Damaged Souls
by EventRider87
Summary: Just an idea I had that wouldn't leave my head and as tribute to a character I love! Basically, Crowley didn't just bring back the Campbells, there's someone else back too and it's going to affect Dean and change things up a ton for the season 6 storyline and beyond. Slightly AU. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Back:)**

_**First: I need a title for this fic! :) Anyone wanna help me out with ideas? Something that can some up the story nicely and be memorable. Please read info and also this first chapter before giving me ideas. Thanks!**_

**Okay, so I did a reboot of season 4...now this is my season 6 resurrection fic. Why? Cuz i wanted to write and I was thrilled with most of the reviews on my last story. It's pretty easy to follow(at least in my mind haha). For this fic...Grandpa Samuel and family along with Sam are not the only ones brought back from the dead. I've brought back another character as well...To me other hunters(in my opinion) would have been brought back...or in this case just being in the 'hunter' lifestyle.**

**As much as I hate it this chapter will take place during Exile on Main St,and up until this chapter everything has occured the same way as in the actual episode. The reason I say I hate it is because while I loved Dean getting to live a normal life for a little while I wasn't a Lisa fan and thought the randomness of him suddenly remembering her in last couple episode of season 5 just didn't make much sense...so it kills me to write it, but i have to for this story for a VERY short time and hopefully I'll be axing that 'relationship' as soon as possible.**

**Also like my other fic...this first chapter will follow episode 6x01 quite closely but after this one I'll change things more.**

**So here we go: This chapter is going to occur right after Dean is saved by Sam and they go back to the house to get Lisa and Ben, and head to Bobby's.**

**Oh, and I've changed the format from my previous fics to resemble scripts in parts of it...please let me know if you like it this way or not.  
**

**Exile on Main Street.**

**Bobby's House**.

Bobby Singer was sitting in his kitchen, glass of whiskey in hand...after all he needed it to have this conversation. He'd done the tests anyways...even though Sam had already filled him in on all of those brought back with him. The Campbell's? Yeah he got that much. A couple other hunters he also knew were back he also understood. But this? Still had no damn clue why.

Bobby: Sam mentioned you were back with all the others.

The mysterious woman shrugged.

Bobby: Somethings got you by the tail if you're hunting now.

Woman: It's either that or go back…if this is what it takes…

Bobby: Who would've threatened you with that?

Woman: I'm not sure. It was the voice I woke up to, just saying I either hunt or I go back…

Bobby: Demon?

Woman: Hoping not. I'm not a demon's pawn, so if that's the case...then this isn't worth it. Listen I just came for the information. Campbell didn't have it.

There's a knock on the door_._

Bobby: Just a sec.

She huffed a little...really wanting to get out of here and cut the awkward chit-chat as soon as possible. When she saw Sam several months ago she'd been nervous, but he seemed to care less that she was back. She stayed in the kitchen awaiting Bobby's return.

**Entrance**

Bobby opens door to find Dean...well not just Dean.

Bobby: Uh oh. This has to be bad.

Dean shrugs.

Dean: Hey Bobby. Been a while.

Bobby agrees and Dean gives him a quiet cliff notes version of events, and Bobby sends Lisa and Ben upstairs.

Dean: So...

Sam came through the door as well. Dean expected Bobby to look surprised.

Sam: Hey, Bobby.

Bobby: Sam.

Dean: Um...you knew?

Dean gave Bobby a hard look. Bobby nodded.

Bobby: Boys, now may not be the best time...need to finish up a few things. Just give me a minute.

He'd hoped they wouldn't follow him, and when they did he made sure to stop in the study.

**Kitchen**

The woman hears the new voices besides Bobby's. _Uh oh_.

**Study**

Dean: You knew? You knew Sam was alive.

Bobby nods.

Dean: How long?

Bobby: Look -

Dean: How long?!

Bobby: All year.

Dean: Oh, you got to be kidding me.

Bobby: And I'd do it again.

Dean: Why?!

Bobby: Because you got out, Dean! You walked away from the life. And I was so damn grateful, you got no idea.

**Kitchen**

Woman: _No way? He did? How long has he been back?_

Dean: Do you have any clue what walking away meant for me?

Bobby: Yeah - a woman and a kid and not getting your guts ripped out at age 30. That's what it meant.

Woman: _Seriously? Dean started a family? For starters...he was supposed to be dead, when she ran into Sam and he was alone (as well as colder and more distant than she'd ever seen him) she figured it was because Dean was dead. Secondly, she'd never pegged him as one to leave this life...he'd been so adamant about hunting being the right thing to do._

**Study**.

Dean: That woman and that kid - I went to them because you asked me to. Well you both did anyway.

Bobby: Good.

Dean: Good for who? I showed up on their doorstep out of my mind. God knows why they even let me in. I drank too much. I had nightmares. I looked everywhere. I collected hundreds of books, trying to find anything to bust you out.

Sam: You promised you'd leave it alone.

Dean: Of course I didn't leave it alone! A damn year? You couldn't put me out of my misery?

Bobby: Look, I get it wasn't easy. It ain't like I wanted to lie to you. But you were out, Dean.

Dean: Do I look out to you?

Bobby shrugged.

Bobby: What's this about, now's not the best of times I'm working on...

Sam: Djinn. Went after Dean, he's worried about them...so we're gonna have to take care of it before they can go back.

Dean and Sam started walking towards the kitchen, Bobby looked worried.

Bobby: Uh where are you goi..

Bobby's voice trailed off.

Sam gave Bobby a strange look.

Dean: I need a drink.

Dean stopped dead once he hit the kitchen.

"What the? Oh you've got to be kidding me!"

"Hello Dean." Bela Talbot smirked.

Bobby looked at his feet and back up...Sam was walking after Dean and Bobby followed.

Dean: This isn't possible. Maybe the Djin's still after me and all this is fake.

Dean shook his head. He knew Sam being alive was too good to be real.

Bobby: Aint' fake...I uh, tried to warn you.

Dean: No, you didn't.

He turns to her.

Dean: What the hell are you doing here...and alive?

Bela: Well technically I could ask you that same question.

Dean glared, at her then at Bobby.

Bobby: She uh...came for some info on a hunt.

Dean: A hunt? She ain't a hunter.

Bela: Wasn't a hunter..no.

Dean: I'm sorry? Right because we're supposed to believe you. Bobby come on I know you aren't this dumb.

Bobby: Dean, she's in the same boat as all of them..well almost.

Bobby motioned to Sam.

Dean: Oh so not only Sam, you knew about everyone coming back."

Bobby: I hold to my same reason."

Dean: So what, you got brought back for whatever reason since you aren't a hunter...why not just go back to what you were doing before...you know ripping people off and all that immoral stuff you do.

Bela was about to answer before Bobby spoke up.

Bobby: She can't.

Sam: Huh?

Bela: When I awoke, all I heard was a voice saying that I hunt or get thrown back in. I'm not stupid enough to risk going back."

Dean: Sure she's not a demon?

Bobby: I checked.

Bela: Along with every other test.

Bobby: Can't blame me.

Dean: Can't trust her either.

Bela: Maybe not, but I'm here and it's what I'm doing. Don't worry, I don't intend to stick around here for long nor do I want to get involved with your hunts, as much as messing with you boys was a pleasure.

Bela grabs her jacket.

Bela: Just give me a ring when if you get that info for me.

Sam: Wait...we have several Djinn to fight..we could use one more person.

Dean: Sam!

Sam: Just thinking strategy.

Dean: Uh how about you think with your head instead.

Bela: Thanks but no, I work alone, told you that when I ran into you months ago.

Dean: Oh come on. Sam, you knew about her too? Anything else I am missing?

Bela: Don't look at me, I thought you were still dead...or a demon by now.

Dean looked down..a tiny moment of guilt for what he'd done in hell, especially to her. She'd either forgotten or was doing a great job ignoring it. It was the only thing keeping him from being more outraged that she was here than he already was.

Bobby: They need this taken care of fast...and this way you can prove to us that you're really hunting and not trying to pull somethin'. Unless you want us following you're every move to make sure?

Dean: We don't need her help.

Bela sighed.

Bela: Fine I'll go. Where?

Dean: Indiana.

Bela: Lovely place.

Dean: Hey.

Bela: So he's back in the life and on a case in minutes. You guys move quick.

Sam: More like he's the case...the Djinn went after him as revenge, so we are headed back there to take care of it before they can go back.

Bela: Before who can go...

Lisa walks downstairs and interrupts as they are walking into the living room.

Lisa: What's going on? I need to know..."

Dean: Yeah...yeah let's go talk."

Bela watches Dean lead Lisa away towards the stairs. She turned to Sam.

Bela: You didn't say Dean was alive. I just assumed...

Bobby: So?

Bela: He wants me dead..or did.

Sam: He didn't kill you last time even when he should have.

Bela: Hmm..Nicely done Sam, supporting and undermining all in the same sentence.

Sam shrugged.

Bobby: Alright why don't you guys go pack up...maybe Dean will be ready by then.

Bela: Where to?

Sam gave her the address where the Campbell's would be, so she went to her car and left ahead of the boys. They headed out as soon as Dean spoke to Lisa about it. She was pissed...he didn't blame her. Although she knew this about him, knew it would happen eventually. As much as he cared though...he cared more that Sam was back. And he didn't really mind getting back into the game again.

**_End Chapter._**

**_*Okay so there's the first chapter. Last time I know people complained that I followed too much with the actual storyline...but seriously I need to for this to work out plus if you're like me and miss Bela...well we'd do anything to see her back on the show. So if the real showrunners had her back it's not like their storyline would change that much. So that is why I've changed only minor things in this chapter by adding Bela in._**

**_Later, it will change more. However...it will still follow season 6. Sorry if that bothers anyone. But please give it a few chapters and see before you decide no. _**

**_Also, if you hate Bela...don't read the fic and don't leave nasty comments about her. I'm an adult with an opinion and loved her, and if you can't respect that then just don't comment. However, any constructive critisisms or nice reviews I LOVE!:)_**

**_ENJOY! Please review~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's next chapter. Short, sorry. Thanks for the reviews. Please leave title suggestions for me. I can't really think of one. :)**

**Later:**

**Warehouse.**

Dean: What's the plan?

Christian: Well, right now, we get ready.

Dean: So you're saying there is no plan.

Christian: We'll find 'em. Just got to be patient.

Dean: Yeah, okay. Oh, here's an idea. Why don't we go kill the sons of bitches that broke into my home?

Christian : Relax, Dean. We got it handled. Djinn are hard to draw out. Now, you've been out of the game for a while. Leave it to the professionals.

Dean: Yeah. Sure. Tiny suggestion. You see, djinn are easier to draw out when you got bait. They want Sam and me. They know where I live. Now, I haven't been hunting in a while, but I'm gonna stick my neck out and guess that's a pretty good place for us to go. See? It's almost like I'm a professional.

Bela laughed quietly. Christian gave her a look.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Of all the things I've referred to those two fools as..not being a professional hunter was never one of them."

Dean: That almost sounded like a compliment. Wierd.

Bela: It wasn't...just a fact. Get over yourself.

Dean: You know I could still shoot you.

Bela glared at him.

Bela: Please try.

Sam: Guys.

They both shut up.

**Braden** **house**

They all walked into the house after finally deciding to head there and take care of the Djinn. Dean was at the point of regretting it now though...he should've expected the teasing.

Gwen picks up a magazine from the table.

Gwen: Huh, I love this one...your wife's?

Bela looks to them.

Dean: She isn't my...just put it down.

Dean gave his "cousin" a hard look.

Bela looks around the home. It wasn't that bad...besides if she had the choice she'd be back in her loft in the city and forgetting all this hunter crap, though she'd been running half her life she wasn't sure if she knew how to be normal. She half wondered how Dean had done it.

Bela: Dean Winchester domesticated? Who'd have thought."

Dean: And I really wish all of you would shut it.

Bela rolled her eyes.

Sam: Golf?

Dean shrugged.

Dean: Was fitting in...its a uh..sport."

Sam: Sure..sure.

Dean: Aghh. Enough.

He walks into the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

Bela figured Dean had went upstairs as she made her way towards the kitchen, pausing when she noticed Samuel and Dean already in there talking. She leaned into the door frame to listen, curious.

Samuel: Nice house.

Dean: Oh, yeah. Go ahead, say it - call me a soccer mom. Whatever.

Samuel: "Soccer mom," huh? Well, I'll have to look that up on the "intranet." You know, believe it or not, I...I get it, Dean. You wanted a normal life. Your mom wanted a normal life, too. You remind me of her, actually. The attitude, for one thing. Your brother tell you what we been dealing with the past few months?

_His mom too? _Bela thought. She'd known their parents died but all of them hunters. _Guess that explains a lot_.

Dean: No.

Samuel: I've never seen anything like it.

Dean: So what's going on?

Samuel: We don't know. But whatever it is, it goes way past a couple of djinn. All the nocturnals attacking in broad daylight, werewolves trying to turn on the half-moon, creatures that we've never even seen before. We don't - we don't even know what they are.

Dean: So what's your theory?

Samuel: You tell me. All we really know is it's all hands on deck. We're counting on each other right now. That's how it is with Campbells. We need you, Dean.

Bela wanted to roll her eyes. A team of hunters...that just seemed wrong. Never what she'd seen before.

Dean: Look, I hear you, but...

Samuel: You don't know what you're part of, Dean. You know, you had ancestors hacking the heads off vamps on the Mayflower. What I'm saying is that we're your blood. And we're out there dying, trying to get in front of whatever this is. Maybe not the best time for golf.

Bela really did roll her eyes that time. Nice, trying to guilt trip Dean into coming back. Honestly, she didn't blame Dean for wanting normal. If she wasn't afraid of going back to the pit she'd be gone from this life...well at least most of the time. She couldn't say she didn't have a little bit of fun all those times she was chasing after objects or driving hunters a little crazy.

Samuel kept a watch out the window and Dean walked towards the hall. Bela moved quickly to where it looked like she was just walking in.

Dean looked to her.

Dean: He's got it covered in there.

She shrugged.

Dean: Sam and Bobby were wrong...we really didn't need the extra help. And this doesn't prove anything.

Bela: I didn't expect it to.

Dean: Then why are you here.

Bela: My case was getting nowhere...Bobby has fresh eyes on it now so I'm waiting. Maybe I was bored.

Dean sighed and gave her a half hearted glare.

Bela: Or maybe since I'm stuck on my case but supposed to be hunting I figured this way I'm doing as I'm told.

Dean: Didn't learn your lesson before?

Bela: Sure I did. This turns out to be a demon holding my leash I'm out

Dean: You'd go back to hell instead of working for a demon?

Bela: Didn't get me anywhere last time.

Dean: Hmmph.

Bela: How long?

Dean: What?

Bela: How long have you been back?

Dean: Don't see how that's your concern.

She shrugged.

Bela: Just rumors down there before...trying to figure out what was real and what wasn't.

Dean sighed. He felt a little bad at that.

Dean: 3 years. Almost.

Bela: That would have been...

Dean: 4 months after I got out. Yeah.

She shook her head. She'd been down there for 2 years and Dean was out after 4 months? Okay, so maybe he deserved it more than her...but still. He certainly wasn't a saint when he was down there. She almost shivered at the memory.

Dean thought about her journey too. She'd been in hell for 2 years. 240 years in hell time. How was she even normal?

Bela turned to walk away, leaving him to his thoughts.

**Later**

Dean: Those djinn are just sitting out there, watching us. Everybody's got to clear out.

Christian: What?

Dean: They're not gonna come in here until me and Sam are alone.

Bela: He's right. Everyone needs to go.

Christian: What do you know huh?

Bela: That you don't know half the things you pretend to know about hunting.

Christian: Seriously who do you think you are lady...

Dean: Stop! She's gonna get on your nerves, it's what she does, just let it go...but we're right, so is she. You guys go.

Samuel: So, what, I'm supposed to leave you here with no backup?

Sam: They're smart. They'd wait till they weren't outnumbered.

Samuel: All right, we won't be far. You call when they come, you hear? All right, pack up. We're out of here.

Christian glares, but listens.

**End chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, I'm skipping part of this episode cuz its too long, and you already know what happens if you watched 6x01. I'm summarizing. My story isn't to just reiterate what's happened, it's to add Bela in and change things...so after Dean sees the neighbors attacked by Djinn I skip the Dean being attacked stuff for the most part and the fight. It's just too long and tedious to write all of it out. Sorry if that bothers anyone:) This will be short. Gonna get into longer au storyline in the next chapter/episode._

**NOW**

Dean and Sam were talking and waiting after the others had left for their cars. The hunters had driven off and then around the block, parking in different spots as to not be seen while Sam and Dean were bait.

A few moments later Dean notices the neighbors being attacked by Djinn and he runs over to stop them even though the brothers know it was probably a trap.

**Braden House**

After a long fight with the Djinn, they'd finally taken them all out. Sam fought a few off to get to Dean and they finished up in the neighbor's house, while The Cambells' and Bela had rushed back into the Braden home to take care of the remaining ones.

The brothers started clean up after Sam had saved Dean from the Djinn. Bela had walked back in to say her goodbyes, not that they really cared.

Dean: So, Samuel and the cuzzes?

Bela shrugged.

Bela: They're gone. And nice as this was, I'm leaving too. You gentlemen have fun, I have a case to get back to.

They just stare at her as she goes, then also start walking outside.

Dean: I'm not even...I just don't get that.

He didn't trust her...yet this small part of him actually believed her. And that...well that's what was getting to him.

Sam nods.

Sam: Yeah, I know.

Dean: So where'd the fam go?

Sam: Don't know. They left in a hurry. I'm meeting them back at their place. You, uh, you coming with me?

Bela got into her small car, watching the boys interact, curious.

**Porch**

Dean: No, I'm going back for Lisa and Ben.

Sam: I thought you said...

Dean: I did. I changed my mind.

Sam: Look, I practically shoved you at them.

Dean: That's a funny way to put it, but all right.

Sam: I'm just saying, I really wanted that for you. And when I told you to go, I-I thought... You could have it, you know? But now I'm not so sure. I mean, you got to consider the fact that you'll be putting them in danger if you go back.

Dean: So, what, it's better to leave them alone, unprotected, and then they're not in danger? I did this to them. I made them vulnerable the moment I knocked on their door, and I can't undo that. But what I can do is go with the best option.

Sam: I hear you. I guess I just, wish you were coming, that's all.

Dean: Why?

Sam: Don't be stupid.

Dean: No, I mean it. I mean, you know plenty of good hunters. I'm rusty. I did something seriously stupid going in there. I almost got us both killed.

Sam: And that's exactly why I want you.

Dean: What are you talking about?

Sam: You just went. You didn't hesitate. Because you care, and that's who you are. Me? I wouldn't even think to try.

Dean: Yes, you would.

Sam: No, Dean. I'm telling you, it's just better with you around. That's all.

Dean: Listen...

Dean holds out the keys to the Impala.

Dean: She should be hunting. Take her.

Sam: Thanks. Really. But I already got my car set up how I like it. I should hit the road.

Dean:Keep in touch, you hear?

Sam: 'Course. It was really good to see you again, Dean.

Bela was a bit surprise to see Sam leaving. They were just going to part? Seemed weird when the only thing she'd ever known was how close they were. Dying for each other and all that.

Bela starts her car and pulls out. She'd really thought Dean would go with Sam. He'd surprised her. Not that she cared...in fact not running into Dean anymore was probably a good thing for her. She could only bury those natural instincts to fear him for so long before he'd start to notice, and she wasn't really sure he even remembered what'd he done down there. And she couldn't do the job if she was trying to avoid him. Sure she hadn't exactly told the boys and Bobby every single thing about what she was doing, but she'd certainly told them enough of the truth. That was good enough for her.

**End 6x01**

**I hope to choose a title for this fic before the next chapter (eppy) is uploaded. Please Review/leave suggestions for both title and any thoughts on the fic, i'd appreciate it:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**2 Weeks Later:**

**Car. Night.**

It was safe to say that Sam needed help. Samuel went back to his main headquarters before Sam had come across this more prominent issue on their latest case, and considering Samuel's illiteracy with cell phones he wasn't very good at answering them. Sam had tried Gwen but no such luck. He'd tried pretty much every hunter he knew, and had thought about trying any non hunter as well. However, from a strategic standpoint he figured it'd be best to get a hunter involved in case he needed help with that too. And Dean was last resort as he'd made it clear he wasn't coming back.

He had one last try. Dialing the number Bobby had given him he sighed. There was a very slight chance she'd help either.

Bela: Hello?

Sam: Bela.

Bela: Sam...what a pleasant surprise(sarcasm evident). What can I do for you?

Sam: I need help. There's this case...

Bela: No.

Sam: Seriously.

Bela: Seriously no. I'm busy, and I work alone.

Sam: I don't have a choice. This is not really my thing. For starters I'm a guy and...

Bela: Sam, I'm on a job at the moment. You're supposed to be good at hunting, so do it. Good luck.

She hung up. Sam grumbled.

_**Later**_:

**New Braden Home(yes, i still refuse to call it "Dean's home".**

Dean's cell phone rang again, and finally waking up he answered it groggy.

Dean: Sam?

Sam: I need your help. Now.

Dean: What's wrong?

Sam: I'm working this job.

Dean: Dude.

Sam: Look, I just need you with me on this, okay?

Dean: I'm out. I'm staying out.

Sam: Make an exception.

Dean: For what?

Sam: Look, I'm thirty minutes away and I will drive to your door if you don't meet me. I'm desperate. I've tried everyone...and by desperate I mean enough so that I called f*king Bela, who by the way said no. Which is for the best. So you cannot shut me down here Dean.

Sam was almost yelling..but more of a whisper yell.

Dean: Fine, fine. I'll come just relax.

**Parking Lot. Night.**

Dean gets out of the vehicle and walks up to Sam's car.

Dean: Where is it?

Sam: Strapped down in the back seat.

Dean looks into the backseat to see the baby sitting in the car seat.

Dean: Well...this will be fun.

Then Dean laughed as he got in Sam's car.

Sam: What?

Dean: I'm trying to picture you calling in other hunters to deal with a baby. Which is just funny...until I think of you calling Bela in about a baby...and then that's even funnier. I mean...not exactly mommy material.

Sam: Does it help if I say I hadn't even gotten to the part of telling her about the baby before she said no?

Dean: No, it doesn't because you still called her. And the others.

Dean laughed again.

**End Chapter**

_**I promise more Bela and more differences to come!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Next Chapter's here. Thanks for the reviews so far. Still debating on title names. Soon!_**

_*Summarizing the section of Dean/Sam/baby in the store. Why? You've all seen it (probably) for starters, and also because I can't possibly right all that out. :)_

Dean and Sam had decided to run into the grocery for baby supplies, much to Sam's dismay. Dean, surprising to Sam but probably not to him or anyone else was rather good with all of it.

Things were going pretty smoothly for the boys...until Dean noticed something was up with the old lady trying to help them. She ended up being a shapeshifter trying to take the baby. Well that narrowed down their case a bit.

The boys managed to get an upper hand on the shifter and ran out of the story with just minimal supplies.

**Outside**

Bela pulls her car up next to Sam's, having finished the job she was on earlier. With Sam so panicked she was damn curious as to what was going on with this hunt.

She sees the boys making a run out of the store. She noticed Dean first who was in front of Sam.

Bela: Oh what in the hell...

Dean reaches the car and then notices her.

Dean: Oh come on, you following me?

Bela: You wish. Sam called...apparently before he involved you. Guess I'm good to go then.

Sam comes over, he has the baby.

Bela: Oh. dear. God. I had no idea you made a switch from hunting to kidnapping. What in the world are you two doing?

Sam: Well, I told you I needed help.

Bela: Apparently. Sorry boys, while I have many areas of expertise, this definately isn't one of them. Good thing you have Dean with you.

Sam: You want a hunt? We got one.

Bela: I came to make sure you weren't dead to ease my concious.

Dean: Didn't know you had one.

Bela shrugged.

Sam: Shapeshifters are after the baby.

Bela: Why?

Sam: No idea.

Dean: We got this Sam. And you said Samuel's on this case too...we don't need her.

Bela: Oh I'm completely fine with that.

Sam: Good, it's settled. You can go.

Dean sighed in slight relief.

Then again...she was supposed to hunt and this was a big one if Samuel was on it. Plus the look on their faces after thinking she was leaving...well she couldnt' resist pissing them off again.

Bela: On second thought...I have to hunt to stay alive. I don't have a new case yet, might as well join in.

Dean: No. Hell no. Last time was bad enough.

Sam: Guys can we please just go. What's it gonna hurt if she comes?

Dean: Dude what is up with you lately? Do you not think things through anymore?

Sam: Sure...Dean we gotta go now.

Bela: I'll follow.

Dean glared, but got in Sam's car anyways.

lllllllllllllllllll

**MOTEL**

Dean is changing the baby's diaper on a motel desk.

Dean: Okay, alright, you know what? I'll pay you money if you sit still.

Bela: You're bribing the baby, and here you thought I was bad.

Dean: Shut it. You wanna try?

Bela shied away, raising her hands in defeat.

Bela: Do I look like the motherly type?

Dean: Not a chance.

Dean turned back to the baby.

Dean: Okay, alright, alright, Time to hit the hay.

Dean then picks up the baby and hums "Smoke on the Water" as he carries him over to a crib.

Bela rolls her eyes at Dean's song choice. Granted it wasn't half bad. No stop, you not aloud to think that way about Dean, no matter how good his humming abilities are.

Sam: Dean, you're just going to make _it_ cranky again.

Bela: Okay...Sam's worse than me. I mean he did call the boy an _it_.

Then it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes.

Dean: Shh guys, it's working.

Dean turned his head back to look at the baby.

Dean: Okay, if I put you down, you gonna be a man about it?

He puts the boy down in the crib, then turns back to Bela, who's now sitting cross legged on the bed with reports in front of her while Sam's at the desk.

Sam: Huh.

Dean: What?

Sam: You're just, uh, actually, not awful at that.

Bela almost agreed...but forced herself to stop. No complimenting Dean Winchester.

Dean: And i'm not letting it go that you called Bela. That's laughable.

Bela scoffed.

Bela: Thank you Dean, really.

Dean: Hey you admitted it.

She shrugged. He was right. Bela continued looking stuff up about the case, fresh eyes and all going over the reports.

Bela: Boys.

SAM: What?

Dean:What?

They both spoke at same time.

Bela: This house where the baby was living...The mother was killed, the baby taken... but the father, ex-husband, wasn't living in the house at the time so he's still alive. You should go talk to him.

Dean: Wow not a bad idea.

Bela: Really? Hmm.

Dean: Don't get used to it. I say let's go.

Bela: We? Ha. I'm not watching him.

Sam: Okay.

Dean: Right. Well..Sam you go.

SAM You sure?

DEAN Unless you've got a badge for Bobby John, yeah, I'm sure. Bela go with him.

Bela: I'm not taking orders here Dean.

Dean: Ugh friggin' woman. Why not?

Bela: Ask nicely.

Dean: No.

Bela: Well then...

Dean: Fine. Please go with Sam because I'm babysitting.

Dean recognized how ridiculous that sounded.

Bela almost snorted..almost but she controlled herself.

She then followed Sam out the door.

lllllllllllllllllllll

_ANNC: okay, i honesty was in no way going to write Bela and Sam's scene together...bc I don't know how to write that dynamic. However I wanna be different and try new things. So here we go._

**Mechanics Shop. **

Sam and Bela are both standing in front of the man they were interviewing. Bela knew things had changed for the boys, but seeing it first hand was different. She noticed it a few months before but now it was obvious that he'd changed.

Ex-husband: I just, I still can't believe it. I mean, it's one thing to die like that. The poor baby, just into thin air. No thanks to you guys.

Bela just stared at him.

Sam: You filed for divorce?

The man gave Sam a hard look.

Man: What's that got do with anything? My ex and I don't talk anymore but I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt them.

Sam: Will you just answer the question?

Bela wasn't usually the empathetic one. But Sam was a little blunt and they needed answers. So she spoke to the man a little softer.

Bela: We don't think that you hurt her...but it's important that you answer. It may help us.

The man nodded.

Man: She, uh. She cheated on me.

Sam: And did you know the other man?

Man: No, I mean, I didn't "catch her" catch her, but she lied to me.

Sam: Okay. Go on.

Man: We hadn't, you know, in a while, and then she's pregnant.

Sam: And what did she say?

Man: She said it was mine. And I said that's impossible and what is she talking about. And she says don't you remember when you went out of town and then you came back early?

Bela: You didn't come back early.

Man: No. I was still gone. Whoever he was, he's the father.

Bela: Thank you for your time.

Her and Sam walked off.

Bela: Still just as blunt as a few months ago.

Sam: I asked what needed to be asked. What's wrong with that?

Bela: Nothing...except I had to be the kind one? For the record, not something I like to do.

Sam: Was I unkind? I just asked a question.

Bela: Yeah...look I may not know you very well, but you seem different this past year than when I was around you 3 years ago.

Sam shrugged.

Sam: Things happen. People change.

He walked to his car. Bela did the same. She couldn't shake it that something was off with him.

llllllllllklllllllllllklllll lllllll

**Motel**.

The baby's sleeping when Dean's cell phone rings.

Dean: Yeah?

Sam: I talked to the father.

Bela: You mean I talked to the father...while you insulted him.

Bela spoke loudly so Dean could hear. Then Sam put it on speaker.

Sam: I didn't insult him. Since when do you give a crap?

Bela: I don't. The issue is that you don't seem to either.

Dean: Guys! You're not supposed to bicker...that's my job.

Bela: Jealous?

Dean: Ha. Ha.

Sam: Anyways...The ex-husband checks out. But the baby...I think the shapeshifter is his dad.

Dean noticed something off and went to the crib.

Dean: You think?

Sam: Huh?

Dean picked up the baby who'd now changed his look.

**Motel Room.**

Sam and Bela enter the motel room right as the shapeshifter was fighting Dean for the baby.

After the shifter was gone.

Bela: Sorry, did you go out and mix up the kids.

She peaks over at it. There is a huge eye color difference as well.

Dean: Very funny...

Bela: I take it Sam here was right about a shapeshifting child?

Dean nods.

Bela: And what are you going to do with it?

Sam: Good question. We need to get out of here though.

**SAM'S CAR**

Bela: I cannot believe you stuck me with the baby. I could have driven myself.

Dean: Suck it up princess.

Sam: You know, it's pretty smart, actually. I mean, shifter poses as a guard for the security company to get near the house. Then it scopes out the fam.

Dean: And then poses as the husband when the real ones gone, a few glasses of wine, shakes momma's trees, comes back in nine months to collect its prize.

Bela: That sounds degrading.

Bela cringed at the thought. Gross.

Dean shrugged.

Sam: I didn't even know they had babies. I thought they were just freaks of nature, like X-Men style.

Dean: Well, we still have to take care of it. Still just a baby. I mean, what the hell are we going to do with it? We can't actually drop it off at an orphanage. They might get upset when it turns Asian.

Bela laughed quietly.

Bela: Oh look, you find out the childs a shapeshifter and join Sam in calling him an it. Lovely.

Dean: Shut it. It's legit isn't it...techinically he could become a she anytime right? Might as well stay neutral in what we call him.

Sam: Samuel.

Dean: What?

Sam: Samuel. He'll know what to do.

Bela: Very smart(sarcasm). You want to take the child to a bunch of hunters?

Sam: They're our family.

Dean: We don't know them.

Sam: I do. Not every hunter is a head case. I mean, Samuel is actually a lot like you.

Dean: I'm a freaking head case.

Bela: You've noticed?

Dean glared at her into the mirror.

Dean: So are you.

Bela: Obviously.

Sam: Well, pitch a better idea then you two.

They stay silent.

Sam: Great! Samuel, it is.

**End Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Summarizing the next part where they take the baby to Samuel and family, etc. If you haven't seen this episode, you can go watch or go read the transcript, but I'm working now so I really don't have the time to write out something that you guys already have seen. Sorry!_**

**_Now_**

After a couple of hours in the car Sam was glad the trip was nearing its end. The baby being asleep didn't make it quiet, it just meant the silence had to be filled with Bela and Dean bantering in whispers _most_ of the time(over everything except his taste in music, which Bela shockingly approved of though wouldn't admit out loud). Then there was dealing with an awake baby. That equaled Bela and Dean arguing over switching spots until Bela finally just told Dean to shut up and took the baby herself...scaring her even more when the baby liked her and quieted almost immediately...and affectively suprising Dean into silence as well.

Safe to say, they were all relieved to finally get to Samuel's warehouse.

Unfortunately for Dean, the visit didn't go according to plan...not that he expected it to since it was Sam's idea and he never agreed to it in the first place really.

Granted it did get him and Bela on the same page, and twice in one day, which was wierd. They were both thinking that Samuel was crazy. Raise a shapeshifting child to be a hunter? Yeah, that didn't sound like a good idea. And it wasn't...nor did it really matter because only 30 minutes into the talking/arguing between the Winchesters and the Campbell's the Shapeshifter showed up to take the child. It was a good fight where two of Samuel's men were killed. Granted that's what happens when you think you're a better hunter than you actually are. So not only did they _not_ kill the Shapeshifter, it took the baby with it. 0-2 for sure.

**Main area of Warehouse. Night.**

Dean: That sucked. Hate to say I told you so...

Sam: Yeah.

Bela: In no one's defense just mere speculation, I don't think you'd have won whether we brought the child here or not.

Samuel walked in with the others.

Dean: What the hell was that?

Samuel: We think it may have been an Alpha.

Dean: An alpha? That means...

Samuel: All monsters come from somewhere, right?

Dean: And you think that this one was...

Samuel: The king shapeshifter. First one who spawned all the others, yeah.

Bela: There's quite a bit of lore on it actually.

Dean looked to her.

Dean: You knew?

Bela: About that shapeshifter being an Alpha? No. About them in general? Yes.

Dean: Shocking. (Sarcasm)

She glared back at him. Like he could get mad at her, she hadn't done anything. Lore wasn't exactly relevant to the case. Ignoring him seemed to be the best way to handle him though.

Sam: That's why it was so strong, and why nothing we had stopped it.

Dean: What the hell does it want with babies, anyway?

Samuel shrugged.

Dean: Great, well then how do we kill it?

Samuel: I don't know if we can.

Bela looked at Samuel strangely. Something was off here. If nothing else her instincts usually were right.

After a few more minutes of discussion Dean and Sam made there way out of the warehouse.

**outside of Sam's car.**

Dean: You know, just before you ganked that shifter in the motel, he mentioned a father, which makes sense now because he meant the Alpha.

Sam: Huh. Yeah, I guess so.

Dean: Did you hear him say that?

Sam: I don't know. Don't remember...busy fighting. Why?

Dean wasn't sure.

Dean: Well, because if you heard him, then you knew the Alpha was out there.

Sam: Okay.

Sam went along with Dean's train of thought.

Dean: And if you knew the Alpha was out there then you knew he might come after the baby. In which case you were using the baby as bait. So was that the plan? To use the baby as bait?

Sam: Of course not. Dean, I just thought that Samuel's was the safest place. That's all.

Dean shrugged.

Dean: Okay.

Sam gets in the driver seat and Dean finally slides into the passenger seat, and head back to where Dean left his vehicle.

**Warehouse. Night.**

Bela was leaving the warehouse when she saw Samuel pick up a phone. She quietly walked to the door of his office and stood unnoticed by the opening.

Samuel: No, I didn't catch it. It killed two of my people. I shot it full of elephant tranquilizer, and it chuckled! To be honest, I'm not sure I want to find it. But yeah, we will find a way to catch it. Yeah, sure, I'll bring it right to you, gift wrapped.

Samuel hung up the phone with a loud sigh, obviously frustrated.

Bela: Bring it to whom?

Bela sauntered in. He gave her a hard look.

Samuel: What are you still doing here?

Bela: You asked me to let you know when I had monster hunts. So I did. Ghosts, angry spirits and all that I take care of myself...but when it comes to the actual creatures you decide to come and help out. You don't think I notice that you're taking them away? I figured maybe it was some sort of fetish with you, or you felt like torturing them. That's not it is it? Whoever brought us back...you're working directly for them.

Samuel: And you're not?

Bela: I was told to hunt. And I was given the impression I was to let you help.

Samuel: So what if I am?

Bela: Who is it? You know don't you.

Samuel: No, I just know how to contact him.

Bela knew that couldn't be good. She'd went that route before.

Bela: And you're completely fine lying to your family?

He gave her a questioning glance.

Bela: Sam. Dean. You're grandchildren?

Samuel: Sam knows enough. Dean...he's weak right now. He wouldn't get it.

Bela: He wouldn't get you working for someone like that whether he's weak or not.

Samuel: Why are you here? And it's not like you to worry about the boys is it? Something go down between you and Dean in the past? You avoid standing to close and back away when he walks past.

She shrugged.

Bela: I'm not worried about them at all. Nor did anything ever happen between Dean and I. Look do what you want...keep taking the monsters if you want. I don't really care that much...except that I'm not going to be used by a demon or by you. Just don't treat me like a fool.

Samuel: So are you in with us then?

Bela: No. I'm going to keep doing what I've been doing. Hunting, as I was told. You can take what you want but whatever it is you're doing I'm not getting involved with. Oh, and as much as I hate to admit to this, the boys aren't as dumb as they seem. They'll figure out something is going on sooner or later.

Bela turns to leave Samuel to his thoughts.

llllllllllSllllllllllPllllll lllllNllllllllllll

Dean finally makes it home, but it doesn't feel like it should as he walks through the front door. Last time he didn't feel guilty. This time leaving the job with all that is going on made him feel bad. And apparently he wasn't doing such a good job hiding that. Enough so that the next day Lisa had him convinced to go back out there and hunt...or at least almost convinced. He wasn't sure he could have it both ways. Guess it was time to find out, because a few days later he had a bag packed, loaded the impala, called Sam and took off.

lllllllllllSlllllllllPllllll lllllNlllllllllllll

**Bela's Loft. Pennsylvania.**

She'd returned home days after leaving the Campbell warehouse. The hunt not ending well wasn't what was bothering her...it was more of the fact that this seemed more and more like some sort of demon deal...or at least a deal with something not human. Samuel was lying though...he definately knew what he was dealing with, she just couldn't figure out why. According to notes he'd been a good hunter in the past, living as by the book as far as hunters go. So yeah it was a bit suprising that he'd be into something like this.

Bela pulled off her sweater and threw it on her bed, examining the fresh bruises from the hunt she could add to the earlier ones. She took a good long hard look in the mirror...and even after a year back from hell she barely recognized herself. The shorter hair, barely any make up unless it was for the job...it just wasn't her. But it was necessary. The best she could do was to still dress as stylish as she could. She pulled on her silk pajama set and looked back one more time...the raised scar of a handprint on her shoulder starting to fade finally. She walked to the bed, wondering how long it would take before it was gone completely.

**End Chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**New Chapter below after this short announcement!**_

_**Hey guys, for those awesome reviewers I wanted to say thanks! Truly I appreciate every sweet or constructive review you give me. The only ones I don't like are the rude ones that are pointless. Everyone has a different opinion and we should all respect that. Some don't like Bela, some do. Just like I am not Sam's biggest fan at times, I respect those who are and I respect the brotherly relationship that is portrayed. So for those who leave kind reviews and support me I thank you:) This is just a suggestion though to help communication... If you have an account and can sign in to review that would be super helpful for me to respond to your reviews:)**_

_**In response:**_

_**I do have some fun planned w/ Balthazar/Bela interaction, however if you know me at all you know I'm a huge dean/bela supporter so it won't be a ton of Balthazar/Bela stuff. I always felt that Balthazar was an angel/male version of bela but just more comical. Yet fans liked him when they didn't like Bela? Don't know why but whatever:)**_

_**Also, yes dean will eventually find out the truth about bela's deal. and they will also deal with what happened in hell. However, i noticed that some made it sound like Dean was made into this horrible bad guy.. He and Bela BOTH made mistakes. She is not innocent, nor is he. He overlooked a lot of things about her...but it was more of a writer and Kripke's error for not giving us or Dean enough of Bela's story. Was Dean wrong? Yes. Was what Dean did in hell wrong? Sure, of course. And it sucks that it was highly likely Bela that he tortured first. However...Did Bela screw them over with the Colt? Yes, even if for the right reasons for her. Did she purposely push Dean away so he wouldn't know the truth? Yes. Did she make herself out to be heartless? Yes. However I can see through all that and see the woman she was underneath and see the kind of damage her childhood caused. Bela did turn into a manipulative thief and I love her but it was true. Dean wants to do the right thing but sometimes he isn't the nicest guy around. They are both damaged, but are both human and deserve to look past all the exterior problems to see the emotions underneath. These AU fics I write are to correct the writers mistakes on the show and to give fellow Bela fans what we so** **wanted. To show the very human side of Bela and the reasons behind her choices. She could have been a great hunter instead of a thief if circumstances of her life were different. Yet I loved her as a thief too. And the latest Batman movie, Dark Knight Rises, Catwoman was soo much like how I portrayed Bela Talbot. I LOVE BELA, and Dean. These are my thoughts, and in the past people have said I had her character down really well. So i hope that shows in this fic.**_

_**Thank you!**_

*****_PS I changed timeline so that this takes place a couple weeks after 6x02, because I'm a huge supporter of the fact that Bela doesn't need to be in on every case with the boys. Yet I wanted her on this one because the Angel/Balthazar thing._

**Police Station. Pennsylvania.**

Sam was filling in Dean on the case since Dean had left for food and drove separately. Dean still couldn't resist giving Sam crap about the newer car Sam was driving. Those two had so much in common but it was amazing sometimes the difference between them when it came to taste in cars and in music.

Sam: Basically, yeah. The guy just... liquefied. Most of the meat, bones, dense tissues - they just turned to blood.

Dean: Uh.. I don't get it.

Sam: _Nobody _gets it.

**Morgue**

Dean continued talking as they pushed open the doors to the Morgue.

Dean: No. I mean, I get _that._ I'm saying, if the guy was a mop job, then what are we doing in the morgue? What's left of him to look at?

Dean and Sam stop short. Dean grimaces. Bela stood in front of them, and while last time she was in leather jacket and nice jeans this time she wore something resembling what she'd be wearing years ago. Fitting pencil skirt with a blouse, covered with a stylish fitted suit jacket. The short hair still made her look different, but it seemed a little softer this time around where as last time she'd went with a messier look.

Bela: My guess is Sam brought you in to look at this body instead.

She nodded to the corpse.

Dean: Oh come on! Sam you better not have called...

Sam: No, I didn't.

Bela: Relax, I was already here. I wasn't going to pass on a hunt only an hour from my place.

Dean: Well now we're here, so you can. How about you go home?

Bela: What are you doing here, thought you went home? And I was here first.

Dean: I did for a while. And what are you twelve?

She raised an eyebrow.

Bela: Couldn't stay away?

Dean shrugged.

Dean: None of your business.

Sam: Guys. The job?

Sam walked to the corpse and uncovered it.

They turned towards him.

Sam: Officer Toby Gray. They brought him in after they found him dead in his patrol car, sitting at a speed trap on the outside of town.

Dean: They listed it as "Extreme allergic reaction." Okay..

Sam: Yeah. Boils. Covered from head to toe.

Dean: Yeah, on the inside, too. It says his airways are chock full of them. This startin' to look a little witchy?

Bela: I've checked everywhere and cannot find a single sign of witchcraft. Everything points to it too, but nothing.

Sam: yeah, as much as it seems I don't think it is either.

Dean: There's got to be some sort of link between the two vics though right?

Sam: Yeah, no question.

DEAN: Any witness?

Sam: Yep. Uh... Officer Colfax. Saw Hatch go from a solid to a liquid.

Dean: Poor guy. Another cop?

Bela: The partner actually.

lllllllSPNllllllllSPNlllllll 

Sam and Dean went to visit the partner, only to have the man die on them while they were speaking. The only thing they found out was that something bad had happened in the past that all three cops felt guilty about.

**Motel. Night**

Dean is on the first bed reading reports as Sam sits at his laptop. They hear a knock on the door, and Dean starts to stand up but it is apparently unlocked. Bela walks in.

Dean gave her a look.

Bela: What? I knocked first. What did I tell you about locking doors?

Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean: And what did I say about you going home?

Bela: As I said before, my case first. You know if you don't want to share, we could always just do the job separate. What do you say? Open to a bit of friendly competition? Loser buys a round.

She thought suggesting they compete might be a good way to avoid Dean...but right now she needed to know what they found out.

Dean: Ha.

Sam: How about instead of that you just sit and we discuss it so we can get done and move on to the next hunt?

Bela shrugged. Dean had never replied anyways.

Bela: So, the third cop is dead?

Dean: Locusts.

She made a face.

Sam: add that to the other deaths you've got three of...

Bela: Some well-known Egyptian plagues.

Dean: She kinda stole your thunder there Sammy.

Sam ignored him.

Dean: these guys ate their way out of a cop's head. I don't remember that in King James.

Sam looked up sharply, finally finding something worthwhile.

Sam: A kid named Chris Birch _was_ shot in the head last month after a vehicle pursuit. Hatch, Gray, and Colfax were the three officers involved, and they all filed the same police report.

Dean read the article on Sam's laptop out loud

Dean: "Suspect exited vehicle holding a firearm. We were forced to fire." Remember what Colfax told us? "Just a kid with no face and a planted gun."

Bela: They screwed up and then planted the piece on the boy?

Dean: Be my best guess.

Sam: Maybe he's right...wrath of God and all that.

Bela smirked.

Bela: Right (heavy sarcasm)

Dean shrugged. "Possible."

Bela: Do you say these things on purpose just to see the reaction you'll get?

Dean ignored her and turned to Sam.

Dean: Angels? I mean maybe that's what they're sittin up there doing now that we're post apocalypse?

Bela looked confused.

Dean: Let's call Cas.

Sam: I've tried that before. SOB ain't answering.

Bela: Who?

They still ignored her.

Dean: So then I'll try again. Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here.

Bela: What the...is this some sort of joke between you two that no one else understands?

Sam looked at Dean and rolled his eyes.

Sam: Dude You're an idiot.

Bela: I was thinking more along the lines of completely insane...but idiot works well too.

Dean glared to Bela and looked at Sam.

Dean: Stay positive.

Sam: Oh, I _am _positive...about what I just said.

Bela: Same here.

Dean: Come on, Cas! Don't be a dick. We got ourselves a... plague-like situation down here, do you copy?

Sam: Like I said... son of a bitch doesn't answer...

Bela then looked at Sam. _Wait...he was totally serious too? What the bloody hell was going on here? She'd heard some small rumors in hell of an apocolyptic sort of war between heaven and hell..but that did not mean there were angels...at least none that would float down here and help them. Besides...what the hell? _Bela's thoughts came to a sudden halt.

Sam paused his sentence, noticing Bela was staring behind him in shock.

Sam: ...he's right behind me, isn't he?

Dean smirked.

Castiel: Hello.

Sam: Hello?... Hello!?

Castiel: Uh, that is still the term correct?

Bela wasn't sure whether to laugh or stay completely quiet.

Sam: I spent all that time trying to get through to you. Dean calls once, and now it's "Hello"?!

Castiel: Uh...Yes.

Sam So, what, you like him better or something?

_Ah, so there was an itty bitty piece of the Sam that she remembered. He almost pouted._

Castiel: Dean and I do share a more profound bond. I wasn't gonna mention it.

Dean gave Cas wierd look.

Bela: Uh...who is this?

Dean: Cas, I think what he's trying to say is that... he went to Hell for us. I mean, he really took one for the team. You remember that? And then he comes back without a clue, and you can't take five friggin' minutes to give him some answers?

_Answers? Could he tell her why she was back too?_

Castiel: If I had any answers, I might have responded. But I don't know, Sam. We have no idea who brought you and the others...including you Bela Talbot... back from the cage... or why.

Bela: You know who I am?

Dean sighed. She wasn't gonna stop until she was included after all.

Dean: Bela meet Cas...well in short an angel, then rogue angel, then an almost human, and now an angel again. And he obviously already knows who you are. Okay, now that we're past that...let's talk about the case.

Bela went silent. _Angel_? _Right...rumors were never really rumors in their world. It was pointless to say something about angels being real, not when it was apparently obvious. She'd officially almost seen it all now._

Sam: So... it wasn't God?

_God too? They'd talked to God? Maybe she really was dreaming all this up. Okay so no, not seen it all quite yet. What next?_

Castiel: No one's even _seen _God. The whole thing remains mysterious.

Bela: Mysterious...not exactly the word I'd use. I think I'm finally losing it.

Dean: Ha! You figured it out.

She glared at him.

Sam looked to Castiel.

Sam: What the hell does _that _mean?

Castiel: What part of "I don't know" escapes your understanding?

_Bela almost giggled at that, but contained herself. He was just so...was serious the right term? She wasn't so sure because the whole thing was downright comical._

Dean: Cas, look, if Sam calls, you answer. Okay? You wing your ass down here, and you tell him, "I don't know." Just because we have some sort of a bond or whatever...

Castiel: You think I came because _you _called? No...I came because of this.

Cas walked over to the table with the photos.

Dean: Oh, well, it's nice to know what matters.

Castiel: It does help one to focus.

This time she did let a small laugh slip. Dean glared at her for a second. That didn't help though.

Dean then gave Cas a look. Cas felt a bit bad about it so tried his best to give Dean an apologetic look.

Sam: Wait, so you and the Halo Patrol, you guys aren't the cause of these killings?

Castiel half wondered why Sam would think the angels would spend their time doing this sort of thing.

Castiel: No. But they were committed with one of our weapons. There's only one thing that could have brought this into existence. You call it the Staff of Moses.

Sam: _The _Staff?

Castiel: It was used in a dominance display against the Egyptians, as I recall.

Bela: No kidding.

She scoffed. Dean spoke at the same times as her.

DEAN  
Yeah. That one made the papers buddy.

SAM: But I thought the Staff turned a _river _into blood, not one man.

Castiel: The weapon isn't being used at full capacity. I think we can rule Moses out as a suspect.

The three humans in the room just stared at him. Poor angel, trying to be serious yet with talk like that it was nearing impossible for them to follow suit.

Dean: So what is it doing down here, anyway? I mean, don't you guys put away your toys?

Castiel: Before the apocalypse, Heaven may have been corrupt, but it was stable. The staff was safely contained. It's been bad up there since the war ended. In that confusion, a number of powerful weapons were stolen.

Dean looked to Bela and smirked.

Dean: Hey would you know anything about that?

Bela: Very funny Dean.

He smirked again, then turned to Cas.

Dean: You're saying your nukes are loose?

Castiel: Yeah, I'm afraid so. We must find the weapon that did this. Help me find it. Or more people will die.

Dean: All right. Okay. Well, if the angels didn't pull the trigger, then that brings us back to motive.

Castiel: Motive?

Bela: Yes, he means back to the case. Right now, we have three dead officers. Only thing linking them... is this.

Bela hands over the paper so they can figure out what to do next.

**End Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Motel Room.**

Bela had stayed behind in the motel as Dean and Sam were taken by Cas to follow a lead. She was left to her thoughts, trying to comprehend everything she'd just learned. The whole thing was crazy. And on top of that, she was still trying to figure out who Samuel was reporting to...which was probably who she was having to work for. She needed answers. Would have been a bit helpful if the Winchesters angel friend had any information.

Suddenly the three of them, plus one, appeared. She jumped slightly.

Castiel threw a young man on the bed.

Dean: Cas, you realize you just kidnapped a kid?

Bela: What is going on?

Castiel: If the angel we seek truly bought this boy's soul, when a claim is laid on a living soul, it leaves a mark, a brand.

Bela: I'm sorry, an angel did what?

Dean shrugged.

Dean: Kid wanted payback for his falsely accused brother's murder. Angel gives him the Staff, in exchange for soul. Get it now?

Bela: I wish I didn't.

Sam spoke to Cas.

Sam: Back to the brand?

Castiel: I can read the mark and find the name of the angel that bought the soul.

Bela: Can you do that with demons? That would've been helpful a couple of years ago.

Castiel didn't answer her.

Dean: How can you find it?

Castiel: It won't be pleasant for him.

Dean: What? Hold on.

Castiel: Dean.

Bela: Here's a thought...can we make it possible for kid's not to be able to sell their damn souls in the first place? Would be quite helpful in the future. I mean really, children can't legally sign contracts here, so why are they able to make deals?

Dean: I don't think either side would care to play by rules we'd make, ya know?

Dean gave her a half-smile. Did she actually regret what she'd done...probably not. Most likely just regretted going to hell...regretted the consequences of what she'd done. He wasn't sure though...she was even harder to read now then she was before, if only because last time she'd been a stone wall the whole time until her final moments. Now though, sometimes he'd see a little crack in her armor, just briefly. It left him more confused than before.

Dean continued speaking to Cas.

Dean: He's a kid, Cas. Sam? Wanna help me out here.

Sam: Any permanent damage?

Bela and Dean looked straight to him. Bela stared only because it further kept proving how Sam had changed, and Dean stared at him because he couldn't believe Sam would go for this.

Dean: Huh?

Castiel: Minimal.

Dean: Oh, well, yeah, then by all means...(laced with sarcasm)

Castiel: If I get the name, I can work a ritual to track the angel down.

Dean: There's got to be another way.

Castiel: There is no other way.

Dean: You're gonna torture a kid?

The mention of torture being spoken by Dean sent a chill up Bela's spine. Then again...Dean seemed to be back to his righteous self. Maybe everything was fine now. Maybe she'd be okay to stop avoiding his space so much.

Castiel: I _can't _care about that, Dean! I'm sorry.

Castiel placed his hand inside the boy, and the kid woke up abruptly screaming. Soon Cas was done and the boy fell back against the bed, asleep again.

Castiel: He'll rest now.

Sam: Did you get a name?

Castiel: I thought he died in the war.

Bela: Who?

Castiel: A good friend.

Dean: Yeah, well, your frat buddy is now moonlighting as a crossroads demon.

Castiel: Balthazar. I wonder...

Sam: So we can find him now, right?

Suddenly another angel appeared. Castiel, Bela, and the boys whipped around.

Angel: Balthazar. Thank you, Castiel.

The two angels in the room started fighting, while the three humans backed off. The new angel tackled Cas out of the window.

Bela, Dean, and Sam made their way to the window and watched as they fell onto the cars. Finally the other angel disappeared, leaving just Cas. Cas appeared back in the room.

Sam: Who was that?

Castiel: One of Raphael's soldiers. He must have followed me.

Sam: Raphael? The archangel?

Castiel: I can explain later. Right now we have to...

Dean: No, not later. Now. Stop, all right? Too many angels, Cas!

Castiel: Raphael and his followers, they want him to rule Heaven. The others and I...well the _last _thing we want is to let him take over. It would be catastrophic. Not just for us, but you down here as well.

Sam: You're talking civil war.

Castiel: Technically, yes. Which is why we have to find Balthazar and his weapons before Raphael does. Whoever has the weapons wins the war.

Bela: What do you need to find him?

Cas pulls SAM's weapons bag from under his bed.

Dean: And what does Raphael want exactly? Why's he doing this?

Castiel: What he's always wanted, the proper ending to the story as it was written.

Dean: Wait. You mean the Apocalypse, the one that we derailed?

Bela looked up at them from her spot on one of the beds.

Castiel: Yes.

Dean: Why?

Castiel: I need myrrh.

Bela looked at him, wondering if he needed her to find something for him, but he just disappeared.

Dean: Freakin' angels.

Castiel reappears and gets to work drawing things, standing over the table at the edge of the room.

Bela: I'm wondering the same thing as them you know. As confused as I still am about this whole Apocalypse thing...why would anyone, or an angel technically, want the restart some end of the world battle?

Castiel: He's a traditionalist.

Dean: Cas, why didn't you tell us this?

Castiel: I expected more from my brothers. I'm sorry. You and Sam worked hard for this.

Dean: We all did, or did you forget the part where you got blown up?

Castiel just gave him a look, agreeing.

Castiel: Now I need your blood.

Cas then grabbed Dean's arm, and slice part of his palm with a small knife.

Dean: Hey!

All four of them look up at the sound of sirens down the street.

Sam: Cas, how long does this spell take?

Castiel: I'm done. Let's go.

Dean: What about the kid?

Cas gave him a confused look.

Castiel: Don't you think the police will take him home?

Bela laughed again. She just couldn't help it...he had a point anyway.

Bela: We should all clean out, don't you think?

llllllllllkllllllllllkllllll ll

**MANSION - NIGHT**

Dean: Huh. I was expecting more Dr. No, less Liberace.

Bela: Living quite large.

Dean: Right up your alley right?

Bela: I'm sorry, do you remember me owning a place this big? No. I can do both simple and nice. I like my loft.

Dean: Right. It was large.

Bela: It was big enough.

Sam: Guys, can it.

Bela shrugged.

Castiel: Split up.

Castiel then disappears with Bela in tow. Dean looks around.

Dean: Okay...sure. Nice warning. Why'd he take her?

Sam: Probably to shut the two of you up?

Dean sighed.

**Hall**

Balthazar: Cas. You're here. Good.

Castiel: Balthazar.

Balthazar looked at Bela, smiling. She gave him a look. She hadn't expected the accent similar to her own.

Balthazar: It's so good to see you. He told me you were floating around.

Castiel: He?

Bela: He?

Both spoke at the same time, Balthazar smiled.

Balthazar nodded to the angel on the floor dead.

Castiel: You know, I grieved your death.

Balthazar: Yeah. I'm sorry about that. I wanted them to think that so they wouldn't come looking for me.

Castiel: What... is all this? What are you doing?

Balthazar: Whatever I want. This morning I had a ménage à - what's French for 12?

Bela grinned. She kinda liked this guy already. Dean should really get up here, could be entertaining. Or maybe not...

Castiel: You stole the Staff of Moses?

Balthazar: Sure, sure. I stole a _lot _of things.

Bela laughed quietly. Cas gave her a brief look, and she stopped.

Castiel: You were a great soldier. We fought together.

Balthazar: Yes, too many times to count.

Castiel: I know you. You're not some common thief.

Balthazar: Common? No. Thief? Eh.

Bela smiled, then her mind went somewhere else. She didn't have many memorable conversations over the last several years but somehow this brought back the first one she ever had with Dean.

_"So you know the truth, about what's really going on out there and this is what you decide to do with it? You become a thief?"_

_"I procure unique items for a select clientele." She'd said._

_"Yeah. A thief."_

_"No, a great thief."_

She grinned at the memory. If only they'd known then...here she was a hunter, again. She'd thrown in the towel on being one as soon as things had gotten too rough. Bela had turned to the life of a supernatural cat burglar to run, to hopefully buy her own freedom. All she was left with was regret and hell. Not that she'd regretted everything. Messing with Dean had been great fun. It certainly was never boring.

Bela realized after the angels looked at her that she'd actually laughed out loud again thinking about that conversation.

Balthazar: Right, Miss Talbot. An inspiration to meet you.

Bela: Hmm. Yes well I'm sure you heard I'm a little out of that life and into this one...but I could still teach you a thing or two.

Balthazar: Quite the charm, you know...I like you.

She smirked.

Castiel: I need your help.

Balthazar: I know. I've heard all about you Cas, and as far as I'm concerned, nothing's changed. We're brothers. Of course I want to help you.

Castiel: Thank you. I need the weapons.

Balthazar: Ok, with anything but that.

Bela: Not surprised.

She smirked again.

_"So you know he's going to die?"_

_"Oh...You can have the Foot."_

_Dean gave her a hopeful look._

_"For one and a half million._"

_"Nice_."

Castiel: Why take them? Why run away?

Balthazar: Because I _could! _You're the one who made it possible. What you did, stopping the big plan, the prize-fight? You did more than rebel. You tore up the whole script and burned the pages for all of us. It's a new era. No rules, no destiny. Just utter and complete freedom.

Castiel: And this is what you do with it?

_Again with the similarities? _

Bela: Even I admit...total freedom and I wouldn't have stayed a thief either. It'll catch up with you eventually you know.

Balthazar shrugged.

Balthazar: Yes well I'm a little less likely to get killed or caught then you are.

He turned to Castiel

Balthazar: Hey, screw it, right? I mean, dad's not coming back. You proved to me we could do anything, so I'm trying _everything_. What difference does it make?

_These angels had some serious drama going on._

Castiel: Of course it makes a diff- its civil war up there!

Balthazar: Do you know what's funny? You actually believe that you can stop the fighting. It will never stop.

Cas shook his head.

Balthazar: All of this...the fighting the hunting...My advice is you all grab something valuable and fake your own death.

Bela: Well...not bad advice. However, while I'm not connected with this angel war, I don't have that luxury of running from this life. Certainly not in my situation...it's somewhat of a hunt or go to hell thing.

Castiel looked to her a bit regretfully but she didn't notice.

Balthazar: Oh well you can join in with me anytime, I'll protect you.

He winked at her.

_Was he flirting? Okay, that was seriously weird. For what she expected of an angel...well he was pretty good-looking, Cas also. Still...just..no._

Bela: Yeah...I prefer to go it alone but thank you.

Castiel: You've gone insane. Your little holiday is over. Raphael knows you're alive by now.

Balthazar: Oh, Raphael can try me anytime. I'm armed. I'm sorry, Cas. All else aside, I'm really, really happy to see you. Even though you still have that stick up your ass.

They hear something outside and Bela looks around.

Balthazar: That's my cue... tell Raphael to bite me.

Bela takes note that she's unarmed against any angels, and notices the one advancing towards her and Cas. She makes a move to leave to find the boys, but the angel moves a hand and she's falling backwards and down against the staircase.

Castiel turns to the angel, and tries to distract him.

Castiel: You're making a mistake. I don't want to hurt you.

They fight and Cas stabs him with the sword and the angel falls to the ground.

Dean makes his way into the room, and notices Bela on the ground. He gives her a hand quickly as another angel appears in the room in front of Cas.

Dean: You good?

She nodded, standing. He motioned for her to go with him, so she followed him to where Sam was.

The angel Cas was now fighting was Raphael. And unfortunately Cas wasn't doing so well this time around.

Raphael: Somehow, I don't think God will be bringing you back this time.

Suddenly Balthazar shows up again and as Raphael turns distractedly towards him, he yells.

Raphael: No!

Raphael turns to salt from head to toe. The salt clattered to the floor.

Castiel: You came back.

Balthazar: Well, now Raphael will have to go shopping for a new vessel. Should give me a nice long head start on him. Until next time.

Dean, Sam, and Bela had made their way into the room.

Dean: No time like the present. He throws down a match and it encircles the oil, surrounding the rogue thieving angel.

Balthazar: Are you kidding me! You hairless ape! Release me!

Dean: No, first you're taking your marker off of Aaron Birch's soul!

Balthazar: Am I?

Dean: Yeah, you are.

Balthazar: Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven. Are you gonna let this...

Castiel: Sorry...I believe the hairless ape has the floor.

Dean grinned.

Bela had to admit, Castiel was pretty loyal to Dean even now.

Balthazar turned to Bela, smiling.

Balthazar: What about you...we'd make a great team. That little comment from earlier...want to give me a hand?

Dean: Ha! He's like a male version of you. Great just what we need.

Bela: Hush.

She turned to Balthazar.

Balthazar: Like I said, not a possibility. So no, seems you're in quite a bind. Besides...I'm not such a fan of the whole soul buying thing, I'm sure you can understand.

She smirked.

Balthazar stood there for a moment, an annoyed look on his face.

Balthazar: Fine. The boy's debt is cleared. His soul is his own.

Dean: Why you buying up human souls, anyway?

Balthazar: It's probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold? Now... release me.

Dean: Nu uh, no one said we'd be lett...

Bela smiled briefly. Of course Dean wouldn't just let him go...

Castiel: No.

Castiel lowers his hand, lowering the flames.

Dean: Cas, what the hell?

Sam: Cas?

Cas ignored them.

Castiel: My debt to you is cleared.

Balthazar: Fair enough.

He disappears.

Dean: Cas how could you let him go?

Bela shook her head at him.

Bela: Stop. Just let it go Dean.

Dean: What is there some society for thieves like you guys? Sticking up for him?

Bela: No. I mean...he's great fun...but still. They're friends, and you're supposedly his (she looked to Cas) friend..so let it go.

Dean sighed. Castiel then disappeared as well.

**Outside the Mansion**

Dean: So, the boy get home okay?

Sam: Yeah, seems so.

Dean: Gonna have fun explaining that one. Too bad Cas wouldn't stick around to do a quick mind clean up.

Sam shrugged.

Bela wasn't saying much, just listening to the boys as they walked to their separate cars. They went about their business and didn't really think about her being there either.

Dean: You okay?

Sam: Yeah...why?

Dean: You sure...because lately you just...well I just had wondered a little.

Sam: Why's that?

Dean: Like earlier, with the kid. Why was I the only one concerned?

Bela looked over at them.

Sam: I was with you Dean, but...I don't know. We needed that information.

Dean: Yeah, I know, but we tortured that kid to get it. I just didn't get the feeling that you even cared.

Sam: You're wrong.

Sam shook his head.

Dean: I'm just trying to figure this out because something's different with you.

Sam: Dean, I'm fine. Been hunting on my own for a year but I'm fine. We good?

Dean nodded. Sam grabbed a bag and headed for the Impala.

Bela walked up to Dean. She knew he could care less what she had to say, but still..

Bela: You noticed too?

Dean: Huh?

Bela: Don't get defensive like you usually do...but it isn't just you. He was different several weeks ago on that shapeshifter case we worked, And before that...6 months ago when I ran into him too.

Dean: Why are you bothering?

Bela: When you had me go with him, I had to be the sympathetic one. And we all know that isn't really my style. It's not that I care about what your brother does...just reinforcing your thoughts that your brother's different now. I didn't say it was good or bad. Just stating the fact.

Dean: He went to hell. Maybe it messed him up.

Bela: We all did. You seem to be fine topside...

Dean could hear the words she left out. _You're fine now. You weren't down there._

Dean: I know. I feel like he isn't telling me everything.

Bela shrugged.

Bela: Of course he isn't.

She made her way past Dean, walking towards her car.

**End Chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I'm taking liberties with this one...I can't help myself. This takes place during Weekend at Bobby's...I did something similar to it in my "Deleted Scenes" fic that was taken out of my To Hell & Back fic. Anywho...starts at Bobby's house..no neighbor lady trying to date bobby though:) No Rufus either. Sorry! I love him, but I wanted Bela in this and all that other stuff was just too long and stuff. Plus I hate to keep writing a ton of stuff that's already happened on the show. **

**Bobby's House. Living Room.**

**Takes place 3 weeks or maybe a month after the last chapter.**

Bela had arrived shortly after another insane hunt that she didn't quite understand. She really didn't like going to anyone, especially Bobby, for help...but she couldn't keep failing on some of these hunts if she was to stay alive.

Bobby: You ain't the only one...boys called earlier hunting a Lamia...in the great midwest.

Bela: Wait aren't those uh...from Asia or somewhere like that?

Bobby: Greece, actually.

Bela was about to speak but paused as she heard a yell coming from somewhere in the house.

Bela: What was that?

Bobby: Huh?

She gave him a questioning glance.

Bobby: Um..demon in the basement?

Bela: What? Why the hell do you have a demon tied up in your basement?

Bobby: Questioning...why else?

Bela: I'm not sure I want to know...

Bobby: Well this is all I have for you...honestly if you ain't havin' no luck this info probably won't help ya much either.

Bela shrugged

Bela: Better than no information hmm..

Bobby walks towards the stairs to the basement...Bela follows.

He gives her a weird look over his shoulder.

**BASEMENT**

Demon: Oh look you brought a visitor, very sweet.

Bobby relights the pilot of the flame thrower.

Bela: What on earth are you doing?

Bobby: Demon equals angry spirit that crawled outta Hell. So what does it look like I'm doing?

Bobby nodded to the pile of bones in the sack that's on the ground in a metal trash can.

Bela:This could be interesting.

Demon: Ooo Bela Talbot. Returned from the dead to be a slave to the job huh? Sucks, doesn't it?

Bela: It's temporary.

Demon: Sure it is.

Bobby aims the flame at the metal can and the demon starts screaming again.

BOBBY: I want Crowley's name now.

Bela watches at Bobby throws the fire at the demon's bones.

The demon starts blistering and screams out in pain.

Demon: OK! MacLeod. Fergus MacLeod. I swear. We call him Lucky the leprechaun behind his back.

Bela sniggered.

Bela: Isn't that name...

Bobby: Scottish, yeah. Idiot(Bobby looks at the demon)

Bela smirked, ammused.

Demon: Yeah, great whatever. Just let me go back, you got your name.

Bobby grabs a can of lighter fluid and soaks what's in the sack.

Demon: No... We had a deal!

Bobby: I tried, sorry.

He aimed the fire at the soaked pile.

Bela: Hmm..I somewhat like this side of things, watching the demon get screwed over.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Bela: So..Scottish name? You think that he..

Bobby: lived there, yeah. And he mentioned he liked Craig.

Bela: Scotch. Nice.

Bobby shrugged.

Bobby: Can you find them?

Bela: Find what?

Bobby: His remains? Since it's a safe bet Crowley lived, and hopefully died, there when he was human. You being our resident worldly traveler and ex-catburglar may have some insight?

Bela: Catburglar huh? That's new. Look let me start by saying that while I've been there, it wasn't someplace I did any of my work. However, when I was in other areas of Europe I had a few things going with a man from there who helped me with some research. He knows all kinds of history..and he's got contacts. So while it is possible for me to ask around, I won't guarantee I'll find anything.

Bobby: I'll take it...what do I owe?

She shrugged.

Bobby: I know you...

Bela: I came here for info on my case. So think of these things as a trade from now on yeah?

Bobby: Guess so.

Bela walked to the living room, sat down, and pulled out her bag. She started looking through some old stuff and then opened her thin laptop.

Bobby's cell rang again. Bobby sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Continued from last chapter...**

**Bobby's House. Living Room.**

_Dean: What's another way to kill a Lamia?_

Bobby: Well what happened to the silver knife blessed by a priest?

Bela looked up from her computer.

_ Dean: That didn't pan out. What's plan B?_

Bobby: Where are you?

_ Dean: In a church_

Bobby: Is there a kitchen?

_ Dean: yeah_

BOBBY: Find salt...and rosemary.

_Dean: Okay..and?_

Bobby: Patience boy.

Bela grinned. Only one person he talked to like that.

Bobby: mix together and toss 'em at the Lamia and burn him.

_Dean: Got it. thanks._

Bobby walked out into the kitchen. He returned 15 minutes later.

Bela: So...

Bobby gave her a look.

Bela: Oh don't look at me like that if you want me to tell you what I found.

Bobby: What?

Bela: Well found his full name and birthplace...along with birthdate.

Bobby: How's that help?

Bela: Now now...what did you say to Dean earlier? Patience.

Bobby sighed, loudly.

Bobby: If you got somethin' else get on with it.

Bela: He had a son.

Bobby looked at her.

Bela: I even have a name. He can probably tell you where Crowley's buried...well maybe if he wasn't dead.

Bobby: You think that'll stop me?

Bela grinned.

Bela: No, I didn't think so.

**llllllllllllllllllllllll**

**2 days later.**

Bela had taken off to finish her hunt and acquire the ring Bobby needed.

Bobby: Well?

She knew what he was getting at...but she decided to annoy him first.

Bela: The intel you gave me worked, case closed.

Bobby: Like I care about your hunt.

Bela: Oh right...about that...

Bobby: Bela..

He gave her a hard look. She smirked.

Bela: Here.

She tossed it to him.

His phone rang again.

Bela turned her head to the kitchen.

Bela: Is that coffee?

She didn't even wait for a response from Bobby and walked straight to the kitchen. A few minutes later she comes out with a mug in hand, and hears Bobby talking on the phone still.

Bobby: I love you like my own. I do. But sometimes..you two are the whiniest son-of-a-bitches I've ever met! I do everything for you! Everything! You need some lore scrounged up...you need your asses out of the fire...You need someone to bitch to about each other...you call me and I come through, every single damn time! And what do I get for it? Jack with a side of squat!

Bela stood still, not wanting to make a sound.

Bobby: Now look. I know you've got issues, God knows I know. But it may have slipped your mind...Crowley owns my soul!

Bela looked surprised. _What? Why would Bobby make a deal? Weird._

Bobby continued.

Bobby: And time's tickin' away. And I'll be damned if I'm going to sit around and be damned! So how about you two suck it up and help me!

_Dean: Bobby all you got to do is ask._ _Anything you need... we're there._

Bobby: Right..okay.

Bobby seemed back to normal suddenly. Bela wasn't sure what the boys had said.

llllllllllllllllllll

**5 Hours Later.**

**Motel. Wisconsin.**

Dean and Sam were gathering some stuff up...they hadn't heard from Bobby since he first told him about his plans. They both paused at the knock on the door.

Dean took his gun with him as he opened it slowly.

Dean: Oh geez, really?

Bela smirked.

Bela: Hello.

Dean: What do you want?

Bela: Me? Nothing. Your friend Bobby? Different story. Well it's time you take a little trip.

Dean: Huh?

Sam: What's going on?

Bela: We found where Crowley was buried. In Scotland.

Dean: Oh...does that mean..

Sam: We're going to Scotland.

Bela: Bobby wants you with him Sam.

Sam: What?

Dean: Why? So I'm going?

Dean gulped. He knew that meant plane ride. No way was Sam not going with him.

Bela smirked again.

Bela: He thought it might be faster having someone familiar with the territory.

Dean: Oh hell no. Why can't Sam go with me? We're fine with maps.

She rolled her eyes.

Bela: Seriously...wasn't my idea. You want to irritate Bobby again?

Dean sighed.

**lllllllllllllllllllllll**

**12 Hours Later:**

**Bobby's House. Basement.**

Bobby is speaking with Crowley after summoning him. Crowley was annoyed that the ghost of his son spilled his secrets to Bobby...and Bobby looked rather pleased with himself. Sam was more than happy to help Bobby with the demon, but he remained quiet and didn't seem to care either way what Bobby or Crowley said.

Bobby: I know where you are planted.

Bobby picks up his phone and tosses it at Crowley. Crowley puts the phone to his ear and hears Dean's voice

**Graveyard. Scotland.**

Dean's phone rang, Dean answered, knowing the only reason Bobby was calling was because he had Crowley.

Dean: Hi there Crowley.

Dean smirked. Bela watched him with slight amusement.

Crowley: Dean, long time. We should get together sometime.

Crowley looked to Sam and Bobby. So where was Dean hiding?

Dean: Yeah, maybe when we get back.

Crowley: Get back? We?

Dean: Yep. We're in your neck of the woods now.

Bobby was smiling at Crowley.

Crowley: What?

Dean: You know...just diggin' up your bones.

**Bobby's House**

Crowley lowered the phone and turned to Bobby and Sam.

Crowley: That's a myth.

Crowley almost seemed a bit nervous now.

Bobby: Yeah that's what she thought."

Bobby motioned to the dead demon...and showed Crowley a bag of burnt bones.

Crowley: Ah, that's where she went.

Crowley raised the phone back to his ear.

Dean started clicking the lighter in his hand and Bela stood by grinning. She had to admit, Bobby was good. She'd wished she thought of it herself.

Dean: Hear that Crowley? Going once...going twice...

Dean heard the phone click off, but after he heard Crowley yell "fine" to Bobby. He looked over to Bela.

Dean: Assuming it worked?

She nodded.

A few minutes later Crowley appeared before them, holding an empty bag.

Crowley: I think those are mine. Huh...not the hunting partner I expected Dean. Wondered about that when you said "we" seeing as how your Moose was with Bobby.

He and Bela could tell Crowley was irritated.

Crowley turned to Bela. She was beginning to recognize him, especially the voice.

Crowley: Hi again.

Dean had a scowl on his face. The demon Bela gave the Colt to...right.

Bela: Lilith's right hand...funny I didn't figure you capable of running anything on your own.

He frowned.

Crowley: Don't be surprised, I'm very capable. I'd watch you're attitude. Heard about your little issue, you know you're only on borrowed time here.

Bela: Been there done that.

Crowley turned to Dean.

Crowley: I'm taking these.

Dean: Sure. (Still holding the lighter out) Or I could just toss this in there anyways.

Bela smirked and spoke, nothing more than to mess with Crowley.

Bela: (teasing) Dean...you know a deal is a deal. Not that I disagree...

Oh she was totally okay with Dean lighting the demon up if he wanted. She just had a feeling he wasn't really going to today.

Crowley: Shut it! I don't need you fighting on my behalf. Both of you get gone.

Bela and Dean smiled. Crowley grabbed his bones and put them in his bag, then stood back up and disappeared.

Dean: That was fun..

Bela: Time to go.

**Rental Car.** **Scotland**

Bela was driving back in the direction they'd come from when Dean's phone rang. He answered and put it on speaker. Bobby also had his on speaker so Sam could hear.

Bobby: Thanks. I am sorry I didn't tell you and Sam about it earlier...I just...

Dean: We get it Bobby it's okay. Seriously though anytime we can get one on Crowley we're gonna take it.

Bobby: Bet the flight was fun for you. Drink you're way through it?

Bela laughed.

Dean: No, I was sober.

Bela: He lies. I wouldn't say sober...more like mildly pissed. Could have been worse.

Dean: I was fine.

Bela: He wasn't fine. I made him throw down a few pills just to keep from becoming sick.

Dean: Shut up. Don't listen to her.

Sam: Dean it's probably true..

Dean grumbled something under his breath.

Bela: He should be thanking me for the first class seats. You guys could have warned me, I had to listen to the whining the entire time.

Bobby laughed.

Bobby: Nah. Woulda been too easy.

Sam: Have a safe flight back. (teasing)

Bobby: Try some of the local grub I hear it's nice...well I'm sure you're driver there will help you."

Dean groaned. They all hung up.

Dean: Don't know what your grinning for.

Bela shrugged.

_**Hours Before, Airplane.**_

_Dean sat down beside her and gripped the seat. Hard._

_Bela stared, she really was trying not to laugh, not for Dean's sake because she didn't care if Dean saw her laughing at him, but because she didn't want the flight attendants and passengers staring at them._

_Dean looked over to her. Saw her face that was definitely showing a large amount of amusement at his expense, and he glared at her. Of course that only made her want to tease him more._

_Bela: "Aw sweetie, do you need to hold my hand?" she teased._

_Dean: Swear to God if you don't shut it..._

_Bela: __Seriously...How did I not now know about this? It's priceless._

_Dean: __It's not funny. I drive places for a reason._

_Bela: I thought that was because of the unhealthy relationship you have with your car._

_Dean sighed._

_Dean: S'not unhealthy. Can you just leave it alone. __I'm not gonna complain, 'cause we're doing this for Bobby...but I shoulda had you drug me._

_Bela: Is that permission to drug you later? Speaking of drugs, take these._

_She put a package of Dramamine in his hand she'd gotten from the flight attendant while Dean was busy downing his first drink._

_Dean: No. _

_Bela: Well I'd offer to make this experience more enjoyable for you..._

_She nodded towards the back of the plane._

_Bela: (laughing quietly) Oh wait...no I wouldn't.(she made an 'eww' face) Besides, your supposedly taken and respectable now._

_Dean: Oh God, please shut up. __I need to concentrate on staying calm._

_She grinned._

_Bela: Dean, I think the talking was keeping you calm...because now you look like you're going to faint. Go to sleep or something."_

_He shook his head. _

_Dean: I think Bobby totally did this on purpose. Shoulda friggin' sent Sam instead._

_Bela: Maybe he took your conversation about something being wrong with your brother to heart._

_Bela looked up towards the cabin and noticed the woman bringing a tray of food. She was definitely glad she'd paid for the upgrade, Dean could use the drink. _

_Bela: You're in luck. More alcohol._

_Dean looked to the Attendant with the food & drink cart._

_Bela: Just make sure you can stand when this flight is over. I'm not helping you off._

_Dean: I can handle my alcohol just fine._

_Bela shrugged._

_Bela: So...why'd he do it?_

_Dean: Why did who do what?_

_Bela: Bobby...sell his soul. To save one of you or something?_

_Dean didn't really think it was her business...but he knew she'd pester him until he talked._

_Dean: More like save the world...Crowley needed a soul for enough power to get a location on..._

_Dean paused._

_Bela: On what?_

_Dean: Lucifer._

_Bela: The devil...right._

_Dean: Crowley was supposed to give it back. Ha! Shoulda seen that coming._

_Bela nodded. _

_Bela: And Bobby didn't? Seems wiser than that._

_Dean: World was ending...guess he only saw the bigger picture. We all did._

_Bela: What exactly happened?_

_Dean: Don't worry about it._

_Dean shrugged her off, and she decided to let it go._

**Present**

After an hour's drive, Bela pulled up to a local pub near a really nice B&B. The pub looked like a hole in the wall place, Dean wasn't gonna complain but he couldn't resist giving her crap about it.

Dean: Whoa, are you possessed?

Bela: Oh come on Dean. I'm no fool.

She showed him her wrist with a thin bracelet.

Bela: And don't ask me to show you the tatoo.

Dean: You got one too?

He was still a man...so naturally his mind was going to wander to where she was hiding it.

She shrugged.

Bela: Why'd you ask anyway?

Dean nodded to the building they were headed toward.

Dean: Seems beneath you.

Bela: Please...around here sometimes these small dives are the best.

Dean grinned approvingly as he opened the door. She waited for him to walk in first. Dean gave her a strange look but didn't object.

Bela: What? I can open doors for myself you know.

Dean: Strong willed Feminist huh? Leave all that rich lifestyle stuff behind?

She shrugged again.

Bela: I'm both.

They sat down at the bar and he followed her lead on the beer they drank...and looked at her in surprise when she ordered a good amount of food. Yeah, so she had good taste in both beer and food. Not what he'd expected of her.

After a few beers they were pretty relaxed. Even he had to admit she wasn't the absolute worst company in the world when she wasn't purposely bating him. Pretty sure he'd never be caught dead saying that out loud.

Dean: You know, it's kinda funny..

Bela: What is?

Dean: How easy you seem to be handling the whole hunter thing..

Bela: Not so different then my previous job is it? Lie to people, break into places, use a gun...

She smiled.

Dean: You said it was for obsessed psychopaths.

Bela: Mmm...I think I said sociopath.

Dean: Whatever.

Bela: It's not like I'm enjoying this you know. I'd be thrilled to go find a nice condo in the city and live out my life in peace without demons, monsters...and let's not forget to add in Angels into the mix now.

Dean nodded.

Dean: I dunno...kinda a waste to not do something you're good at.

Bela: Was that a compliment?

Dean: What?...No, I uh..was talking about us hunters in general.

Bela: Uh huh. So is that what you think? That it'd be a waste for you to stay out?

Dean: Guess so. It's all I know.

Bela: Hmm. You're not letting Sam or your family pressure you into coming back then?

Dean: No. Not that it's your business. I wanted back in.

Bela: Because you like it. So don't tell me it's because you feel obligated to not 'waste' your hunter skills. You enjoy the hunt, and you know you do.

Dean: Guess so. I like parts of it, sure.

Bela: I heard Bobby on the phone...you're still worried about Sam.

Dean: Never stop worryin' about him.

Bela: You know what I mean.

Dean shrugged, brushing her off.

Dean: Yeah well...I'll figure it out. Or he'll tell me eventually.

Bela: Let's go. Early flight.

Dean: Don't remind me.

Bela: Don't start the whining now. At least wait til morning, I don't want to hear it all night.

She stood and he followed her back out to the car. The place had mostly cleared out anyways.

lllllllllllllllllllll

**B&B. Miles outside of City. Scotland**

She pulled up outside of the elegant but small B&B, Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean: So..you go to the local hole in the wall pub but can't handle a cheaper place to stay?

Bela: I happen to like soft clean beds, and prefer solid walls without water problems thank you.

Dean: Whatever. You know I ain't paying for this right?

Bela grinned.

Bela: Maybe I should bill Bobby.

Dean: Yeah, good luck with that. Not like you can't afford it.

Bela: Of course I can.

She walked to the counter. The redhead behind it smiled at them.

Lady: "Welcome. Can I help you two out?

Dean grinned at the woman.

Bela: Hi. We need two rooms.

Lady: Sorry...we only have one available room left.

Her accent was heavy for sure.

Bela frowned. _Great_.

Bela: Two beds?

The woman shook her head.

Dean: And you thought you were smart going with the nicer place(mumbling).

Lady: There is a couch.

Bela: That will do.

Dean: What?

She smirked, and handed the woman her card.

Bela: Not like I'm happy about it.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

**Next Night.**

Bobby and Sam were in the living room when the heard the front door open.

Bela: I swear Dean if I hear one more thing about that damn...

Sam: Hey guys.

Bobby shook his head. Those two never stopped.

Bela walked to the study where she'd left her notes from her earlier case, picked them up, and headed back to the door.

Bela: Goodbye gentlemen...and Dean.

He gave her a short glare. Bela looked at Bobby.

Bela: Glad to know our best resource is sticking around.

Bobby started to reply.

Bela: No need to thank me, really.

Bobby gave her an incredulous look.

Bela opened the door and headed to her car.

Dean: Thank god!

Bobby shook his head.

Bobby: She's something..

Dean: Don't even get me started.

Sam: How was the trip? (smirking)

Dean: Don't.

He turned to Bobby.

Dean: That why you sent her with me? Hoping I'd kill her before we got back?

Bobby: Nah. Just wanted to get this done quick. Givin' ya both a hard time was just a bonus.

Dean turned to Sam.

Dean: Let's go.

Bobby: Thanks again.

Dean: Don't sweat it...we owe you like a hundred saves. Granted I'm knocking off 50 for making me spend 3 days with that woman.

Dean wasn't going to admit to either of them that other than the plane ride and overnight arrangement she hadn't been all that bad. Dean and Sam made their way out.

**End Chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Takes place in 6X06 You can't handle the truth. **

**Part 1.**

**Illinois. Motel Room.**

Dean and Sam had finished interviewing a young woman, Olivia. With some prodding she'd admitted to being harsh on the victim, telling her to go kill herself. She'd never thought it would really happen and felt horrible. Dean though was so preoccupied with worrying about Sam that it was hard focusing on the case.

Dean: Hey. Please tell me you got something?

Bobby**: **I've been up all night lookin'. Nothing fits.

Dean: Great.

Bobby: You got anything else to go on?

Dean: Other than instinct and this sickening feeling? No. Why don't you look _that_ up?

Bobby: I'm working on it.

Dean: Work faster. Gotta figure out what the hell he is.

Bobby: I'm trying. But, Dean, there's a worst-case scenario.

Dean: What, I'm riding around with Lucifer? Yeah, I know.

Bobby: Not totally what I meant, but yeah that'd be the _other_ worst case.

Dean: Well, then what?

Bobby: Maybe it's just Sam.

Dean: I gotta go. You got a day, Bobby, and then I'm handling this.

Dean clicks the phone off and looks up as the door opens.

Sam: There was another one.

Dean: Yeah? What?

Sam: Dentist drilled a guy to death.

Dean gave him a funny look.

Sam: You mean the non-sexy kind of drilling, right?

Sam ignored him.

Sam: 50 bucks says he's mixed up in all this crazy.

Dean: You think?

Sam: Yeah. Let's go talk to him.

Dean: Okay why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up. I'm gonna do a little research.

Sam: You sure?

Dean: Yeah. We got to know what we're up against, right?

Sam: Yeah, good idea.

Dean watches him leave, and then hits the books again. Just not for the case they're working.

**lllllllllllllllll**

Dean hears a knock and wonders if Sam's back yet. Then again Sam wouldn't knock. He makes his way to the door, looks out the small hole and groans out loud. _No friggin way_! He opens the door quick.

Dean: Whatever it is...no!

Bela: Quite the hello.

Dean: Ugh..You know all those years and we never met once before you stole the damned foot, then after that it was only every once in a while...and now suddenly it's all the damn time? Go away.

Bela shrugged.

Bela: Well I wasn't hunting when we first met, so it wasn't as likely... Someone's grumpy.

Dean: Yeah well...tired.

Bela: Where's Sam?

Dean: Questioning a victim. You're on this job then? Let me guess you were the reporter Olivia mentioned earlier.

Bela: Easier than faking it as a FBI agent all the time...

Dean: Whatever.

Bela: I was just going to give you the only information I had and be on my way.

Dean: Why?

Bela: Well, the two of you are here now, and I can focus my hunts on the more normal kind, like shapeshifters and vampires.

Dean: Yeah, you just missed a big one.

Bela: Nest of vampires, yeah I heard.

Dean: How much?

Bela: What do you mean?

Dean: Guessing wherever you got that information from left out the part about me getting turned?

Bela looked up at him sharply. _He wasn't a vampire right? No way, she would notice something like that..._

Bela: You're still here. How?

Dean: Samuel. Had a cure...didn't even know it existed.

Bela: Hmm. Rumors to me.

Dean: Not anymore.

Bela: That why you're grumpy?

Dean rolled his eyes.

Bela: Right well...I'm headed out. Have fun with this one.

Dean: You're gonna abandon a hunt 'cause it ain't normal enough? Where's your sense of adventure?

She gave him a strange look.

Bela: Is that your twisted way of asking for help? Dean, I'm shocked.

Dean: Shut it. I'm not...it's not..okay fine! Sam isn't Sam, I don't trust him enough to work this case.

Bela: We were in agreement that something was wrong with him...but I didn't think it'd come this far. Why the sudden change?

Dean: He let me get attacked by that vamp.

Bela: Come again?

Dean: Don't know why...but he let me get turned. Maybe he wanted that nest taken care of, I dunno.

_And the mystery of Sam Winchester continues. _She thought.

Dean: Look if you want to go just go...just thought you w..

Bela: Whatever it's fine, I'll stay. Fill me in on what you boys found.

A few moments later Dean's phone rang, he answered it and hit the speaker button.

Dean: You get anything?

Sam: No. He hung himself in his cell before I could get to him.

Dean: Yikes.

Sam: But he was definitely involved. Just got the scoop from his assistant.

Dean: Yeah?

Bela's face softened a little. She could see that Dean was acting. In fact he was overdoing it some. Pretending to be more interested in what Sam was saying than he actually was.

Sam: Yeah. Let's say the stuff that his patient was confessing to - _I'd_ have murdered him, too.

Dean: So it's like they were cursed, right? I mean, people are just compelled to puke the truth all over 'em?

Sam: Oh, getting hit with the ugly truth all the time, then you go postal? I'd call that a curse. Why am I on speaker?

Bela smirked at Dean trying to hide the fact that she was here.

Dean: Just uh..busy doin' research.

She gave him a funny look, Dean only shrugged.

Sam: Okay...Do me a favor. I'm going to the morgue to check out the body. Why don't you take the dentist's office, see what you see?

Dean: Yeah. No problem.

Dean hung up and turned to Bela.

Dean: Let's Go.

She rolled her eyes. Dean trying to take charge, as usual.

**lllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Bar. Afternoon.**

Dean and Bela ended up at the local bar after finding a few things from the Dentist office.

Dean is sitting at the bar, drinking a shot. Bela sits next to him looking at a few papers.

Bartender: Another one?

Dean: Uh, no, thanks. We're working.

Bela: I can answer for myself you know.

Dean shot her a look.

Dean: Gee I'm sorry...did you want something?

Bela: No. Just thought you should know I can handle answering for myself.

The bartender smiled at them. Bela was pretty sure that it was mostly at Dean.

Dean's phone rings. He answers quickly.

Dean: Yeah?

Sam: The bodies are gone. All of them.

Dean: What do you mean, they just vanished?

Bela: _What?_ (mouthing the word)

Dean shook his head.

Sam: That's what the coroner said. But I got a lead. One of the missing bodies, she died a whole week before everybody else.

Dean: Suicide?

Bela tried listening in but since it wasn't on speaker she'd all but given up. Soon enough though the boys finished their conversation and Dean hung up.

Bela: So?

Dean: There was another victim, but it happened a whole week before all the others. So we're thinking that one is what jump started all of this.

Bela: Probably. What now?

Dean: Heading to her place.

Bela: Never seen one case take so many turns.

Dean shrugged.

Dean looked at the bartender.

Dean: You know what? I will have that other one.

Bela shook her head at him.

Dean rubbed his eyes, then his temple.

Bela: You good?

Dea: Not really.

Bartender: Here ya go. Anything else I can get you?

She sat the glass down.

Dean: Nah, I'm good.

Bela gave him a wierd look. The bartender looked at him then at Bela.

Bela: Give us a sec.

Bela tried not to sound annoyed, but the woman needed to walk away.

The woman nodded.

And apparently Bela didn't sound as harsh as she'd thought she did.

Bela: What is wrong with you?

Dean drains the shot.

Dean: Nothing..everything. Just want the damn truth about my brother...

Bela: Dean you are sounding as whiny as your brother used to be, will you quit. We're all aware that your brother isn't the same. I've known that all year and I barely even know the man. Maybe he's in the same boat as the rest of us but won't admit it. Or maybe he's like that grandfather of yours and knows more than he lets on. What I do know is that Bobby's working on it and you need to stop dwelling until you have the answer.

Bela frowned_. Where did all that come from? _Normally she'd just have said 'you sound whiny, shut up'.

Dean: Huh?

Bela: Um..what the hell was that.

Dean: Uh...I'm pretty sure I know. Looks like I'm cursed along with everyone else.

Bela: How?

He shrugged.

Bela: You don't seem that worried.

Dean: Seems like this could be the best thing for me now? I can get Sam to talk...speaking of talking, what the hell are you talking about with Samuel?

Bela: Uh...he's hunting the Alphas. Not just the shapeshifter either.

Dean: What's he want with them.

Bela: It isn't what he wants...he's working for someone. Pretty sure it's whoever the hell brought us back.

Dean: Oh and you're not?

Bela: I'm doing only enough to keep me alive. I hunt. Sometimes Samuel comes to help if he thinks it can lead to an alpha.

Dean: Why?

Bela: I don't know.

Dean: What do you know about who pulled you out?

Bela: Honestly nothing...at least not enough.

Dean: You think it's a demon don't you.

Bela shrugged.

Bela: Yeah it's possible. Okay, will you quit with the questions.

Dean: Why? Just need answers.

Bela: Well I don't have them. And I don't need you picking my brain.

Dean: Afraid of what I'll find.

Bela: You want me to know all about your history Dean?

Dean shook his head.

Dean: No, but I'm not the one with stuff to hide.

Bela: Oh really, nothing?

Dean: What's your problem?

Damn him and the questions.

Bela: I don't trust you.

_Whoa, did she just say that out loud?_

Dean gave her a look.

Bela: Damn.

Dean: That's funny, after everything you pulled on us. And you don't trust _me_?

Bela: Do I have a reason to? You were going to kill me had you not found out about my deal. Then let's not forget hell. Or maybe you got to lose those memories when you came back? Lucky you.

Dean looked up at her in surprise. So he _did_ remember.

Dean: I didn't forget..I uh..

Bela: No seriously, forget I said that. I didn't want to say that.

Dean: You remember too. God I'm...

Bela: Don't say sorry. We both know you enjoyed it.

Dean: No...the real me didn't..I mean..ugh.

Bela: Sure. Its okay Dean. You broke. Happened to most I'm sure. I just didn't expect it to be me that did you in. Should've known you hated me that much.

Dean: I didn't...maybe a little yeah but I hated myself more. I hated demons more. They used Sam to break me. Not sure why Alastair picked you.

Bela: Oh come on, you wanted to kill me while you were alive so why wouldn't you take it out on me down there? You blamed me didn't you? For going to hell.

Dean sighed. Okay, so yeah maybe he needed this truth curse, but he really didn't want to be having this conversation with her. It's not like he was the one who had to answer her. So he was a bit surprised that he was anyway.

Dean: Maybe I blamed you before I went downstairs...because of the Colt. But through everything that happened afterwards I learned something...I had to be in hell for their plan to work, Sam had to play his part, I guess what I'm sayin' is the damn Colt wouldn't have stopped it. I couldn't have stopped it. So in truth I can't blame you because it wouldn't have changed anything. I am sorry it was you though. Shouldn't have been anyone at all but if it had to happen I wish it would've been a stranger.

Bela: Hmm..

Dean: You didn't break did you? You said 'happened to most'...you didn't say 'we all did'.

Bela: No I didn't break.

He was surprised. Bela didn't break, one he'd considered heartless and selfish. Yet he had. How'd she outdo him?

Dean: Why?

She shrugged.

Bela: I'm stubborn. Just kept tuning out no matter what. Wasn't going to give in, give him that satisfaction. Wasn't going to be weak again.

Dean: Again?

Bela: Stop. No more questions. You wanna play that game find your brother.

Dean: Kinda cool though isn't it...I could ask you anything.

Bela: You try to take advantage of me and I'm walking out on this case right now. Go use your new power on Sam, then we can find the cause of this truth curse so I can go home.

Dean: Right. Sorry.

This curse thing was obviously getting to him...making him curious for the truth even more than he already was.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

**Outside of the Impala.**

They were headed to Sam to meet about the case and so Dean could get some answers. Dean's phone rang again and he looked at the caller ID. _Crap. Now_?

Dean: Give me a sec.

Bela shrugged, getting into the Impala. The window was down and Bela could see him in a pretty heavy discussion, only hearing tiny bits every once in a while. Clearly it wasn't Sam.

Dean: Okay, Lis... I'm not gonna lie. Okay, me and Sam, we've got issues. No doubt. But...

_Hmm. Lisa, the girlfriend? _Bela shook her head. Sure she was curious, but she didn't want to be.

Dean: Yeah.

He finally hung up, looking a little defeated yet a little pissed. He made his way back to the car and got into the driver's seat.

She gave him a look.

Dean: Don't. Just don't.

**lllllllllllllllllll**

**First Victim's Apartment complex.**

They finally arrived to meet Sam, Dean left Bela in the car while he grabbed his brother.

Sam: Hey, where you been? I found something.

Dean: It can wait. We got to talk.

Sam: Yeah. What's up?

They headed for the car.

Dean: There's a few things I want to ask you, and I'm gonna need you to tell me the truth.

Sam: Of course. What are you talking about though? Are you saying _you're..._

Dean: I asked for the truth. And you know what? I'm getting it. So, like I said, I have a few questions for you. When that vamp attacked me, why did you just stand there?

Sam stops walking. He gave Dean a hurt look of sorts.

Sam: I didn't. I uh..froze.

Dean: You froze?

Sam: I don't know. Shock? And then it was too late. I feel terrible about it. Do you really think I would let something like that happen on _purpose?_ You're my _brother._

Dean: Okay. Sorry. I thought I saw something. I guess I was wrong. It's just been a really bad day.

Sam: Hey. It's okay. I got your back, all right? I always have.

Dean: Thanks, Sammy.

Sam follows Dean to the car, then sees Bela.

Sam: What is she doin' here?

Dean: She was already working the case.

Sam: The reporter mentioned earlier?

Dean nodded.

Sam: Awesome.

He shook his head then got in the passenger seat.

**End Chapter.**

**Honestly I was really tired writing this, so if it's horrible sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Continued from last chapter..._**

**_And okay, I'm not really sure if Veritas really had the ability to see what it was exactly her victims are hiding and know the truth about them...but this is my fic so we're just gonna go with it okay? I needed it to help coax Bela's story out in the open. Let's all pretend that's part of the Goddess' ability:)_**

**Warehouse. Night_._**

A few hours later they finally had it all figured out. Veritas, the Goddess of Truth, was responsible for all the craziness. The three of them had tracked her down at a warehouse, up until she caught them. And she was a bit insistent on them spilling their secrets just for their mental torture.

Veritas was playing with one of the corpses that had been tied up as well. She turned to them and smiled.

Veritas: The tongue... is the tastiest part. It's where the lies roll off. I cannot _wait_ to eat yours. I mean, I've seen liars before, but you three? Gold standard.

Dean: Point of professional pride.

Veritas: I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Dean. You know what happens when you base your life on lies, right? The truth comes along eventually. So, while you've still got your tongue, time to share. God knows you've got an earful.

Bela laughed a bit. The Goddess was crazy.

Veritas: Oh you too sweetie. Bet these boys cannot wait to hear your story huh?

Dean looked up.

Sam stayed quiet and tried to cut through the rope while her focus was on them. She had them bound good though, and it was going to take a while.

Veritas walked over to Dean and squatted down.

Veritas: How about we play a little truth or... truth. What should we ask first, hmm? Hey, Dean, I'm curious. How do you really feel about your brother?

She knew exactly what was bothering him lately. Why not use it?

Dean: Better now. Yesterday I had to think about killing him in his sleep.

Sam looks over surprised.

Dean: I thought he was a monster. But now I think...

Veritas: Now you think what?

Dean: He's just acting like me.

Veritas: What do you mean?

Dean: It's just the life. It's bloody. Half the time, you're about to die. Like now. I told myself I wanted out... that I wanted a _family._

Veritas: What, you were lying?

Dean: No. But it isn't what I'm good at... Don't think I'd be a good father. I'm a killer. No one's safe around me.

Bela looked over at him. God he was as screwed up as she was. Yet she still wanted normal. She felt a little bad, its like he was giving up, walking away from having any sort of happiness.

Veritas: So, Sam walking back into your life must have been a relief. Hmm? All these hunters coming back to help fight the good fight gave you an easy out from that family life huh? Speaking of which...

She looked at Bela.

Veritas: Your turn. How's it feel being back?

Bela sighed in relief. Easy question.

Bela: Good. Anything is better than hell.

Veritas: You make a good point. Except in reality you're afraid. Why?

Bela: I don't know why I'm here. I'd rather not be working for a demon. Seems more and more evidence is pointing right in that direction.

Veritas: Ahh, demons. They really did screw you up. Wasn't really your fault you ended up here, was it?

Dean gave Veritas a look. What was she playing at?

Bela: Part of it was. I made the choices. I...was weak.

Veritas: Ah there it is. Where the blame truly lies. Who's fault was it Abigail? Yours, the demon's, or your father's?

Bela's face was in between complete sadness and pure anger.

Dean: Stop.

Veritas turned to him.

veritas: You had your moment...I'm more interested in what she has to say right now, aren't you? It'll get to you, you know. Don't you want to know?

Dean: She doesn't need to go there again does she? Think Hell gave her enough.

Bela: I can fight my own battles Dean.

She'd regained some control back.

Veritas: Of course you can. Turned yourself into something stronger. Think you're unbreakable, emotionless. But you're not. You think he somehow turned off those human qualities? Your just as human as anyone. You hurt, you feel, and sometimes you even care...but you just pretend not to.

Bela: It's all a lie. It's safer for me to not feel anything. I'm better alone.

Bela would love to cover up her mouth so she'd stop talking. Or better yet just let Veritas rip out her tongue already.

Veritas: And when did you come to that conclusion? After mommy's death? I mean, I'm sure Dean here can agree. Being so young, it had to hit you hard.

Bela: Stop.

She'd gritted out the word, fighting against the Goddess.

Veritas: Ah ah. That's not what I want to hear. But that's okay...I get it. It's painful. Especially when your own father is responsible for it.

Dean couldn't mask the interest on his face quick enough. And Bela wanted to run as far away from him as she could if they got out alive.

Veritas: You didn't answer. What made you shut your feelings off? After her death or after what daddy did to you? Oh or maybe after that mean ol' demon tricked you into making a deal?

Bela: All of it.

Being tied she couldn't wipe away the single tear that had fallen and she hated feeling this weak in front of them. Dean had stopped, he could've done this to her, could've forced answers from her, but he didn't. Just when she thought she'd make it through this hunt without her past coming to light...

Dean had hated her, sometimes still did...but God he so wished he wasn't sitting here listening to all of this. Much easier to hate someone when you think they're a heartless bitch.

Veritas: Dean wants to know...don't you Dean. He's curious about what I said. (looking at Bela again) I'll let _you_ tell Dean all about your father and his sick little fantasies involving you. Maybe Dean'll _enjoy_ hearing it.

Dean looked down, gathered himself a little and then snapped his head back up and looked Veritas in the eye.

Dean: Just stop, now. Don't know why you get off on hearing all of this but move on. We got as many issues as she does.

Veritas: True enough. How about you Sam? How do you feel about what your big bro said? How do you feel about the life?

Bela looked down, relieved it was over but pissed Dean had been the one to stand up for her. Well not pissed at him really...but she didn't want him to know and she didn't want him trying to help her. She certainly didn't want his pity. She hoped that he didn't. That other than curiosity he could care less. That'd be so much easier to deal with than pity.

Sam: Uh...what we do is hard but we watch out for each other. That's what's important. And that's it.

Veritas: No! It's _not._

Sam: I can't lie.

Veritas: How are you doing that? That's not possible. You're _lying_ to me!

Bela and Dean looked at the Goddess in surprise and confusion.

Sam: No, I'm not!

Veritas: What are you?.

She turns to Dean.

Veritas: What is he?!

Sam: I don't know what you're talking about.

Veritas: Really? I doubt that. You're not human. You can't be.

Dean: What?

Bela looked to Dean in surprise. Thought he took care of that? Guess not.

Veritas: You didn't know that? Now, _that_ I believe.

Sam cuts through the rope, then tosses the knife to Dean, then Sam grabs one of the soaked knives and rushes the Goddess. She attacks him back He falls back onto the floor and drops the knife. Dean finally cut through his rope and freed Bela. She stood up and shot a couple of times at Veritas to grab her attention, which worked but Dean couldn't get to her fast enough and Veritas threw Bela into the nearest wall. Dean grabbed the hook and impaled her through the back while Sam plunged the soaked knife through her stomach, killing her. Dean let her drop to the floor.

Bela pulled herself up, and grabbed her right arm that had hit a sharp metal piece sticking out of the wall. She was pretty sure it wasn't too bad, but it was going to hurt for a few days.

Sam stood up and looked at Dean, but now that the Goddess was dead Dean could finally freak out about Sam. Dean turned to Sam, knife in hand. Bela stays out of it. She was half tempted to take off, gain all self-control back after spilling half her secrets to the boys, but she wasn't gonna move that fast and she really wanted to see how this went down. If Sam wasn't human how did that relate to her and the other hunters who were brought back? Plus with a possible demonic mastermind out there she didn't want to be down a few hunters if the boys killed each other.

Sam: Dean, it's me.

Dean: You are _not_ my brother.

Sam: Just listen.

Dean: What are you?!

Sam: I'm me, Dean. Look, please, just let me explain.

Dean: Yeah right. Why the hell should I believe anything you say?

Sam: Okay. You want the truth? Here it is. She was right. There's something wrong with me, really wrong. I've known it for a while. I lied to you. Yeah. I let you get turned by that vamp. Because I knew there was a cure_, _Dean, and we needed in that nest! And I knew you could handle it!

Dean: Handle it?! I could've died! I could've killed someone. Hell I could've killed Ben and Lisa.

Bela looked at him_.__ When did that happen? Was that what the phone call was about?_

Sam: And that should stop me cold. But I - I just don't _feel_ it.

Dean: You what?

Sam: Ever since I came back, I am a better hunter than I've ever been! Nothing scares me anymore! 'Cause I can't _feel_ it. I don't know what's wrong with me.

Dean looks to Bela. She only nods. This was the real issue wasn't it? Sam was emotionless. They just didn't know why.

Sam visibly relaxes thinking Dean's calmed down. Dean turns back to him and then suddenly lays his brother with several hard punches to the face, finally knocking him out.

Bela: Uh...

Dean: Not taking any chances. We gotta him to Bobby...figure out what the hell is going on.

Bela: Or your Angel.

Dean nodded.

Dean: Not sure he'll show.

Bela: Well then go with today's theme...lie.

Dean made a move to get Sam off the floor.

Dean: I'd ask you to give me a hand...but you don't look so good there.

He nodded to her still bleeding arm.

Bela: I'm fine.

Dean: Just open the car door, I'll do the rest.

After a few struggles they managed to get Sam thrown in the back seat and headed out to the nearest motel. Bela had planned on leaving, she really did. Damn her for sticking around. She'd berate herself for it later.

**End Chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Here's next chapter. Takes place in 6x07 Family Matters._**

**Motel. Night.**

Sam sits tied to a chair, Dean and Cas standing in front of him while Bela sits on the bed.

She wanted to take off after the whole Veritas thing but Dean was pretty forceful in getting her to come and then there was the gash in her arm as well. While Sam was unconscious Dean actually cleaned it up without complaining and other than a few 'sorry's' and mumbles here and there, the two of them didn't even speak as much as they usually did. Dean wasn't sure what to say with the new information, and Bela certainly didn't feel like talking.

_ Bela plopped down on the bed, hand around the upper part of her right arm. Dean had brought in the first aid kit after he called Cas from the car about Sam, this time saying if the angel wanted anymore help with the weapons issue then he could get his celestial ass down to help with Sam. He walked over to her holding the kit. _

_ "Might wanna remove the jacket."_

_ "I can handle it." She scowled at him._

_ He dropped the kit on the bed and shrugged, walking to drop his bag on the other bed before pulling a chair out from the desk._

_ She winced some as she tried removing the jacket since it was rubbing against the wound on the way down. She was pretty sure it didn't need stitches, but it hurt like crazy._

_ Dean watched her, knowing after what went down earlier there was no way was she going to ask for help. Especially him, she'd all but admitted yesterday to being scared around him because of what happened downstairs._

_ She paused again. Dean knew Cas could fix her up...but he wasn't here yet. Damn angel. He walked back over. No time like the present to make her realize he's not the knife wielding monster he was downstairs._

_ "Here." he'd said._

_ "No."_

_ "Seriously I don't wanna hear you whine about it later, just sit still and let me help you."_

_ She just huffed out a response and stopped moving._

_ He grabbed the sleeve of the sweater jacket and helped pull it away from the cut so she could slip her arm out, then let her finish taking of the jacket by herself._

_ She let out a big sigh after it was removed._

_ "I'd give you some whiskey but fresh out."_

_ "It's fine Dean just hurry it up."_

_ "Yeah yeah don't be a bad patient."_

_ She rolled her eyes._

_ He quickly cleaned the wound and put the ointment on, then wrapped the gauze and tape around it._

_ She slowly pulled her arm away from him. She grabbed a more loosely fitted sweater from her bag and threw it on, not leaving him much time to see her in just the tight strappy tank that'd been underneath._

_ "You good?"_

_ "I'm fine." She rushed out, harsher than she'd intended but she needed space right now. He held his hands up in surrender and backed away. "Sorry. I uh...take care of myself." she added._

_ "What that happen often?" he motioned to her arm._

_ "Probably less than it does to you." She half teased, trying to get that sass back into her tone._

_ "Won't disagree with that."_

_ He looked to the right and noticed Cas, who'd appeared next to them._

_ "Finally." Dean said huffily._

**Now**.

Castiel: You're right. He looks terrible.

Dean shrugged and just gave him an 'eh' look.

Sam was groggy, but finally opened his eyes.

Sam: Cas? What's...

Castiel: Has he been feverish?

Dean: Have you?

Sam: No. Why?

Castiel: Is he speaking in tongues? (Turning to Sam) Are you speaking in tongues?

Sam: No. What are you... Are you diagnosing me?

Dean: You better hope he can.

Sam: Come on Dean...

Dean: What, you think that there's a clinic out there for people who just pop out of hell wrong? He asks, you answer! Then you shut your hole. You got it?

Bela looked at Dean, she'd only ever seen him speak to her this way. He was definitely pissed.

Castiel: How much do you sleep?

Sam: I don't.

Dean: At all?

Sam: Not since I got back.

Dean: And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?

Sam: Of course it did, Dean. I just never told you.

Dean: What?

Castiel: Sam... What are you feeling now?

Sam: I feel like my nose is broken.

Castiel: No, that's a physical sensation. How do you feel?

Sam: I...don't know.

Castiel: This will be unpleasant.

Cas rolls up his sleeve. Dean looks at him, confused.

Bela: What are you doing?

Cas didn't answer.

Castiel: Bite down on this. If there's someplace that you find soothing, you should go there. In your mind.

Then the angel shoved his fist into Sam's chest. Bela and Dean grimaced at the sight.

Dean: What the...Cas?

Sam was gasping and trying not to scream but wasn't 100% successful.

Sam sat still once Cas removed his arm. He continued to breathe heavy, recovering.

Dean: Did you find anything?

Castiel: No.

Bela: Well then that would be good yeah?

Castiel: I'm afraid not. Physically, he's perfectly healthy.

Dean: Then what?

Castiel: It's his soul. It's gone.

Dean: I'm sorry. What do you mean gone?

Castiel: Somehow, when Sam was resurrected, it was without his soul.

Dean: So, where is it?

Castiel: My guess is... Still in the cage with Michael and Lucifer.

Dean: So, is he even still Sam?

Castiel: Well, you pose an interesting philosophical question.

Dean: Well, then, just get it back.

Castiel: Dean.

Dean:You pulled me out.

Castiel: You weren't nearly as well guarded. Sam's soul is in Lucifer's cage. It's not possible.

Bela looked to Dean. No, you couldn't tell Dean rescuing Sam is impossible.

Dean: Okay, well, there's got to be a way.

Sam: So, are you gonna untie me?

Dean: No. Sam, how the hell am I even supposed to let you out of this room?

Sam: Dean, I'm not some psycho. I didn't want you to get hurt. Please let me go.

Dean: You're kidding, right?

Sam: Well, what are you gonna do, just keep me locked up in here forever?

Dean: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Bela: Good luck with that Dean.

He shot her a glare.

Sam: It's still me.

Dean: Is it?

Sam: Yes. So just let me go.

Dean: No way in hell.

Sam sighed.

Sam: You're not gonna hold me, Dean. Not here, not in a panic room... You're stuck with the soulless guy, so you might as well work with me. Let's fix this.

Bela: Panic room?

Dean rubbed his face before replying. Bela looked at him with interest.

Dean: I'm gonna be watching every move you make.

Sam: Fine. Sounds about right to me.

Dean: Cas, clean him up.

Dean: All right, if we're gonna figure out what happened to your soul, then we need to find who yanked you out. You say you don't know?

Sam: No idea.

Dean: Then we start a list. If it's so hard to spring someone out of the box, then who's got that kind of muscle? Wait...

He looked at Bela.

Dean: What about her?

Bela: What about me? I don't know anything. You want answers ask your granddad.

Dean: Her soul?

Castiel: I don't know. I'd have to check...

Bela: Not necessary I assure you.

Dean: Now come on and...

Bela: Veritas, remember? I didn't fool her like your brother. Isn't that proof enough?

Dean shrugged.

Castiel: You two have no memory of your resurrection?

Sam: I woke up in a field. That's all I got.

Bela: I don't remember anything, except being told I had to hunt or get thrown back in.

Dean: Okay, so we check out Samuel then. You said something earlier about him knowing things? Hunting Alphas without us?

Bela nodded.

Dean: Let's go then.

Bela: Now wait just...

Dean: You wanna find out what's holding your leash or not? This may be connected.

She sighed.

Bela: Fine. I'm driving separate. I'll meet you there.

Last thing she needed was to spend anymore time in tight quarters with Dean. Not after everything she'd been forced to say. She knew she should've walked away from that case, that her instincts were always right. She'd stayed though, just like she was staying now. All because of her goal to find out who was behind her resurrection.

* * *

**End Chapter. **

**Please Review:)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**So sorry for the long hiatus. I've been crazy busy.**_

_**Thanks for sticking with the story. **_

**Campbell Compound. Night.**

Samuel: Boys... Come right on in.

Cas and Bela were right behind them.

Dean: Need to ask you a few questions.

Samuel: What's wrong?

Dean: The day you got back, what happened?

Samuel: We've been over this.

Dean: Well, recap it for our wingman.

Samuel: This Castiel?

They nodded.

Dean: So, you were dead, and...

Samuel: And then I wasn't. Don't know how. Don't know why. I got nothing to hide, guys.

Bela wanted to laugh at that one...but then Samuel would know she'd told the Dean things about him and he wouldn't like that very much.

Dean: Well, you mind if Cas here double-checks?

Samuel: Huh?

Cas walked up to him. Dean shut the door to Samuel's office.

A few moments and screams later Cas was done and Samuel was left breathing heavy but okay.

Castiel: His soul is intact.

Samuel: What? Of course I have a soul. What's going on?

Sam: Whatever dragged me out left a piece behind.

Samuel sighed.

Sam: Did you know?

Samuel: No, but I knew it was something. So, what's the deal here? How do we fix this? How do we get his soul back?

Bela: And that is the question they'd love an answer to.

Samuel: Well, I'm here to help, of course. What leads you working?

Sam: A bunch of dead ends.

Dean: And you.

Dean remained calm. But Bela had told him Samuel knew things the other day when she was under the truth "curse". So he was pretty sure she was at least partly right and Samuel was hiding something. Plus there was the gut feeling thing...and Samuel definitely seemed off.

Samuel: We'll just have to dig.

Castiel:I have to get back.

Dean: You're leaving?

Castiel: I'm in the middle of a civil war.

Dean: You better tear the attic up, find something to help Sam.

Castiel: Of course. Your problems always come first. I'll be in touch.

Bela smirked at that.

Dean: So, what's with the book club outside?

Samuel: Putting together a hunt.

Dean: That's a lot of guys for one hunt.

Sam: You found him, didn't you?

Dean: Who?

Sam: He's got a lead on the alpha vamp.

Dean: Do you?

Samuel: Maybe. Yeah.

Dean: How'd you track him down?

Samuel: We're good.

Dean: That's all I get? "We're good"?

Sam: When's the run?

Samuel: Morning.

Sam: You didn't call me? Why?

Dean: 'Cause of me. You don't trust me very much, do you?

Samuel: That's not true.

Dean: Okay then we're in.

Samuel: Look I...

Dean: So you don't trust me.

Samuel: No, I just don't know you.

Dean: All right. You call the plays. 100%. I'm here to listen.

Samuel: Since when?

Dean:(shrugging) I ain't gonna miss this.. I'll follow your lead.

They talked for a few moments about the hunt and then the three of them headed out.

Sam went straight for the impala. Bela stood outside her car and Dean stepped up beside her.

Bela: A hundred percent? Right...we both know that's a lie.

Dean: Of course it is. You're right, he's hiding things.

Bela: I'm sorry? Could you maybe repeat that? How hard was it to get those two little words to roll off your tongue?

Dean sent a glare her way.

Dean: Shut it. Don't get used to it either.

She smirked at him.

She followed him over to the Impala. Dean got into the driver seat, and Bela leaned against the car, low enough so she could speak through the window easier.

Dean: I don't trust him.

Sam: What?

Dean: I can feel it. And if you weren't robo-sam, you'd feel it, too.

Bela: Yeah...he's working with someone. Says he doesn't know who brought us back? Not quite sure about that. I caught him on the phone when we left this place last time, don't know who he was talking to but he was taking orders from someone.

Dean: Great. Look we do what he says for now, don't raise suspicion and we'll see what we can find out.

Sam: You think Samuel's connected to this whole soul thing?

Dean: I still think he's the only lead we got.

**Later. On a road surrounded by woods.**

Samuel: The house is just over the hill. About a dozen vamps and the alpha. We got one shot at this son of a bitch. The rest of you are with me and Sam. Dean, Bela... hang back, sweep any stragglers we flush out.

Dean had a 'seriously' look on his face.

Samuel: Problem, Dean?

Bela remained quiet, but her expression mirrored Dean's.

Dean: No sir.

Samuel: Alright let's go.

Samuel and his group took off. He left Gwen and another hunter right up ahead of Dean and Bela.

Bela: This is ridiculous.

Dean: Got a better idea? Actually don't answer that.

She smirked at him.

Bela: Good memories then?

Dean: Yeah right. I still don't get how you got that damned hand from me.

Bela: Really, you have _no_ idea?

Dean thought back to them making their way back downstairs at the museum.

Dean: Fine, I get _when_ you did it, just not how the hell I didn't notice.

Bela: Sweetie, you're still a man.

Dean: I typically only get distracted by an actual lady_, _and you certainly aren't much of one.

Bela laughed.

Bela: I thought you were supposed to be a good liar? I can assure you I'm much more of a lady then your usual conquests.

Dean sent her a fake glare.

Bela: I'm right and you know it. You just hate that you have no idea what to think about me.

Dean: Oh I know exactly what I think of you.

Bela heard the tease in his voice though. Sure, he still wanted to hate her, but he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

Bela: Mmm? Let me guess...you loathe me?

He nods.

Bela: You find me annoying? Absolutely hate it when I'm right.

Dean(mumbling): That's rare.

Bela: Oh wait..I'm an immoral, thieving, con-artist?

Dean: You left the bitch part out.

She rolled her eyes. Dean starts to pay a little more attention to the hunters up ahead of them.

Bela: Self centered?

He grumbles in agreement.

Bela: Stuck up?

He nods. She can tell he's only half paying attention. She grins.

Bela: Fantastic dresser? Way too attractive for you?

He gives her a nod.

_Oh this is so good s_he thought.

Bela: And you'd like nothing more than to take me up on that angry sex offer.

Dean started to nod at her again as he looked up ahead, but once the word 'sex' registered in his brain naturally he refocused on her.

Dean: What?

She was grinning still.

Dean: Oh shut up woman. I can't exactly remember what I was just agreeing with, but I can guarantee it wasn't true.

Bela: Prove it.

Dean: Whatever, can we focus please?

She smirked again. But she did as he asked once they heard Samuel and the other hunters up ahead fighting.

They ran to join up with Samuel.

Dean: How'd it go?

Samuel: Rough, but one alpha down.

Dean: Where is it? Want to pay my last respects.

Bela remembered from the time where Samuel'd taken the Djinn into his van at Dean's home. She gave Dean a short look, letting him know something was up.

Samuel: Well, bring marshmallows. Already on the pyre.

**Impala**

Dean: Things go okay back there?

Sam: Fine.

Dean: Nothing weird? I saw you walk that alpha out the door, Sam. Now, call me crazy... But that seems weird.

Bela: Samuel is taking them places.

Sam: You weren't supposed to know about that.

Dean: Know what?

Sam: It's just something Samuel's been doing. Catching things, taking them somewhere, grilling them for info.

Dean: Have you been to the place where Samuel takes them? I mean, have you been in on these interrogations?

Sam: No, but I hear...

Dean: And why? And did it ever occur to you that this is really shady?

Sam: He's our grandfather.

Dean: Yeah. Yeah, a guy who talks a great game. But you can't assume that family means the same thing to him as it does to us. He's not dad. And if he's working for someone...

Sam: Why because she said so? (Sam glanced back toward Bela) Aren't you the one who said we couldn't go off her intel?

She gave Sam a look.

Dean: Didn't say I trust everything she says, but there's not reason to lie about that now. Besides, I that was years ago. Wow. You don't see it, do you?

Sam: What?

Dean: You've got no instinct. I mean, you are seriously messed up.

Sam: Gee Thanks.

Dean: I'm not kidding. Nobody's forcing you to work with me, okay? But if we do this... I drive the bus, I call the shots, and you tell me everything, whether you think it's important or not, because you can't tell the difference. Or, you know what, go with Samuel. See how that goes. It's up to you.

**Campbell Compound. Night.**

Sam: Samuel?

Samuel: Damn, kid. Learn how to knock. Where's your brother?

Sam: Gone.

Samuel: What do you mean?

Sam: I mean he left about an hour ago. He and I just weren't seeing eye-to-eye anymore I guess.

Samuel: That's too bad. What about the girl?

Sam: Bela? Not sure, she left too.

Samuel nods.

Sam: I want in.

Samuel: In?

Sam: On the interrogations, on everything. I can help. Whatever you need, I'll do.

Samuel: Yeah, I know you will.

Sam: Great.

Samuel: But until we can figure out this soul business of yours, I need you to keep doing what you're doing.

Sam: But...

Samuel: I'm sorry.

Sam: Right.

**Campbell Compound. Night.**

**Impala. Night.**

Bela: Will he do it?

Dean: I don't know. I knew this kid better than anyone, now it's like I can't get a read on him.

Bela: Then you know he wouldn't be this way if he had his soul. He'd probably still be that mopey Sam I met years ago...

Dean: You think everyone who has a soul cares? Guess I worry it's more than that.

Bela: No, I'm sure there are people out there that don't give a damn despite having one. Or maybe they just pretend not to.

Dean: Hmm.

Bela: What?

Dean: Nothing.

Bela: What?

Dean: Thought one of them used to be you. Seemed so selfish. You said you didn't give a crap.

Bela: Professional liar Dean. You should be used to it. Besides, I never said I wasn't selfish. Or that I cared.

Dean: True. But I can read between the lines, that little off-hand comment about some pretending not to? And what you told Verit..

Bela: Don't finish that sentence.

Dean sighed. It was crazy how fast she could go from calm to angry in just a short second.

Dean: Yeah..fine, sorry.

He wasn't going to get anymore from her. He'd have to figure it out on his own. He wasn't sure he understood though...he'd read the file Rufus gave him. Her parents died together in that 'accident'. So how was it that just her mom died when she was younger? And her father...sick fantasies...that could only mean...yeah he wasn't gonna think about it. No he did not want to feel bad for Bela Talbot. Other than what went down in Hell. But damn it if he wasn't just a bit sympathetic. Those tears in her eyes had been real. And what hunter friend had died? Since when did she have friends.

He pulled himself out of his thoughts about her and back to Sam. Okay, so thinking about her story had kept him distracted from worrying about his baby brother, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

They heard the knock on the window and Dean looked up it to see Sam, then Sam got back into the passenger seat.

Dean: Hey.

Sam: You didn't think I'd come back.

Dean: I figured 60/40.

Sam: So, Samuel didn't take the bait. So I went with plan "b."

Bela: You had a plan B?

Sam: Fired up the GPS on one of his cellphones. We should be able to track him right to the alpha.

Dean: The old man won't notice?

Sam: Trust me. He thinks velcro is big news.

Bela snorted a little.

Sam: Got him.

**End Chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warehouse. Night.**

The three hunters went inside, guns drawn and knives ready. They split up until ending up back together only to find Samuel standing in front of a cell. Inside was the Alpha vampire, chained down to a chair. The three of them stayed hidden until a few moments later when Samuel had left.

Alpha Vampire: Are you three going to hide all night? Come on out.

Dean: We got some questions for you since you're going nowhere fast.

Alpha: Don't be so sure.

Dean: Yeah? Locked down pretty tight. And with all that dead blood rushing through your veins, not sure you got enough juice to fire up that psychic bat-signal of yours.

Alpha: Oh I've got enough juice for that...Dean.

Bela looked at Dean, curious.

Dean: I didn't realize we were on a first name basis.

Alpha: Of course we are. After all, you were one of mine for a time. While I don't have to tell you anything as I'm certainly not afraid of you, I'm happy to tell you whatever you want to know.

Bela: Why would you do that?

Alpha: Why? Because soon, I'll be ankle-deep in your blood, sucking the marrow from your bones.

Sam: So you're really it. The first of your species.

Alpha: The very first.

Sam: If you're the first, where'd you come from?

Alpha: We all have our mothers. Even me.

Dean: What does that mean? And what's with the big surge lately? I mean it's almost like you're...

Alpha: Like we're going to war.

Sam: Why? Why did Samuel bring you here?

Alpha: You smell cold.

Sam gave him a look.

Alpha: You have no soul. What an oddity. Do you feel how empty you are? What is it like to have no soul?

Sam: You first. You're the one in the cage.

Alpha Vampire: The thing about souls...Is they're predictable. When you die you go up or down. Where do my kind go? When we "freaks" die... where do we go? Not heaven, not hell.

Dean: Legoland?

Bela gave Dean a "_really_?" look.

Alpha: Little rusty on our Dante, boys?

She thought about it, about all the lore that's out there. Apparently Sam was too, since they spoke at the same time.

Bela: Purgatory.

Sam: Purgatory.

Dean: Purgatory? Purgatory's real?

Alpha: Of course! And it is filled with the soul of every hungry thing like me that ever walked this earth. Now, where is it? That is the mystery. And that is what your granddaddy is trying to beat out of me.

Sam: Samuel brought you here to find out where purgatory is?

Alpha: I keep telling him how would I know such a thing? But he refuses to untie me.

Sam: You know exactly where it is. Why does Samuel care about any of this?

Alpha: He doesn't care. He does as he is told.

Dean gave Bela a look of "_well you were right_."

Dean: Well, if the old man's Kermit... whose hand's up his ass?

Samuel: Evening, guys.

Samuel and some of the others had come up behind the quietly.

He has his gun pointed down but cocks it anyway.

Dean: Wow, I don't know what kind of game you're running...

Samuel: What, do you think I'm doing this for kicks?

Dean: I think you've got the rest of these guys convinced that you're John Wayne. It's gonna put you and everyone around you in the ground.

Bela:(Looking at Samuel) Told you that you couldn't hide it from them.

Samuel: Because you told them.

Bela: Not really. The truth is I don't know anything about what you're doing. If it's had to do with why I'm alive, then I'd like answers.

As they were all talking the Vampire gets free and kills the hunter Samuel had guarding him.

Dean: Great.

They watched the vampire disappear.

Samuel: Grab your stuff.

Dean: How long till the alpha's 100%?

Samuel: Hour. Maybe less. We need to get him dosed up and back in the cage.

Dean: No. I don't know what your big plan was, but playing catch is not on the table.

Samuel: Dean

Dean: We take the thing's head off, or it kills us all! You know that.

Bela: That vampire won't making the same mistake twice, you won't catch like that him again.

Dean: We split up. Clear every room. You get a shot, you take it. It's not gonna kill him, but dude will move a lot slower without any kneecaps. And if we make it through this...(he looks hard at Samuel) you, me, and Sam are having one hell of a family meeting.

They split up and searched, weapons out. Until Sam finally ran into the Alpha.

Alpha: The boy with no soul. That soul gets in the way you know. You will be the perfect animal...

Sam is about to make a move but stops when without warning the Alpha pauses and gasps. Then he was thrown into the cage again.

Christian was standing in front of the Alpha.

Sam: Christian?

Christian's eyes were black.

By this time the other hunters made it to where they were, back into the room with the cage.

Dean and Bela stopped when they saw Christian.

Bela: Uh oh...

Suddenly everyone heard clapping.

Crowley: Well, that was dramatic.

Sam: Crowley?

He, Dean, and Bela looked to one another.

Crowley: Hello, boys. What an unexpected treat. Lovely to see you again...not.

Samuel: Bring Christian back now.

Crowley: I'm sorry?

Samuel: My nephew! The one you just crammed a demon into!

Crowley: Oh. No. I had him possessed ages ago. Samuel, really. I keep an eye on my investments.

Dean: You two know each other?

Crowley: Well...more of a business relationship, I'd say.

Sam: You're Crowley's bitch?

Samuel gave him a look, and Bela grimaced. She'd known it was a demon, damn it. Granted in no way did she think Crowley could be that demon.

Samuel: It's not what you think.

Crowley grinned at the brothers.

Crowley: It's precisely what you think. That alpha he's caught me is getting him a gold star.

Bela: It was you. You threatened me to keep hunting...and your little pawn here has snagged my bigger hunts to give to you.

Crowley shrugged.

Crowley: Maybe, maybe not. Wouldn't you like to know.

Dean: Since when do you give a crap about vampires?

Crowley: Mind your own business.

Sam: You may as well share, Crowley. We know you're looking for purgatory.

Crowley: So you heard about that?

Sam: Yeah. You want to tell us why?

Crowley: Isn't it obvious? Location. I'm a developer. Purgatory is vast, underutilized, and hell-adjacent, and I want it.

Dean: What for?

Crowley: Best shut your gob. Employees don't question management.

Dean: We ain't your employees.

Crowley: Of course you are! Have been for some time now, thanks to gramps. I don't keep captain him around for his wit, do I? Samuel knows things. More than any of you, actually. Walking encyclopedia of the creepy and the crawly. And I knew you two are so hung up on family nonsense, he said jump, you'd get froggy.

Dean: Yeah, well, the game's over.

Crowley: Yeah, afraid not, not if you want to see Sam's soul ever again.

Dean looked up at that. _Well crap._

Sam: You're bluffing.

Crowley: Tell them, Samuel.

Samuel: It's him, he got us all out.

Dean: No, Cas says it takes big-time mojo to pull something like that off, and you're nothing but a punk-ass crossroads demon.

Crowley: _Was_ a punk-ass crossroads demon. Now King of hell. I snap my fingers, Sam gets his soul back. You don't...well I shove Sam and your girl here right back in the hole. So...Me, Charlie and You, Angels. Bring me creatures. Aim high on the food chain, please. Everybody wins. It's been a pleasure. See you soon.

Crowley disappears, leaving Bela shaking her head and everyone silent for a moment.

Gwen: You're letting a demon call the shots?

Samuel: Nothing's changed. We hunt. Period. Don't worry about him. Gwen go get in the van.

She glared, but did as she was told.

Dean looked at Samuel with a mixture of annoyance and pure outrage. Bela'd seen that look from him directed at her a few times. Sam only look annoyed...without a soul he definitely was missing the emotions, even the angry ones.

Sam: Working with a demon, huh? You're not who I thought you were.

Samuel: You don't know anything about me, son.

Dean: So, what's so important that you're working for Crowley? What'd he offer you?

Samuel: I got my reasons. You gonna make a move, go ahead.

Dean: Or what?

Samuel: Or nothing. I'm not gonna do anything to you, Dean. You're my family. You got two choices, either put a bullet in your grandfather or step aside.

Sam steps up to Dean.

Sam: He sold us out.

Dean: I know. Let it go.

Sam: Why?

Dean glared at Samuel.

Dean: Get out of here.

Samuel accepted and walked away.

Sam: So, what now?

Bela: I'm out. Told you if it was a demon pulling my strings...

Dean nodded at first, but then thought of what that meant. She'd always fought for herself, was she really going to let Crowley throw her back in the pit without a fight?

He turned to Sam.

Dean: We can't work for Crowley.

Sam: Are you sure about that?

Dean: I don't think you understand. Demons bone you every time.

Sam: Do we really have another choice?

Dean: We could stab him in his throat.

Sam: And get my soul back how?

Dean: I have done some stupid things in my time, but punching a demon's clock?

Sam: Look, just till we find another way.

Dean: And then?

Sam: And then we track Crowley down and give that son of a bitch what's coming to him.

Bela went to walk out. She was gonna make the most of it what she had left before Crowley threw her back.

Dean: Where you going?

Bela: I just told you. No demons. Going to go back to my loft and wait it out. Or just go have fun. Not like I haven't been here before.

Dean: Well except last time you fought for your life. Sam's right...if we can find a way to bring his soul back, then we kill Crowley. Won't be that hard, we have the gun, the knife, and if that don't work you can figure out where the hell he hid his bones. Then you're free and clear and can go back to whatever the hell it is you wanna be doing. Or do you really want to go back to hell?

Bela: You only want me around in case you need my help.

Dean shrugged.

Dean: Does it matter why?

She sighed loudly.

Bela: Fine, but if this gets out of hand...I'm done.

The boys seemed to agree with that answer.

She shook her head...this was such a bad idea.

**End Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi all. Thanks for being patient. So sorry for the delay. Got new laptop, and have been busy with other crap. Hope you enjoy. Please review:) Anonymous reviews excepted BUT prefer you to be logged in so I can respond to your comments, because I love feedback and would love to be able to either say thanks or have a conversation._

**3 weeks later.**

**Bela's Loft. Evening.**

She'd taken the night off from the research, from the hunting, just to have a little time to herself. Hell, she'd even gone to one of the local upscale bars. Bela decided she wasn't good at letting loose though. Sure, she'd had a couple hook-ups here and there, but to be honest most of her sexual encounters over the years were because she needed something and so she never let herself think of it as more than business. So trying to go out and have a few drinks and maybe find a man to satisfy her for the night ended up being a bust.

She'd returned to her loft and decided that maybe spoiling herself with a glass of wine and a book or movie would be sufficient. Which it was...until her phone rang. Damn. Bela sighed when she looked at the caller ID. There goes hope for a quiet evening.

"Dean. What can I do for you?"

"_Do? Tell me you found something. Way to stop Crowley or get Sam's soul back would be great."_

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think I'd have already called you if I found an answer to either one of those problems?"

_ "Well, it is you...I mean if you found where Crowley hid his bones what's to stop you from killing Crowley yourself and screwing us over?"_

"Good point...except you'd probably try to hunt me down. And don't you think it'd be more like screwing just you over? Soulless Sam doesn't seem to mind not having his soul and he isn't even capable of being angry if we don't get it back."

"Don't remind me. He says he wants to get it back...but after the latest hunt

I really don't think he's very determined."

"I'd ask what you meant, but I'm tired. We'll find something...in the meantime, can't I just have one night off to have fun?"

_ "Fun? Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" _

"Mmm hmm. Goodbye Dean."

"Whoa really your serious? Okay I so don't need to know that."

She laughed.

"You find it shocking that I have someone here don't you?"

_ "Uh...no...I uh...why the hell would you answer your phone?"_

And she just could not help herself.

"Oh, well my date is lying in my bed and I couldn't sleep."

_ "God I really don't need to know, seriously."_

She started laughing.

_ "What? Why are you laughing at me being scarred for life?"_

"Scarred? Right I bet you find it mildly sexy" she teased. However her tone gave her away.

"You made all that up to mess with me didn't you?"

"Absolutely. My date was with a book and glass of Moscato de Asti, not that you'd know anything about good books."

"Wow...that's the best you can do? You need to get out more...and I don't mean hunting."

She didn't even bother telling him she'd already tried it that night.

"Whatever. Good night Dean. If I find something you'll be the first to know, now I'm going to get back to the peace and quiet."

She hung up without letting him get in a response.

* * *

lllllllllllSPNlllllllllllll

Abandoned Home. 2 Weeks Later.

After another couple of weeks of following Crowley's instructions Dean was ready to throw in the towel. The boys walked into the house and threw their stuff down. Sam took a seat on the leather chair in the living room and Dean was about to flop down on the couch but heard a knock on the door.

He made sure he had his gun tucked in where he could easily grab it before making his way to the door and opening it slightly.

Bela: Paranoid much?

Dean: Oh it's you.

Bela: Missed you too.

He opened the door all the way and she walked in. She nodded at Sam who just gave a little shake of his head in response.

Bela: So?

Dean: You're asking me?

Bela: Yeah well...

Dean: We just spent the day dropping of a damn Rugaru to a couple of Crowley's demon lackeys. So forgive me if I'm a little pissy and uncooperative.

Bela shook her head.

Bela: As far as Sam's soul is concerned the only answers I've come across are Angels. So unless you know one besides your friend Castiel that would be willing and powerful enough to go pull his soul out of whatever box in Hell it's in, I have no idea what to tell you.

Dean: Crowley's bones?

Bela: Nothing. Spirits aren't talking...or maybe they're just staying out of the line of fire. We've already done the research on Crowley and nothing pops out as to a location he's fond of where he'd hide them.

Dean: Damn it.

Sam: Dean chill.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean: You may not need to sleep but I know you eat, so how about you go get us some food?

Sam: Why so you can talk about me when I'm gone?

Dean: No, 'cause I drove here and it's your turn.

Sam sighed.

Sam: Fine. What do you want?

Sam looked at the two of them.

Dean: Burger...no wait pizza...make it greasy.

Bela rolled her eyes.

Dean: Is this where I should be polite and ask you what you want?

Bela smirked.

Bela:Well it might, but I'm good thank you.

Dean shrugged.

Dean: Suit yourself.

Sam then made his way to the door, grabbing the keys from Dean's hands on the way out.

lllllllllllllllllllll

They had their noses buried in the books of information she'd brought, if only so Dean could check for himself that she had no leads.

Dean noticed Bela staring at him.

Dean: What?

Bela: What was that about? You did want to talk about him didn't you?

Dean: No. I just...don't really let him out of myself while hunting and needed a break. Think I can trust him to go get food by himself.

Bela: Sure, hopefully the person working the counter doesn't anger him.

Dean: What?

Bela: Relax, I was joking. I think he knows not to hurt people.

Dean: Maybe. This sucks.

Bela: Oh don't start whining it doesn't suit you. Leave that to your brother...well once he gets back to normal.

Dean: So what are you doing here.

Bela: Crowley had your fool of a grandfather pick up one of my hunts a town over. I picked up your location on that text you sent me earlier so I figured it'd be easier to tell you what I knew in person, and I was bored.

Dean: Maybe you were right...

Bela gave him a half smirk half confused look.

Bela: About?

Dean: Doing all this. We've been working for Crowley for nearly 2 months and got jack. Not getting us anywhere, not close to getting Sam's soul back without Crowley and therefore not able to kill the Son of a Bitch. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Bela: Seriously? You brought me into this, convinced me I should sit and wait for Crowley to haul my bloody ass back to Hell and now you're just going to give up?

Dean: Well I'd say we go with a plan B...or in this case Plan C but we don't have one. Because we both know he ain't gonna hold up his end and return Sam's soul, after all he wouldn't even return Bobby's and we had to go halfway around the world.

Bela(smirking): Yeah that was fun trip, we should do it again sometime.

Dean gave her a look, she shrugged it off. He then looked at the clock on the table.

Bela: What is it?

Dean: Dude's been gone over an hour.

Bela: Wasn't it you who said you could trust him to get food?

She laughed lightly.

Dean: Right...

Dean walked to the front door hearing a noise.

Dean: Probably him.

He pulled the door open, speaking at the same time.

Dean: Took you long eno...

Dean is hit in the head with something hard, 2 men standing at the door.

Bela went for her gun as she had made her way to the front door at the sound of the commotion.

She pulled it out and aimed at the two guys.

Demon: Wouldn't do that if I were you(his eyes roll into black).

Bela: What the...Crowley's men I assume, what do you want?

Demon: Not Crowley.

The other demon had made its way behind her, grabbed her and held her neck until she passed out.

lllllllllllllllllllll

Dean, Bela, and Sam finally came to, surround by the two larger demons.

Dean: Wha the...

Sam: Ask her.

Dean looked to Bela who only gave him a 'you're an idiot, not me' look.

Sam: No, the other her.

Dean looked up further and to the other direction, seeing Meg. _Oh crap._

Dean: Ugh go away.

Meg: Hiya Dean.

Bela looked at the female demon.

Bela: I take it you're familiar with her?

Meg: You bet they are.

Dean: Evil bitch.

Meg: Mmm keep sweet talkin' baby.

Dean: Oh I've been dying to see you again.

Meg: Oh yeah? So what now?

Dean: I rip you to shreds?

Meg laughed.

Meg: Kinky. How about first you tell me where your boss is?

Dean: Excuse me? What boss?

Meg: I happen to know you've been making delivery's to Crowley, and you're going to tell me where he is.

Sam: We don't know, nor do we care.

Meg: You've been working for him for a couple of months now, don't lie to me.

Bela smirked.

Bela: So you think that means we know where he is? He'd never tell us.

Dean: She's right, we don't get face time with the dick.

Meg leaned down and got in Dean's face.

Meg: Where are you taking all his toys? Bet you that's where he is.

Dean sat there and didn't respond. Meg pulled a knife out.

Meg: Tell me. Now.

Sam sniggers. Bela gives him a look.

Dean: What Sam? Something funny about all of this?

Sam: Yeah, Meg.

Meg turned to him and gave him a short glare.

Meg: What?

Sam: You're screwed aren't you? Dean, she can't kill you now. She needs us.

Meg: Oh what makes you say that big boy?

Sam: You're running from Crowley aren't you? He'd wanna take out all of Lucifer's loyalists now that he's in charge, and that would start with you.

Meg just gave him a 'you're right but I still want cut your throat' look.

Sam: She can't hurt us because she needs us to get her to Crowley so she can stick our knife in his throat.

Bela sighed. This demon crap was exhausting.

Dean: Well personally I hope you and Crowley kill each other. Good luck.

Meg turned to him quickly.

Sam: Meg you know what you have to do don't you?

Meg: Do tell.

Sam: Work with us.

Both Dean and Bela looked at Sam with surprise.

Bela: What?!

Dean: What?! No way in hell.

Sam: Chill guys. (looks back to Meg) We'll hand you Crowley, bow on top, but only if we go with you and you make sure we get a little intel we've been wanting from him first. Can you do it though? Can you get us what we need?

Meg: Of course I can, I trained under Alistair in Hell, same as your big bro here. Dean, can I get what you need from Crowley?

Bela cringed, almost visibly so. Dean had a quick flash of guilt run through him before he composed himself. Both of them masked any feelings about it just as fast as the feelings had come.

All three faces found Dean's.

Dean: Yeah she can. Granted the plan still sucks.

Meg: Yay. It's a deal.

Bela rolled her eyes.

Bela: No deals here people.

Meg gave her an amused look.

Meg finally stood from her spot on Dean's lap.

Dean: Untie us.

Meg: Oh you enjoyed it, you can admit it.

Dean: Shut up bitch.

Meg: Now Dean, there is no reason we need to be unpleasant here.

She untied him and had the other two demons untie Sam and Bela.

Dean: Really, 'cause I can give you plenty. Starting with the fact you're a psycho bitch and ending with its you're fault Ellen and Jo died.

Meg: You know, I really think you've had plenty of time to get over that one.

Dean stood and made a move to hit her.

Sam: Stop, that won't get us anywhere.

Dean: No but I'd feel better.

Meg: We'll meet up soon, bye now.

Meg disappeared with the other two demons.

Bela: You two are crazy.

Dean: Me, what did I do, it was Sam's idea.

Dean turned to Sam glaring.

Sam: Dean, you wanted to screw over Crowley, here ya go.

Bela: By working with another demon. You two are ridiculous. Apparently I am the only one here who's learned any sort of lesson from the past.

Dean: Again, I think this is a horrible idea too stop including me.

Bela rolled her eyes at him.

Dean: Sam, she'll screw us over. She killed Ellen and Jo...and I know the current you doesn't care, but I do and I'm telling you we shouldn't do this.

Sam: So we'll screw her over first. As soon as she gets us the info we need out of Crowley, we'll them both.

Bela: Yeah what makes you think you'll get that far before she kills you?

The thief turned hunter had no desire to join them on this quest.

Sam: We're bringing insurance.

Sam makes his way to the door and walks out.

Dean throws his arms up.

Dean: Really?

Bela: He's clueless.

Dean: I don't agree here but what other option is there? You sitting this one out?

Bela: I'll do research on Crowley behind the scenes, but you want to get yourselves killed you're on your own.

Dean nodded.

Bela: What's he doing out there?

Dean shook his head.

Dean: Ugh..I don't know. Amazing how bad his instincts are now.

Bela: Bad? He doesn't have any.

Dean:Touché.

They looked back up as Sam walked in with Castiel.

Dean: Huh...you came down here for all this? Wow. How did you pull that Sam?

Sam looked to Cas briefly.

Castiel: It was no trouble.

Sam: Yeah, what are friends for right?

Dean gave him a questioning look but let it go.

The younger Winchester and the Angel both left out the part where Sam tried to threaten him. Cas knew he wasn't really Sam right now...and truth be told he did sort of miss hanging out with the boys.

Dean: Can you find Crowley?

Castiel: I don't know.

Dean looked to Bela, who nodded back. She pulled out a few things from her bag and set them down on the table. What items she didn't have in her possession Castiel quickly left and came back with.

* * *

Bela and Castiel had been working for an hour trying to find Crowley's location.

Castiel: It's not working. He's hidden from me. Sorry.

Dean sighed.

Dean: Looks like the hard way it is. Cas, stay with Sam.

Sam: What? Where are you going?

Dean: To someone who knows where to find him.(Dean turns to Bela) Come on ex-thief, I need you on this one.

Bela: Me? Why me? I thought we discussed...

Dean: You don't have to go with us to kill Crowley, but I just need a little help getting into Samuel's office and snooping around for clues.

Bela: Oh dear Lord. You're kidding me right?

Dean: Nope.

Bela sighed.

Bela: Fine.

**End Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Campbell Warehouse. Night.**

Bela and Dean were searching through Samuel's office quietly looking for any clue to Crowley's location. Unfortunately they were too focused and didn't hear Samuel come in.

Samuel: Can I help you?

The pair jumped a little, turning to Samuel.

Dean: We wanna know where Crowley is.

Samuel: Why would I tell you?

Dean and Bela gave him a 'really?' look.

Dean: 'Cause you're our grandfather. And we need to get Sam's soul back.

Samuel: Who says you can get it back?

Dean: Us.

Samuel: Look, I'd like to help, but I'm sorry, I can't.

Bela: Why not?

Dean: What is wrong with you? Do you wanna work for Crowley? We're your blood. But if you don't wanna help us I can't make you.

Bela: What does he have on you? I mean I would understand if it were me, I didn't have a family I could care about...but you do. And we know you have a soul...so what's the deal?

Samuel takes out a picture and hands it to Dean.

Dean: Mom?

Bela looked over at Dean, surprised.

Samuel: He's gonna give her back to me.

Dean: Crowley's gonna bring mom back from the dead?

Samuel: You tell me you don't want her back.

Bela: Crowley will never do it.

Dean sighs. He knows she's right. He gets that.

Samuel: You don't know how to live without her Dean. I don't.

Dean: Look, I know how you feel.

Samuel: No, you don't. It's one thing for a parent to die, it's another thing for the parent to live without their kids. She's my daughter, and she's dead, and I can do something about it.

Dean: Do you really think Crowley is gonna make good here?

Samuel: He brought all of us back.

Samuel glanced at Bela and then back to Dean.

Dean: Trust me, don't go down that road.

Samuel: What are you saying?

Dean: I'm saying, stop trying. It's gonna go nowhere good. This is wrong and you know it.

Samuel: You hypocrite!

Dean: We've all made the same mistake okay? Mom, Dad, me, Sam...even her (he glanced to Bela). Doing this, this is how the bad guy gets us every time. Look we can figure out another way...but just don't do this.

Samuel: I'm sorry. I just can't.

Bela shook her head.

Dean: Fine. Bring her back. But what are you gonna tell her? You gonna tell her you made a deal with a demon? That you wouldn't help out her kids?

Samuel: Just go.

* * *

**_Impala._**

Bela: That went well.

She shook her head, sarcasm evident in her tone.

Dean: Don't. Did you happen to find or see anything while he was talking?

Bela: No.

Dean: Ugh. Friggin' waste of time.

Bela: I'll find Crowley.

Dean: How? You haven't yet, and Cas can't even do it.

Bela: It's what I'm good at. I spent 5 years tracking things, and people, down. It'll happen.

Dean: That's the second time you've mentioned your past tonight.

Bela: Huh?

Dean: In his office, you said you didn't have a family you could care about.

Bela: Dean, you already heard way too much about me months ago, more than I ever wanted anyone to know. So can you do me a favor and not bring it up? And what's the point in asking questions when you already have an idea as to what the answer is?

Dean: Sorry...it's just the first time you've ever volunteered information. I was curious as to why.

Bela: Don't get used to it.

Dean: Noted.

* * *

**Motel. Night.**

Castiel is watching TV, while the three hunters sit around the table. Bela flips through pages of research, occasionally giving Dean a hard time about is food choices as he devours a cheeseburger.

Castiel: It's very complex.

Dean: Mm-hmm.

Dean doesn't really know what Cas is talking about, assuming he means the Crowley situation, so he doesn't look away from the table. Castiel continued speaking, and his next words are what had Dean's focus shift away from his food.

Castiel: If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear? Perhaps she's done something wrong.

The three of them look up quickly.

Bela: Oh no...

Dean: You're watching porn? Why?

Castiel: Uh...that...It was there.

Dean: You don't watch porn in a room full of people. And you don't talk about it! Just turn it off. _  
_

Bela couldn't help the giggle that escaped. Even Sam was amused. Somehow Dean was the one who was serious and a little bit horrified.

Dean looked to Bela.

Dean: Oh knock it off.

There's a knock on the door. Dean goes to open it, finding Samuel.

Samuel: This what you do, sit around watching porno with angels?

Castiel: We're not supposed to talk about it.

Bela suppressed her laugh this time. She'd never admit it out loud, but she really didn't mind hanging out with them. She was starting to get past the torturing Dean hashed out in hell which made being around him bearable. The Angel was funny...and he didn't even realize it. It'd been a long time since she'd comfortably sat around the same people this long.

Dean: Why are you here?

Samuel shrugged

Samuel: It's what Mary would want. Now, this is what I know. Whatever we bag ends up there.

He puts a map on the table with the location marked.

Samuel: That's where he tortures 'em, interrogates 'em, I don't really know. Only been outside the place, but it's a death trap. Nothing gets in that Crowley doesn't want in and nothing gets out, period.

Dean: Well...thanks.

Samuel: I wish you wouldn't do this.

Sam: Well we are. Come help us.

Samuel: I may be soft, but I'm not suicidal.

* * *

The boys went out to talk with Meg about Crowley's location and then came back in to pack up.

Sam: I'll load this stuff.

Sam grabbed a bag and took it to the Impala.

Bela grabbed her jacket and small bag so she could leave.

Dean looked at Castiel.

Dean: You're quiet.

Castiel: I worry retrieving your brother's soul is not a good idea.

Dean: What? Why?

Castiel: Survival. I would assume you would rather he live?

Dean: Huh?

Bela looked at them with interest.

Castiel: Dean, his soul's been locked in the cage with Michael and Lucifer for over a year. You've no idea what they are doing to him. And you want to force that back inside of him? We have no idea what it could do to him.

Dean: You think he'd die.

Castiel: More worried that he wouldn't...Insanity, Comatose...

Bela: Things that'd be worse than death?

Cas nodded.

Dean: But you don't know for sure?

Castiel: No, I don't know...but it's probable.

Dean:If he isn't fine, then we'll fix him.

Bela:(Looking to Cas) He's right...I mean Sam isn't Sam anyway. He's empty.

Dean: I want my brother back Cas. We can deal with the side effects later.

Sam walks back into the room.

Sam: You guys ready?

Dean: Yeah.

Bela walked out first towards her car. Dean knew she planned to leave, didn't expect her to go with them.

The boys put the rest of the stuff into the trunk and then went to get in the car. Dean paused in surprise when he saw Bela had returned with just her jacket and gun.

Dean: What are you doing?

Bela: My chance at freedom, decided I didn't want to leave it up to you morons.

Dean: Nice.

She shrugged.

She got into the backseat next to Cas. He glanced at her.

Bela: Hope you get a little bit chattier or this is going to be a really long ride.

Dean: Cas if she gets too annoying feel free to do that thing where you put her to sleep with a single touch.

Bela: Oh shut it Dean, if anyone's going to be annoying anyone it's you.

Sam groaned. _Not again._

Castiel: I am sure you will be good company.

Bela smirked, then spoke in an innocent happy voice.

Bela: Aww...that's very sweet. Thank you.

Dean: Ha!

Bela shot Dean a half glare, but mostly just for show.

Bela: Just drive.

He shook his head. This really was going to be a long drive.

**End Chapt.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ok so if this has a bunch of errors/typos/etc either ignore them or if they're really bad let me know. I had severe lack of sleep when I typed this out. I tried to do the spell check but who knows if it caught everything.  
**_

**Outside Warehouse/Crowley's Prison.**

Bela Talbot was starting to think joining them was a bad idea, but she couldn't turn back now she'd rather not look worried or scared. Besides, this didn't work she was certain nothing would and she'd have to let Crowley throw her back in the pit. Then there was Dean, and for some reason the part of herself deep down that wanted to care was telling her that he needed her on this job. He'd never admit it and she was entirely grateful for that.

The five of them, Dean, Sam, Bela, Cas, and Meg made their way to the door and Cas opened it. They walked inside and it shut on them. Sam took lead with his gun raised, Dean and Bela were five or six steps behind him, then Cas and Meg were at the back.

Dean: That seemed too easy.

Bela nodded.

Bela: Far too easy. I have a bad feeling about this.

Dean: Channeling Princess Leia there?

He just couldn't help himself, Bela was the one who'd accidentally quoted the line, well close enough to it.

Bela: Oh please I'm not the heroine trying to save the galaxy from the evil empire...just trying to save myself and get free.

Dean grinned. At least Bela knew the storyline to Star Wars...that was kind of hot.

Dean: Oh I get it...female version of Han Solo?

Bela gave him a glare.

Bela: Yeah right. Reluctant or not was he not considered one of the heroes? That's still not me.

Dean: ...but are you sure about that? I mean you keep showing up. I think maybe...

Bela: Maybe what?

For some reason the conversation seemed so much more serious.

Dean: Maybe there's more to you than you pretend. You got in deep with demons and couldn't get yourself out...you thought you were doing what you had to. Doesn't mean I agree and I still wanna shoot you for stealing the Colt, but I think there's more to you than just saving yourself.

Bela shook her head.

Bela: You're wrong.

Dean shrugged.

Dean: Whatever you say princess.

She rolled her eyes.

Meg: Can you guys keep the flirting cutesy little comments down, the sweetness is giving me a headache.

Dean sighed. Bela turned around and shot the demon a glare that had Meg been human she would've shut her mouth immediately.

Dean: Shut up Meg.

They came across a hall of prison cells with a bunch of the creatures they'd been hunting. Once they got past them they froze at the sound of growling.

Dean: Shit. Hellhounds. Everyone go!

Bela froze. Dean and them had dealt with the hounds since his deal, but Bela hadn't really had that same chance to deal with getting torn to shreds and dragged to hell. Everyone started moving, and Dean noticed Bela was still frozen.

Dean: Hey, come on.

He grabbed her arm, and it seemed to bring her back to the present. She nodded and ran with the rest of them to past the double doors. Sam slammed the doors shut behind them and put salt down.

Dean: That ain't gonna last long. Knew it was too easy, was a friggin' trap.

Bela: How many are there?

Meg: Too many. I'm rooting for you guys...I'll be in another state cheering you on.

Dean shook his head.

Dean: What?

Meg: Hey I didn't know this was going to happen. I am sacrificing this lovely body for you though, you'll gain a few seconds while they chew it up.

Bela rolled her eyes.

Meg leans her head back and makes a move to exit the body she's riding, but it doesn't work.

Meg: What?!

Castiel: A spell I believe, I'm sure Crowley's doing.

Dean: Ha!

Meg shot Dean a quick glare. Bela noticed and gave Meg a smirk. She thoroughly enjoyed a demon not being able to screw anyone over.

Sam walks to Meg and hands her the knife.

Dean: What are you doing?

Sam: Considering no one here has a mark on their soul...

Sam looks at Meg.

Sam:...you're the only one who can see them. It's our only shot.

Meg shrugged.

Meg: Fine, go and kill the dick.

Dean: How are you going to hold them off us?

Meg walked to Cas and leaned up to him, giving him a brief kiss that shocked him before stealing his sword.

The three humans in the room had equal expressions of shock on their faces.

Bela:Eh...ew.

Castiel pushes her up against the wall and returns the kiss.

Meg: What was that?

Dean: I second that!

Castiel: I learned that from the pizza man.

Bela let out a quiet laugh. She liked the Angel, she really did. Poor guy knew nothing.

Meg: Run.

The rest of them take off, after all the demon could fend for herself.

* * *

The three hunters and the angel had stopped running once they got down a set of stairs and into another long hallway. Dean went to open a door but a bright light flashed, when they could see again Dean noticed Castiel was gone.

Dean: Cas?

Bela noticed Samuel.

Bela: You.

Dean and Sam turned to their grandfather.

Dean: You sold us out? Damn you, Samuel.

Three demons appeared next to him, and then grabbed the three hunters, holding them still.

Crowley: Yes. Isn't he great.

Dean: Oh yeah..._great_.

Crowley: Shame I have to do away with you. Rather enjoyed your indentured servitude.

Bela: I bet.

Crowley: You know darling I honestly expected you to be my best one. You've proven to be just as much trouble as these gentlemen.

Bela: I rather doubt that. You kept it a secret from me that you were a demon on purpose because you had to know I'd want nothing more to do with scum like you.

Crowley: I figured you would value your own life.

Bela: I do, that is the point.

Crowley: Very well.

He turned to the demons holding them.

Crowley: Take them away...I've got plans for the three of them, so I want them breathing.

* * *

Dean and Bela are in one cell, Sam in another. Their hands were tied behind their backs, and left with no vices that could get them out of it.

A little window in the door opened from the outside by Samuel.

Dean: Go away.

Samuel: I just want you to understand.

Dean: Oh, I understand perfectly. We trusted you because you were supposed to be blood.

Samuel:Mary's my blood! My daughter! You're the one who chose Sam over getting her back.

Dean: Oh, that is such crap! You wanna know what really happened? You chose a demon over your own grandsons!

Samuel: I don't even know _what_ Sam is. And you? You're a stranger. Who are you supposed to be to me?

Dean: I'm the guy you never wanna see again. 'Cause I'll make it out of here, trust me. And the next time you see me, I'll be there to kill you.

Samuel: Don't think there's gonna be a next time.

Bela: Don't be so sure, I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you. I've been on that end before.

Samuel walked away, and behind him were two demons. They opened the cells and quickly grabbed Dean and Bela.

Demon: Let's go.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean: Awesome.

* * *

Dean and Bela get shoved in another room filled with medical tables and other devices. There is blood on some of the tables.

Bela: Dean...

Dean follows Bela's nod to the two ghouls in the room.

Dean: Oh...

Bela: That's all you have?

Dean shrugged.

Dean: Well at least it's two against two?

Bela: Idiot.

has painted on the ceiling using his own blood.

DEAN: Frickin' hate ghouls!

He and Bela try to grab at a couple of pipes and other items lying around they can use to fend of the ghouls.

Dean: This sucks.

Bela: Well you're just full of good ideas tonight.

One of the ghouls grabs Dean and he isn't able to get free. Bela leaps back from the other one quick, but she knows she isn't going to last long.

Sam: Dean!

Sam manages to make his way in and ram a metal pipe into the ghoul attacking Dean, distracting the other ghoul in time for Bela to jam a sharp pick of some sort in the other ghouls face. It slows him down and the three of them run out of the room and slam the door shut. Dean takes one of the metal pipes and makes sure the door is jammed.

* * *

The three of them join up with Meg in another room, and Dean pulls the fire alarm to lure Crowley.

Crowley: You should be ghoul scat by now.

Sam pushes Crowley forward hard, and the demon realized he's stuck in a devil's trap.

Meg: Crowley.

Crowley: Whore.

Meg: Sam wants a word with you.

She squeezes her fist together, causing Crowley to cower in pain a little.

Crowley: What can I do for you, Sam?

Crowley: No.

Dean: Excuse me? Meg?

Meg tortures Crowley some more.

Crowley: I can't.

Sam: Can't or won't?

Crowley: I said 'can't'. I was lucky to get this much of you out. Going back in there for the sloppy bits? No way. I'm good, but those two in there? Forget it.

Sam: How do I know you're not lying?

Crowley: You don't. But it doesn't change anything. I'm telling you. Even if I could, why would you want me to unless you want to be a drooling mess.

Meg: Sam, I hate to say it, but he's right.

Sam: Yeah, right. I get it. Thanks. He's all yours.

Dean: Whoa, what are you, crazy? He's our only hope.

Sam: Dean, you heard him. He can't get it. He's useless.

Bela sighed. Well this sucked.

Dean hands Meg the knife. She goes to enter the devil's trap.

Meg: You'll let me back out, right?

She looks at Crowley.

Meg_:_ This is for Lucifer, you pompous little –

Crowley takes her down in an instant and uses the knife to break the devil's trap. He turns and glared at the hunters, then pins them to opposite walls.

Crowley: That's better.

Castiel reappears suddenly.

Castiel: Leave them alone.

Crowley: Castiel, You the cavalry now?

Castiel: Put the knife down.

Crowley: You that bossy in Heaven? Hear you're losing out to Raphael. Hey, what's in the gift bag?

Castiel: You are.

He pulls the skull out.

Crowley: Not possible.

Castiel: You didn't hide your bones as well as you should have. Can you restore Sam's soul or not?

Crowley: Did we not just go down this road? I can't.

Castiel: Okay then.

Castiel incinerated Crowley's bones. Meg vanishes into thin air.

Dean: Well, she's smart, I'll give her that. I was gonna kill her, too.

Bela: Great, can we get out of this place now?

Dean nods.

* * *

**Outside Warehouse/Prison**

Sam, Dean, Bela and Castiel are standing by the Impala.

Dean: Thanks, Cas. Hadn't it been for you...

Castiel: Crowley was right. It's not going well for me upstairs.

Dean: If there's anything we can do...

Castiel: There isn't. I wish circumstances were different. Much of the time I'd rather be here.

Dean: Look, Cas, there's no need for apologies.

Castiel: Listen, Sam, we'll find another way.

Sam: You really wanna help? Prison full of monsters. Can't just leave 'em, can't let 'em go.

Castiel: I understand.

Castiel leaves.

Dean looks at Bela while Sam puts their weapons in the trunk that they'd gathered back up from where Crowley had taken them.

Dean: So looks like you got what you wanted. You're free.

She nods.

Bela: You didn't.

Dean shrugged.

Dean: What are you going to do? No mark on your soul, no demon to check in with. Back to a life of crime?

Bela: Yeah right. Go home and stay a while. I really don't know. That's the point right, that I can do whatever I want without looking over my shoulder?

Dean: Yeah well, don't be to relaxed. Things have a way of finding us when we try to leave this life.

Bela: Obviously. Don't worry, I still sleep with my gun.

Dean shook his head.

Dean: Wasn't worried.

Bela: Riight...sorry about not getting what you came here for.

Dean: We'll figure it out.

She walked towards her car.

Bela: See you around boys...maybe.

She got in the driver seat, started the car, and sped out of the gravel drive honking a couple of times for the hell of it.

Dean didn't want to admit it, but he'd gotten a little used to her. It was a little strange after the last couple months to watch her walk away to go live a normal life, or at least normal for her.

Dean: He's right, you know?

Sam: About?

Dean: About your soul. We'll figure something else out.

Sam: You heard what Crowley said. And I heard what Cas said earlier. Putting this thing back in would destroy me.

Dean: We don't know that for sure.

Sam: You know what? When angels and demons agree on something, call me nuts, I pay attention.

Dean: Sam –

Sam: I don't think I want it back.

Dean: You don't even know what you're saying.

Sam: No, I'm saying something you don't like.

Dean: You're wrong.

Sam: I'm not sure about that.

Sam turns and starts to walk away instead of getting into the car.

Dean: Sam, don't walk away. Sam!

**End Chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**1 month later:**

**Bela's Loft:**

Bela had gone through some of her things deciding what she really needed to keep and what she didn't. She knew she could get a decent amount of money from most of the items. She did intend to make sure that whoever bought them weren't completely crazy and dangerous.

After spending half the day doing that she'd cleaned up and decided to go out and grab dinner...until she heard the knock in the door. She'd paused on the way to the kitchen. She certainly wasn't expecting anyone.

The ex-thief turned ex-hunter made her way to the door. Old habits and all she'd grabbed her gun on the way. Once she got to the door she opened it slowly, her expression turning to surprise. Bela lowered the gun.

Bela: Dean...what the hell are you...

Dean: Look, I swear I won't ask for your help ever again if you help me this one time.

Bela: Do you not know the meaning of normal life?

Dean: Yes...but I'm desperate.

Bela: What could I possibly have or know that you couldn't get from Bobby?

Dean: Well Bobby's helping track down Sam and...

Bela: Track down?

Dean: Yeah. He uh..he left the same time you did. Said he doesn't want his soul back.

She shook her head.

Bela: So what, you can't tell me I'm more capable of finding him then you or Bobby are.

Dean: No, of course not.

Bela: Then what do you want from me? I can't expect to try to leave that life if you keep showing up on my doorstep.

Dean: I know...sorry okay? Please...

She sighed. She really wanted to turn him down, and for some reason her mouth just told him okay on its own. How the hell did that happen?

Dean: Thanks. What I need is Sam's soul.

Bela: What on Earth makes you think I could find it?

Dean: Can you check your sources again?

Bela: The talking board? I asked who was knew about Sam's soul, their answer was _Angel_ the first time...and when I did the cards I got Death. Can you sit here and tell me that's a good thing?

Dean: Death?

Bela nodded.

Bela: Yes, I know...you're willing to die for your brother again, I get it.

Dean: No that's not...I'm not...what does that even mean?

Bela: I don't know what any of it means.

Dean: Okay, can you try again?

Bela: Fine. You owe me dinner.

Dean: What?

He looked at her incredulously.

Bela: I was about to go get dinner. You interrupted, and don't you consider that a small price to pay for my services?

Dean: Ah and the bitch is back huh?

She glared at him.

Dean: I'm kidding...sort of.

Bela: Yes, well I wasn't kidding about the food. I'll set up. There's a lovely little chinese place down the street.

Dean: Take out? I can live with that.

Bela: Figured it would be something you could afford.

Dean: Ha!

* * *

Dean arrived back at the loft, and since she'd left the door unlocked he let himself in.

Dean: Anything yet?

Bela rolled her eyes at him.

Dean: What, I can hope.

He sat the food down on the coffee table.

Bela: Hey, who said you could put that there? This furniture is expensive.

She'd kept her tone serious. He gave her an annoyed look.

Dean: Seriously you are such a...

She smirked, then laughed.

Dean: You're messing with me aren't you?

Bela: You're too easy.

Bela finally asked her question to the talking board while Dean followed her instructions getting the drinks. This was one of the few times he was thankful she was British and had decent beer in the fridge, granted it was next to really expensive bottles of wine. He returned to the living room with the drinks and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

Bela: Hmm..

Dean looked across the table at her.

Dean: What? They answer you?

Bela: I asked what exactly death had to do with getting your brother's soul back...thought that might be important, wondering if it will kill him or you...or require some sort of sacrifice.

Dean: And?

Bela: Their answer made no sense. The answer was 'horse'. Then they said they said 'Dean Winchester will touch death'. I'm going to offer an opinion you probably don't want to hear...

Dean interrupted her.

Dean: Actually...maybe it does make sense.

Bela: Sorry?

Dean: Death...not death.

Bela: What you just said made no sense.

Dean: It makes perfect sense. You got Death when you read the cards before, and now you've gotten 'horse' as an answer. Death, the Horseman.

Bela: Would you care to explain? Why are you talking about a Horseman from biblical literature, and what exactly would this do?

Dean: I keep forgetting you were in hell this whole time.

Bela shook her head.

Bela: Yeah well I don't.

Dean: You know that whole Lucifer ordeal...Apocolpytic drama?

Bela nodded. Horsemen of the Apocalypse after all...

Dean: Well all the Horsemen were released, and the only one we couldn't really stop was Death. 'Cause he's more like a super powerful reaper.

Bela: And you're supposed to ask him for help?

Dean: Well, I have something that actually makes him more powerful...he loaned it to me to stop Lucifer and I forgot...okay didn't forget, neglected, to give back.

Bela: So you're going to make a trade?

Dean nodded.

Bela: You're insane.

Dean: You got any other leads?

Bela: When I first asked a couple of months ago who knew about Sam's soul and how to get it back the answer was 'angel'.

Dean: Well I ain't askin' an angel for help, and Cas doesn't know a damn thing about it. I'm out of options.

Bela: Fine. Not my business anyway. I told you what you wanted to know, good luck. I hope it's worth it for you, I really do.

Dean: What's that mean?

Bela: Means you could have gone back once Crowley was dead. To your family.

Dean: Sam's my family.

Dean really hated it when people tried to talk him out of things when it concerned Sam. If he didn't listen to them he certainly didn't want to hear it from her.

Bela: You were reluctant to get back into this life. You're sure you don't want to go back to a life without hunting? I saw how you were that day with Veritas. It bothers you.

Dean: No, I don't want to go back. I'm not sure I can be normal.

Bela: Who said you had to be _normal_? None of us are. Doesn't mean we can't live our lives.

Dean: It's not for me, not anymore. And not when Sam's walking around like a robot. He's going to hurt someone.

Bela: You told me that Sam's the one who asked you to go live a normal life. If he's really still in Hell does he want this for you?

Dean: He was wrong. I can't be with them even if I wanted it. It was wrong to think I could. I can't bring that crap home to a normal family. I tried to keep my promise to him, but I can't. And I definitely have never really listened to him anyway.

Bela: You're an idiot Winchester.

He rolled his eyes at her.

Bela: What? Who says you can't have both?

Dean: Tried that already. Didn't work. I went home as a vampire, kind of killed my chances. She couldn't do it after that, and I don't blame her.

Bela: Yeah well...maybe she's the idiot.

Dean: What?

Bela shook her head.

Bela: Nothing. Look I'm tired, good luck on your quest to speak to Death.

Dean: Actually...

Bela: Oh don't even think about asking me to go with you. Not happening, I just got here and I'm rather enjoying myself.

Dean: For someone who wants a normal life you were awfully cheery to get to use your little board there.

Bela: Never said I hated that part of it. I did have fun when I was a thief...not dealing with psychotic buyers necessarily but the other stuff. Finding things, working a job...and occasionally driving you crazy did entertain me. Unlike you though, I never wanted this life. I got thrown into it and had to adapt. Maybe I just want a chance to see who I am without it.

Dean couldn't disagree. Besides she'd earned it.

Dean: Well, for the record I wasn't going to ask you to come with me. How much do you know about psychic stuff?

Bela: Such as?

Dean: I need to die...and then come back.

Bela: What?

Dean: This psychic friend of ours did it once. It's the only way I can see the reapers.

Bela: No way. I'm not that into all this stuff.

Dean: You're the closest I know.

She shook her head.

Bela: I don't know enough. I've just scratched the surface on that kind of thing, I couldn't possibly.

Dean: Look I can most likely get Death to bring me back. I just need your help getting me to him...

Bela: You're mad.

Dean: Maybe but it's all I got.

Bela: It's late, and I don't have the spell or whatever it is I need to do this.

Dean: I'd ask Sam if he remembers what Pamela used...but he wouldn't tell me even if he did.

Bela: Come back tomorrow.

He nodded. Bela watched him grab his jacket...honestly the guy looked like shit. She felt a little bad, but he was the one who'd barged in here asking for help when she'd clearly tried leaving the life. Then again, he's the one who convinced her of not letting Crowley throw her back into the pit, and because of that she was still alive and free.

Bela: Dean.

He turned to look at her.

Bela: I have a guest room. Don't bother.

He shook his head in mild amusement.

Dean: You care if I stay put here for a while(he motioned to the couch), not really tired. Haven't been able to sleep lately.

Bela: Do whatever, keep your feet off the table though.

He smirked. Was she serious or messing with him again?

She smirked back.

* * *

Dean did end up sleeping though, just not in the guest room. Bela found him the that morning laid out on the couch. She couldn't help but shake her head at him. He really needed to take care of himself better. She knew that there'd never be one Winchester without the other no matter what the issue was. It was just how things worked, and no matter what Sam said or what he did Dean would run himself to death if it meant saving his little brother. He'd already sacrificed himself for Sam before...and maybe he'd said they'd learned their lesson about deals, but in truth there wasn't anything he wouldn't do. So she wasn't going to lecture him anymore about saving Sam, because there was nothing she could say.

She wanted to kick herself for letting him drag her back into it. Bela Talbot was not supposed to give a damn about anyone, but no matter how many times she said it was because he'd saved her and didn't let her give up she knew a tiny part of her cared more than she was supposed to.

Bela made her way into her kitchen. She couldn't really cook and knew if she had to live off her own cooking everyday she'd probably starve...but she could make eggs and toast just fine. It was all that was in her refrigerator anyways.

Dean woke up to the noise, for years now he hadn't been that sound of a sleeper. He took a moment to remember where he was at, then sat up. He looked and could make out Bela from a distance in her kitchen. He could smell the food too. She cooked? He then made his way into the room towards her.

Dean: Going domestic?

Bela: Sure. You're lucky I can even make this decently.

She sat a small plate of eggs and a piece of buttered toast in front of him.

Dean gave her a wierd look.

Dean: And you made mine? Who are you? I think I need you to get out a silver knife, or holy water, or...

Bela: Shut it or I'm taking it away.

He grinned at her.

Bela: Or better yet, I can forget the spell and just shoot you. You did basically ask me to kill you...it'd be my pleasure.

Dean: Uh huh. I'd like to see you try.

She shot him a mock glare.

Bela: Eat your food.

She'd already finished hers and put the plate in the sink.

Bela: I'm going to go figure out what I need to do this. Join me when you're done.

He nodded, mouth full of eggs.

* * *

**2 hours Later:**

They'd finally found the incantation she needed, Dean looked it over and said it at least sounded familiar. They were back on her couch with books laid out around them.

Bela: Hope you know what you're doing, because I can't promise I do.

Dean: It'll be fine, you got no idea how many times I've pretty much died and came back.

Bela: And I don't want to know. Okay, lay down.

Dean: Ooh bossy. I like it.

She shook her head at him and gave him a brief shove on the shoulder.

Bela: If Death doesn't bring you back soon you might actually stay dead, unless I pull you back.

Dean: 10 minutes and you do what you need to do.

Bela: Seriously Winchester you better not stay dead on my watch, because I'm not going to be the one to bury you.

Dean: Aww, that's sweet.

Bela: Wasn't meant to be, I have things to do.

Dean: Sure, sure. Just get on with it woman.

Dean closed his eyes, and Bela sat on the edge of the coffee table and started speaking the incantation. Once done, she checked for a pulse. Nothing.

Bela: Bloody moron better not die.

* * *

**10 Min Later.**

It'd been the entire 10 minutes and he wasn't back. Damn him. Bela leaned over him and whispered a different incantation to try to bring him back. She waited a moment, nothing happened.

Bela: Ugh. I can't even believe you tried this, told you it wouldn't work. Knowing how to do all this doesn't make me psychic.

And now she was basically talking to herself. Great.

She was about to call Bobby, or figure out a way to trick Castiel down here. She said the incantation once more, speaking stronger. Dean finally jumped up.

Dean: Coulda given me a couple more minutes!

Bela: You were out for 15.

Dean: Oh..

She hit him in the shoulder.

Bela: Should've just let you stay dead. So?

Dean: He can do it. I need to get his ring from Bobby's.

Bela: I can tell there's a catch. What is it?

Dean: What? Nothing.

Bela: Right. I don't believe you.

Dean: I uh...

Bela: Tell me you didn't trade yourself for Sam?

Dean: No. No I...I have to be Death. I have to put the ring on and do his job.

Bela: I'm sorry? How is that not trading yourself?

Dean: It's only for a day. I just have to do the job for a day.

Bela: Why?

Dean: Got me. I don't get it either, but it's what he asked of me.

Dean grabbed his keys and jacket.

Bela: Good luck with that.

Dean:Look...thanks for.

Bela: Don't. Just go get Sam's soul back and forget it okay?

He nodded to her. She followed him as he made his way to the door.

Dean: You didn't have to.

Bela: I know. Let me know when it's done. I'm curious.

Dean: Yeah.

Curious? Dean looked at her and realized how very different she was not that she wasn't forced to do what she thought she had to do. Well, she was still closed off and used sarcasm and bitchiness to keep her walls up. And she was still a force to be reckoned with...but she was softer now.

Dean: I'll see you.

Bela didn't say anything as he left. He wasn't supposed to 'see her'. She was supposed to be out, and he was supposed to be gone from her life.

**End Chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I'm taking some liberties with this one...for some reason in my head Dean went ahead to hunt while Sam was still unconscious and Sam joined him later...but apparently I was getting episodes mixed up:) However, I wanted Bela in this more so I am writing this where Dean does leave to go on the hunt Bobby showed him and Sam doesn't wake up til he's gone and than goes to join him. **

**Bobby's House**

Bobby ended up on Sam's good side by helping him with a hunt, and convinced him to come to his house after. Of course Sam didn't know Bobby was just waiting for Dean to show up. So Sam wasn't all that thrilled to see Dean come through the door, especially with the news he had. And they argue for almost an hour, until Dean finally "convinced" Sam that the deal with Death would work.

Dean had no clue that Sam only went along with it so he could come up with a plan to keep his soul away forever. However, Bobby reminded Sam that he was smart and ended up getting Sam locked in the panic room the rest of the time Dean was gone playing the role of Death.

Next Day:

Dean: So?

Cas: His soul is intact.

Dean: Will he wake up?

Cas: I don't know.

Dean: Cas come on. Give me something.

Cas: I really don't know, I doubt it. What do you want me to say? I did warn you.

Dean shook his head. Cas left.

* * *

**Study**

Bobby: Still asleep?

Dean: Yeah. Cas wasn't any help other than saying his soul was back.

Bobby: He's strong, he'll wake up.

Dean: I dunno...

Bobby: He's been through worse. You both have.

Dean: Not this.

Bobby: Trust me. He'll be fine.

Dean looked at a folder bobby had open.

Dean: THat a case?

Bobby: Yeah.

Bobby filled him in on the case file.

Dean: Hmm.

Bobby: You want it?

Dean: Might be a good distraction.

Bobby: That's the thing, your distracted. You gonna be able to keep your head in the game and eyes open out there alone?

Dean: Yeah, I'm fine.

Bobby: You ain't fine boy.

Dean: Well not fine...but I can do my job.

Bobby nodded.

Bobby: Aight.

Bobby handed him the file.

* * *

**Portland, Oregon.**

Dean had packed up the impala and left for Oregon. He got to the local motel closest to the hunt and settled in for the night.

The next morning he headed to the victim's house. He made his way to the sidewalk and stopped abruptly.

Dean: Uh uh...no way. What in the hell are you doing here? And how'd you beat me?

Bela Talbot smirked.

Bela: Well...

_Bela was drinking her second cup of coffee that morning when her phone rang._ _She was going to take a guess that it was Dean, but when she greeted the caller she found out she was wrong._

_ "Bobby? What is it? Tell me the idiot didn't get himself killed." Bela said._

_ "Nope...it worked, sorta. Sam's soul is back, but he has yet to wake up. Dean's calm, too calm. And he went on a hunt. I can tell his head ain't in the game._

_ "So?" she questioned._

_ "So he needs back-up."_

_ "Bobby no. I'm out, and intend to stay that way."_

_ "That's all fine...but it's just once._

_ That's what Dean said three days ago._

_ I know...just...don't want him to get himself killed being reckless. I have to stay here in case Sam wakes up._

_Bela sighed._

_ "You're not going to let me say no are you?"_

_ "Well I certainly couldn't make ya." Bobby told her._

_ "Fine. You owe me one."_

_ "But you helped Dean for free?" He had to give her a hard time for that._

_ "Yeah well...thought it was the only way to get him to leave me alone._

_ "Uh huh...okay well he's in Portland. I'll fax you a copy of..._

_ "Fax? Really? I'll look it up, don't bother._

_ "Thanks."_

_"Don't thank me yet...if he decides to make a mistake that's on him, I'm not going to be his body-guard."_

Bela: Bobby called actually. And I took a plane.

Dean: What?

Bela: Apparently he was worried about you. He wouldn't take no for an answer, so here I am.

Dean: Great.

Bela: So, you did it?

Dean: Well technically I failed...I was horrible as Death.

Bela: You'll have to give me the details later. Let's go.

They made their way up the sidewalk.

He knocked twice on the door and then the vic's sister answered.

Sister: Can I help you?

Dean: Yeah...I'm Agent McDowell. (He nods to Bela) This is...

Bela: Special Agent Kyle. We have a few questions about your sister's disappearance.

The sister nods, and let's them in.

* * *

**Penny(Victim)'s House**

Penny's Sister: Penny was very shy. Not at all what you'd call adventurous.

Dean: What, like flying through a lightning storm in a two-seater?

Penny's Sister: She was terrified of that thing. She just did it for Stan.

Bela: Stan?

Penny's Sister: They were just starting to get serious. She didn't want to seem, you know...Not interested. I just wish I'd told her to stay home. We don't even have a body to bury.

* * *

**Motel. Night.**

Bela: Well, looks like those other two missing girls were both the same as Penny. Innocent is a pretty good word to use actually. Thought maybe religious...good Christian girls, but Penny wasn't really too religious, just nice.

Dean: I have another theory. Penny's diary.

Bela: Oh, Did you steal that from her room? Clever.

Dean: What if it's not about religion, what if it's about purity?

Bela: Purity...wait like you think they're all...

Dean: Oh don't act innocent about the word. Virgins.

Bela: Penny was twenty-two.

Dean: Yeah, with a pink room.

Bela: Yeah, So?

Dean reads from Penny's diary.

Dean: "I've decided I'm going to give Stan my most precious gift."

Bela: Ew. Never do that again.

Dean smirked.

Bela: So what about the 'why'? What sort of person or thing would be stealing virgins?

Dean: You got me. I prefer ladies with experience.

Bela rolled her eyes.

Bela: Wow.

* * *

**Hospital. Day.**

Melissa: It happened so fast.

Bela: What did?

Melissa: It looked like a...a giant bat. You think I'm making it up, right? That's what the other man said.

Bela: Well we aren't your typical agents, we care about what you think you saw.

Dean listened to Bela talk, losing her British accent...sort of like that first time they'd met in the diner. It sounded so strange now that he'd gotten used to her real accent.

Melissa: It came right at me. It was huge. I swear. That's how I got this.

The girl pulls her gown forward to reveal large gashes on her back.

Bela: So, it attacked. And then what happened?

Melissa: I don't know. I passed out, and when I woke up, it was gone.

Bela: Is there anything else you can think of? Anything you can tell us, even if it doesn't seem important?

Melissa: Well, my ring got lost. Or else that thing stole it, if that makes any sense.

Dean: What kind of ring?

Melissa: Gold. Promise ring.

Dean: Promise ring. So, uh...from, like, a church? Like  
like a purity ring?

Melissa: Yeah. Why?

Dean:I got to ask. Uh, Melissa... Look, nobody is, uh, judging anybody here, okay? Believe me. But...Should you really be wearing that ring?

Melissa: Well..I

The young girl tried to figure out how to deny it.

Dean:Really?

Melissa:Matt Burne didn't count!

* * *

**Motel. Night**

Dean: This is all too weird. I just don't get it. I mean what did Batman attack?

Bela rolled her eyes at him.

Bela: Right...maybe if we're dealing with someone with the power to conjure up the Dark Knight.

Dean: You know it's kinda hot you even are familiar with that.

Bela: What, because I like nice things and have some class doesn't mean I do not know what's popular these days? Please. Besides, I liked the recent ones.

Dean: I hear they're bringing on Catwoman to the next one. Maybe they could use you.

Bela: Ha, funny.

Dean's phone rang. He picked it up quicker than usual.

Dean: Bobby?

Sam: Dean.

Dean: Sam? You're awake.

Sam: uh..Bobby filled me in. Said you had Death bring me back? Dean...I thought we discussed you weren't supposed to try to bring me back from hell? Guess you couldn't keep that promise huh?

Dean: Uh..what do you remember?

Sam: Lucifer, in my body, snappy Bobby's neck, killing Cas, and then dragging Michael into the hole with me.

Dean: Oh..

Sam: How long's it been?

Dean: Wha...oh, about a year and a half.

Sam: Really?

Dean: Yeah.

Sam: Where are you? I can come join you...I'll head out now.

Dean: Um...well...

He looked to Bela...crap.

Dean: Oregon...Portland, Oregon.

Sam: Okay. I'll head that way.

Sam hung up, then Dean did as well.

Bela: He's awake?

Dean nodded.

Bela: Good. Guess when he gets here I can go home.

Dean nodded.

Dean: Look, we can stop for the night. It's gonna be at least a day before Sammy gets here, and I'm tired.

Bela agreed. She grabbed her jacket and bag to go get a room.

Dean: Really? There's two beds.

She shrugged.

Bela: Fine, I call the shower first.

Dean nodded.

Dean: I'm good, got mine in this morning.

Bela: Though I really don't know how clean the floor in there is and...

Dean: Oh shut up will ya? Will it really kill you?

Bela: It may.

Dean: Uh huh.

* * *

Bela came out of the bathroom 30 minutes later, bag in hand and wearing a pair of black yoga/pajama type pants with a dark grey cami tank with lace on the bottom. Dean really couldn't help but look at her. Her hair had been grown out, it wasn't as short and messy looking anymore and it hung softly and rounded to the bottom of chin. She almost looked like the Bela he met years ago.

Bela: What?

Dean shrugged.

Dean: Nothing.

He went back to flipping channels on the tv.

Bela: What's wrong?

Dean: Nothing. Just...Sam doesn't remember anything from this year,which is good...just gonna be hard to explain certain things.

Bela: And me...

Dean nodded.

Dean: There's that.

Bela: I'll head out before he gets here you know.

Dean: I don't think it'll be that big a deal.

Bela: Really? Because the brother you have back only remembers me screwing you over, being ordered to track you two down and kill him, then dying. Might be difficult to explain why I'm here if you're trying to hide what's been going this past year to protect that wall in Sam's head you mentioned earlier.

Dean sighed.

Dean: Yeah, I guess so. I'm gonna have to come up with stuff though...I mean he's been gone over a year, gotta tell him something.

Bela sat down on the end of his bed.

Bela: Well you can always just give him the cliff notes. Crowley raised a bunch of us 'hunter-like' people, forced us to work for him, then Castiel killed Crowley. Can't be too hard right? He's going to wonder why you didn't stay out of the life too.

Dean: He'll get it. He knew how hard that would have been for me to try to be normal.

Bela shrugged.

Bela: You haven't completely let go of that normal life yet though. I've seen you drift off.

Dean shook his head.

Dean: Not lately. Maybe a few months ago. So what about you? You keep getting dragged back into all this...sorry. Bobby shouldn't have called, I'm fine.

Bela: I was bored anyway. Once won't hurt, just don't make it a habit okay?

Dean nodded in agreement.

Dean: Gotten used to you...gonna be quiet without your annoying chatter all the time.

Bela: Annoying? You like it. Admit it.

Dean: Ain't admitting to anything.

She smiled.

Bela: Sure.

Dean: You're not all that bad. Just don't tell anyone I said that.

Bela: Right, that's exactly what I want to tell people. I have a reputation too you know.

Dean: You don't give a damn about your reputation.

Bela: No, I don't. I could say the same about you, not that I ever hated you the same way you did me. But I wanted to hate you, especially...

Bela trailed off.

Dean: It's okay, you can say it. After what I did.

Bela: Not like I blame you really. You hated me, and Alistair fed on that.

Dean: It was worse actually, that it was you he made me hurt first. No matter what I felt, you were human and I knew you. I'd rather it be a stranger.

She nodded.

Dean: I'm not asking to piss you off, and you don't have to tell me anything...but what really happened? You don't have to tell me about him...but what happened to your mom? I thought she died with him in that accident?

Bela sighed. He was still wondering even now? She'd hoped he would let it go. She wanted to tell him to leave it alone, to stop bringing it up. He was so stubborn though, she didn't think he'd ever really give it up. So she decided to give him just a little bit.

Bela: My real mother died when I was 6. He remarried.

Dean: Oh...sor

Bela: Don't. I don't want pity. Won't change anything. Mum died, and he's to blame. So yes, I've hated him the whole time.

Dean: Why? What'd he do to her?

Bela shrugged.

Bela: He wasn't a nice guy Dean. So she decided to take me and leave. She packed her and I a bag, was ready to sneak out that night...but he found out.

Dean: Did he...did he kill her.

Bela: Well according to the report she fell down those stairs and hit her head. But she didn't fall on her own, no.

Dean shook his head. _God what a completely horrible person._

Dean: That's why you did it? Revenge.

Bela: I didn't mean it...not really. That demon was in a child's body...she promised she could take me away from it all. After she befriended me, I trusted her judgement. So when she said I'd be free, I assumed it was that she found a way to get me out of there.

Dean: But it wasn't like that.

Bela nodded.

Bela: 10 years of freedom, that I wouldn't have to see him for 10 years. Wasn't until the next morning that I found out the truth. I was late coming to the car...him and his wife were already inside, and when I walked out the front door toward the car it just blew up. I saw the demon...or rather the possessed girl, at the funeral. I confronted her, and she let me in on the whole thing.

Dean: You said you were a hunter? I don't understand.

Bela: I'd been looking into demon deals since the accident. When I was sixteen I came over here, and one day when doing demon research I met this guy, this hunter. He taught me everything I know. We worked hard to find out about Lilith and how to get out of my deal. She found out about it, and had the hunter killed in front of me. So I ran, stopped hunting. I left the life for the one I was living when you met me. I figured I could buy my freedom more easily than fighting for it. One thing I always knew from father was that money got you things. It just stuck with me.

Dean: You were scared, so you ran instead of fought. Can't blame you for that.

Dean: Why are you telling me this now?

Bela: I have no idea. It's like once I started, I couldn't stop. Dean you can't...

Dean: Secrets safe with me, your heartless bitch reputation remains intact.

Bela nodded.

Dean: I know that it's only half the story. I heard Veritas. He hurt you too.

Bela: I don't want to talk about that.

Dean: Not asking you to. Just saying I know, and I think he's a dick that deserves Hell more than you did.

Bela nodded again, slowly.

Dean was now the only one to know most of her story. She was shocked she'd spilled all that. It's like she wasn't in control of her mouth tonight, much like when Veritas forced her to speak the truth. She barely recognized herself anymore.

Dean: So, just because you ran...how'd you end up so, I don't know...heartless.

Bela: Because it was easier to pretend not to care. To just switch off the hurt.

Dean: To protect yourself.

Bela: I didn't want anyone too close. Mother died, that hunter died because of me...I just didn't want to deal with it.

Dean: You got in deep with demons and couldn't get out. Wasn't all your fault.

Bela: I thought I did what I had to do. Once I started, I enjoyed the freedom. But it was all a lie, I was never free. And thinking I could buy my way out was a mistake. I admit, I had some fun. Pissing you off was fun. Except at the end. I'd apologize about the whole stealing your gun thing, and tracking you and your brother down, but

Dean: Apologizing wouldn't suit you. Sure, you were wrong. Sure, I wanted to kill you. But you weren't the type to ask for help and you wanted to to live. At least you have the will to live...took me up until 3 months before my deal came due to realize I didn't want to go to hell.

Bela: I just didn't want to face my father in Hell. I didn't want to see him again.

Bela paused, and there was a moment of silence between them.

Bela: It's late...I should sleep.

Dean looked at her for a moment, this time into her eyes. He was still a man, and God those eyes of hers...they could draw you in. He cleared his thoughts. No, not allowed to look at her like that.

Bela: Goodnight Dean.

She made a move to stand up. He realized that she was done talking for the night, but wasn't ready for her to leave to her own bed, knowing she'd be gone early before Sam got there.

Dean grabbed her arm to stop her.

Bela: Dean, what the...

Oh what the hell, he couldn't resist. He leaned over to her and kissed her. She stayed still, not pulling away but not returning it...she was too surprised. Dean then realized what he did.

Dean: Uh..sorry. I'm tired, I just...

Bela's brain finally caught up. He could kiss...damn. She wasn't sure what to say, or do. He'd hurt her in hell, and with what her father did she didn't really like the men making the first move. However, she did sort of like how out of control she felt around Dean Winchester sometimes. As long as she was in actual control of herself in the end.

So she didn't let him finish speaking, instead she leaned up to kiss him hard on the lips. He didn't deny her, he couldn't. She was hot, and her body was too close to his. She smelled like cherries...well more wild cherries.

He laid back into the pillows, and used his right arm to bring her down to him. He knew that originally when she first saw him again 6 months ago she'd been nervous around him. He didn't want to scare her off now, so he figured he'd leave her on top. Granted he figured she would try to be anyway.

He slipped a hand underneath her tank, feeling the muscling on her back. She felt good. Well toned, but curves where they should be.

Bela ran her hands up his shirt covered chest the placed them on each side of his shoulders as she leaned in to continue kissing him. Her legs straddled his and she was pretty sure it wouldn't take long for this to get further out of control. But his hands on her were electric yet gentle. He made her feel real.

Dean ran his other hand up her left arm, then stopped kissing her for a second when he got to her shoulder. Why didn't he see this before? Oh, right...because he'd patched up her other arm a couple of months ago. She'd had her left arm covered.

Bela: What?

Dean let out a breath.

Dean: Bela...

Bela: Yeah, I know...not a good idea and we should stop...

Dean: No. No it's just..your arm.

Bela sighed.

Bela: I know Dean...it's been there since I got back. Guess it comes with the whole demon bringing you back thing.

Dean looked at the mark...the handprint.

Dean: That's no demon mark Bela.

Bela: Okay...how do you know that?

She sat up and scooted off him. He sat up and looked at her.

Dean took his shirt off.

Dean: Mines almost gone, but it was here.

She looked closely and saw very faded scar on his upper arm.

Bela: I don't understand.

Dean: Mean's Crowley's a liar as usual. He didn't bring you back. An angel did.

Bela: Angel? Why would an Angel bring me back.

Dean: I don't know...either Crowley just thought you were convenient and made us think he brought you back so you'd help...

Bela: But the voice when I woke up said I had to hunt or I'd be thrown back in.

Dean: Then maybe he was working with an angel. Cas said their was basically this civil war up there., so maybe they recruited Crowley. Maybe they're the ones who want purgatory.

Bela: What's this mean? Dean...this isn't over, is it? If Crowley isn't the one who pulled me out, does that mean the threat of me going back to hell is still there?

Dean: I don't know...I mean you quit hunting weeks ago...wouldn't they have already done so?

Bela: Maybe they've been preoccupied.

Dean gave her an apologetic look.

Bela: Great. I thought I'd be free of all this.

Dean: We'll figure it out.

Bela: We?

Dean: Hey, if angels are working with demons, we got issues. All of us.

She nodded.

Dean moved a piece of hair from her eyes. He kissed her slowly, but they both knew the whole angel brand thing was a mood killer at that point.

Dean laid down on the pillow. Bela thought about getting up, but as he threw the covers back he grabbed her waist, forcing her to lay down next to him.

Dean: Sleep. We'll work on your problem starting tomorrow.

She didn't say anything. She wasn't the cuddling type for sure, especially not with Dean freaking Winchester. But he wasn't making a move to let go of her and she could do with some rest. Sure, he'd terrified her before but he'd been nothing but decent toward her the last couple months. So she laid down next to him, and hardly a minute later he had her pulled against him and she let herself put her head on his shoulder, her arm across his chest and his around her waist.

It was probably the best sleep either of them had gotten in months.

* * *

END CHAPTER.

Sorry, that one took forever to write. Yikes.

I'm not sure I even like where I went with this chapter. If it's awful I apologize!


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so I want to apologize if the last chapter seemed rushed! Maybe i shouldnt have had her tell him things so soon and maybe they shouldnt have kissed yet? It felt like the right time but then i thought on it all night wnd it worried me...god writing is hard! So I thought abomotif and decided to slow things down...and maybe ill have then fight a little first and then have the hook up in a few more chapters to come instead of now. I want to keep them in character. Granted sure I think they woulda had hot angry sex on the actual show had the majority of fans not hated Bela.**

**so let me know if u want me to slow them down more and add in Bela pissing Dean off or vice versa...or if u want me to have them hook up and get closer before adding a fight of some sort.**

**My last story I think I had Bela too good...and focused on the supernatural storyline. So this time i think for characterization purposes I do need to add some conflict to Dean/Belas blossoming relationship. please review though and let me know. Ill hold off on new chapter til I get some feedback!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Next Morning.**

After falling asleep together, Bela's plan to get up and out of there early failed. Bela awoke to the alarm on the beside table. She groaned.

Bela: Ugh..Dean.

He made no move to get the alarm.

Bela: (Whisper yelling) Winchester get the bloody alarm before I shoot you. God.

Dean shuffled around to look at her.

Dean: You always like this in the morning?

She mumbled something under her breath, and then she reached over him to slam the alarm off.

He just smirked as she quickly sat up and climbed out of bed.

Dean: What? No snuggling?

She mock glared at him.

Bela: I'm supposed to be gone.

Dean: I'm sure you just didn't want to leave.

Bela: I'm sure I just didn't want to wake up. Now go back to sleep, I'm getting dressed.

She grabbed her bag and made her way toward the bathroom. Yes, she was ignoring the fact that they'd made out like teenagers last night. Yes, she was ignoring the fact that there was a new problem in her plan to be free.

Dean couldn't help but tease her.

Dean: You need help?

He grinned at her.

Bela: Oh shut it.

Dean had started to drift off, but awoke again, this time to knocking on the door. What? Oh, Sam...Crap!

Dean: Bela...

He tried to whisper so Sam wouldn't hear him. Bela didn't hear him though, and was still in the bathroom. Dean got up, threw his t-shirt on and knocked on the bathroom door.

Bela: What?

Dean:Sam's here!(whisper yelling)

Damn, she was supposed to be gone.

Bela threw the door open. She'd already dressed in her favorite stretchy dress pants and a front belted blouse.

Bela: Great...

Dean: Well, you could just stay in here.

He smirked.

Bela: Agh...and where the hell am I supposed to go?

Sam: Dean?

Dean: Coming.

Bela sighed. This could be interesting.

Dean made his way to the door and unlocked it, then opened it.

Dean: Hey Sammy.

Sam smiled and nodded, then walked into the room. He stopped when he saw Bela.

Sam: Uh...what the hell?!

Bela: Hi Sam.

She gave him a half smile-half smirk.

Sam looked from her to Dean.

Sam: Dean? Seriously, I don't even...how, why? Bobby said he sent back-up for you but...her? You're supposed to be dead.

Bela laughed.

Bela: Really? Is that not true for all of us standing in this room?

Dean: It's a long story.

Sam looked at Dean again. Dean gave him an almost apologetic look...he didn't blame Sam for being really confused. He'd done the same thing when he found her at Bobby's.

Sam: You gonna tell me what that long story is? Why would Bobby send you? What are you possibly getting out of this? And Dean, you can't be this stupid.

Dean: Sam...we can explain everything if you want later.

Sam: How about now?

Bela cut in.

Bela: I got brought back a year and a half ago, we thought a demon brought me back, but found out only last night that it was an Angel. No, we don't know why.

Sam: But why are you here? And on a hunt...

Dean: She didn't have a choice. When she got brought back, this Angel told her she either hunted or she'd get thrown back into hell. Look I've had 6 months to get used to it okay? Don't worry, she's legit.

Sam shook his head.

Sam: This is crazy. You're the one who said everything she says is a lie, and yet you believe that story?

Dean: She has proof...and I've seen her off and on hunting for 6 months. Bobby's know about her all year. You're gonna just have to trust me on this.

Bela: I should go...

Dean: What about the Angel thing?

Bela: I'll call Bobby...or do my own research.

Dean: What about the hunt? You're not as free and clear as you thought.

Bela: I can find another one. You guys need time.

Sam shook his head. Always the reasonable one. He didn't trust her, but she'd already done more work on this case then him. And he was rusty.

Sam: You already know the case...just stay, whatever. Dean you better not be wrong.

* * *

**A little bit later...**

Sam: This can't be possible.

Dean: Try us.

Sam:I googled...

Bela laughed.

Bela: You googled it? Lovely.

She couldn't help it...she was used to soulless Sam who usually ignored her jibes or just told her to shut up. Old Sam meant she could annoy him much easier.

Sam glared at her. Then he looked to Dean, as if to say 'really?'.

Sam: Anyways...I googled "fire," "claws," "flying," "stealing virgins," and "gold," and it all takes me to the same place.

Dean: Where?

Sam: World of Warcraft fansites.

Dean:I don't know what that means.

Bela: World of what?

Sam: Dragons. See? Told you. Not possible.

Dean shrugged, and looked to Bela.

Dean: What do ya think? Possible?

She shook her head slowly.

Bela: No...well...maybe.

Sam: Seriously, In what reality?

Dean: It's been a strange year. We should get another opinion.

* * *

Sam came back in carrying a few bottled drinks and threw one to Dean, then reluctantly to Bela.

Sam: So?

Dean: Bobby sounded like you. But we've seen fairies...so like I said, anything's possible.

Bela: Fairies?

Dean shrugged. He didn't want to say anything to her that would make Sam realize Dean was hiding the truth from him.

Dean: Whatever. Bobby's humoring me and looking it up.

Sam shook his head.

Sam is flipping through John's journal.

Dean: Dad never wrote anything about dragons. I'd remember if I read The Neverending Story in there.

Bela smiled.

Sam: Hey, did we hunt a skinwalker lately?

Bela and Dean looked up.

Dean: Doesn't ring a bell. Why?

Sam: I don't know. Just...déjà vu or something. Are you sure? I could have sworn—

Dean: You got to remember, your eggs are still a little scrambled, right? But, yeah, I'm sure.

Bela looked to Dean...he just gave her a quick shake of his head.

Sam: Yeah. Never mind.

Dean's phone rings. He answers.

Dean: Hey, Bobby. What do you got?

Bobby:Dr. Visyak. Medieval Studies, S.F.U.

Dean: Dr. Visyak, S.F.U. Got it. Thanks.

Dean hangs up.

Dean: All right. I'm going to San Francisco, figure out how to kill these things. You guys figure out where they are.

Sam: Huh?

Dean: Nevermind.(He looks at Bela) You're with me.

She rolled her eyes.

Bela: Hey, I told you I don't take orders here and...

Dean: Bela...

She grinned.

Bela: Hmm..fine.

She grabbed her bag.

Sam: Dude.

Dean: What?

Sam sighed. He was still confused. And a little surprised that if he'd been dead a year and a half that Dean was going to just take off and leave. Then again, maybe it was Dean's way of acting like everything was normal.

Sam: Bobby say where they like to hide?

Dean: No.

Sam: Great. Back to the lore.

Dean: Which says what? That they live in Middle-Earth?

Sam: No. Caves.

Dean: You're such a nerd.

Bela: Come on, I'd like to get home sooner rather than later.

Dean: Yeah yeah, whatever.

**End Chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Dr. Visyak's house**

Dean presses the buzzer.

Dr. Visyak: Yes?

Dean: Hi Dr. Visyak. My name is Dean Winchester, and this is Bela Talbot.

Dr. Visyak: Office hours are Monday and Friday.

Dean: Bobby Singer sent me.

The door opens and she steps outside onto the porch.

Dr. Visyak: Bobby Singer. Tell him something for me next time you see him.

Dean: Yeah?

Dr. Visyak: Actually, just kick him in the jewels. That's more poetic.

Bela grinned. Dr. Visyak smiled at her.

Dean: No love lost between you two, huh?

Dr. Visyak: No. Just the opposite.

Dean: Oh?

Dr. Visyak: That's his story to tell. He's the idiot. So, what's this about?

Bela: Dragons.

Dean looked at her. Straight to the point, as usual.

Dr. Visyak: Really?

Hmm...Bobby wasn't kidding. The woman didn't even joke about it, and believed them straight away. Weird.

Dean: That's it?

Dr. Visyak: You joke now, but it's only because they've disappeared. But they aren't all.

Dean: Well, one just flew in stateside.

Dr. Visyak: Are you sure?

Bela: Seems to fit the lore almost exactly.

Dr. Visyak: But how? I mean, why? It's been seven hundred years.

Bela: Really? Good question.

Dean: Let's just say it's crazy all over the place these days. Monsters doing all kinds of werid shit.

Dr. Visyak: So you want to know how to kill it.

Dean: That's right.

Dr. Visyak: Well, you need a blade.

Dean: Uh...What kind of blade?

Dr. Visyak:One forged with dragon's blood.

Dean: So you need one to kill one, but you got to kill one to make one. How does that work out?

Bela: I'm guessing that is what she's going to tell us.

The woman smiled at Bela.

Dr: Visyak: I like you. Good woman you've got working with you here.

Dean: Oh please, don't tell her that.

The women shook their heads, and the three of them headed into the house.

Dr. Visyak: Well, there aren't many dragon swords around anymore. Five or six, tops, worldwide. I mean, there's the sword of St. George, and, of course, there's Excalibur. And there's the one I have in the basement.

Bela and Dean looked up.

Dean:You have one.

Dr. Visyak: Finding it took two decades, countless hours, and some really bad sex with an eastern European ambassador, but, yeah.

Bela grinned.

Bela: Worth it?

Dr. Visyak: Indeed.

Dean shook his head.

Dr. Visyak walked ahead of them several feet. Dean looked to Bela.

Dean: Really?

Bela: What?

Dean: Nothing. How many times did you do stuff like that to get something you wanted?

She rolled her eyes.

Bela: First, less times than you'd think. Second...is that you're way of asking for my 'number' Dean?

It was his turn to roll his eyes.

Dean: Pshh...no.

Bela: Right. I can guarantee whatever my number, yours triples it.

Dean: Okay I'm not that ba...just..whatever, shut up.

She smirked.

Dr. Visyak opens a door to a room containing a sword embedded in a large rock.

Dean: Whoa. That is not real. Is that real?

Dr. Visyak: Of course it is.

Bela: So...it's actually in the stone. Didn't excpect that. Well, bet that's as close as we ever come to seeing excalibur without going back in time.

Dean: Yeah...don't mention time travel...not so fun.

Bela: I won't even ask.

Dr. Visyak: Binding sword to stone used to be all the rage. To protect them.

Dean: All right, well, how do we get this puppy out?

The doctor and Bela laughed.

Dr. Visyak: Well, come on. You know this one. We need a brave knight who's willing to step up and kill the beast.

Bela laughed again, this time more at Dean.

Dean: Oh shut up woman.

Bela: I'm sorry...can't help it. Really.

Dean: Right. All right, well, I'll, uh, give it a whirl.

Dean goes to pull the sword out of the stone, but is unable to and falls.

Bela shook her head. _Idiot_.

Dean tries again but fails.

Dean:Oh, son of a bitch! That's really in there!

Dr. Visyak: Yeah, afraid so.

Dean: Well, I have another idea.

Dr. Visyak: What?

Dean: Well, you're not gonna like it.

* * *

**Impala. Night. Fairfield, CA.**

Bela: Can't believe you did that.

Dean: Can't believe you told her you'd pay her money to let me. Plus hey, it worked.

Bela: Define worked? It's broken.

Dean: It's plenty usable...just gonna have to get a little bit closer to the damn things.

Bela shook her head.

Bela: You and your brilliant plans.

Dean: Yeah well this time you weren't giving anything much better.

Bela shrugged.

Bela: Why are we here? Not sure what your plans are, but I would like to finish this case and go home soon. I have research to do.

Dean: 'Cause it's midnight, and we still got a 9 hour drive. I need sleep. Besides, we need to tell Bobby about the whole Angel thing...

Bela: Why?

Dean: It's Bobby. We could use his insight.

Bela was yawning as she tried to protest, so she decided it wasn't worth it. She looked out the window and Dean was pulling into a Hampton Inn.

Bela: Fine...but why here? Are you possessed?

Dean shook his head.

Dean: Thought it might meet your standards and I wouldn't have to listen to you complain about dirty showers and crappy beds.

Bela opened the car door and grabbed her bag from the backseat. Dean had his bag in hand and walked through the doors into the lobby. Bela followed.

Dean: You're paying.

She rolled her eyes.

Receptionist: Hi, welcome to Hampton Inn, Suisun location.

Dean: Hi.

He smiled at the lady.

Dean: We need...

Bela: We?

Dean: What?

Bela: You know what, nevermind, there better be two beds.

Dean shook his head. _What was her deal?_

Dean: We need one room, two queens please.

Receptionist: Alright...sure.

Bela handed Dean the card, he gave her a look and made her give it to him below the counter, then he laid the card on the counter for the receptionist. Bela shook her head, since when did he care to look like an old fashioned man. Her name was on the card anyway...ha, bet he didn't think of that. What was with the look anyway, didn't he just tell her a few minutes earlier that she was buying? Then he looked at her like she was crazy for handing him her credit card. Not like she cared anyways, she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

**Hotel Room**.

Dean didn't need the nice hotel, he just figured she'd slummed it with him several times over the last few months he'd at least let her have a nice room once. It wasn't like it was going to become habit for him. However, he also wasn't going to complain about the nicer accommodations. Bigger bathroom, microwave and refrigerator in the room, along with a TV that didn't just have pay per view.

Bela put her small suitcase on the shelf, unzipped it, and grabbed her sleepwear she'd used the night before.

She looked at Dean almost as if asking permission to go into the bathroom first, he just nodded. Dean then changed into his black t-shirt and flopped down on the closest bed. He set the alarm, then debated switching on the TV.

Bela came out a few minutes later. She walked past him and to the other bed. She pulled back the covers and sat down, then set her phone alarm and placed it on the night stand.

Dean turned over and away from her. She watched him for a moment, then shook her head and laid down. Okay, she'd admit to herself she was being distant after last night. She hadn't expected that she'd tell him so much about her past, and she hadn't expected him to kiss her. And damn she'd kissed him back...hell if it wasn't for that damn brand on her arm they'd have gone a lot further than kissing. So she tried telling herself that it was a good thing he'd seen the mark. She didn't need to sleep with Dean Winchester, and she didn't need to get attached to him. Problem was she was already way too close to him. Everytime she tried to distance herself from him and this life though, she was brought back in. Then there was that part of her that was disappointed he'd seen the brand and that they'd stopped. She always figured sex with him would be fantastic, even if a small part of her still feared him.

They both drifted off.

* * *

Dean awoke a couple hours later, but not from an alarm. Bela had mumbled loudly and was tossing and turning slightly in her bed. Nightmare...he'd had plenty of them since returning from hell. Even now they'd come back every once and a while. He wasn't sure if he should wake her or just let her work it out herself. She was already avoiding him, he didn't want to make it worse. He was fighting with himself though. He should be avoiding her too. How did he come to care about her like this? He was supposed to still hate her, no matter what her back story was. He just couldn't though, and while he told himself not to care about her he couldn't help it. She was annoying, egotistical, ridiculously pompous...but he also found her sexy, and she was damaged...just like him.

Dean: Bela?

She didn't wake up, and instead thrashed around a little more. So he did what he probably shouldn't do, and got up from his bed and walked to hers.

Dean: Hey(whispering).

He put his hand on her arm, and rubbed it slightly.

Dean: Bela...hey.

She awoke, confused and a little startled.

Bela: Wha...Dean?

He sat down on her bed next to her. Bela noticed her palms were a little sweaty. She thought for a moment, then her mind flashed to the nightmare she'd been having. Hell...again. This time it wasn't Dean cutting into her though, so that was an improvement.

Dean: Sorry...you were...

Bela: I know...it's fine. You can go back to sleep, thanks.

Dean: Are you...

Bela interrupted.

Bela: I'm fine Dean. Not like it's the first time. Go.

She laid back down, but didn't bother to pull the covers back up since he was sitting on half of them.

Dean didn't listen to her though. He stayed put, pushed the sheets back and climbed in beside her.

Bela: Dean..

Dean: Relax and sleep. I'll behave.

Bela: Mmmhmm.

He pulled the covers over her too, then wrapped his arm around her much like he had the night before.

Bela sighed. _Oh yeah...this did not need to become habit._

_**End Chapt**._


	24. Chapter 24

**Hotel Room. Morning.**

Dean woke up first to the sound of his phone ringing on the table. He reached over to grab it and answered.

Dean: Hey.

Sam: You find a way to kill it? And where are you?

Dean: Sam. Yeah, we got something...hopefully it'll work. We stopped at a motel, we'll be there in about 8 hours.

Sam: Okay. We huh? I'd say how weird that is, but apparently it doesn't bother you. Look we need to talk when you get back.

Dean: Yeah, I know. See ya soon.

Dean hung up. Bela came to slowly.

Bela sat up and looked at him. She nodded to the phone.

Dean: Sam. Told him we were on our way. I'm gonna get dressed.

Bela: Okay.

Neither said anything at first about the nightmare thing, or the fact that they'd woken up together...again.

Dean grabbed his old bag and walked to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, got dressed, and then headed back into the main room. He looked around, but Bela wasn't there. Weird. He thought about looking to make sure her bag was still there but didn't get a chance as the door to the hotel room opened. Bela. He shook his head.

Bela: Figured you would want to get out of here early and skip the sit down breakfast, so here.

She threw a paper sack down on the bed he was standing over, then handed him one of the coffees in her hand.

Dean gave her a questioning look, but took the coffee eagerly.

Bela: What?

Dean: First you make me breakfast and now you're bringing me breakfast? Who are you?

Bela: Cute. Very funny. Shut up and eat.

Dean smiled and opened the bag and pulled out a bagel. He looked up at her. She snatched it from him.

Bela: That ones mine, yours is on bottom.

Dean rolled his eyes, but pulled out the donut at the bottom of the bag. He gave a half nod in approval, it looked awesome.

Bela: I checked out of the room already.

Dean nodded.

They ate in silence and then took the coffee with them on their way to the car. Time to get back on the job, and to his brother. Dean was looking forward to having his real brother back. He Sam seemed a little pissed about Bela. Soulless Sam didn't care much about it anyway, but he'd also been used to it. Hopefully Sam wouldn't hold it against him. The question is would Bela even stick around now? Actually what was worse was that a tiny part of him wanted her to. She needed him didn't she? To find out what Angel brought her back and to solve the new mystery in their lives.

* * *

**Motel Room. Day. Portland.**

Dean: Where are we on the caves?

Sam: Besides sewers...nowhere. Here. Check this out.

Sam pointed at their map.

Bela: What is it?

Sam: Two of the disappearances happened within a mile of here. So I think we start there and work our way around.

Dean: Awesome. Who doesn't love sewers? Let's go.

Bela: Great.

She shook her head.

* * *

**Sewers. Two hours later.**

Dean: Ugh! God. Just when I get used to a smell, I hit a new flavor. Dude, we have been here for a couple of hours now. There is nothing. I think the lore is off. Hey, what if, uh...What if dragons like nice hotels.

Bela: Wow, you're complaining more than me.

Sam: Dean chill...What is that?

Dean: What?

Dean shines his flashlight where Sam's was and they see that what they are looking at is a pile of gold.

Dean: Holy crap.

Dean goes and picks up a gold watch from the pile.

Dean: Okay, maybe there are dragons here.

Dean starts to take some of the gold.

Bela laughed.

Bela: Really?

Sam: Wait. Dean, come on really? Not now.

Sam walks off towards an altar he found. There is a leather-bound book on the altar.

Penny: Hello? Is someone there? Hello?

The three hunters find the girls trapped under the grates of the sewer.

Dean: Hey. We're gonna get you out.

Penny: Quick. He's coming back.

The dragons came around the corner as the three of them were ushering the girls out. They started fighting them and after a few minutes they had one of the dragons stabbed with the sword and the other escaped.

Dean: Ugh, dammit.

Bela: Those girls are safe though, I doubt he'll come back here.

Sam: For now.

* * *

**Outside of the sewers, Parking Lot.**

Bela: Any way you can drop me off at the airport...or at the motel where I can pick up the rental car?

Dean: You going home? What about the Angel thing?

Bela: I don't know...I'll call Bobby I guess. Ask the talking board.

Dean: We're going to Bobby's. You can catch a flight there once you talk to him.

Bela: You and Sam need to talk and...

Dean: Plenty of time for that later.

She sighed.

Bela: Fine.

Sam came up to the car.

Sam: Where to?

Dean: Back to Bobby's. We'll get this book dropped off to him, see what he can make of it.

Bela: It's ancient...that language very old latin. He's going to have a fun time translating.

Dean: Yeah that's gonna make him grumpy.

* * *

**Bobby's House.**

Dean plays with one of the gold watches.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean: What?

Dean looked at Bela.

Dean: How much you think this stuff's worth.

Bela shook her head.

Bela: Probably not as much as you think.

Dean: That's disappointing.

Bela: Old me would tell you that the book you have Bobby studying is worth far more.

Sam looked at her.

Sam: Should we be worried?

Dean: Sam...

Bela: Relax. I want nothing more than to head home. I'm going to go have a little chat with Bobby about the Angel thing and catch a flight.

She walked out of the living room to go see if Bobby had made progress on the book and ask him if he could help research what Angel brought her back and why.

Sam looked to Dean.

Dean: What?

Sam: Just...her. I mean, I get it. But it's weird. Dean, look...I'm really sorry.

Dean: For what?

Sam: You know what. I know Dean.

Dean: Did Bobby...

Sam: Cas.

Dean groaned. Cas, really?

Sam: Look not his fault, I sort made him think I already knew and just asked him to fill in the blanks. He told me everything. You should have told me, Dean.

Dean: You weren't supposed to know.

Sam: What I did? To Bobby? To you? Of course I should know.

Dean: Death put a wall up around those memories, and the ones in hell. It's not something to mess with Sam. We don't know what could happen.

Sam: All right. But I have to set things right. Or what I can, anyway.

Dean: It wasn't you.

Sam: Maybe, maybe not. But I got to anyway.

Bela walked back in.

Bela: Boys, Bobby needs you.

* * *

Bobby: Now, as near as I can figure it, this dates back around the fourteenth century. Real obscure Latinate. Gonna take me my golden years to translate it all.

Bela: Figured.

Dean reached out to flip over one of the pages.

Bobby: FYI...that ain't paper.

Dean: Huh? What is it?

Bobby: It's human skin.

Dean removed his hand, making an 'ew' face.

Bela snickered.

Bobby: Okay. I'm fairly clear on this first bit. It basically describes this place. It's like the backside of your worst nightmares. It's all blood and bone and darkness.

Sam: Monsters?

Bobby: It's monsterland. According to this, it goes by many names, most of which I can't pronounce, but...

Bela interrupted.

Bela: Purgatory.

Bobby nodded.

Dean: Purgatory? Awesome. Well, that is good to know.

Bobby: And...this has an instruction manual for it.

Dean: What?

Bobby: Yeah. If you're nuts enough to want access to a place that gnarly, this book will show you how to open a door.

Dean: Door to purgatory. Well, I know a demon who would have loved to have known about that. So, how do you open the door?

Bobby: Page is missing...I'm pretty sure you're escaped dragon got that page.

Bobby: It gets worse.

Sam: Worse?

Bobby: This ain't talking about how to take a vacation over there. This is all about opening a door to let something in.

Bela: Bring something here? Why?

Sam: Or what would be the better question...

Bobby: I'm working on it.

Dean: Could you give us something?

Bobby: I got a name.

Dean: Okay.

Bobby: Mother.

Bela gave him a look.

Sam: Mother? Mother of what?

Bobby: Don't really know...it says something like Mother of all.

Dean: What's that mean?

Bobby shook his head.

Dean: Great.

Bobby: If that dragon's bringing something that powerful here...we're gonna have hard work ahead. I'm certain this can't be good.

* * *

**Bobby's. Night**

Sam slept on the couch be the window, Bobby had went up to bed too.

Dean: At least he's sleeping again.

Bela: You got what you wanted.

Dean nodded.

Dean: Let's hope it lasts. You out of here?

Bela: My flight leaves in the morning.

Dean nodded.

Dean: We'll figure out your deal too.

Bela shrugged.

Bela: One thing after another, I'm not all that surprised. Maybe this Mother thing is related to it all too. If Crowley wanted purgatory, and an Angel was working with Crowley...

Dean nodded.

Dean: Could be. Sorry you didn't get completely free yet.

Bela: Mmm...told you, not all that surprised. That would be my life.

Dean sat down next to her, and handed her a glass of the strong stuff. She took a drink, she'd always liked how it felt going down.

Bela: You boys will have your hands full now.

Dean: Yeah...doesn't mean we can't help you too.

Bela: You're going to need help.

Dean gave her a quizzical look.

Dean: Thought you were heading home?

Bela: I am...I can do both.

Dean: Why would you want to help us? Should that make me nervous?

She grinned.

Bela: Well...not that I'm a huge fan of your brother's...but I happen to like you and Bobby just fine.

Dean: Uh huh?

Bela: And I happen to have several vacancies in the friendship department, and you could use all the help you can get.

Dean: Really? We're friends?

Bela: Don't tell anyone, I have that reputation to uphold.

Dean: Just friends?

Bela nodded, rolling her eyes at the same time.

Dean scooted forward closer.

Dean: You sure about that?

Bela: I'm damaged Dean. You said so yourself.

Dean: And you also said I was too. So what?

Bela: Whether you like to admit it or not, you had a family you left. And it still gets to you. You're not over them yet, and I'm not going to get involved with someone who wants another woman.

Dean: It's not about her...it was the concept I loved. I can't have that though.

Bela: You can, you're just giving up.

Dean shook his head.

Bela was fighting with herself. Sure, she wanted him. Badly. Always had a little bit. But she shouldn't do this, it was Dean. They'd be the death of each other. One of them would screw up eventually. But who said this had to lead to anything? Just a little bit of fun wouldn't hurt would it?

Dean hated that he was even trying to pursue her...but he couldn't help it. He was lonely, she was here and was pretty gorgeous. He needed it really. Why was she being so difficult?

Dean: You know, you admitted that you liked me.

Bela: You know I included Bobby in that sentence too.

Dean: Uh huh...just an excuse. You like me.

Bela rolled her eyes.

Dean leaned in closer, his nose almost touching hers.

Dean: Admit it.

Bela sighed.

Bela: Hmm. I guess. I told you I have room for friends in my life. So do you. So...

Dean: So?(whispering)

Bela: We don't get attached Dean. So...I guess we can be special friends.

Dean: I take it there is some physical activity included in the word special?

Bela: I swear if you make a big deal out of this I will..

Dean kissed her.

Bela tried to finish her sentence, it didn't work. So she kissed him back. He pulled away, but stayed close.

Dean: Bobby said you could have the guest room...

Bela: Dean you really can't...

Dean didn't let her finish. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him.

Bela: Winchester...

Dean: Let's go.

He quietly dragged her to the guest bedroom that was much further down the hall than Bobby's room. He opened the door and pushed her inside. Bela backed him into the door, his back shutting it.

Bela had him against the door, and then ran her hands underneath his button up shirt slowly. He grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her closer. She kissed him this time, and he parted his lips slightly. She reacted immediately, her tongue slipping in with his. Her fingers found each of his buttons and quickly unbuttoned each of them. His shirt came apart but their lips didn't. She ran her hands up his bare chest. God, he was perfect.

Dean broke away for air, and took the time to help her remove his shirt completely. He then unzipped the outer sweater Bela was wearing, leaving her in just her grey cami tank. The lace not coming up that high and leaving very little to his imagination. He loved how real Bela was. Thin and well toned, but not too thin and curvy just where she should be. He'd always known, but never really let himself pay attention to it until the last couple months. He slipped his hand behind her head, and his other hand traveled up her stomach and then wrapped and her back, pulling her in to him again as he kissed her once more.

Bela's hands moved from his chest to around his muscled back. Then Dean finally too both his arms around her waist and lifted her.

Bela: Oh...

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he shuffled forwards, and dropped her onto the bed, a mixture between graceful and rough. Her hands around his hips brought him down with her. Bela scooted back until she was laying in the middle of the bed.

Dean: You're wearing too many clothes.

She laughed quietly.

Bela: Do something about it then?

He smirked.

Once he pulled her tank off, he paused and stared at her for a moment. After that moment, Bela looked up into his eyes.

Bela: Winchester move before I change my mind.

Dean did as she asked, rubbed his hand down the middle of her chest to her stomach, then down to her hip. He quickly made work of the button on her slacks and finally pulled them off, leaving her in just the black lace underwear.

She was breathing heavy and tired of waiting, so while he was moving his hand up and down on her thigh she used her other leg to wrap around his waist. She got herself up enough to roll him over, leaving Dean the one trapped underneath as she straddled his hips.

She took her hands and grabbed his, and lifted his arms up and then out to the side. He left them there and let her do what she wished. Bela copied his earlier move and removed his jeans and boxers in one move.

Bela smiled. Hmm, yeah...she could so work with this.

Dean: Like what you see?

The man had the nerve to smirk? So she got a hold of herself.

Bela: It'll do. Doesn't mean I haven't seen better...

Dean: Oh you...

He moved his hands back to her waist and flipped her back over. She laughed and let out a quiet yelp at the same time.

Dean kissed her again, at the same time he removed the rest of what she was wearing. It wasn't long before they were both ready. He gently connected with her the first time, but after that there wasn't any going back and both of them sped up and then would slow back down. There timing together was perfect. Bela felt like Dean had more than two hands and he couldn't believe how perfect he fit in her. Their first time didn't last that long before they were both spent.

After that, they rested for nearly a half hour. After that, they went for round two. It was more hectic and desperate...it was the angry sex she'd suggested to him before, but without the anger, just passion. Bela figured he'd be done after that, that they'd sleep the rest of the night. She was happily wrong. They'd ended up going for the third that night...but the real surprising part about that was that it was sweet almost. Bela wondered how it could possibly be this way with him...they'd agreed to being just 'special friends', but that third and final time of the night was almost like he was making love to her. Gentle, sweet, and kisses with him exploring every part of her body. She'd returned the favor. They were figuring out all about what the other liked the most.

After the last time, they both rolled onto their backs for a moment, catching their breath.

Bela: Wow...

Dean: Right?

Bela shook her head. That was crazy...

Dean turned his head to look at her. He took his arm and started to pull her to him.

Bela: We're not supposed to cuddle Dean.

Dean: Oh shut up.

He ignored her orders and pulled her against him with one arm while he grabbed the sheets with the other and covered them up.

Oh well...he'd done this with her before they'd slept together. Guess it wouldn't hurt.

She laid her head on his chest again and he kept his arm around her waist. This time it was skin against skin though, and he sighed in content when her legs tangled with his.

They both fell asleep. And like both times before in the motel/hotel, they slept for better with each other than they ever did alone.

_**End Chapter.**_

_**Ok let me know your thoughts...I struggled with this one. More detailed love scenes than I've ever done...but I still couldn't bring myself to be more detailed. I've yet to write a completely MA love scene and it makes me nervous. Maybe I'll practice write some and then in the future I can add it to the story, I dunno.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Bobby's. Guest Room.**

Bela woke up a little hazy, but then remembered last night's events. She reached over to find Dean gone...well at least he'd listened to her when she said not to get too attached. Then she heard voices downstairs. Okay, so he left her up here alone so the others wouldn't figure out they'd been together. Smart move actually.

She walked downstairs, dressed with her suitcase in hand. The boys were in the kitchen eating what looked to be cold leftover pizza and drinking coffee.

Bela: Hey.

Dea: Want some?

He shoved the last bite of his pizza in his mouth.

Bela made a face.

Bela: No, thank you.

She shook her head.

Bobby: Ya leavin'?

Bela: Yeah, flight to catch. Let me know what you find on the Angel-Crowley-Mother connection. I'll do my own research when I get home. Maybe catch a hunt or two around my location.

Dean grabbed one of Bobby's paper coffee cups and poured some. Sam gave him a weird look. Bela walked to the counter, grabbed the bottle of sugar and some milk and threw some into the cup Dean handed her.

Bela: Thanks.

Dean: You don't have a car. Come on.

Dean followed her out, grabbing her suitcase on the way out. Bela got into the passenger seat of the impala and Dean took off.

Back inside the house, Sam looked to Bobby.

Sam: That's weird right?

Bobby: Eh..she's been in and out of here for a year, and even more in the last 6 months since Dean found out about the both of you being alive. Not so weird anymore.

Sam: Yeah but...they're civil.

Bobby laughed.

Bobby: Wasn't at first. And not always. They fight about as much as you and him do. Gives me a headache half the time.

Sam shook his head.

Sam: I mean, I get that I was here and just don't remember much about the last year, but until I remember it all it's still weird seeing her here. I talked to Dean too, about not keeping his promise. You know, about Lisa...a normal life.

Bobby: Wasn't really his fault. The boy did try. Truth is, while it was a good life the moment she had to handle this life following him home to her she couldn't do it. I'm pretty sure she called it quits and Dean well...he didn't fight her on it. Maybe we pushed him into something that just isn't for him.

Sam shrugged.

Bobby: Or maybe it just wasn't the right woman.

* * *

**1 Month Later:**

Dean and Sam had a few cases, and Sam was getting back into the swing of it easily. Until they hit a snag when an old case from last year haunted him. It turned out okay, until Sam remember that case triggered a memory of hell. Dean was determined for Sam not to try and remember anything else.

Now they were headed to New Jersey.

**Bela's Loft. Philadelphia, PA.**

Bela had tried the spirit board and several other of her tools to try and find out which Angel and any other details pertaining to her situation. However the Angels seemed to be far better and cloaking their activities than Crowley was, because she had found nothing so far.

She'd given up for the day and ordered some Italian takeout, and just got back home to eat. She was about halfway through her meal when her phone rang. She half sighed, half smiled when she saw the name.

Bela: Hello Dean. Need something?

Dean: Not really...except we're gonna be in New Jersey tomorrow. Thought you might...

Bela: What, want to join you on your hunt?

Dean: As far as you know your not off the hook yet.

Bela: Uh huh. I don't know, you sure it's not because you're looking for little hook up?

Dean: Well...uh..not that I'd be opposed to it...but no. Just thought I'd throw the offer out there.

Bela: Sure, sure. Ask me again when you get there...it's only about an hour and 45 min away from me.

Dean: You can't give me an answer?

Bela: No.

Dean: Why not?

Bela: Much more fun this way.

Dean: Damn tease.

Bela laughed.

Bela: How's Sam?

Dean: Do you care?

Bela: Not all that much, but I thought I'd ask.

He shook his head, not that she could see. He knew she was just being a pain.

Dean: He's fine.

Bela: Liar.

Dean: What?

Bela: I spoke with Bobby a few days ago. He said Sam found an old case from last year, and he was remembering stuff.

Dean: Yeah...it uh...got worse. Yesterday he remembered hell. After that case got done, he must've tried to hard to remember.

Bela: He's still standing?

Dean: Well, he wasn't. He is now. He was out for a few hours.

Bela: Sorry. What now?

Dean: Told him to stop trying to remember stuff. Just do the job...try and leave that wall up as long as possible.

Bela: Hmm. What about you?

Dean: I'm fine.

Bela: Lying again.

Dean: How else can I be? Can't do nothing for him. Just have to wait it out.

Bela: I suppose so. Dean I have to go okay? See you soon.

She hung up. Dean did the same. _See you soon? _He thought she hadn't made up her mind yet. Oh well, he wasn't going to question it.

* * *

**Next Day**

Dean and Sam arrived the motel, he'd texted Bela the address when they were about two hours out. She'd beat them there.

Bela: Boys.

Dean: Hey.

Bela: I looked up the case. Weird.

Sam: No kidding.

She gave him a look. He shook his head at her.

Dean: Let's get to work.

**Lab. Day.**

Sam and Dean ended up in a science laboratory, Bela had went to do a couple of interviews. Sam was skeptical, but Dean didn't mind the extra help at all. They had their EMF readers out and were searching diligently for any sign of angry spirit activity.

Dean's phone went off for the second time since they arrived at the Lab.

Sam: Dean?

Dean hit ignore and continued making his way around.

Sam: It's her? Lisa?

Dean: Mind your own business dude.

Sam: Why won't you pick up? I mean, I know you said she let you go but...

Dean: I said don't worry about it Sam. She needs to move on, so do I.

Sam shrugged.

Sam: I thought deep down you wanted that life?

Dean: Part of me did yeah...but this is me. I got pulled back because that's how it's supposed to be. And with them I just...I can't have it both ways. I'm in or I'm out.

Sam: So you not answering has nothing to do with Bela right?

Dean: Excuse me?

Sam: Look I'm not trying to accuse you of doing anything but...you're awfully chummy and you just invited her in on our case.

Dean: She needs to hunt and it was close to her. I was being nice. She has nothing to do with me not answering that call. Now get to work Sam.

After the EMF's went off, they still didn't find what exactly made it happen. They met up with Bela soon after at the factory. Sam had finally come up with a theory...that the ghosts were possessing the mannequins. Dean listened, but still thought Sam was nuts.

They searched the building for anything else, eventually coming up with a possible culprit.

Bela: We could check with her only living family in town...her sister.

Dean: Yeah.

Dean's phone rang again.

Sam: Dude, answer it this time.

Bela gave them both a look. Dean shrugged, but walked away to answer it.

Bela looked at Sam.

Bela: What?

Sam: Uh..Lisa's been calling him all day.

Bela didn't really have much of a reaction, so Sam wasn't sure what to think.

Bela: Why hasn't he answered?

Sam shrugged.

Sam: Dunno. His way of trying to get her to move on I guess.

They both watched as Dean's face went from slightly annoyed to worried. He hung up and came back over.

Sam: What?

Dean: Ben. Something's going on, he's worried about her. Look let's just finish this, and I'll call him back.

Bela: Really?

Dean: What?

Sam: Dean...what if it's our kinda thing? You need to go.

Dean: We're working a job, I'm not just gonna...

Bela: Dean go. I'll go with Sam to talk to the sister. It doesn't take three for this.

Dean: But...

Bela: Don't be a moron. If something happens it will be us listening to you go on about how it was your fault...and I don't really want to see a self-pity party okay? Go.

She thought it was more her character to treat the situation like she didn't care and that it was just because she didn't want to see him mope...but truth is she did care, and he needed to deal with it. Even if it meant he went back home.

Dean nodded. He pulled his keys out and headed to the door, looking back at Sam and Bela once more before exiting.

Sam: He listens to you?

Bela shrugged.

Bela: He just needed reminding that the last thing he needs is to feel extra guilt...even if he shouldn't.

* * *

Dean arrived back in Jersey just in time to finish the case, except it wasn't as good an ending as they'd hoped. One of the hard ones.

**Garage close to Bela's Loft. Philadelphia.**

They'd followed Bela back to her place to clean up, rest for a few hours, and there was an empty garage where Dean was fixing up his car.

Bela walked over and leaned against the car.

Bela: You gonna say anything?

Dean: Nothing to say. Nothing was wrong...kid lied 'cause he wanted me back. Worse part is I could only pretend to be mad, because it ain't his fault. That's on me.

Bela: You didn't want to stay?

Dean: No.

Bela: Really?

Dean: I told you, I can't go back.

Bela shook her head.

Dean: What?

Bela: What makes you think you can't? Was she willing to work it out?

Dean: Maybe, but I'm not. She made her choice the first time.

Bela: People have a right to change their minds.

Dean: She wouldn't have, not really. It'd happen again one day, and I'd be back to this. I'm not gonna keep screwing up their lives, and I just don't want to live like that...we both deserve more. Why are you acting mad that I didn't stay?

Bela: I'm not...I'm not mad.

Dean: Then what?

Bela: Maybe we can't get out all the way, but I know I am going to try to live more normally when all this is over. Maybe I get dragged back in every once in a while, but I sure as hell am going to try. I guess I just...don't know why you wouldn't try a little harder to have what you want.

Dean: This is what I want. I'm a hunter.

Bela: Sure, but not all hunters do it like you and Sam. I've been around plenty. Bobby has a house, and a couple more I met over the years had families. What stopped them? Nothing.

Dean: Because somehow Sam and I have had way more bad luck with that. Eventually something would happen and it'd all get taken away.

Bela: So what? Hunters aren't the only one living dangerously. Regular people do it too. Police, federal agents...

Dean: They don't deal with demons. You should know that.

Bela: Sure I do. And I get you being cautious, nor am I telling you to go settle down somewhere because we both know you can't do that. But I am saying not to settle for this life either. You should get to be a little selfish. Fight for a little bit of normalcy.

Dean shrugged.

Dean: Not yet, not now. Sam's fragile, there's some Mother of all freak out there and if Angels are involved then that's gonna cause problems eventually.

Bela nodded.

Bela: No one said you had to do it now. But stop pretending you don't want that life you left behind.

Dean: I don't want it. Or at least not that one. That was my vision of a family, but it was an unrealistic one.

Bela: Then start fresh when things slow down, maybe make it your own life instead of trying to fit in to someone else's.

Dean: Since when are you the expert on all this stuff anyhow?

Bela: I'm not...obviously. I'm just good at setting goals for what I want.

Dean: What do you want?

Bela: Right now...freedom. To feel like I can make a choice, whether it's to go hunt or stay home, I want it to be my choice. Not a demon pretending to own me, not an Angel forcing me to be here. Just me.

Dean nodded. Yeah, she made sense there.

Sam walked over to them.

Sam: Bobby called. We're supposed to head to his place.

Dean: Yeah, okay. Car will be done in a few more minutes.

Sam: Okay. I'll grab our stuff.

Sam went back across the street and headed toward the tall building where Bela's loft was.

Bela: You okay?

Dean: Yeah..guess so.

Bela's phone rang. Dean listened as she answered it.

Bela: Hello...yeah, I still have it. Sure, I can bring it in a few hours. Okay...no that's great. Alright, see you shortly.

Dean looked at her.

Dean: You selling things again?

Bela: Is that your business?

Dean gave her a 'really?' look.

Bela: Whatever. I have a few things in my possession I don't need anymore okay? Girls's gotta make money and it's no worse than you hustling pool or using fake credit cards.

Dean huffed a little.

Dean: These buyers as bad as the ones I've heard you talking about before? You selling something that's gonna hurt someone?

Bela rolled her eyes.

Bela: Again, would that be your problem?

Dean gave her a heated look.

Bela: Fine, just to give you piece of mind, the truth is it's a few meaningless artifacts that a local auction house was interested in when I spoke to them last week.

Dean: That sounds legal.

Bela: It is. Now shut up.

Dean: Sorry.

Bela: Sure you are. As much as I'd love to expect more from you, I don't blame you for immediately thinking the worst of me. However, I'm a damn good sales person and was a damn good thief...

Dean: Well, still are...

She smirked.

Bela:...so if I get to use my skills legally and get paid then I sure as hell will do it.

Dean: Yeah, got it.

Bela: You're a bit judgmental you know.

Dean: Old habits.

Bela: And if I did want to return to my incredibly dangerous and exciting life as a thief...

Dean: I couldn't stop you.

Bela: Yes, but would you try?

Dean: No...

Bela: Really?

Dean: So long as you kept away from hunters and didn't get people killed because of your dealings. I mean, not like I'm really that good of a guy.

Bela: Yeah well, for right now it's not something I'm interested in anyway. Maybe when I'm free of this mysterious Angel.

Dean: Yeah...Okay, car's done. Guess it's time to hit the road.

She nodded. Dean opened the driver door. Bela pushed herself off the car.

Dean: See ya.

He moved over to her and gave her a quick but firm kiss, then pulled away and got in the car. Bela walked away and passed Sam coming over to the vehicle.

Bela: Goodbye Sam.

He nodded at her and through a small back into the trunk, then got into the passenger seat.

Dean drove away and waved as he passed Bela.

Sam: You good?

Dean: Yeah...yeah I'm good.

Sam: Funny, when we left that hunt you were still kinda irritated about everything. How is it that Bela's the one calming you down?

Dean: She isn't...whatever. I just needed time and I got it.

Sam shrugged.

Sam: Whatever you say.

**End Chapt.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bobby's House. 3 Weeks Later.**

Bobby has maps out and books everywhere. The boys had been hanging out there for a few days now helping him go through things after Balthazar came by 4 days ago and zapped them to an alternate reality and then brought them back. Dean was still irritated.

Dean had his cell phone sitting on the table on speaker, volume turned up.

Bela(Voice): So nothing on the Angel? What's this all about?

Bobby: I've been getting blasts from hunters all week. (pointing at a map) Nest of vamps. Werewolf dance party. Shifters, six of them. Two hunters died taking them out. Ghouls, ghouls. Ghoul-wraith smorgasbord.

Bela: Bloody hell...

Dean: Is it just me, or is that a straight line down I-80?

Bobby: Exactly.

Bela(Voice): Where are all those monsters going?

Bobby points to a spot on the map.

Sam: What is it?

Bela: Yeah, especially since I'm on this end of the phone line.

Bobby: Ohio. Guy bashes in his family's heads.

Bela: I'm closest. I can go.

Dean: Hell no.

Sam gave him a look.

Dean: We're all going. If all the creatures of the night are heading to one location, that ain't good news. It's gonna take more than you.

Bela: Right. See you there.

Bela hung up.

Dean: Let's pack it up.

Sam looked to Bobby as Dean grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

Sam: Was that actual concern for her well-being or just being realistic about the hunt?

Bobby: Probably both.

Sam shook his head. Bobby just shrugged.

* * *

**Ohio. Day. Police Station.**

****The man, Rick, who'd bashed his wife's head in but didn't remember, was sitting in the interrogation room before they dragged him into a cell. The police detective suggested a lawyer, so Rick went along with it. The detective went to make a call to one of the law offices.

An hour later, they had sent over a woman lawyer ready to go into the station. Bela was waiting outside and stepped up to the woman.

Bela: Hi. You're the lawyer the police called over?

The woman nodded.

Bela: Yes, well they don't need your services anymore. My client called me himself, he wants someone he knows.

Woman: Really? Damn cops wasting my time...

Bela: (Fake) I'm really sorry, but it's in my clie...

Woman: Yeah yeah, I got it.

The woman went back to her car. Bela smiled, then turned to the police station. She place her fake Id around on her jacket and walked in.

**Interrogation Room.**

Bela: Told the policemen we needed a moment. So I'm going to ask you some questions, and I'm going to need you to answer them honestly or I can't help you. Okay?

The man nodded. Bela rattled off a few questions that Rick answered pretty easily.

Rick: Like I told the cops, I remember nothing. I blacked out.

Bela: I need you to tell me what you do remember.

Rick: I uh..was driving my truck on its regular route, and when I came to I was back in my truck at work.

Bela: Which was where?

Rick: Starlight Cannery. I called home and no one answered, so I went there and...I found...

Bela: It's okay, I know what you're trying to say. I need to know if you remember anything specific before you blacked out.

Rick: No...I mean I uh, gave this kid a ride and they took off...I think.

Bela gave him a questioning look.

Bela: Anything else?

Rick shook his head.

Rick: I loved them...I would never.

Bela nodded. She stood up.

Bela: I'll see what I can do okay?

She left the room and passed the cops on the way out.

Detective: You get anything out of him? He ready to plea?

Bela: No, he isn't. I believe him...I'm good at knowing when people lie.

Detective: Uh huh. And what do you suppose happen? We have evidence.

Bela: Not saying he didn't kill her...I think it was an accident. I think he truly blacked out.

Detective: So what, you gonna get him to plead insanity? Schizophrenia? What?

Bela: Or he was drugged. Unfortunately I got an emergency call from home, family related. I won't be able to help him. You'll have to call another lawyer. I'll send you a recommendation.

The detective shook his head.

Bela went outside, scrolled through the internet on her phone and found a number to one of the other law firms, just so the police wouldn't know she sent the other lawyer back.

She went back into the police station and gave the detective the other lawyer's number.

Bela: Where's the restroom?

The detective pointed to the hall. At that point the station was busy and she was able to sneak to where they kept the surveillance tape.

* * *

**Motel Room.**

The four hunters were sitting around, going over what Bela found.

Dean: So, demon possession or ghosts? I thought this was a monster thing.

Sam: All right, here we go.

They view security camera footage of the night the trucker picked up the hitchhiker.

Sam: Truck stop, night of the murders.

Bela: That's him.

They see a woman approach the guy's truck. Sam pauses the camera while Eve is facing it and her face flashes to monster-like.

Dean: What the hell is that?

Sam: Bobby?

Bobby: I've never seen that in my life. All those vamps and ghouls out on I-80, maybe it's her. The Mother...

Dean: If it is, we got no clue how to gank her. So what are we gonna do if we run into her? Throw salt and hope?

Bobby: No, we're gonna turn tail and run, because we're in over our heads.

Bela: I'm going to agree with him.

DEAN I mean, we better get some real info on this bitch before we do run into her.

Bobby's phone rings.

Bobby: Yeah? Uh huh...okay. Thanks officer.

Dean: What?

Bobby: Some guy went nuts over at that same Cannery.

Bela looked between him and Dean.

Bobby: I'll go meet with the police. You finish here. Get to researching.

* * *

**Motel.**

An hour later Sam, Dean, & Bela still had nothing. Bela sighed in frustration.

Bela: I think we should take his suggestion. We don't need to stay here to research. This one can't be won today.

Dean: Bobby's still there. Let's head to him and see what he found. Then we'll head out once we know for sure.

Sam nodded. They all headed out, Dean and Sam went to the Impala, and Bela headed to her own car to follow them.

**End Chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Cannery**

Dean, Sam, & Bela walked into the building to meet up with Bobby, but were met a surprise face next to him.

Dean: Well, look what the cat dragged in.

Sam: Rufus, good to see you.

Rufus looked at Bela.

Rufus: Wow this really is a party. You too huh?

Bela: Seems that way.

Dean: Oh yeah, forgot you two met.

Bela: A few times yes.

Dean: A few?

Bela: It's been a long year and a half. Then the two times before I died.

Dean: Oh yeah, I do remember that one.

Rufus: Ah, It was a good week for me.

Dean: How's that?

Rufus: Well you got me that nice bottle of my Johnny Walker and this one here paid me big bucks to get some devil's shoestring and to hand you a file.

Dean: To hand me a...wait I'm sorry... you found that yourself!

Rufus shook his head.

Bela: Um...no, not really. I asked him to give it to you, so you'd get even more angry and come find me.

Dean: You faked that file, didn't you?

Bela: Oops...sorry.

She smirked. Dean just shook his head.

Dean: Wow...I mean, I know that the file wasn't all that true. But I didn't know you did it yourself.

Bela shrugged.

Sam: Guys.

Dean: Right. Sorry.

Bobby came over.

Bobby: Come on.

They were about to head into another room but stopped as the door opened and Gwen walked out.

Dean: Gwen?

Gwen: Dean.

Samuel appears behind her. Dean freezes, then grabs his gun. He raises it and points it at Samuel.

Sam: Dude...Hold on!

Bobby: Dean...

Dean: I said I'd kill him!

Rufus: I take it you know each other.

Dean: He's our grandfather. But he sold us out to Crowley.

Rufus: Huh. Interesting. You two wanna hug it out?

Dean shot Rufus a look.

Bobby: Why are you here?

Samuel: We're working. You?

Dean: None of your damn business!

Bobby: Bela, take Dean for a walk.

Dean: You got to be kidding me. Hell no.

Bela just stood there.

Bobby: Now.

Bela: Dean, come on.

She put a hand on his arm for a second and then he walked out, she followed.

Dean: You gonna listen to Bobby? Can't just let me shoot him...

Bela: He's human. You couldn't even shoot me...remember? Well, maybe that was because you thought I was pathetic and was going to die anyway, but you get my point.

Dean just shook his head.

Sam walked through the door and to them.

Dean: What, you coming to make sure I stay out here?

Sam: Dean...

Dean: You don't remember what he did. I do.

Sam: He may know something okay? Just wait it out...if he tries anything you can shoot him.

Sam leaves and heads back into the room where the others were.

A moment later Gwen walks through the door.

Gwen: Dean. Is it true?

Dean: Is what true?

Gwen: Did Samuel really try to turn you...

Dean: Over to Crowley, yeah. Well more like succeeded. Didn't even blink.

Gwen: I didn't know.

Dean: I know. So...

Gwen: What?

Dean pulls up his gun quickly and shoots Gwen.

Bela hadn't been paying attention, instead had been keeping an eye on the little window in the door to where Bobby and the other hunters were.

Bela: Dean! What the...

The others run out of the room at the sound of the gunshot.

Bela looks back to Dean, but he's gone. Sam checks for Gwen's pulse, and then gets back up to look for Dean.

Bela: He's gone. How did something get ahold of him, he hasn't been alone for more than a second at a time.

* * *

A few minutes later, Samuel went to move Gwen's body. The rest of them went a little ways to search for Dean.

Rufus: Where's Dean?

Sam: I couldn't find him. Whatever got into those guys must have got into Dean. How did you not...

Bela: I don't know, okay?

Bobby: Stop, ain't gonna help.

Bobby: We need to find him before he finds us.

Sam: We better find him alive.

Bela: What if we can't de-possess him?

Sam sighed. She made a point.

Bobby: We will, now come on.

They split up to search until they heard yelling. Sam, Bela, and Bobby went in the direction of the noise.

Rufus: Dean, put that damn thing down.

Rufus looked to where Dean was aiming, at Samuel.

Samuel: Dean...put the gun down.

Dean: Rufus move.

Bobby: Enough. Everyone stop.

Dean: I'm not in the mood. I just had a 12-inch worm crawl out of my ear.

Bela: I'm sorry?

Sam: What?

Dean: I just woke up on the ground in time to see this worm thing sliding out of my freaking ear and into that vent. So you tell me what the hell's going on!

Samuel: You killed Gwen. That's what's going on.

Dean: No...We were just talking out in the hallway. That's the last thing I remember.

Bela: Dean...I was there. I turned around and saw you.

Dean: That thing must have jumped me.

Bobby: So, we're talking about a monster that like gets in you?

Sam: You mean like a parasite, something that took over your body.

Rufus: Monster possession? That's novel.

Bobby: Okay. Everybody, give up your guns.

Samuel: What?

Rufus: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, think about this for a second, Bobby.

Bobby: I'm thinking we don't know who is and who ain't got the damn Khan worm up inside his melon.

Dean: It's not in me!

Bobby: I didn't say it was. Point is we don't know who it is. It could be any one of us. So the best we can do...is to make it that much harder for that thing to blow our fool heads off.

Bobby opened a big sack that was laying on a metal table.

Rufus: Cambell, you too.

Samuel reluctantly gives his up.

They all head into another room, and Bobby locks the weapons up in one of the lockers.

Bobby: Okay. We need some time to breathe, make a plan.

Bela: We have one of those?

Bobby: I'm gonna make a few phone calls, see if anybody ever heard of anything like this.

Rufus: Hmm. Ditto. Got a few trees I can shake.

Sam stayed with Samuel when Samuel walked out, just to keep an eye on him.

Bela: You sure you are alright?

Dean nodded.

Dean: Other than killing someone who didn't deserve it? Yeah, peachy.

Bela sighed.

Bela: Wasn't you.

Dean: Yeah, I know how possession works.

She looked at him.

Dean: Sorry...I just.

She nodded.

Bela: I know.

Samuel and Sam come around a row of lockers back to Dean and Bela.

Samuel: What?

Dean: Nothing. I'm just wondering how you sleep at night.

Bela looked up and smiled to herself, remembering when he'd asked her that.

Samuel: Like a baby. Thanks for asking.

Dean: You fed us to Crowley.

Samuel: True, but what am I gonna do about it now? Do I blame you for wanting to kill me? Of course not, Dean...but I'm not apologizing. I did what I did. I don't cry over spilled blood.

Sam: So you really can just go on, like...

Samuel: Just because you're Dr. Jekyll at the moment doesn't mean you can get all high and mighty. Don't forget, we spent a year together.

Sam: Yeah, we did. We're blood. And you still sold me out.

Samuel: Trust me, what I did pales in comparison to what you did, and on more than one occasion.

Bela: How is this a competition? He wasn't himself.

Sam looked at Bela, a little weirded out she was sticking up for him.

Samuel: Oh stay out of it.

Dean: The only reason you're alive right now is because we're working a job. The minute we kill this thing...you're next.

Samuel: Okay, then. We'll just see.

Bela: You keep talking like that he may just do it. Didn't think it was a good idea at first, but honestly I wouldn't stop him now.

Samuel: Why, 'cause you're gonna just listen to whatever it is he says? He got you suckered in now?

Bela glared at him.

Dean sees goo coming from Samuel's ear. Oh shit.

Samuel pulls his gun, Dean grabs his arm and angles it up. Samuel had fired towards Bela but the shot missed. Sam makes a move to help Dean grab Samuel but Samuel shoves them off and runs. And of course no one else had their guns.

Bobby and Rufus run in.

Bobby: I heard a shot.

Dean: Samuel!

RUFUS I'm gonna be needing my gun back now, Bobby.

BOBBY You think?

RUFUS Yeah.

Bobby breaks the lock on the locker holding their weapons.

Rufus: Hey, don't feel bad. You know, it was a good plan, except for the part where a monster would _definitely_ not give up _all_ his weapons.

Bobby: Shut up.

Dean and Sam take with their guns to find Samuel. After a few minutes they come back.

Dean: We lost him.

Sam: So, what's the plan?

Dean: We stick together. We got to keep track of this thing, who it's in. Splitting up, bad idea.

They search the Cannery together when Sam finally sees Samuel. Sam raises his gun.

Sam: Don't move.

Samuel: Sam.

Sam: Put your gun down.

Samuel: What you gonna do, son? You're not gonna shoot me. You got your soul back. You gonna shoot your own family?

Sam: I said don't move.

Samuel steps closer.

Samuel: You're still named after me.

SAM I said don't move!

Samuel didn't stop though, so Sam shot him. The others ran up.

* * *

Bobby: Drop the gun, Sam.

Sam: It's me.

Rufus: Okay. That's great, Sam. Just got to cuff you, uh, till we can be sure, okay? You understand, right? You ran up ahead of us, thing coulda jumped you.

Sam: It's in him.

Sam nodded at Samuel.

Bobby: Are you sure?

Sam: Yeah, I think.

Rufus: You see anything come out of him after he dropped?

Sam shook his head.

They take Samuel back into the room and swab his ears.

Dean: Tell me you got something.

Bobby: Nothing.

Sam: What? So you mean he wasn't a monster when I ganked him?

Rufus: One way to find out. Bobby, you got a cranial saw in the car?

Bobby: Of course.

Bela: Bobby can't go alone.

Rufus: Oh, no, he won't. We will both go grab some tools and see about getting some power in this place. And I want you and you and you to - okay, I want you and you to watch him and him and - all right, if anything crawls out of anybody, somebody step on it.

Sam: Yeah, don't worry. I'll watch Samuel. Dean will watch me. Bela watches both of us...got it.

Rufus: Yeah, right.

Rufus and Bobby head out.

Dean: You did the right thing, you know.

Sam: You mean you think I did, if it's in him and I'm me. This thing's playing three-card monte with us.

Dean: Well, I'm just gonna assume you're you.

SAM I mean, I just can't help but think...What would mom say? I can't remember much, but what I do isn't good. And Samuel wasn't good...but still.

Dean: You know what I think mom would say? She'd say just 'cause you're blood doesn't make you family. You got to earn that.

Bela nodded. She knew that better than anyone.

Bobby and Rufus come back.

Rufus: Well...All right. Let's play operation.

Bobby: You boys want to take a breather?

Dean: We're good.

Bobby: We're about to crack open your grandpa's grapefruit. Take a breather. All three of you.

Dean and Sam and Bela exit.

A few minutes later they here yelling and commotion.

Sam: Dean!

Dean frees Sam's hands. Dean and Sam kick the door open and the three of them run into the room.

Sam: Bobby, you okay?

Sam helps Bobby up.

Dean: What happened?

Bela: When we left he was dead on the table.

Bobby: Yeah, till he wasn't.

Bela: Is he dead now?

Rufus: Yeah. Bobby threw him against that(he nodded to a big metal machine of some sort). I guess it was a live wire. It shorted, and he went ape. Then that thing crawled out of his ear.

Bobby: At least we know what tickles it. Electricity.

Sam: Yeah. Now the question is, where'd it go? You see?

Dean: No.

Sam: You two were down for the count.

Dean: Yeah. Well, either it bailed or it's in one of you.

Rufus: Or it's in one of you.

Dean: No, we were awake.

Rufus: Did you have eyes on each other?

Dean: Yes.

Rufus: 100% of the time?

Dean: Pretty much, yeah.

Rufus: Ain't got proof.

Sam: All right, let's settle this...100%.

Dean: How?

Sam strips the cable.

Dean: Ah.

Dean plugs it in.

Sam: All right.

Sam hits dead Samuel with the cable to be sure. Nothing happend.

Rufus: Okay. I'm not a doctor, but I'm gonna go ahead and call this one.

Sam: Yeah. All right,who wants to go first?

Dean: Come on.

Bela looks at him.

Sam: You sure?

Dean: Hurry up before I start thinking.

Sam holds the cable against Dean's arm. Dean yells out but nothing else happens.

Dean:Awesome. Here, you want me to...

Sam: I'm good.

Sam touched the cable to his own arm and grimaced. He hands it to Dean. Dean turns to Bela. She had a momentary panic build up at Dean walking towards her with the thing, but then remembered everything her and Dean have been through since hell. She wasn't afraid of him now, not really.

Bela: Fantastic.

Dean: Sorry...

Bela grinned.

Bela: No you're not.

He smiled. He touched Bela with the cable. She jumped a little but did nothing else.

Dean then turned to Rufus. Rufus gave him a look.

Rufus: Come on...

Dean: No passes, Rufus.

Rufus: I got a damn pacemaker.

Dean: Well, you better hope it's a good one.

Bela smiled.

Rufus: Just make it quick.

He let out curses left and right as Dean put the cable to his arm.

Dean: You okay?

Rufus: No, I'm not okay. Give me that.

He grabs the cable from Dean and turns to Bobby.

Bobby: Okay. All right, my turn. Well, it ain't inside me, so go right ahead.

Rufus: All right, then just stand still, Bobby.

Bobby: Okay, sure.

Rufus: I'll make this quick.

Bobby: No problem.

Rufus: Ready...

Bobby: Okay, uh, just a second, Rufus.

Rufus: Just a second nothing, whatever you are.

Bobby: I'm Bobby.

Rufus: Bobby, my ass.

The boys and Bela look over at Bobby. Bobby makes a quick move and stabs at Rufus, but Bela was standing right next to him and somehow managed to shove Bobby's arm up. The knife nicked her in the arm a little. The quick movements made Rufus get shocked by the cable he was holding and Rufus fell to the ground unconscious. Sam catches a hold of Bobby and Dean punches him, knocking him unconscious.

Dean: Shit.

Bela checked Rufus and found a light pulse.

Bela: He's alive, but he's probably going to be out for a while.

Dean and Sam nod.

Dean: Nice move. You good?

Bela: Yeah. fine.

She shook her arm out. She figured she might need to put something on the cut later.

* * *

Bobby wakes tied to a chair with duct tape.

Dean: Now, don't you even think about shagging ass out of here, 'cause we got every crack in this room sealed. So get comfy.

Possessed Bobby: I am comfy. It's nice in here. You really want to kill me and him along with me?

Dean: We'll do what we have to do. And we got some questions for you, so you can either play ball or we could fry up a little shrimp on the barbie.

Possessed Bobby: Ask. Been waiting for you to.

Dean: What the hell's that supposed to mean?

Possessed Bobby: It means I got nothing to hide.

Sam: What are you?

Possessed Bobby: You haven't got a name for me yet. I'm new around here. Eve cooked me up herself. (Dean holds the cable to Bobby's neck again)

Dean: Who is she, this Eve bitch?

Possessed Bobby: The mother of all of us, and the end of all of you. By the time she's done, there'll be more creatures than humans. You'll live in pens. We'll serve up your young and call it veal.

Sam: And what's your deal in all of this? I mean, how's jumping a few truckers gonna help?

Possessed Bobby: You think I'm here to mess with a couple of Cannery workers? We led you here. She has a message for you.

Dean: Oh, yeah? What's that?

Possessed Bobby: You're all gonna die. She's pissed. She's here. And it's gonna be nothing but pain for you from here on in.

Dean: Well, here's my response.

Sam: Dean! How much more do you think he can take?

Bobby: You can't kill me, not without taking him with me.

Dean: Well...We'll just have to do what Bobby would want us to do.

Sam wraps Bobby's mouth and ears shut with duct tape.

Dean: No way out now, slug-o. Bobby, hang on in there.

Dean holds the cable to Bobby's neck until he sags forward.

Dean: Bobby?

Sam starts to peel off the duct tape, the Khan worm falls out, dead.

Sam: Whoa. Bobby?

Bela: Is he alive?

Dean: Bobby, hey?

Dean felt for a pulse. It was faint, but there.

Dean nodded.

* * *

**Next Day. Motel.**

Bobby saw Rufus off, then headed home. He had a 12 hour drive ahead. The boys said they'd head that way soon enough. However, they decided they needed a few hours sleep first.

Bela decided to go ahead and get some rest before heading off too. She got a room, as much as she hated to, but it was a 7 hour drive.

**Bela's Room.**

She had just finished throwing her bag down and checking her phone when she heard the knock on the door. She opened it, not at all surprised to find Dean there.

Bela: Hey.

Dean nodded, and walked in.

Bela: Sam isn't wondering why you came over here?

Dean: He's asleep.

She shook her head.

Bela: What do you want?

He laughed.

Dean: Wow...grumpy?

Bela: Tired.

Dean walked towards her.

Dean: Aw, poor you.

Bela: And you aren't?

Dean: Sure I am. I intend on resting.

Bela: Uh huh.

He grabbed at her waist and pulled her against him.

Bela rolled her eyes.

Bela: You know you can't just come over here and...

Dean interrupted with a brief kiss.

Bela:...and do that.

Dean: If it bothers you so much, you can always stop me.

She sighed.

Bela: Whatever.

Dean: Thought so. Special friend and all...

Bela gave him a mock glare. He just grinned and took her hand and pulled her into the bathroom.

Bela: What are you...

Dean: You stink.

Bela: No I don't.

Dean: Mmmhmm. It's been a long ass day. I think we could both use a shower.

She wanted to protest, if nothing more than to drive him crazy. But she was tired, and he was here and had her remembering their night not all that long ago when they agreed to this little 'special' relationship, and therefore she let him lead the rest of the way into the bathroom. Dean kicked the door shut behind them as he kissed her again.

**End Chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

***Short chapter, sorry. But I want to start the next chapter at a new episode, so I wanted to put an end on the last chapter/episode first. Enjoy.**

**Next Morning.**

Unlike the morning after at Bobby's, this time Dean didn't wake up before her. They were both exhausted from the day before as well as the their nightly activities...from their steamy shower to their second round on the actual bed.

Unfortunately for them, Sam was pretty well rested and woke up ready to head out. He'd expected to either have to wake Dean up or find Dean already dressed and ready to go too. Neither were true.

**Bela's Room.**

Bela woke to the sound of the cell phone vibrating on the night table where they'd left them. Dean had her trapped against the front of his body so it took her a minute to get free. She was half asleep anyway, and didn't pay much attention when she reached over the table and grabbed the phone.

Bela: 'ello...

Sam: Bela?

This jolted Bela awake more. She didn't...oh crap. Yeah, that was Dean's phone she answered. God she was used to sleeping alone!

Bela: No?

Sam: Riight...what the hell?

Dean woke up hearing Bela's voice. He looked up to see Bela leaning up on her elbow, the other hand holding the phone. He sat up and scooted over closer to her.

Dean: Hey what's goin...

Bela gave him a look. She mouthed 'sorry', then handed him the phone.

Dean: Hello.

Sam: Hello? That's what you're gonna say to me? I wake up, you're gone. I call you, and freakin' Bela answers your phone at 8am. Care to explain that one? Actually don't, I think I can figure that one out myself.

Dean: Sam...

Sam: Don't. You're old enough, just didn't think you were that dumb.

Dean shook his head.

Dean: You know just for that, I'm gonna say mind your own business.

Bela looked at him. Dean just shrugged.

Sam: Whatever man...are you ready to leave or not?

Dean: Yeah...I'll head over in a sec.

Dean hung up. He just looked at Bela.

Bela: What? I was half asleep and there was a phone was ringing. Don't blame me.

Dean shook his head.

Dean: I don't...well not really. He'll get over it.

Bela: I'm sure...oh but wait this is old Sam now. He pouts.

Dean just gave her a 'very funny' look.

Dean: Okay he's waiting. I'm gonna head out.

Bela: You certainly don't need my permission.

Dean: I was just...

Bela: Go...while I think this little arrangement was a bad idea, one of its benefits is we can get up and leave in the morning and not feel guilty, so go.

He nodded slowly. He slid out of the bed and threw on his jeans and his dark grey shirt. Bela just eyed him as he dressed.

Dean: So, you going home?

Bela: Yeah, until one of us finds something useful that will help us kill Eve.

Dean: Okay.

Dean threw on his leather jacket.

Dean: I'll see ya then.

She nodded.

Bela: By the way...we both know Sam's not thrilled about this. However, we can't blame him so I wouldn't find him on it.

Dean: Do you care what he thinks?

Bela: No. But you two fighting means less productiveness.

Dean: Uh huh...okay then.

Dean walked for the door as Bela stood up and went over to her suitcase to grab her clothes. Dean couldn't help but take a quick peak at her as she strolled over gracefully in her lingerie.

Bela: I saw that.

Dean: Don't know what you're talking about.

Bela: Get out of here.

But she was grinning when she said it. Dean smiled and then exited the room. Bela sighed. _God that man's effect on her was ridiculous._


	29. Chapter 29

**Bobby's House. 2 Weeks Later._ (So, if you notice Dean, Bela, or anyone else Being out of character a few sections down, you _****_figure out why soon enough. Or if you remember the episode you will probably figure it out early! But I'm adding my own twist :) ) Takes place in 6x17._**

The boys had caught a couple hunts on the way to Bobby's. After both Bobby and Rufus nearly died the week before, Bobby was working diligently on finding Eve's weakness. Once there, both Sam and Dean noticed that Bobby was working way too hard on it.

Bobby: You two just gonna stand there or you gonna pitch in? This so-called Eve, mother of whatever, ain't gonna gank herself. What's wrong with you two?

Dean: Bobby, you haven't slept in days.

Bobby: I sleep. What are you, my wife now?

Dean: I'm just saying that, you know, taking five might be a good thing.

Bobby: We didn't end a biblical apocalypse just to have some Monster Momma and her babies try to start another one. We got work to do.

Dean just shook his head. He left the room and headed for the kitchen, Sam followed him.

Dean: Well, he's doing fantastic.

Sam: But he is right, we do have work to do. And I don't mean just Eve. There's a job. At the same time part of me feels we should stay and help him.

Dean: Really? What've you got?

Sam: Chester, Pennsylvania. Three people got kicked off in the last week, all freaky. Last guy got karate-chopped by his garage door. And these are all blood relatives.

Dean: What are you thinking, family curse?

SAM: Could be.

Bobby walked in.

Bobby: You should go...You're both driving me nuts.

Bobby then walked back out.

Dean: So, Pennsylvania.

Sam nodded, and wandered off for a second.

Dean: Sam?

Sam: Was thinking you should just call you're girlfriend to meet you there. You know, since it's only like 30 minutes for her.

Dean: Sam knock it off. And she isn't...

Sam: Oh right, you're just using her?

Dean: Excuse me? No, we're just...I dunno...having fun.

Sam shook his head. He'd ignored it since Dean got in the car with him two weeks ago. Neither had spoken about it at all. Dean guessed Sam had it bottled up the past couple weeks.

Sam: It's Bela!

Dean: You don't think I know that?

Sam: All that crap you gave me before? About Madison, and Ruby? How is this not as bad?

Dean: Well for starters she's human. And Madison wasn't you're fault, I shouldn't have ever given you a hard time about that. Ruby is another story all together. And...

Sam: And what?

Dean: She isn't...isn't as bad as we thought okay?

Sam: How?

Dean: I can't say. Look what I know about her, well it has to stay between me and her. And after hell, let's just say the slate's clean. She might actually have forgiven me and as much as I didn't care before., I'd like to keep it that way.

Sam: Forgiven you? For what? She's the one who stole the Colt and came after us. You didn't do anything wrong.

Dean knew he needed to tell Sam something, just to get him off his back.

Dean: Actually I did...not back then but after...in Hell.

Sam: In Hell? What, you mean when you went all torture master because of Alistair?

Dean nodded.

Dean: Sam...she was the first.

Sam: Huh?

Dean: She was the first person Alistair made me torture. He wanted it to be someone I knew, someone I had a history with. He figured the hate I felt for her topside would make it easier for me to break and start the torture.

Sam: So it was...and you...

Dean: Well no, it wasn't easier, it was harder. I knew her, I knew no one deserved it, not even her. She looked terrified. I just...even now seeing her all the time I still can picture exactly what her face looked like when I dug the knife in that first time. The fact she lets me anywhere near her is a miracle.

Sam: You never said anything before, back when you told me all about what you did.

Dean: I know.

Sam: But just because you feel guilty doesn't mean you have to make it up to her. That you have to go easy on her now.

Dean: That ain't what this is about. There's a lot to Bela you don't know, that she didn't want me to find out but I did. It changes things Sam. And right now, she's in the life and she gets it. I don't have to hide anything. I don't know, I kind of like it. Look, when all this Eve crap and Angel crap is over, she's gonna go live a normal life and we never hear from her again. So for now, no harm in me having a little fun.

Sam shook his head.

Sam: I hope you know what you're doing.

Dean: Sam, if she ever tries anything I'll be the first to do something about it. But for now you're gonna just have to trust my judgement.

What they didn't know was that things were going to start changing for them very soon.

* * *

Sam decided he was still gonna stay behind with Bobby. Someone had too. Well at least until she arrived. Sam told Dean he'd join him in a day or two once she showed up.

**1 Day Later.**

**Chester, PA.**

Dean: I got nothing.

Bela: Okay...so not a spirit. What next?

Dean: I don't know. There is definitely a skeleton in this family's closet. I mean, accidents don't just happen usually, not in our line of work.

Bela: All right. How about I'll go check family records, you go with next of kin?

Dean shrugged.

Dean: Yeah okay.

Bela: Why did you ask me to come? Tell me Sam's not still pouting about finding us...well, you know. I mean, I know he knew before but we might have scarred him.

Dean: Well while he did bring it up...he said he wanted to stay and help Bobby. Poor guy's running himself into the ground with all this Eve crap. Where are you on the research?

Bela: Nothing, unfortunately.

Dean: Yeah, sure. Next time I see his feathery ass I'll do just that. Alright, well go do your thing. I'll go find his next living relative.

She nodded. They walked out of the house and to their separate vehicles.

None of them noticed that things were changing, both here with them and back at Bobby's. To them it was just natural. It was memory.

* * *

**Russo's Office. Chester, PA.**

Russo: I'm sorry, uh, what department?

Dean: Genealogy. From the university. We're doing a study on local families, and, well, the Russos are...

Russo: Yeah, well, you know what? I got to tell you, I am extremely busy right now.

Dean: Yeah, I'm sure you've had a rough week. I, uh, read about the recent tragedies. Your cousins, right?

Russo: Yeah. It's a shame. But I'm not that close with my family, so is this gonna take long?

Dean: No. Five minutes. Uh, can you tell me anything, uh, noteworthy about the Russos?

Russo: Noteworthy? No. I mean, not exactly average, you know, big, from Italy.

Dean: I see. Uh, was anyone ever killed or maimed in a war or, you know, some other violent thing?

Russo: What do you mean?

Dean: Like something so dark that it would sully future generations.

Russo: Uh... No.

Dean: Good. Good stuff. Anyone own a slave?

Russo: What?

Dean: Routine question. Any ties to the Nazi Party?

Russo: Excuse me?

Dean: Did grandma ever piss off a gypsy?

Russo: Okay, you know what? I don't know what kind of study you're doing, but it's over. Right now. So leave.

Dean: Look, you're in danger.

Russo: What? What is that, a threat? Are you threatening me?!

Dean: No, I'm not threatening you. I'm just simply saying that if you don't watch your back, you're gonna die.

Russo: Get the hell out of my office.

Dean: Okay.

Russo: Now!

Dean leaves.

* * *

**Dean's Car. Outside Russo's Office.**

Dean's phone rings. He answers it.

Sam: Hey.

Dean: Sam. Hey.

Sam: You guys finding anything?

Dean: Uh, one asshat in a shiny suit.

Dean's phone beeped, Bela was calling.

Dean: I gotta take the other line. I'll call you back. Did she get there yet?

Sam: Yeah, she's here.

Dean: Bobby any better?

Sam: Eh...kinda.

Dean: Okay. I'll talk to you later.

Sam: Yeah, tell Bela hey.

Dean: Sure.

Dean switched over to Bela.

Dean: Hey. You get anything?

Bela: Sorry, not much. Great grandparents born in Calabria. Emigrated 1912. Been here ever since.

Dean: Damn.

Bela: Dean, this family seems typical. Actually they sound very nice.

Dean: If these people are the Waltons, then why the hell are they dying?

Bela: No clue. Meet me at the motel and we can go over it more.

Dean: Okay. Be there soon.

* * *

**Motel. Night. Chester, PA.**

Dean: This is such a frustrating case. Ugh.

Bela: Relax.

Dean: Relax? Are you sure you found nothing? I just don't get it. I mean, we've been over each of the death locations and found absolute crap. No hex bags, no cursed objects. So it has to be the family.

Bela: Dean, I told you I found nothing. I know you think just because you started hunting as a kid and I didn't until I was 19 means you know more but I do know what I'm doing.

Dean: I know...sorry.

Bela walked over to him and sat down in front of him on the bed. Dean took her hand in his, then leaned down to kiss her softly.

Dean: I missed you.

Bela: I know.

She grinned.

Dean: This whole Eve thing is ridiculous. I almost miss us living normally.

Bela: Mmm..but you wouldn't have it any other way, especially without Sam.

Dean nodded.

Bela: You know, after all this time I think he's finally getting used to me. Other than the whole having to hear me answer your phone giving him an exact picture of what we do...poor guy.

Dean: You know, it'd be a hell of a lot easier if your place and Bobby's weren't so far apart. The drive is killing me.

Bela: I happen to like it on this side of the country.

Dean: Yeah, I know.

Bela: You're just having withdrawals that you don't see me everyday anymore.

Dean: Hey I did just fine back when we never saw each other.

Bela: Yeah, until we spent a year trying to be domestic.

Dean: How the hell did we expect that to go?

Bela: Don't know. At least we tried.

Dean: Yeah, guess so. Well maybe when things slow down, we can try again.

Bela: You'll still hunt...you can't quit.

Dean: Well yeah...but I can still come home. I mean, that is if you're still planning to be "normal". Whatever that means.

Bela: Don't get to sentimental on me. Let's just see how it goes before we start making future plans.

Dean's phone rang. Dean answered it, took down some info and hung up.

Bela: What?

Dean: Uh, we got another one.

* * *

**Victim's Office. Night. Brookhaven, PA.**

Bela and Dean enter to find Sam waiting.

Bela: Sam?

Sam: Hey. So another one...weird. Here.

Sam handed Dean a business card that belonged to the victim.

Dean: Anne Witting. You sure she's not a Russo, a second cousin twice removed or something?

Sam: No, I checked the records twice. She's not related.

Dean: Well, if this isn't a family curse, then what the hell is it?

Sam: You got me. I got nothing.

Dean: Hold on. We've been finding these at all the crime scenes.

Dean picks up a gold strand.

Bela: It's giving us nothing useful.

Sam: Not yet anyways.

* * *

**Motel room. night. Chester, PA.**

Sam is sitting at the desk on his laptop, Bela on one of the beds, and Dean is on the phone.

Dean: So, we found another piece of this, I don't know, shiny gold string.

Ellen: Oh, I was afraid of that.

Dean: Why? What's up?

Ellen: Oh, these accidents? Well we're seeing 'em nationwide. About 75 so far. I got Jo working on a cluster in California.

Dean: Blood relatives?

Ellen: Some yeah, some no. She's got about what you three do, pile of bodies and a whole bunch of gold thread.

Dean: So what's it mean?

Ellen: I don't know.

Dean: Bobby working any less hard?

Ellen: No not really.

Dean: Yeah, well. All right, so, all these corpses, anything relate 'em?

Ellen: Well, actually, I did dig up one thing. I just don't know what to make of it.

Dean: Hit me.

Ellen: Well, it's a weird one, and it was buried pretty deep, but Bobby and me were combing through the family trees on all the victims, and we started seeing, well, the families all came over to America the same year.

Dean: Hmm.

Ellen: Yeah. 1912. But here's the real weird part. They all came over on the same boat.

Dean: Really?

Ellen: Yep.

Dean: All right, so what's so special about the boat?

Ellen: Nothing. It was a boat. It did what boats do.

Dean: What was it called?

Ellen: The Titanic. Did you ever hear of it?

Dean: No.

Ellen: Yeah, me neither. I'll keep digging.

Dean: Thanks.

He hung up, then turned to Sam and Bela.

Dean: Does the name Titanic ring a bell?

Sam: Titanic? No. I'll look it up though.

Bela stood and walked over to Dean. She sat down in the chair next to Sam, Dean stood behind her and had his hands on her shoulders and watched.

Sam:The RMS Titanic was the largest passenger steamship in the world when it made its maiden voyage across the North Atlantic in 1912.

Dean: So what's the big friggin' deal? It's a ship. It sailed.

Sam: Yeah, I don't know. Um... Oh, looks like there was a close call. Ship almost hit an iceberg.

Bela: Almost? So?

Sam: So, uh, looks like the first mate spotted it just in time.

Dean: Good for him. There anything else?

Sam: Wait a second. There's a picture at the bottom, but take a look at the name listed as the first mate.

Dean: What?

Sam: Uh, this first mate. Mr I.P. Freeley.

Dean: Well, that's not suspicious.

Sam: Oh, you got to be kidding me.

Bela: What...Oh. That isn't good.

The photograph is of Balthazar.

Dean: Let's give him a little call huh?

* * *

**20 minutes later.**

Bela summons the Angel. The lights flicker and the three hunters look around. Balthazar then appears in front of them.

Balthazar: Boys, and Miss Talbot. What can I do for you?

Dean: We need to talk.

Balthazar: Oh, you seem upset, Dean.

Dean: What the hell is with the boat, Balthazar?

Balthazar: What boat?

Bela: The bloody Titanic. What did you do?

Balthazar: Oh, that boat. Yes, well...it was meant to sink, and I saved it.

Sam: What?

Balthazar: Well it was meant to bash into this iceberg thing and plunge into the briny deep with all this hoopla, and I saved it. Anything else I can answer for you?

Dean: Why did you un-sink the ship?

Balthazar: Oh, because I hated the movie.

Dean: What movie?

Balthazar: Exactly.

Sam: Okay, I didn't think that was possible. I thought you couldn't change history.

Balthazar: Oh, haven't you noticed? There's no more rules.

Sam: Wow. The nerve on you. So you just, what, un-sunk a giant boat?

Balthazar: Oh come on. I saved people. I thought you loved that kind of thing.

Bela: Yes, except they are now dying at an alarming rate.

Balthazar: So? Still plenty of people who aren't. And you still averted the Apocalypse, and there are still Archangels. It's just the small details that are different, like you don't drive an Impala.

Sam: Huh?

Balthazar: Yes, yes. "What's an Impala?" Trust me, it's not important. And, of course, Ellen and Jo are alive. Your girlfriend here (he smiled at Bela) kept hunting after her hunter friend and trainer was killed by Lilith and never became a thief...leaving you two to meet up on your path to get out of your deals and stop Lilith. But it's okay, because we all still ended up here.

Dean: Ellen and Jo? And Bela...what?

Balthazar: Yes, Ellen and Jo are supposed to be dead. You see, I save a boat, one thing leads to another, which leads to another thousand things, and yada, yada, yada. To cut a long story short, they don't die in a massive explosion. Bela decides that she's gonna get revenge on the demon whore, and so on. So let's all agree I did a great thing and saved a bunch of people you care about.

Dean looked at Bela...that couldn't be right. I mean, they'd been hunting together for a couple of years now, ever since they came back from Hell together. Been 'together' since right before Sam died stopping Lucifer. Could that all be because of Balthazar?

Sam: But now somebody is killing the descendants of the survivors.

Balthazar: And?

Sam: And that's maybe like 50,000 people.

Dean: And we need to save as many as we can, but we need to know who's after 'em.

Balthazar: You have me confused with the other angel. I... don't care. Goodbye.

Balthazar vanishes.

Dean: Son of a bitch.

* * *

An hour later, Bobby called them back and told them it was Fate, as in Greek mythology. One of the "Fates" actually.

Bobby: You gotta have that Angel re-sink the boat, I'm guessing that's the only way to fix the mess.

Dean looked over to Bela, who was asleep on the bed.

Dean: Um...we can't do that. That's killing a lot of people.

Bobby: Big difference between dying and never being born, Dean.

Dean: We are not sinking the boat, Bobby. Okay? Don't even think about it.

Bobby: Well, okay. What's got your panties in a clinch?

Dean: Nothing.

Bobby: Try that again?

Dean: Okay fine...Apparently, a crapload of dominoes get tipped over if the Titanic goes down. And, uh, bottom line, Ellen and Jo die and Bela isn't...well isn't the Bela that I'm with now. Or we're not, God I dunno but it's gonna be different.

Bobby: Okay, you two. Listen up. You make sure... Keep those angels from sinking that boat. Do you understand me?

Dean: Gotcha.

Sam: Yeah, Bobby, of course.

Bobby hangs up, then Dean does as well.

Sam: So, what do we do? I mean, how do we save 50,000 people?

Dean: I got no freaking clue.

Sam: Yeah. We don't even know who they are.

Dean: Well, we know one. Except he made it clear I was to stay away.

**End Chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Outside Russo's Office. Chester, PA.**

Dean: That's him. Let's go.

Sam, Dean, & Bela exit the car. Russo is on the phone.

Dean: Mr. Russo!

Russo: (on the phone) All right, send him a nice bottle of champagne...

Dean tried to catch the guy. Russo tried to avoid Dean and started heading toward the street to get to his parked car on the other side. Dean finally gets the guy to pause.

Russo: I told you to leave me alone, didn't I?

Dean: Look, we're just trying to help you out, okay?

Dean caught the man's arm.

Russo: Help me?! Unbelievable.

Russo pulls away from Dean and walks away toward the street again.

Dean: Russo! Hey!

Russo turned to Dean in the middle of the street.

Russo: Just be glad I'm not suing your as...

Out of nowhere the man is hit by an oncoming SUV.

Dean: Well...shit.

* * *

Dean: That sucks.

Sam: Yeah.

Sam spots a woman staring at them from inside a nearby building.

Sam: I think I saw her. Right over there.

Bela: Who?

Sam: Uh, Fate.

Dean: You sure.

Sam: She was standing there in that window, staring at us.

Dean: What'd she look like?

Sam: Kind of like a librarian. Dark blonde hair...well maybe brown.

Dean: Your kind of librarian or my kind of librarian?

Bela sniggered.

Sam: Well, she was wearing clothes, if that's what you mean.

Dean laughed, then starts to head in the direction of the building.

Sam: Whoa, we can't go over there.

Dean: We're not on the hit list. We have nothing to do with the boat. Let's go talk to her.

Bela: Talk?

Dean: Yeah sure.

Dean partially pulls out his gun and then places it back where he had it. Bela sighed and Sam shook his head.

Dean: Worth a shot isn't it?

* * *

**Building/Closed down Restaurant.. Day.**

Dean: Hello?

Fate stays hidden and stops time. She turns on the gas on several of the stove.

Dean: Hello?

Bela: I have to say, not a good plan.

Sam looked at Dean, a little worried.

Sam: You got a lighter?

Dean: Yeah. Here.

Dean hands it over to Sam. Unfortunately it doesn't work.

Sam: Really?

Dean takes the lighter back and tries again.

The lighter finally sparks and the gas catches fire. Right before an explosion can kill them Castiel yanks the three hunters out of the warehouse.

* * *

They all appear in a random wooded area.

Dean: Cas?

Castiel: Hello.

Bela: Thanks for that.

Bela shot Dean a look he was used to, the one where she was annoyed with him. He'd learned to read all her looks over the last couple of years.

Bela: What was it you said? We weren't on her hit list? Sure...

Dean just shrugged.

Dean: Are you aware of what your frat brother did?

Castiel: I'm aware. Balthazar can be impetuous.

Dean: Impetuous? This is all kinds of messed up. And Fate, why'd she try to kill us?

Castiel: Well, I imagine she harbors a certain degree of rage toward you.

Bela: Why?

Sam: What did we do?

Castiel: Just the tiny matter of averting the Apocalypse and rendering her obsolete. I think maybe she's a little irritated about that. And then you go and dangle yourselves in front of her...

Dean: So we've pissed fate off personally. Great.

Castiel: Now that you've seen her, you're in danger.

Bela: Oh wonderful. What do we do about this Fate wanting to kill us, at least until we fix Balthazar's mess?

Castiel: Kill her.

Sam: Kill fate? Can you even do that?

Castiel: Balthazar has a weapon that will work against her.

Dean: Of course he does. Yeah. Boy, that guy's just got it covered, doesn't he? You need new friends, Cas.

Castiel: I'm trying to save the ones I have, Dean. We'll have to draw her out.

Sam: All right, well, uh, she's gunning for us. She's bound to surface again eventually.

Castiel: We'll make it easy for her. I think you have an expression for it. "Tempting fate."

Bela groaned. _And here we go..._

* * *

**Back in Chester, PA. Sidewalk. Day.**

Dean: Okay, so, we're just gonna meet our fate at any time, right?

Sam: Yeah. Just walk. Act natural.

Dean: Right...

Bela: This better work.

Dean: Bel, it will. Relax.

The three of them continued to walk down the sidewalk in town, past many potential 'dangerous' situations. Nothing had happened yet.

Sam: Maybe Cas was wrong?

Suddenly a huge air conditioner falls from the building Sam and Dean are passing and looks like it will crush them. However it along with Dean, Sam, & Bela freeze... for them it seems like only a second when in reality five minutes have gone bye when they are finally transported out by Castiel as they unfreeze.

* * *

**Bobby's Living Room. Night.**

Dean, Bela, and Sam all wake up suddenly, back at Bobby's place. Dean and Bela both wake up on the couch, and Sam on a blanket on the floor. All of them were confused.

Sam: Dude...what time is it? I had the weirdest dream.

Dean: Think mine was weirder. Then Dean turned and looked to Bela. Wait...wasn't she in Philly?

Bela: Uh...how did I get here?

Dean shrugged.

Dean: Did we drink to much? I mean, I dreamed about the Titanic...I swear.

Sam: You too?

Dean: Huh?

Bela: Apparently we all did.

Sam: Is that possible? Were we hit with something? Where's Bobby?

Castiel appeared before them.

Castiel: It wasn't a dream.

Dean: Wait, what? You're saying this actually happened?

Castiel: Yes.

Sam: Wait. So, what happened?

Bela: How about we go with 'why' instead?

Castiel: You're here now because I insisted he go back in time and correct what he'd done.

Sam: What? Why?

Castiel: It was the only way to be sure you were safe, from Fate. She threatened to keep coming after you.

Dean: SO what, you had 50,000 people killed for us?

Castiel: No, I didn't. They were never born. That's far different from being killed?

Dean: But Ellen and Jo?

Castiel: I'm sorry.

Dean looked at Bela...their minds had both wandered to the differences in their own lives. Where Bela had been a hunter after her hunter friend was killed. Where they'd met differently, and she'd never stolen the Colt and sold them out to Lilith. A life where they'd both tried getting free of their deals only to still both end up in Hell. Only thing was Dean made Cas save her, said he wasn't gonna help stop the seals if he didn't...not after what he did to her in the pit. Granted, they still had fought all the time. Nothing could change their personalities...but still. It had been obvious that they were together.

Dean: Hold on. Uh...So, if you guys went and changed everything back, then how come we didn't just forget it all?

Castiel: Because I wanted you to remember it.

Sam: Why?

Castiel: I wanted you to know Fate is cruel and capricious. That there are certain future things that will remain the same through every choice we make, but there will also be things that will change depending on our choices. You're the ones who taught me that you can make your own destiny. You don't have to be ruled by fate. You can choose freedom. I still believe that that's something worth fighting for. I just wanted you to understand that.

Dean: So Balthazar really did all that over a chick flick?

Castiel: Yes.

Dean: Wow. Well, might be time to take away his cable privileges.

Bela: Speaking of fate and such...Crowley didn't bring me back.

Castiel gives her a questioning look. He tried to keep the worry off his face at what she told him.

Castiel: What do you mean.

Dean: Means she's got a handprint mark on her arm like when you yanked me out. It was an Angel.

Castiel: That makes no sense.

Bela: Yeah well maybe you can figure it out. Maybe someone up there was working with Crowley since Crowley wasn't surprised to see me. Might I suggest you find out what angel, he's probably looking for another partner in crime as we speak. And I'd like to know.

Dean looked at Cas.

Castiel: I'll see what I can do.

Castiel looks to the ground, and then disappears. Of course he hates lying to them. That all of that was his fault in the first place and not Balthazar's...well he can't really tell them that. Just as he can't tell Bela it was he that brought her back to life.

Dean: That was way too weird. Friggin' Balthazar. And what's up with Cas?

Sam shrugged.

Sam: I guess things are back to normal, huh?

Dean: Poor Bobby...doesn't know what he missed out on.

Bela: You won't tell him I assume?

Dean: No...we can't...wouldn't be fair.

She nodded. Then Sam yawned.

Sam: I take it we really only slept for a short amount of time? I'm gonna get in a few hours, seems like Bobby finally is.

Dean and Bela nodded.

Bela: Is anything of mine even here?

Dean looked out the window.

Dean: Don't look like it.

Bela sighed.

Bela: Wonderful. Guess I'll be flying home.

Sam shrugged. He was a bit surprised Dean didn't offer her a ride.

Bela headed towards the stairs, figured she'd stay in the guest room. Seemed to happen quite often really.

Sam took over the couch.

Sam: Dude if you're gonna follow her up there just go...I don't really care nor do I wanna know.

Bela turned her head around and shot the boys a look, then turned back around and made her way upstairs.

Dean shook his head. He was going to protest, and then sleep down here just to prove a point to Sam...but decided against it. The floor didn't sound pleasant.

He grabbed his bag and headed up the stairs and then into the guest room. He then shut the door behind him and watched Bela take off her shoes and her jacket.

Bela: Damn Angel could dropped me off at home.

She tried to sound irritated, but she couldn't help but laugh a little. Dean laughed too. He took off his outer shirt, but left on the black t-shirt that was underneath.

Bela: Why are you here? You know just because we have this...special friendship...going on doesn't mean you can just come up here and invade my personal space all the time. I still like to be alone.

Dean: Really? That _you_ from Balthazar's reality seemed to like me invading your personal space.

Bela: No more bringing that up, the whole thing gives me a headache.

Dean shrugged.

Bela: For the record, I'm tired. You're not getting any. Just to let you know..

Dean: Whatever you say princess.

She rolled her eyes. God he was frustrating.

Dean: I'm kidding...I figured as much, but I'm getting old now, you gonna at least let me have half the bed?

She just sighed and gave him a little shove with her shoulder as she passed him to put the jacket she held onto the chair in the corner.

Bela: Old? Oh...you're right. I don't want you're arthritis to bother you too much.

Dean: Arthritis? Oh you...

Bela: Hey you said it.

Dean: Sure. That what you're sleepin' in?

She looked down at her jeans and then back up to him. She shrugged, and headed to the bed. She started to climb into it.

Dean dug through his bag and threw one of his larger soft button-ups at her.

Bela: What the...

Dean: A, that can't be comfortable. B, It ain't gonna be comfortable for me who has to sleep next to you. C, you'll look sexier.

Bela glared at him.

Bela: Fine Winchester, I'll give you the first two, but just for that last comment you better sleep with an eye open.

Dean: It was a compliment.

Bela: Whatever.

Bela shimmied out of her jeans and sweater and into Dean's shirt while Dean removed his own jeans leaving him in only his boxers and shirt. He climbed in on the other side of the bed and switched the lamp off.

They both went to sleep separately with Dean just giving her hand a soft squeeze when they said goodnight...but knew somehow in the morning they'd be all tangled up together. It always ended up that way.

**End Chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A few weeks later.**

**Bobby's House.**

Dean: So, where are we headed?

Bobby: Samuel's warehouse...

Dean: Why?

Bobby: It's the address that matched the one Bela gave me.

Dean: Oh.

Bela had called Bobby from her place in Philly a few days ago with an address that the she'd finally gotten the spirits to give her. She knew it sounded familiar and after sending it to Bobby he'd confirmed they definitely knew the place. Samuel Campbell's warehouse.

Sam: So what's there?

Bobby: She didn't know. Was looking for a way to stop Eve, and all she got was that the answer was here.

Dean nodded.

Dean: Okay, let's go.

Bobby: You boys go. I got a few leads here, and a few other hunters need my intel on a couple of cases. You boys keep me posted, and try to get back here quick.

Sam: You got it.

Sam followed Dean out to the Impala.

* * *

**Impala**.

A couple of hours into the drive Dean's phone rings.

Dean: Yeah?

Bela: You on your way?

Dean: Yup.

Bela: Good. I'd go in there myself but I'm sleep deprived and without coffee. I'll wait for you two boys to show.

Dean: Didn't know you were going. Why?

Sam shot Dean a look. _Great, Bela too? Wonderful_.

Bela: Bobby told me to, said if we do find the answer he wanted all of us back here.

Dean: Okay. We'll see you soon. We're about 6 hours out. Go get some sleep.

Bela: Don't tell me what to do Dean.

But even though he couldn't see her, Bela was grinning.

Dean shook his head...not that she could see him.

Dean: Whatever grumpy.

Dean hung up.

Sam was shaking his head as Dean looked over at him.

Dean: What?

Sam: Nothin'.

Dean: What?

Sam: The two of you are just...I dunno. I've been trying to get used to it.

Dean: We're not anything...

Sam: I know...or so you say. I meant that she's still around. Why hasn't she bailed?

Dean: She doesn't have a choice?

Sam: She doesn't? Way I see it, if that Angel was serious about throwing her back into the pit they'd already have done it. We went after Crowley, nothing happened to her. You said she took 3 or more weeks off hunting? Well this Angel did nothing about it. I think Bela knows by now that if she was really going back to hell she'd already be on her way. So my question is why is she helping us?

Dean: We can't possibly know that the Angel won't throw her back in when she's not useful anymore. I know she's scared. I can tell.

Sam: I'm sure she is, and don't disagree about finding out which Angel is working with Crowley and why...but I'm telling you to accept the possibility that either she is up to something or...

Dean: Or?

Sam: Or she's helping us for some other reason...and by that I mean you.

Dean shook his head in disagreement.

Dean: Bela wouldn't stick around for me, friend or not. She wants her freedom.

Dean wasn't going to let himself agree with Sam...because it wasn't possible. _Right_? _She did say she liked him.._

**End Chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Campbell's Warehouse**

Dean and Sam hopped out of the Impala, Bela was waiting by the door to the building.

Bela: Took you long enough.

Dean: Took the scenic route.

He smirked.

Bela: Sure. Come on, let's get this over with.

The three of them entered the warehouse and went straight to Samuel's office.

Sam: I'm pretty sure he had another room...held all the stuff he didn't want anyone or anything getting ahold of.

Bela and Dean looked at him. Sam looked at the ground around the desk.

Sam: Here, help me out.

Dean grabbed the other end of the desk and they moved it a couple of feet. Underneath was a trap door.

Dean: Huh...

Bela: Not bad Sam. Except you just volunteered yourself to head down it first.

Sam just shook his head.

He opened it and headed down the ladder, followed by Dean and then Bela.

Sam flicked on the lights when they got down. They all looked around to see a bunch of books and other items.

Bela: Own personal library hmm?

Dean: Samuel collected all this stuff?

Sam: Figured he hid all his books and research somewhere. Guarantee he had all this stuff before he died.

Dean: Well I'd say so, this building hasn't been touched in years before Crowley brought his ass back to life.

Sam: So, what are we looking for?

Bela: According to Bobby, anything and everything that could possibly stop Eve. Unfortunately the spirits didn't say _what_ we needed, just that the info was here.

Dean: Always so vague. Ok well let's get searchin'.

They all start going through the books in the room, grabbing several at a time and sitting around reading through them all.

1 hour Later.

Sam: Huh.

Dean: 'Huh' what?

Sam: Ever heard anything about a Phoenix?

Dean: River, Joaquin, or the giant flaming bird?

Bela just gave Dean an eye roll.

Sam: It says here that the ashes of a Phoenix can burn the mother.

Dean: Great. Where do we get one?

Bela: I thought it was a myth. I'm just going to stop believing in Myth all together...everything ends up being real.

Sam: Well let's just see what else we can find about a Phoenix.

A few minutes later Dean gets their attention.

Dean: Check this out. "March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. Gun killed a Phoenix today. Left a pile of smoldering ash."

Bela: Who wrote that?

Sam: What gun?

They'd spoken at the same time. Dean grinned.

Dean: Colt's.

Sam: Colt?

Dean: like the Colt. From...Samuel Colt's Journal.

Sam: Really, that's his?

Dean: Yeah.

Sam: Dude, no.

Dean: Dude, yes.

Sam: Well, let me see it.

Dean: Get your own.

Bela leaned over closer to look at it.

Bela: Interesting.

Dean: Not sure I should let you this close to it.

Bela: Very funny.

Sam: I happen to agree.

Dean: Okay, I was mostly kidding.

Sam shrugged.

Bela: Yeah well don't you worry about that...at least until all this is over. Then I could always...

Dean shot her a look. She smirked.

Bela: Relax, I was joking... So, the Phoenix?

Sam: What's it look like, we got any details on the thing?

Dean: It just says "Phoenix."

Sam: Did he say where he tracked it?

Dean: Uh..no.

Bela: So we need to find our own.

Dean: I know where we can find one. March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. We'll "Star Trek IV" this bitch.

Sam looked at him, confused.

Bela: I didn't see that one.

Dean just shook his head.

Sam: How about you tell us what you mean?

Dean: We hop back in time, join up with Samuel Colt, we hunt the Phoenix, and then we haul the ashes back home with us.

Bela: Time travel? How about something a little more realistic.

Dean: We know a guy who can do it.

Sam: He ain't gonna just come help us. You heard him, he's busy.

Bela: Wow, you are serious. Please, enlighten those of us, meaning me, what you're talking about. Obviously I skipped the time travel 101.

Dean: Castiel.

Bela: Right, of course.

She sighed.

Dean: Castiel, The fate of the world is in the balance. So, come on down here. Come on, Cas, "I Dream of Jeannie" your ass down here pronto. Please.

Castiel appeared before them.

Castiel: Dean, what do you need? I'm in the middle of...

Dean: Time travel.

Castiel: I'm sorry?

So Dean explained their issue to Cas. The Angel was reluctant, but agreed to meet the three of them at Bobby's in a day. Then he disappeared as quickly as he came.

Bela: Alright, I'll follow you boys to Bobby's. This sounds ridiculous, so it better work.

Dean: Leave you're car. Grab your stuff, we can have Cas drop you back here when we're done.

She shrugged. Bela listened though, and retrieved her small suitcase from the car, along with her other gun, then met them in the Impala.

* * *

** Next Day. Bobby's House.**

Castiel appeared at Bobby's, all set to send them back.

Castiel: Where is Dean?

Sam shrugged.

Bela: He said "supply run". I do not wish to guess what that means.

Castiel: Well, about the plan...

Bobby: What?

Castiel: I can only send them back for twenty-four hours.

Sam: What, why?

Castiel: To simplify the answer, the further I send you back in time the harder it is to get you back. One day is all I can risk.

Dean walks in.

Dean: You better have a damn good watch then.

Bela: What's in the bag?

Dean: Thought it might be good to blend in.

Dean hands Sam a bag. Sam opens it up and reveals western wear.

Sam: No, uh uh.

Dean: Sam.

Sam: No, I'm good.

Dean: People will stare, you wanna stick out?

Sam sighed heavily.

Sam: You're just obsessed with all this old western crap.

Dean: I'm not obsessed, and it ain't crap.

Bela just shook her head at the stuff Dean pulled out of his own bag.

Sam: You can quote every Clint Eastwood movie, line for line.

Bela: Oh dear...

Sam: Hey, where's her stuff?

Dean: She isn't going.

Sam and Bobby looked between Dean and Bela.

Bela: We figured it'd be best I stayed here. Less for Castiel to have to bring back, less risk.

Sam shrugged.

Dean: Come on, we gotta change.

A few moments later, they came back into the living room in their outfits.

Bela: Oh my god.

She let out a quiet laugh. Sam groaned.

Dean: What? This is awesome.

Bela: You know, I'm not sure that sums it up. But I guess if anyone can pull it off...

Dean smirked.

Castiel: Is it customary to wear a blanket.

Dean shot him a look.

Bela handed Dean a paper back. Dean looked inside.

Dean: What's this for?

Bobby: Where you're going they don't take plastic.

Dean nodded.

Dean: Right.

Sam: This sucks.

Sam kept pulling at the pattern shirt.

Dean: Quit complaining. Alright, let's do this.

Castiel walked forward and touched them both on the forehead at the same time. The boys disappeared, leaving Bobby, Bela, and Castiel in the room.

Castiel: I must go. Call me close to the twenty-four hour mark.

Bobby: What about them if you get busy?

Castiel: Like I said, pray for me and I'll return.

Bela shook her head.

Bela: If not I'll do a damn good summoning spell for you.

Castiel just nodded and left.

Bobby: You got a bad feeling about this whole thing?

Bela: I certainly don't have a good one.

Bobby: Yeah, that's what I was afraid of.

**End Chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33

**_So I'm skipping some of the stuff that was in the episode...because why write down everything that you've already seen? I wrote part of it, then summarize most of it after that other than the parts that are different for my version.  
_  
Sunrise, Wyoming 1861**

Dean: All right. Let's go find Samuel Colt. Hey, we should try the Saloon first, uh, see what we get from the locals.

Sam: Sure. Whatever, Sundance. You just wanna flirt with the women too.

Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean: Hey I just wanna see everything while we're here.

Sam: Okay...sure.

Dean: Whatever, come on.

Sam: Oh, damn it.

Sam shook off his shoe after stepping in manure.

Dean: You know what that is?

Sam: Duh, it's horsesh...

Dean: Authenticity!

Sam shot him the 'you're ridiculous' look as they continued to walk towards the town, but they stopped when they saw the townspeople standing around as a man was about to be hanged.

Judge: We stand here today to execute justice upon Elias Finch for the murder of his own wife.

Sam: Now that's you're authenticity.

Dean agreed.

Judge: Sentence handed down by myself, Tye Mortimer, duly appointed judge of the Wyoming circuit. You will be hung by your neck until you die.

Elias: You're gonna burn for this. Every one of you.

They ignore him and the sheriff pulls the lever and Elias is hung.

Dean: Good times. So where do we find Sammy Colt?

Sam: No idea. Let's try the sheriff.

Dean: Yeah...

* * *

After speaking with the sheriff the boys hit the saloon, but it wasn't exactly what Dean was hoping for. The sheriff didn't know where Samuel Colt was, neither did the barkeeper. When they thought they were running out of leads they heard a scream come from upstairs, only to find the judge burned to nearly ashes, leaving behind just a burn skeleton. The woman the judge was with was panicked.

The woman was sure it was Elias Finch. Dean was starting to think ghost. The sheriff didn't believe the ghost part, just figured somehow the hanging didn't kill Elias.

Once the others were gone and Sam and Dean were left alone, they figured that somehow this "phoenix" was Elias. They made a plan to go find Samuel Colt and get the gun.

* * *

**Bobby's House. Present Time.**

Bela: It's been 22 hours.

Bobby: I'm sure they're good.

Bela: Your voice doesn't match your words.

She grumbled something else under her breath and headed into the kitchen. Bobby followed.

Bobby: That nap didn't seem to do you any good.

Bela rolled her eyes. Bela was about to pour a cup of coffee when Castiel appeared before them and fell to the floor. Bela jumped back.

Bela: Bloody hell...

Castiel sat up slowly. Then stood and painted a symbol with his fingers using his own blood onto one of Bobby's cabinets.

Bobby: What in the world...Cas, you...you're blee...

Bela interrupted.

Bela: He's trying to say that you look horrible.

Bobby shot her a half glare.

Bobby: What happened?

Castiel: I was betrayed. Rachel, uh...Raphael...He corrupted her. She turned on me.

Bobby: Sorry. Care to elaborate on the afterwards part?

Castiel: She's dead, I was able to defeat her but I was wounded. I needed... safety.

Bobby: Okay well...

Bobby grabbed the Angel's arms and Bela followed behind them as Cas slowly made his way to Bobby's couch.

Bobby: What's with the finger painting in there?

Castiel: It's a warding symbol against angels.

Bobby: How bad's it hurt?

Castiel: I'll heal, hopefully soon.

Bela: Soon would be good, we have...(she looked at the clock) about 3 hours before you have to bring them back.

Bobby had a worried look on his face. He'd been thinking the same thing.

Castiel: I can't.

Bobby: Come again?

Castiel: This fight...drained me.

Bobby: Well, if you're up on blocks, then call in another halo who can get the job done.

Castiel: I can't.

Bela: Can we do something to get you back to a hundred percent?

Castiel: There is one thing that might work, but...It's extremely dangerous.

Bobby: Shocker.

Castiel: It's your soul.

Bela rolled her eyes.

Bela: Really?

Bobby: What, you need me to make a deal or something? Come on...

Castiel: Nothing like that, I need you to let me touch it.

Bobby: Touch it?

Bela actually couldn't stop herself from letting out a small laugh, then recovered quickly at the seriousness of the situation.

Castiel: The human soul is energy. If I can siphon some of that, I might be able to bring Sam and Dean back.

Bela: Might?

Castiel just looked at her.

Bobby: So, we gonna do this or what?

Castiel: It won't be pleasant...and I have to be careful.

Bela: Why is that?

Castiel: If I go too quickly or too long, he could die.

Bobby: Great...Keep both hands on the wheel then. Let's do this.

* * *

**Sunset Wyoming. 1861**

When it came down to it, Dean really was getting what he wanted...sort of. A good old-fashioned wild west duel. Of course the way he was dressed now was so much better than when he first got there.

Dean: Get out here, Finch!

Sam: What are you doing?!

Dean: Come on! Let's do this!

Elias: So, this is how you want to die. Fine.

Elias walks to the road and faces Dean. Dean and Elias wait for the clock to strike twelve and shoot. Dean hits Elias, the Phoenix looks at Dean shocked before bursting into flame.

Sam notices the time.

Sam: Dean!The ashes!

The brothers run towards the pile of ashes the Phoenix left behind.

* * *

**Bobby's House.**

Sam and Dean appear in Bobby's house.

Dean: Dammit.

Bela, Castiel, and Bobby were waiting.

Bela: What?

Dean: Killed the damn thing...got yanked right before we could grab the ashes.

Dean wasn't happy at all.

Dean: You gotta send us back.

Bela: Yeah right, you're lucky he could even get you back at all.

Castiel: I never want to do that again.

Sam: What the heck happened?

Bobby: Long story.

Castiel lays back down on the couch.

Dean noticed Bobby looked pale.

Dean: You okay?

Bobby: Sure...sure. Be back good as new in...a decade or two.

Dean: Sorry. And we screwed up too.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sam walks over and answers the door.

Sam: Yeah?

Delivery man: Is there a Sam Winchester here?

Sam: Who's asking?

Delivery man: Look, this is nuts, so if you don't believe me that's okay but...this thing's been lying around the office since long before I started working there with a note on it saying to bring it here today. It's from a Samuel Colt?

Sam: Uh yeah, yeah that's mine. Great. Thanks.

Sam walked back into the living room.

Bela: What is that?

Sam opened the letter, then read it.

Sam: "Dear Sam, I got this address and date off your, whatever it is, and I thought this might come in handy. Regards, Samuel Colt."

Bela: I'm not even going to ask.

Sam pulls a bottle full of ashes from the package.

Bobby: Is that what I think it is?

Dean nodded.

Dean: Ashes of a Phoenix. You know what this means? Time to take the friggin' bitch down!

Dean pulled his cowboy hat down a little further.

The others in the room just sighed.

* * *

** Guest Room. Bobby's House.**

Bela walked in as Dean was standing in front of the dresser and removing the cowboy hat, about to change out of his current attire.

Bela: Looks to me like you had a little too much fun.

Dean turned to look at her and grinned.

Dean: It was awesome. Okay, well most of it was. Some if it didn't quite live up to the hype.

Bela: Yeah Dean, that's usually the case.

Dean made a move to remove the outer jacket, but Bela walked up to him and stood directly in front of him, only inches apart. He gave her a confused look.

Bela: Mmm. Not going to lie, this outfit is much better suited to you.

Dean: Yeah...even the sheriff made fun of the other one.

She smirked. She put a hand on his chest.

Dean realized Bela was openly flirting with him...not that it didn't happen on several occasions but it was nice to see her playful side come out. It'd been a while.

Dean: So you uh, you going to have Cas drop you off at home?

Bela shook her head.

Bela: Bobby's working on Eve's location, but you three are going to need all the help you can get. At least I brought my bag this time.

He nodded.

Bela stepped in a little closer and pulled at his jacket. He thought about teasing her but just helped her remove it instead. He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away and started to unbutton his shirt. Clearly she was going for more of a feisty fling tonight. He could admit it...he loved that look in her eyes. He was pretty sure she could burn him alive. Once she had the shirt unbuttoned and slipped it off of him she started placing soft kisses and bites to his jaw, neck, then around and down his chest. Dean's eyes about rolled back into his head...he hadn't expected this tonight but he was not going to complain. As her hands traveled down he had to stop her.

Dean grabbed both her arms and flipped them around so that her back was to the dresser.

Dean: So who knew, the cowboy look was a turn-on for you?

Bela: Oh don't look so smug...Maybe I liked the change of pace.

Dean just shook his head and pinned her arms back to the top of the dresser. He let go over her and pulled her sweater over her head, and his motions mimicked her earlier ones as he kissed her neck and chest, and rubbed his hands over her tight stomach. Bela groaned.

Dean: You know what happened to all those times you ran around in a damn skirt?

Dean mumbled the words into her skin, then pulled away to lift up and kiss her. She immediately parted her lips, they're tongues meeting in a heated battle. When they pulled away briefly she replied.

Bela: Can't make this too easy for you.

Dean used his hands to remove her pants as he continued to kiss her. She did the same and they continued removing articles of clothing until they were both standing there bare, pressed together against the dresser. Dean hoisted her up a little until she was almost sitting on it and then reached his arms around her back and pulled her to him until they were complete.

Bela suppressed a moan and reached her arms around him to hold on to his back as they set a steady but fast rhythm. Her nails dug into his back as Dean kept one hand on the dresser behind her and one hand either on her body somewhere or tangled in her now almost shoulder length hair. After what felt like hours but wasn't, and both had come to their release nearly at the same time, they pulled apart. They were both out of breath.

Dean: Definitely gonna need that shower now.

She grinned.

Bela: Talk about dirty sex...

She wiped a little smudge of dirt off his face that was still there from his trip to 1861.

Bela: Literally.

He laughed.

Dean: Think you're gonna need one too.

Bela: Mmm. You first. Those three are still downstairs, unless you want them seeing us both go into the bath at the same time?

Dean shrugged. He walked away from her and grabbed his clothes, then his duffel bag. He got dressed into the old clothes then headed out of the room and to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

**Bobby's Living Room.**

Cas was out still on the couch.

Bobby: Where'd Dean go?

Sam: Said he was gonna clean up.

Bobby: Uh huh...and Bela?

Sam shrugged. Bobby gave him a look.

Sam: She's probably with him.

Bobby: Right...they're...

Sam: Yeah. Ew.

Bobby shook his head.

Bobby: What I don't know won't hurt me.

Sam: It's Bela. What the hell is he doing?

Bobby: He's a grown up...sort of. Let em' be.

Sam: You let her hang around here all the time.

Bobby: Sam, you...well the you here now...was gone a long time. She's actually not all that bad.

Sam: I guess. So did Dean tell you what he knows about her? From the sound of it he knows things, but he won't say.

Bobby: For whatever reason, Dean's keeping her secrets. That right there means it's something personal enough that he feels is a game changer in how he looks at her. It ain't our place to ask. Best not to go worrying about it, we got bigger concerns now.

Sam nodded.

Sam: She likes him.

Bobby: Yeah, I see it. I ain't dumb ya know. Don't ever say that to her...or him. They'll both deny it.

Sam: It's weird for me...I really thought he was hung up on Lisa and that kid.

Bobby: Whatever happened there...maybe it's for the best. She has no clue what this life is like, and none of us need to drag anyone else into this mess. Don't worry, Bela could still be gone when all this is over. Nothin' says she'll stick around permanently. That's the way it usually goes with us hunters. We drive people away, and those two are worse than anyone about it. They're gonna piss each other off at some point.

Sam: Probably.

Bobby: For Dean's sake though, it may be good if they don't go they're separate ways. Who knows, there may be enough fire there that it actually works.

Sam: You kidding?

Bobby: She's one of the only ones I've ever seen get to him like that. You gotta know that. And I'd rather see Dean full of that old fire then how he was when you went to hell. He's becoming himself again, the one before all the demon deals were made. Before Hell.

Sam: He still seems so...

Bobby: Damaged. We all are.

Sam nodded.

Sam: Dean's right. I'm glad I don't remember it. I don't know how they do it, remember everything from downstairs yet walk around everyday like it's a childhood nightmare that's a distant memory.

**End Chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sioux Falls. Burger Time. Afternoon.**

Dean stood at the counter waiting for them to finish with the takeout. Bela had been across the street at the coffee and bistro place, and came back to meet up with him.

Dean shook his head at her.

Bela: What?

Dean: Your coffee addiction.

Bela: We've been researching for an entire week. I need something to keep me going. Keep your mouth shut or I won't give you yours.

She held two cups of coffee and proceeded to hide one of them behind her back, then smirked at him.

Dean: Right. You know Bobby has coffee.

Bela made a face.

Bela: And I have yet to complain about it...but this is better.

Dean: What's in the sack?

Bela: Food.

Dean nodded to the kitchen.

Dean: This is food.

Bela: You know, I'll eat pretty much whatever and as you know I don't mind the small dives. However, I'd rather not die of a heart attack thank you very much. Besides, we just had food from here two days ago.

Dean: Their bacon cheeseburger is so worth it.

Bela: Whatever. I'm down on energy, I could use putting something healthy in my body. You still get your burger, I get my hummus wrap. We both win, so no need to make a big deal out of this.

Dean shrugged.

Dean: Yeah yeah chill woman.

Finally the host grabbed the to-go bags from the kitchen counter and brought them to Dean.

Dean: Thanks.

He grabbed a the two bags and made his way to the Impala, Bela close behind him. When he opened the driver door to the Impala and got in he noticed another sack in the car.

Dean: What's that?

Bela: Dessert...and breakfast.

Dean: Like one item for both or...

Bela sat down in the passenger seat and placed the coffee in the cupholders.

She pulled open the sack, Dean looked in.

Bela: Bagels and...

Dean: Ooh Donuts.

She laughed, and rolled her eyes.

Dean: And what's...

Bela: I don't know, couple slices of some cake thing.

Dean: Huh.

Bela shrugged. Dean noticed two more coffees in the back seat cup holders.

Dean: You being nice for a change and gettin' coffee for the others or just saving it for yourself for later?

He grinned. She only smirked back.

Bela: Hmm. Haven't decided yet.

Okay fine, she'd picked up coffee for everyone. No, she wouldn't admit to it. And yes, she would pay ungodly amounts of money for good coffee. She didn't mind that addiction one bit.

* * *

**Bobby's House. **

Bobby opened the door for them after Dean knocked a couple times. He threw a sack into Bobby's hands.

Dean: Here.

The three of them walked into the study.

Sam: Took you long enough.

Bela: He's the one who waited an extra twenty minutes for those.

Dean gives her a mock annoyed look.

Bela: What? You want to worry about my coffee habit, you'll have to admit that your addiction to that stuff is just as bad.

Dean: Hey I...

Sam: You two done?

Bela: Yes.

She placed the cups on the table.

Sam: Real coffee?

Dean and Bobby shot him a 'really' look.

Bela: Thank you Sam.

Bobby replied gruffly.

Bobby: Ain't nothin' wrong with that stuff in there.

Bela: I can drink it any way, but I prefer it to be good.

Bobby: Yeah yeah, can we get back to work now?

* * *

**Bobby's Study. Night. 4 Hours Later.**

Dean is sitting at the desk making shotgun shells with the phoenix ashes in them. Bela was sitting on the large chair opposite of him buried in a few of the books they'd found in Samuel's secret room.

They both looked up as Sam and Bobby came back in.

Sam: How's it going?

Dean: Five shells. That's how I'm doing.

Sam: Well, you know, it's a hell of a lot more than what we had last week.

Dean: You think this is even gonna work?

Bobby: Why you asking that now?

Dean lifts his arms.

Dean: Spilled a tiny bit of the ashes on my arm and it did nothing, yet it's supposed to take out Eve?

Sam: Huh.

Bobby: Lore says it works.

Dean: Oh yeah, because that's always reliable.

Bela: Look just because it doesn't hurt you doesn't mean it won't hurt her.

Sam: That's true, Dean. Like iron...or silver.

Dean: Let's hope so. However, we ain't gonna know til we find her.

Bela: No luck on that so far. (She looked at Bobby) You?

Bobby shook his head.

Bobby: I got nothing. (Bobby turns to Dean) I'm thinking maybe it's time you made a call.

Dean: Why me? Not like he just shows when I call, the dude's busy.

Bela, Sam, and Bobby look up to a spot just behind Dean.

Dean: Let me guess, he's here? Cas, really? How'd you..

Cas: I was in range. Do you not need me?

Daen: No...we do, I mean...

Cas: Have you made any progress in locating Eve?

Bobby: Well we were gonna ask you about that.

Cas: No, I've looked, but she's hidden from me. She's hidden from all angels.

Dean: Awesome.

Bela: That girl...thing...whatever, isn't bloody invisible. There has to be a way to find her.

Dean: You know coming from the woman who finds things all the time, you'd think if there was a way you'd know.

Bela: I have about as much as Bobby...and that's nothing.

Sam: You know, we need someone on the inside.

Dean: Huh?

Sam: Something with claws and sympathy.

Bela: What are you suggesting?

Dean: What, a friendly monster? Yeah, seem to be fresh out.

Sam: We've met one or two of them over the years right?

Bela: Really?

Dean: Okay, so how do we find one...

Castiel suddenly disappears.

Dean: Dude? Where...

Sam shrugged.

Sam: I'll start making a list of possibilities.

He and Bobby leave the room. Bela puts down the book she was looking through and also leaves the room. Dean goes back to the shotgun shells.

* * *

**Living Room. Night.**

Bobby had went down to the basement, leaving Bela and Sam in the room. Bela was pulling out a few more journals and Sam was compiling a list of who could possibly help them.

Sam: Can I ask you something?

Bela: I guess.

Sam: You're not even sure this has anything to do with your Angel problem. So how come your still in on this fight?

Bela shrugged.

Bela: It could. Crowley wanted purgatory, and now this Eve creature came out of Purgatory. The Angel was connected to Crowley. I'm sure you're smart enough to get that this somehow is related.

Sam: Guess so, but not to you directly...

Bela: Sam, what do you want me to say here?

Sam: You're hunting, with us. The Bela I remember wouldn't do that for so little. So what is it? Or is it 'who'?

Bela shook her head.

Bela: I was trained to hunt, believe it or not.

Sam: That's not an answer.

Bela sighed.

Bela: This Angel told me to hunt, I'm hunting. Sort of. And until this is over, I can't just sit around my loft and wait to be sent back to Hell.

Sam: But...

Bela: And maybe I got bored. I've been running all this time. I went from constantly traveling to sell things to traveling as a hunter. I want a normal life...I'm just not sure how to live it. I want to walk away from all this, but I don't really know how.

Sam: What about Dean?

Bela: What about him?

Sam gave her a 'you know what I mean' stare. She sighed.

Bela: You know, I'm not sure I like where you're taking this. I gave you plenty of reason for my being here. I don't expect you to trust me, in fact you probably shouldn't given my record and all, but I'm not going to stand here and explain myself.

Sam: Why are you getting so defensive? Unless I hit a little too close to the truth there...that maybe you're still here because of him.

Bela: Does Dean have anything to do with why I'm still here? No.

Bela knew she could do this. She was an even better liar then both the Winchesters put together.

Bela: I might like him a little. And Bobby isn't half bad. Maybe I realized a little company isn't always so bad. That doesn't mean I have some sort of "feeling's" for your brother. It's strictly business...with some pleasure on the side. We're just living a little fun. Nothing wrong with that.

She smirked at that, and Sam made an 'ew' face.

Bela turned and left the room briskly.

Sam wasn't stupid though, her getting extra defensive and loud only further encouraged him to believe that something was going on with Bela and it had to do with Dean. He didn't buy what she said.

* * *

**Study**.

Dean looked up and saw Bela pass by the study and toward the stairs.

Dean: Hey.

She stopped and turned to look at him.

Bela: Do you want something?

Dean: Uh no, you were just...I dunno seemed to be irritated.

Bela shrugged.

Bela: I'm fine.

She turned back around and headed upstairs. Dean's eyebrows raised in confusion. Sam walked in a minute later.

Sam: Where did Cas go?

Dean: Like I'd know. Ok, did something happen?

Sam: Huh? To Cas?

Dean: No, with Bela.

Sam just gave him the 'I don't know what you mean' face. Dean didn't buy it.

Dean: Seriously.

Sam: No. Was just talking to her. She's fine.

Dean: Right...

Sam: Why are you so concerned?

Dean: Because she went into that living room where you were just fine, but came back out and seemed annoyed, and went upstairs.

Sam shrugged.

Sam: It's Bela, how should I know?

Dean: You're bad at lying to me. I thought you'd improved over the years. Guess your poor lying skills returned with your soul.

Sam: I didn't do anything. I just asked her a few questions. Not my fault she got defensive.

Dean shook his head.

Dean: Like what? Because I'm pretty sure I told you that her past could stay in the past. She told me most of it, and I don't need to know more. And you certainly don't need to know more.

Sam: It wasn't anything like that.

Dean: Then what?

Sam: All I did was ask her why she was still here, and confronted her about how she felt about...

Dean: About what?

Sam sighed.

Sam: You.

Dean: Sam.

Sam: What, it's a legitimate question.

Dean: No, it isn't. Sam, there's a reason we don't talk about it. Besides, we're both adults we can do what we want.

Sam: That isn't an issue here.

Dean: Then what is?

Sam: Nothing. Except if there are some feelings here, then it could cloud your judgement. There's a lot going on...I guess I just don't know why you're both getting attached.

Dean: We're not getting attached Sam. Okay? So just shut up about it. I get it. It's Bela. When all this is done she's probably gonna go back home and not bother with any of this once she figures out a way to cut the leash this Angel has on her. Hell, she may go back to being a thief I dunno. That's why we both agreed to this...whatever it is we've had going on. No attachments, no falling for anyone. I'm still me, she's still her. We're gonna go our separate ways and probably not run into each other more than once every few years. So stop trying to get us to talk about feelings that aren't there.

Bela came down the stairs with a few of her research items and could make out that Dean was talking somewhat heatedly with Sam. She stopped behind the wall to the Study.

Dean: She's a fellow hunter right now, and while I don't wanna see anything bad happen to her I don't exactly give a crap if she stays or goes okay? So leave it alone Sammy.

Sam just nodded and went to check on Bobby's progress. Dean sighed heavily. He was happy he'd shut Sam up, and only hoped Sam actually believed him. He didn't need his baby brother worrying about his 'non-relationship' with Bela Talbot, so of course he would lie. He was absolutely not going to admit that Bela had gotten to him. That if it was his choice, he'd want her to stick around because he liked having her around.

Bela stood outside of the room for a minute or two. She didn't need him knowing she'd heard his last sentence. She didn't need him to see the look on her face when he admitted to not giving a crap about her. Sure, it left her a little confused...but it was Dean. Things with him were always confusing. She'd just told Sam she wasn't here for Dean...so why was she so affected by what Dean said? She knew better, she really did. She'd told him when they started this 'special friendship' that she wasn't going to get too close to him, but no, she couldn't even listen to herself.

She gathered herself up, slipped her 'calm and collected' mask on, and walked back into the study.

Dean: Hey...find something.

Bela: No.

Dean: Okay...look if Sam...

Bela: Sam didn't say anything meaningful to me. And I could care less what he, or anyone else, thinks of me.

Dean: Are you...

Bela: I swear if you ask me if I'm okay, I'm pulling my gun. I'm fine. I'm deprived of sleep, and drugged up on caffeine. So how about you leave it alone and work on your little project there.

Bela flopped down on the sofa and opened her notebook. Dean just watched. Okay, what was up with her? He wasn't going to push, and didn't really get a chance to ask her anything anyway as Bobby and Sam came back into the room. Then Castiel appeared holding onto someone.

Dean: Cas, what the...

Sam recognized the scared woman.

Sam: Lenore?

**End Chapter.**

**_Sorry, I know...I'm gonna make them avoid each other/fight. I noticed last time once I put them together I kinda just kept them that way mostly. I want this one to be more real. I promise it won't last long...or well, I have this storyline in my head that I'm gonna use to get them both back on the same page and ready to admit that they care about each other. Why? Well because I AM NOT bringing lisa back :) At all. haha._**


	35. Chapter 35

_***Here's the next chapter. For those of you who haven't seen the reviews or read my notes, I'm being spammed by some nasty reviewer. I've reported it and tried but cannot delete all the reviews. So I apologize, bc some of you have been very kind and loyal. However, I'm considering deleting this story from here and finding another site to put it on. I haven't decided yet. So for now it's still here...but I don't know how long. I'm normally fine with a few bad reviews, but this person is constantly sending me nasty stuff. They obviously have no life. Anyways enjoy this chapter. I'm trying not to let it affect my writing but I'm losing my inspiration.**_

**Bobby's House.**

Sam: Lenore?

The vampire tried to run, but Cas held on to her. Bela looked to the boys confused.

Dean: Been a long time. You remember us?

Lenore: I remember. Your hunter friend Gordon almost killed me. Funny how that name never slips my memory.

Bela looked up at her. Wait like that Gordon? Bela immediately felt a little bad...then again he probably would've killed her had she not given him Dean's location. But still...

Sam: Well if it makes you feel any better, he turned into a vampire and I chopped his head off.

Bela then looked at Sam. So that's what happened to him?

Dean: Yeah. With razor wire. Wicked.

Lenore: Well, that's something. What's going on? Why am I here?

Sam: Well, um, that's Cas. He's our friend. And we need to talk to you. About Eve.

Lenore: Eve? I have nothing to say about Eve.

Dean: You sure about that?

Lenore: I'm trying to stay away from her, believe me. It's her voice, in our heads. What it does to us. So they left. Started killing again.

Sam: But not you.

Lenore: Don't look so impressed. I was hiding in a basement. Not exactly Club Med. You don't know how hard it is - everyone gives in.

Dean: Alright, so this psychic two-way you've got going, does that mean you know where Mom's camped out?

Lenore: You've got to be kidding me. You want me to tell you where she is? You do know she could be listening to us right now. I might as well be a video camera. What are you thinking?

Bobby: So we don't have the element of surprise, we're still going in.

Lenore: You're crazy.

Bela: That's certainly true.

Lenore: I can't help you.

Sam: Can't or won't? You still give a crap. You don't wanna kill. And don't want this whole planet dead.

Lenore: You actually believe you can stop her?

Sam: Just tell us where she is.

Lenore: Grants Pass, Oregon. And now she knows you're coming.

Bobby: Well let's go.

Lenore: Hold on. I didn't tell you this out of the goodness of my heart. I need something.

Bela: No surprise there.

Dean shot her a look. Bela just ignored him.

Sam: What?

Lenore: Kill me.

Sam: Lenore. Why?

Dean: Look, we'll lock down 'til this whole thing's over, okay? Witness protection, you'll be safe.

Lenore: You don't get it, it's not about that. I'm dangerous. I hear her voice all the time.

Bela: If they lock you down you won't be able to hurt anyone.

Lenore: I fed. I couldn't help it. The girl couldn't have been more than 16, Sam. I'll do it again. I can't stop, not anymore. You have to. Please.

Sam: Lenore.

Castiel touches Lenore's head. Light shines out of her eyes and mouth, her face flames and she dies.

Castiel: We needed to move this along.

The four hunters just looked at him strangely.

* * *

**Guest Room. Bobby's House.**

Bela was packing a bag as the boys were loading up. She looked up to see Dean walk in.

Dean: You ready?

Bela: I'm not going.

Dean: Huh?

Bela: Three hunters and an Angel? This isn't one of those times where the more the better. I'm pretty sure if there's too many of us she'll spot us even faster. So I'm going home. I've got work to do anyway.

Dean: What happened to the whole 'this may be related to who brought me back' thing?

Bela: I think you're capable of handling it.

Bela grabbed her suitcase and made her way towards the bedroom door that Dean was standing in front of.

Dean: Hey...

He stepped up to her, trying to put a hand on her arm but she moved to the side and tried to walk around him.

Dean: Okay, what's your problem?

Bela: I don't have one.

Dean: Really? You're avoiding me...again. You've been pissed for hours now.

Bela: I'm not. I'm not angry Dean. You need to go, so stop wasting time.

Dean: But...

Bela: I said let it go.

Dean: So what, you get annoyed at something and you just walk away?

Bela: I'm not 'annoyed'. But I have a right to leave. I can handle myself just fine. I've already spent far more time than I'm comfortable with here.

Dean: Comfortable with...you've been in and out of our lives for months. You told me you would stay and help because you actually liked us and that we needed your help.

Bela: Well you should know, I lie. Not saying I haven't had fun, I have. But you don't need me there, and I really need to go do my own thing right now.

Bela passed him and walked out the bedroom door toward the stairs. Dean shook his head.

* * *

**Impala.**

Sam: She not coming?

Dean: Nope.

Sam: Did you tell her not to?

Dean: Yeah right. You sure you didn't say anything to her that pissed her off?

Sam: Like I said, I asked her about you. She's defensive for a reason.

Dean: Or you made her realize she's let us in too far and made her revert back to feeling nothing again.

Sam: Hey that's not my fault. She's running Dean. I doubt it's because she feels nothing.

Dean: Well hey, maybe you were right huh? It's Bela. Shouldn't have gotten involved. She'd probably still screw us over given the chance.

Sam shook his head...okay so now Dean was the one defensive and shutting feelings out. God, the two of them were both screwed up.

Sam: Dean that's not what...

Dean: No, don't. Seriously, just don't worry about it. We've got a job to do and the last thing I need to do is give a crap about Bela Talbot.

Sam: But you do.

Dean glared at him.

Sam: You do, or you wouldn't be pissed.

Dean: I was pissed at her before, what's the difference?

Sam: Um because you're pissed she left. Last time all you did was want her to leave us alone.

Dean: No, I'm pissed she's running off when she could be helping.

Sam: Whatever you say dude.

**End Chapt. Next chapter in just a bit.**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Next chapter:) I summarized most of it. If you do not remember any of it I suggest going to watch the episode, "Mommy Dearest".**_

**Oregon. Diner. Day.**

Sam & Dean are eating. Castiel is sitting next to Sam. Bobby is using Sam's iPad.

Bobby: Alright. I finally got the police database, no thanks to this. I asked for a computer.

Sam: It is a computer.

Bobby: No, a computer has buttons.

Waitress: Can I get you anything else?

Dean: No, we're good thanks.

Sam: Anything?

Bobby: Basically dead-end. You think Vampira was lying?

Castiel: I'll search the town. Give me a moment.

Castiel tries to disappear, but can't.

Dean: Cas, we can still see you.

Castiel: Yeah, because I'm still here. Something's wrong.

Dean: What, are you stuck?

Castiel: I'm blocked. I'm powerless.

Dean: You're joking?

Castiel: Something in this town, is, uh, it's affecting me. I assume it's Eve.

Dean: How?

Castiel: I don't know, but she is.

Dean: Well, that's great, because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trench coat.

Cas just looked at him.

Sam: I think you hurt his feelings.

Bobby: I got something here, maybe. Had to go federal go to get it. Call went out from the local office to the CDC last night.

Sam: About what?

Bobby: A Dr Silver called in an illness he couldn't identify.

Bobby showed them the info of the sick patient.

Dean: Well that's not much to go on.

Bobby: Well its the only lead we got.

Dean: I get it. Alright, let's finish up.

* * *

**Bar. Day.**

Sam, Dean, Bobby & Cas enter a bar. There are dead bodies everywhere.

Dean: We got a vamp over here. Dean lifts the body's arm. A spike is protruding from its wrist. Nope. Scratch that. We got a wraith. What the hell? What has teeth and a spike?

Bobby: Never seen that in my life.

Dean: Oh, great. So Eve's making hybrids now?

Bobby: Looks like.

Dean: Wonderful, more things for all of us hunters to kill.

Sam: Looks like the whole bar has been turned.

Bobby: I can't say, but looks like they all burned up.

Dean: Burned up, like?

Bobby: Like a high fever, like the flu.

Dean: What the hell?

Suddenly the sheriff, gun in hand, enters the bar. He's followed by a few police officers.

Sherifff: Hands where I can see 'em!

Castiel: Now this is not what it looks like.

Dean wished he could laugh at Cas, the poor angel was a terrible liar. However, since Dean had been examining bodies he remained unnoticed from the sheriff and hid behind the bar.

Bobby: Look, we're the Feds.

Sheriff: Yeah right. Turn around.

Sam, Bobby and Cas are cuffed and led out. Dean emerges from behind the bar. _Well crap._

* * *

**Police Station.**

Dean followed the group to the PD, and was scoping the place out when he heard Sam yell out that the cops and sheriff were hybrids. Dean ran into the station and helped the other three take out the shapeshifter crosses.

After taking out all of them, they helped the two scared kids that were tied up. They'd been kidnapped after their dad had been turned and died. Dean took them to a relative's and then met back up with Sam, Bobby, and Castiel.

* * *

**Outside of Diner**.** Night.**

Dean: You gotta be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time?

Sam: Why'd she ever let us in? Or out?

Dean: Well there's one way to find out.

Bobby: What, just stroll in? We don't know who's human or who's her.

Dean: We gotta draw her out, so me and Sam will go in.

Bobby: Dean.

Dean: Look. If we don't get a shot off, you two better.

Bobby: That's the plan?

Dean: Yeah. Pretty much.

Sam hands Bobby his bag. Dean takes his bag with. Sam & Dean walk to the diner. Bobby and Castiel remain outside in the car.

* * *

**Diner**

Sam and Dean enter the diner and sit down.

Sam: (whispering) Dean, they're all turned.

Sam had used his phone camera to tell that all the people in the diner were hybrids.

Sam: Yeah.

Dean: Is there anybody in this diner that is not a flesh-eating monster?

Sam: Uh, me and you.

Dean: Okay, well let's get the hell out of here.

Sam: Shall we?

Sam and Dean make a move to stand up.

Eve sets food down in front of them.

Eve: Two house specials right?

Sam: Uh, no, that's not for us. We were just headed out.

Eve: Now that would be rude, Sam.

Eve smiled.

Sam: Let me guess. Eve.

Eve: Pleasure.

Dean: Why don't we step outside. Chat?

Eve: Why? This is private.

The hybrids close the blinds so that no one can see in through the windows. One takes Dean's bag and opens it. Eve removes a gun and smells it.

Eve: Wow, Phoenix ash huh? I'm impressed. I bet you had to go a long way for that.

Dean: You have no idea.

Eve looked to one of the hybrids: Destroy these.

Eve: Relax, I just want to talk. No one needs to be harmed.

Dean: No? Because you've been hurting a hell of a lot of people.

Eve: I needed help.

Sam: With what? Tearing apart the planet?

Eve: You misunderstand me. I never wanted that. Not at first. I liked our arrangement.

Sam: What arrangement?

Eve: The natural order. My children turned a few of you, you hunted a few of them. I was happy.

Dean: Okay, so what changed?

Eve: My children started getting kidnapped and tortured. Even my first-borns. I was pushed into this. After all, a mother defends her children.

Dean: Really? You're gonna use the Mother of The Year defence? You?

Eve: It happens to be true.

* * *

**Bobby's Car.**

Bobby: Those people closed the blinds.

Castiel: This doesn't seem good. No one's come out yet.

Bobby: Balls. They're in trouble. Come on.

Bobby grabbed a couple of guns and handed one to Castiel. Castiel just looked at him, annoyed that he was powerless. They made their way to the diner, but Eve had several of the hybrids as guards at the door.

Bobby and Cas backed up.

Bobby: We ain't getting in there without her knowing, and she'll kill them both before we get a chance.

They went back to Bobby's car to make a plan, and when they got there Bobby's phone rang. He wasn't going to but decided to answer anyway.

Bobby: Yeah? Not a good time whoev...

Bela: Bobby...

Bobby: Why are you calling?

Bela: Wanted to know if Eve was dead, but from the way you sound I'd say the plan is still in progress?

Bobby: Why'd ya call me?

Bela: You're better at answering.

Bobby: Uh huh...look you opted out of this one. We gotta go, in a bit of a jam here.

Bela: What do you mean?

Bobby: Well, the two idjits got themselves trapped inside the local diner with Eve. They haven't moved...and she's got about 10 new freaks in there with her guarding the place.

Bela: What? What about the phoenix ash?

Bobby: Well it either didn't work or she's keeping them from using it on her. We're coming up with an extraction plan. I just...

Bela: Location?

Bobby: You're way too far out, besides I thought you wanted to go home?

Bela: I thought you could all handle it, apparently I was wrong.

Bobby: Sure, I believe you. Look we have to go. Good luck with your problem let us deal with...

Bela: Bobby, tell me where you are.

Bobby gave her the address.

Bela: I'll be there in...oh about 15 minutes.

Bobby: What?! You were...

Bela: I said I was wrong...however I had a feeling I would be. When does any of the planning ever go right? As you know, Eve getting killed is necessary. Might put a wrench in whoever it is who brought me back's plan. I'll be there soon.

* * *

**Diner**.

Dean: Alright, you know what? This conversation's over. If you're gonna kill us.

Eve: You? No. It's Crowley I want dead.

Dean: Well you're too late there, he roasted months ago.

Eve: Crowley's alive.

Sam: That's impossible.

Eve: I see his face through the eyes of every child he strings up and skins. Any idea why he's hurting my babies?

Dean: He wants Purgatory.

Eve: It's about the souls.

Sam: What about 'em?

Eve: They are . Think of each one as a nuclear reactor. Put 'em together, you have the sun. Now imagine what the king of hell could do with that vast, untapped oil well. How powerful he'd be. Crowley wants to torture my children to do it? Okay fine. I'll quit playing nice. I'll turn you all. Every soul, mine. Let's see how hot his hell burns when everyone comes to me. He asked for it.

Dean: You know, last I checked, there were a few billion of us. That plan might take a while.

Eve: What exactly do you think I'm doing here? I'm building the perfect beast.

Sam: Wait a second, all those things we've been finding...

Eve: Call it testing.

Dean: Well, I think your formula might be a little off. They're imploding all over town.

Eve: Oh, there were a few unfortunate failures. But I eventually got it right. Quiet, smart, inconspicuous. It can spread through a whole town in under a day, oh and the best part, you were already fooled by it.

Dean: What?

Eve: Yes, you were the final test. I had to see if it could slip past hunters undetected, of course. Little Ryan.

* * *

**Outside Diner.**

Bela had parked on the backside of the diner and made her way over to Bobby and Cas. were sitting in his car.

Bela: Can they see me?

Bobby: Don't think so.

Bela: Good. Draw them out.

Bobby: Huh?

Bela: Oh I don't know, bang on the doors, shoot the bloody things. There is an entrance in the back.

Bobby: You want to go in alone?

Bela shrugged.

Bobby: Yeah, 'cause look where the boys ended up.

Bela: I've got a handle on it. Now do it.

Bobby shook his head, but sighed in acquiescence.

* * *

**Diner**

Eve: You look upset. If it makes you feel any better, Ryan was bound to work on you. Little wayward orphan, like yourselves. There's nothing you can do about it now. So let's talk. You bring me Crowley, I let you live. Really it's a win-win.

Dean: Pass.

Sam: Dean.

Dean: Sam, no. The answer is no.

Eve: You say that like you have another option.

Suddenly they all heard gun shots going off and noises out front.

The hybrids made their way to the door of the diner. Bobby and Cas were able to take out almost half of them before they were disarmed and drug into the diner. That left the four hybrids holding them, one close to Eve, and one at the back of the diner.

Eve: Well, to the rescue huh? Not very well thought out. Well, so much for your plan B. (she turned back to Dean and Sam) Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends.

Dean: Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us!

Bela had managed to sneak into the back entrance and then shot the hybrid on guard. However, Eve didn't miss the noise. She turned to the hybrid next to her.

Eve: Go check it out.

Dean gave Eve a confused look.

Eve: So I could turn you. And you do what I want anyway.

Dean: Beat me with a wire hanger, answer's still no.

Eve saw the hybrid out of the corner of her eye, Bela in tow.

Eve: Fine, then I can turn her.

Dean and Sam looked over and saw Bela. Dean was surprised, for sure.

Eve had Bela brought forward. Bela only remained calm.

Dean: What the...

Eve: So, maybe you'll jump on the chance to bring me Crowley?

Bela: Crowley huh? I miss something here?

Dean sighed.

Eve: Quite a lot actually. So, what do you say miss Talbot? Care to save all of your friends here and agree with my terms?

Bela smiled.

Bela: No. Why would I do that? You can't threaten me with them, I don't really care all that much.

Dean didn't know how Bela was here. Did Eve send someone out for her? Did Bobby call her?

Eve: No? Then how about yourself? Last chance.

Bela: And I said no. Bite me.

Dean looked up.

Eve: Hmm I can do that.

Dean: What?

Eve grabbed Bela by the shoulders, leaned over and bit down on her neck. Bela yelled out, but made no other move. Dean tried to stand and run over to them but was stopped by a hybrid. The other three hunters watched in shock and horror. Well crap! Except...Eve stumbled backwards, coughing.

Eve: What the hell!?

Bela: Phoenix ash and whiskey. Wasn't particularly fond of the taste, but I guess it was worth it.

Dean looked to Bela. Had she...

Eve staggered, and dark liquid comes out of her mouth and nose. She falls to the ground and dies.

The hybrids went on the attack, but now the Eve was dead Castiel was himself again.

Castiel: Close your eyes.

Cas held out his hand and all the hybrids were instantly killed.

Bela wiped off her neck as the others gathered themselves. Dean once again gave her a strange look.

Bela: What? Wasn't that your idea?

Dean: How did you know?

Bela shrugged.

Bela: I saw you pour it in the whiskey bottle before you left...

Dean: Well yeah, I drank half the bottle before we came in here. But..

Bela: You left the other bottle at Bobby's.

Dean: Yeah but you were going home.

Bela: No, I wasn't.

Sam: Huh?

Bela: Oh please. Biggest chance to kill Eve? Like I wouldn't take it after spending weeks researching. On the off-chance you failed or got into trouble, I thought the element of surprise would be a good idea.

Dean: Yeah I got that but then why didn't you say...

Bela: Surprise works much better when you boys aren't in on it.

Bobby: Well...gotta admit it was a good one.

Bela smirked.

Dean just shook his head. _Did she really have to scare him like that though_?

Sam: Guys, we need to go. Now.

Bela: What?

Dean: The kid we saved earlier? He's something Eve created. We have to find them.

Bela nodded.

Bobby: You guys go, take Cas here.

Cas disappeared with Sam and Dean.

Bobby and Bela were getting their stuff together and back into their cars when Cas came back, Dean and Sam in tow.

Bobby: What?

Dean: They were already dead.

Bobby: How? I thought Eve said...

Sam: Demons.

Bela: That doesn't make any sense...

Dean: It means Eve was right. About Crowley.

Bela sighed heavily. _Wonderful._

* * *

**Bobby's House. Next Day**

Bela: How _did_ Crowley get away?

Dean: Cas is looking into it.

Bobby: Cas had found his bones though. I mean...I don't get it. Not unless..

Dean: What?

Bobby: I'm sure it's nothing...but is there any way he messed up on purpose?

Dean: Cas? Are you crazy? No.

Bobby: Yeah, no you're right.

Dean: We'll figure it out.

Bela: If that's the case why didn't Crowley just have me sent back to hell?

Sam: It'd ruin the whole 'faking my death' thing.

Bobby: What'd he have to gain?

Dean: Well Meg, Us, and Cas all wanting him dead for starters.

Bobby: Guess so. Well, I'm calling it a night.

Dean and Sam nodded. Bobby headed upstairs.

Sam: Me too. I'm beat.

Sam then headed into the living room, leaving Dean and Bela in the study. However, Bela turned to walk towards the front of the house.

Dean: Going somewhere?

Bela: Home. Pretty sure I told you that earlier.

Dean: I thought you said...

Bela: I might have planned to come help, but I wasn't lying when I told you I was going home.

Dean: And that's fine, other than you won't tell me why you're pissed off and...

Bela: And what? Dean, I honestly don't have anything to be "pissed off" about. Okay? Just let me go.

Dean: You're lying.

Bela shrugged.

Bela: I'm leaving. If I come up with anything on Crowley or the Angel issue I'll let you or Bobby know.

Dean: You go home all the time, so why's it feel like you're making it more permanent this time?

Bela: Does it matter? This was supposed to happen remember? I go home, we go back to how things were before? You don't need me here anymore than I want to be here.

He looked to her, grimacing a little.

Bela: We both know you don't care if I go or not.

Dean: I di...

Bela: Right?

Dean didn't say anything.

Bela: I get it, I do. You liked having me around because I understand your world. You boys need more friends in this life. But that doesn't make either one of us give a damn, does it? You said it didn't you? You don't care if I stay or go.

Dean looked back up to her. _Oh? She'd heard what he told Sam? And she believed him._

Bela: So I'm going, because I need to.

Dean didn't respond. Maybe he should let her. After all, this was supposed to be how it went, she was right. He was not supposed to care for her. They'd agreed on it.

She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. He followed her to the door and watched as she opened it. She turned around once more.

Bela: Well, it's been fun. I'm still good at gathering info, and I think Bobby might actually like me now. Well...that may be a bit of a stretch. Tell him I'll call if I ever find anything on Crowley.

Dean: Bel...

Bela: Don't. Goodbye Dean.

She reached up and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek, well almost the corner of his mouth. Then she walked out the door and to her car. Dean made no move to stop her.

**End Chapt.**

Sorry...a little dramatic I know. Gonna get more dramatic but I PROMISE to fix all that soon enough:)


	37. Chapter 37

_***Present time takes place a few(3-4) weeks after last chapter. So here's the next chapter. Hope it's okay.**_

**Present time. Impala. Night.**

Dean was sitting in his car finishing his dinner when Cas appeared.

Castiel: Hello, Dean.

Dean: Good thing I'm getting used to you doing that. Geez.

Castiel: Just wanted to check in.

Dean: So, any word on Satan Jr being alive?

Castiel: I'm...looking, believe me. I just don't understand how Crowley could've tricked me.

Dean: Doesn't matter. But if he is up and kicking, then what does matter is finding him, ripping his head off, and shoving it up his ass.

Castiel: What about you? Have you found anything?

Dean: No, nothing yet, we hit a dead end. We're heading back to Bobby's soon. Think Sam's got a regular case for us to go check out, take our minds of Crowley.

Castiel: What about Talbot? Did she find anything?

Dean shrugged.

Dean: I don't know.

Castiel gave him a look.

Dean: She's back on her own, assuming she'll call one of us if she does find anything, but I don't know.

Castiel nodded.

Castiel: Sorry.

Dean's eyebrows rose.

Dean: For what?

Castiel: You two seemed...close.

Dean: Pshh. Bela and me? Wow going upstairs is really messin' with your head dude.

Castiel didn't reply.

Castiel: I will come back if I hear anything. Good luck.

Castiel disappeared.

* * *

_**5 Days Ago.**_

**Bela's Loft.**

Bela had talked to Bobby a few days after she left his place, of course she wanted to find Crowley and whatever Angel that was working with him that brought her back. Of course after what Eve said, Bobby had briefly put it in everyone's head that Cas could be involved, but Dean had managed to easily convince them that there was no way that was true.

So Bela went home and used her resources once again to try and figure things out. Before she knew Crowley was alive, and before she knew an Angel brought her back, the spirits had never been all that helpful about her resurrection. Now though, it was easier to ask the right questions. However, she wasn't liking what she read on the board. And neither would the boys.

With regard to her question about what Angel was working with Crowley? The answer, while vague, didn't leave a good feeling in her gut. Bobby saying something earlier didn't help much. The spirits' answer? That she'd already met the Angel that brought her back. She'd only met two.

She wanted to pick up the phone right there and call them, but she wasn't too interested in calling up Bobby. He'd already tried asking her why she left so fast and she really didn't feel like talking. Plus, if it wasn't Castiel, did she really want to accuse him again when it was clear Dean didn't want to believe that Cas could possibly do that.

So she was going to handle the problem herself first, then she'd bring them in once she got her answer. She remembered the spell Bobby had showed her, on summoning an Angel. She got all of her ingredients together and recited the spell. He appeared behind her.

Angel: Well...this is a surprise. Did you take my offer to heart?

Bela: What offer?

She turned to him, smirking.

Balthazar: Join up with me and go have a little fun. You said you could teach me things.

Bela: Sorry, no. Not why I called.

Balthazar: Okay, I'm curious.

Bela: I expect your answer to be no, but I have to ask.

Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

Bela: Was it you.

Balthazar: Was what me?

Bela: Did you bring me back from Hell?

Balthazar: Had I met you before recently, I probably would have actually.

Bela: That isn't an answer.

Balthazar: No. Why?

Bela: Well, it wasn't Crowley who brought me back, and we found out it was one of you. And according to my sources, it's one I've already met. And as I'm sure you can guess, I've only met two.

Balthazar: Well that would be me...and...

Bela: And your friend Castiel.

Balthazar: No...really? I mean...

Bela: Don't lie for him if you know something. I like the man just fine, but I'm not Dean, or you. If he's the one bringing hunters back and working with Crowley, I want to know. I was told to hunt or get thrown back into Hell. So as you can see I'm eager to figure this out.

Balthazar: You're right, he is an old friend, like a brother. However, I don't know anything.

Bela: You're sure?

Balthazar: I haven't heard anything from him, we've barely spoken but a few times.

Bela: You have no idea how much I'd like the spirits to be wrong. So help me prove that. Any evidence that it isn't true.?

Balthazar was quiet, thinking.

Balthazar: I...now that you mention it...

Bela: What? Spit it out.

Balthazar: You remember my mess with the Titanic?

Bela: Of course. You hated the movie, yes we get it. What does that have to do with...

Balthazar: While that is true, I didn't do it for me.

Bela gave him a questioning glance, but stayed quiet.

Balthazar: Cas asked me to. The more humans, more souls, he has here on Earth...I guess it will help with beating Raphael, I don't know. He needed more souls so I saved the boat.

Bela shook her head. Didn't necessarily mean Cas was in with Crowley, but he'd lied to them. And she knew what lying meant...he was hiding something important.

Bela: Thanks for the intel. You can go now.

Balthazar: You sure you don't want to come with me? Go stir up a little...trouble. I have a really great place now and...

Bela: No, thank you. Though you should've asked me a few years ago, might have been a different answer.

Balthazaar shook his head, then disappeared.

Bela put her stuff away and then called Bobby.

Bobby: Yeah?

Bela: It's me.

Bobby: You got something?

Bela: Nothing you'll like. Spirits said the Angel that brought me back was someone I've met...and it wasn't Balthazar. Bobby, I don't want to say...

Bobby: I know what you're gonna say.

Bela: Dean won't be happy.

Bobby: No, he won't.

Bela: There isn't proof. And just because he brought me back doesn't mean he's working with Crowley...but it's highly likely.

Bobby: I know. Thanks. We'll figure it out.

Bela: You going to tell him?

Bobby: Dean? Got to I guess. Hey I don't wanna hurt him anymore than you do.

Bela: Why would I care how he feels? I just want this over, so do what you need to do.

Bobby: Yeah right. If you didn't care, you wouldn't have left like you did.

Bela: Sure, whatever you say.

She hung up.

* * *

**Present Time.**

**Bobby's House. Basement.**

Bobby had a demon tied up to a chair inside a devil's trap. He'd been questioning him about Crowley for an hour. Dean came down the stairs.

Sam: Hey.

Bobby: How goes it?

Dean: I saw Cas. He popped in on me about two hours back.

Bobby: What'd you tell him?

Dean: Nothing, all right? Told him some crap about dead ends and going on a regular hunt. He doesn't know that we're getting close to Crowley. You know, he's our friend...And we are lying to him through our teeth.

Sam: Dean...

Dean: So he burned the wrong bones. So Crowley tricked him.

Bobby: He's an angel.

Dean: He still makes mistakes.

Bobby: Look, we ain't got proof yet? So can't be sure. Besides, you already knew an Angel was probably in with Crowley. And Bela said...

Dean: Bela said what? She called you? Wait, is that the lead you got?

Sam: Why so interested?

Dean: I'm not.

Bobby and Sam both shot him a 'yeah right' look.

Dean: Just that...Bela went out on her own and now she's accusing Cas? She could be wrong. She could be lying.

Bobby: She ain't lying, or atleast she ain't got reason to. She said it was an Angel she's already met and she questioned Balthazar already, said it wasn't him.

Dean: She what? By herself?

Sam: That angel may be a smooth talking dick, but he ain't gonna just smite her Dean, chill.

Bobby: Look, I hate even thinking about it okay? Cas saved me too you know. We're all friends here. Look, one problem at a time here. We got to find Crowley now, before the damn fool cracks open Purgatory.

Dean nodded. Bobby turned to the demon in the chair.

Bobby: Where's Crowley?

Demon: I don't know where Crowley is!

Bobby: Are you sure about that? 'Cause we can twist again all the way to next summer.

Bobby stuck the demon-killing knife in him again and twisted it.

Demon: Oh, God! I never even met him! I don't deal with Crowley direct.

Bobby: Well, who do you deal with?

The demon told him the name of the other demon.

* * *

**Ellsworth's Home.**

The boys and Bobby went in, ready to fight, at the demon's home. His name was supposedly Ellsworth. However, the entire place was cleaned out, no demons anywhere and not a trace of any evidence that they'd been there.

Dean called for Cas, ready to give in and ask him for help, but finally a couple of demons showed up and attacked them

Demon: Crowley says hi.

The hunters fought the demons off but were slowly losing when Cas finally decided to show up. He killed all the demons. Dean, Sam, and Bobby stood up.

Dean: Thanks.

Castiel nodded.

Castiel: What happened here? Why were those demons after you?

Dean: Well...I um..lied earlier. We've been finding leads on Crowley, and this one one.

Castiel: I was going to find you, I did find out that he's alive, but I guess you've already proven it. Why did you lie?

Sam: We thought...I mean...

Bobby: We sorta might've thought you were working with Crowley. Bela got the intel about who brought her back and then she called...I was already jumping to conclusions and...we're sorry.

Castiel: You...really?

Dean: Crazy right? Just that, you torched the wrong bones, that's not like you to mess up, but I guess Crowley's just good.

Castiel: I see. Well...don't worry about it.

Dean nodded. Castiel was fairly certain they trusted him again. Dean, Bobby, and Sam seemed good with things...until Cas made a mistake. He'd been watching them before, and ended up saying something to them now that he wasn't supposed to have heard.

Dean looked up to him, but said nothing. Cas didn't pay attention to it.

Castiel: I have to go. I'll be back to help you guys sort all this Crowley business out.

Cas disappeared.

Dean shook his head. No...not Cas.

* * *

**Crowley's Shop.**

Castiel showed up in front of Crowley, angry.

Castiel: You sent demons after them?!

Crowley: You kill my hunters. Why can't I kill yours?

Castiel: They're my friends.

Crowley: You can't have friends, not anymore. Come on. You don't think I know what this is all about?

Castiel: Enlighten me.

Crowley: The big lie, the Winchesters still buy it. The good Cas, the righteous Cas. And long as they still believe it, you get to believe it. You should know by now that you're too far gone. So, how did they find out so much anyway?

Castiel: I'm not sure.

Crowley: You're lying.

Castiel: They were suspicious of me a little once Eve told them you were alive. And Bela Talbot came upon information that an Angel brought her back. She suspected me and told them.

Crowley: Cas...I think you know now, you can't keep lying to them. I'm putting an end to it. Those two fools need to be taken out. Now.

Castiel: I'm only gonna say this once. If you touch a hair on their heads, I will tear it all down. Our arrangement, everything. I'm still an Angel, and I will bury you.

Castiel disappears.

Crowley smirked. Even though Cas left, Crowley spoke to him, although he was speaking more to himself.

Crowley: Oh fine then Castiel. But the lady's fair game.

**End Chapter. **


	38. Chapter 38

_***Closing in on the final chapters (My goal is to not go over 50, hehe). Here's the next one. Again, I'm taking my own direction on these chapters. There will be no Lisa/Ben stuff, and while I'm not sure where I'll end up with Cas...I am SO not continuing this fic long enough to cover the season 7 Leviathan arc.**_

**Bobby's House. Night.**

Dean was sitting with a glass of whiskey in hand when Cas appeared.

Castiel: Hello, Dean.

Dean: How'd you get in here?

Castiel: The angel-proofing Bobby put up on the house, he got some of it wrong.

Dean: Well, it's too bad we got to angel-proof in the first place, isn't it? Why are you here?

Castiel: I wanted you to understand me...the why of it all.

Dean: Oh, believe me, I get it. Blah, blah, Raphael, right?

Castiel: I'm doing this for you, Dean. I'm doing this for everyone.

Dean:Because of me. Yeah. You got to be kidding me.

Castiel: You're the one who taught me that freedom and free will...

Dean: Free will? Bringing Sammy back without a soul? The other hunters? And Bela too? That was all you!

Castiel: I hadn't expected that to happen with Sam. I'm sorry.

Dean: Fine, maybe you screwed it up but Bela. She told us what you said. Hunt or get thrown back in...not a whole lot of difference from the Castiel that was doing Heaven's bidding when you brought me back. 'Cause isn't that what you said to me? Hunt down the seals or get thrown back in? So what, she didn't do what you and Crowley wanted you'd just send her to Hell?

Castiel: Dean...no. That wasn't my intention. Crowley said she was stubborn, wouldn't do it. He told me giving her no choice was the only way. I would never have sent her back though.

Dean: Right. I'm just gonna believe you now huh? Just because you can do what you want doesn't mean that you get to do whatever you want!

Castiel: I know what I'm doing, Dean.

Dean: I'm not gonna argue here, 'cause we've all done stupid shit. I'm saying don't...Just 'cause. I'm asking you not to. That's it.

Castiel: I don't understand.

DEAN Look, next to Sam, you and Bobby are the closest things I have to family, you are like a brother to me. So, if I'm asking you not to do something...You got to trust me, man. Trust that when I say doing this will bring nothing but harm.

Castiel: I'm sorry, Dean. I have to do this now. I have no choice. We can't let Raphael bring back the Apocalypse. I can't let him win.

Dean: Well, I'm sorry, too, then. Go away.

Castiel disappeared. Dean shook his head and then downed the rest of his whiskey.

* * *

**Bela's Loft.**

Bela was putting some things away when Castiel appeared before her. She knew it wouldn't do a thing, but she pull her gun on him anyway.

Castiel: Um...is that necessary?

Bela glared at him.

Bela: Yes.

He sighed.

Castiel: I spoke with the others. You're the one who figured it out.

Bela: So what, you going to send me to Hell? Kill me?

Castiel looked apologetic.

Castiel: No. I just came to apologize.

Bela laughed.

Bela: Apologize? For what exactly? Forcing me into this life, threatening me? Or playing with all of our minds pretending you were on our side?

Castiel: All of that I guess. My intention was not to threaten you, that was Crowley's idea. I would have never...I have no intention of sending you back. You've done much for us all this past year and a half.

Bela: So what, that just absolves you of everything?

Castiel: No. Dean won't speak with me anymore.

Bela: Wow. That is shocking.

Castiel: I can't go back. I have to finish this.

Bela: I don't really care. You want to finish this little crusade with Crowley, fine. Just realize you're going to lose probably the only friends you ever had. And I can say that, because I'm someone who's alienated everyone who's ever entered my life since my deal was made. I wanted to be alone, and I'm alone. It isn't all it's cracked up to be. And that's going to be you from now on.

Castiel: I...

Bela: Save it. Just go. Leave me out of it.

Castiel left just as quickly as he came in.

Bela thought about calling Bobby or Dean, but decided against it. After all what she said to Cas was the truth. She was alone because of her choice, because she didn't want the pressure of someone needing her. Because she didn't want to need anyone. She'd tried pretending not to care or feel anything. It was all a lie though, and always being alone sucked. However, so did caring. So which was better? The heartaches that came from being human and caring, or shutting out those emotions and being alone? She really didn't know what to do at this point.

* * *

**Bobby's House**

Dean is sitting with a book, not reading it. Sam sits at the table. He leafs through another journal.

Sam: Well, you know what, at least you tried.

Dean: Yeah, fat lot of good it did. Why did he even come, right. (Dean sighs heavily) Well, Samuel's journals are pointless. I mean, I'm sorry, but uh, Jebediah Campbell has squat to tell me about how to stop Cas from cracking Purgatory.

Bobby: Well actually, it's not about the journals we have, it's about the one we don't.

Sam: Meaning what?

Bobby: Our pal Cas didn't stop in last night just to mend fences.

Dean: What did he do?

Bobby: Stole something.

Dean: What?

Bobby: The journal of one Moishe Campbell.

Sam: Well, uh, so we gotta get it back, right?

Bobby: Or just read the copy I'd already made. I think I zeroed in on something.

Dean: What do you got?

Bobby hands him the page. Dean walks towards Sam, reading from the journal.

Dean read a sentence out load.

Bobby: That's March 10th, 1937.

Dean: Alright. So who's this Phillips guy?

Bobby: Phillips ain't his last name. It's Lovecraft.

Sam: Wait, H.P. Lovecraft? (Bobby nods.) Let me see that.

Dean: Am I supposed to know who that is?

Bobby: Horror writer. At the Mountains Of Madness, The Call of Cthulu?

Dean: Yeah, it's...no, I was too busy having sex with women.

Bobby: Well, anyhow. There's one notion that comes up over and over again in his stories. Namely opening doors to other dimensions and letting scary crap through.

Dean: You don't say.

Sam: Wait, so you're saying you think Lovecraft knew something about Purgatory?

Bobby: All I know is Moishe paid him a visit.

* * *

**Outside of Bela's Car.**

She'd gotten Bobby's message about a lead on the Purgatory thing. Okay, so Castiel wouldn't kill her...but this was still her fight and no matter what she said about not wanting to feel anything she needed to see this case through.

She picked up her phone and dialed Bobby's home number.

**Bobby's House.**

The three men were standing around the desk looking through the journal copies Bobby made when the phone rang. Bobby was in the middle of a paragraph and waved a hand to Dean.

Dean: What?

Bobby: (gruffly) Answer it, I'm a little busy here.

Dean shook his head and walked over to the phone on the wall, picked it up and answered it shortly.

Dean: Bobby's ph...

Bela: Dean?

Dean paused. Right, Bela'd been calling Bobby.

Dean: Uh, hey. He's busy. You need something?

Bela sighed.

Bela: He said he needed anything I could find on this Lovecraft and Purgatory thing, I'm stopping by this strange little shop and then headed to you.

Dean: You found stuff?

Bela: I won't know until I see it, but supposedly there is information there.

Dean: Okay...look be

Bela: Castiel paid me a visit.

Dean: Really? Why?

Bela: To 'apologize'. I know, stupid.

Dean: What'd you say?

Bela: I told him to leave, and that he was an idiot. Well, not in those words exactly.

**Outside Bela's Car.**

Bela thought she heard something, and turned around to look, but saw nothing.

Dean: Oh...

Bela: If it's worth anything, he thinks he's doing what he has to do.

Dean: Oh I know, but it isn't the right thing.

Bela: Well when you're desperate...

Dean: Yeah, I know.

Bela: Once you've started doing what you think you have to, it's hard to let go of that.

Dean: Speaking from experience huh?

Bela: You forgave me...sort of.

Dean: It's different.

Bela: Is it?

Dean: You weren't my friend first. Cas...it's a different kind of betrayal.

Bela: I'm just saying...he see's no other way out, and I can relate. So don't give up on him yet.

Dean: Really? You of all people are gonna sit here and tell me not to give up? Why do you care...

Bela was about to answer him when she was grabbed from behind. She let out a small gasp.

Dean: Bela?

She couldn't answer. She looked up to see Crowley as two of his demons held her arms. She almost wishes she'd stolen that demon-killing knife on her way home. She really needed to find one of her own. She struggled against them and tried to start whispering the exorcism incantation, but Crowley laughed. He made a fist and she felt her throat constrict. She was losing air and finally passed out.

Dean: Bela?

Crowley picked up the phone she dropped.

Crowley: God, how long's it been, Dean? I've missed your voice...not.

Sam and Bobby walked into the room and looked at him.

Dean: Crowley. Let her go.

Crowley: Let's get to the bit where I tell you how this goes. Your chocolate's been in my peanut butter for far too long.

Dean: I am going to kill you.

Crowley: Nah. She's a nice keepsake. Besides, it's her own fault. Going off and not doing as I wish, then giving away Cas and I's little secret. I'm keeping her until I'm satisfied that you've backed the hell off! Then I will release her...as long as she behaves.

Dean: I'm telling you, last chance or I will find you and...

Crowley: You're adorable when you get all threatening. Don't worry, I won't hurt her...much. Provided you and Jolly Green stand down. Got it? Ta-ta now.

Dean slammed the phone into the receiver.

Dean: Dammit.

Bobby: Dean, what is...

Dean: Crowley picked up Bela. She was on our way here after she grabbed some info...he said she stays alive as long as we sit on our thumbs.

SAM: You think Cas knows about this?

Dean: Probably. We let it slip that Bela is the one who told us about Cas working for Crowley. Cas must've told Crowley. Then Cas went to visit her a little bit ago. Shoulda known it wasn't a friendly visit. He wanted to know where she was.

Bobby: Dean...

Dean: Don't.

Sam: So what are we gonna do?

Dean: I'll tell you what we're not gonna do: sit here. You guys stay and work on this whole Lovecraft angle.

Sam: You gotta be nuts if you think I'm gonna let you do this alone.

Dean: We have no choice. Just do what I said Sam. I know she can take care of herself, but only for so long. Give me the gun.

Sam rifled through the duffle and pulled out the Colt. Dean took it.

Sam: Be careful. Don't...

Dean: Don't what?

Sam: Don't let this get you killed. I know you actually care here but we've got..

Dean: Sam! You're right, I care. And she's been helping us so if something happens it's on me, on us. I'm tired of losing people.

Sam nodded.

**End Chapter.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bobby's House**

Bobby and Sam decided instead of staying there to work that they'd head to where they thought they could best get information. Dean headed outside and to the Impala. Before he left he pulled out some candles and summoned an Angel.

Balthazar: I'm sorry, do I look like a man-servant to you? No? Then quit ringing for me, please.

Dean: This is important, Balthazar. Crowley's alive.

Balthazar: Well you've been scooped. Cas told me, and then well you're girlfriend already told me about Cas working with him.

Dean: Fine. Crowley and Cas took her. To get to us.

Balthazar: And I care about this because?

Dean: Because maybe there is a shred of decency underneath all of you're crap. And trust me, I know from experience that even those who act like they don't give a crap really do. You've met Bela. I know you thought she was pretty cool. So..I'm asking for help here.

Balthazar: I'm not sure I can.

Balthazar disappears.

Dean: Son of a bitch!

* * *

**Bobby's Basement.**

Dean had been working on summoning a low-life demon, but it was proving to be difficult. His phone rang while he was working, and he answered it quickly.

Dean: Yeah?

Bobby: Lovecraft tried to jimmy a damn dimensional door. Idjit.

Dean: So what happened?

Bobby: Well, nothing much. Except, I dug, and every guest invited to the hoedown was either dead or disappeared inside a year.

Dean: Where are you guys headed?

Bobby: Have a chat with one of the guests.

Dean: I thought you said they all died?

Bobby: Yeah, everybody Lovecraft invited died. Seems the maid had a nine-year old boy. He was there.

Dean: So, he'd be what, 83 years old now? Where is he?

Bobby: Same place he's been ever since the big night. Locked in a mental ward.

Dean: Good luck with that.

Bobby: Anything yet?

Dean: No.

Bobby: You'll find her. Besides, that girl's more than capable of handling herself.

Dean: I know. I just don't wanna underestimate Crowley again. Not with Cas at his side especially.

Bobby: She's probably found a way out and is exorcising demons as we speak. Let me know when you find her.

Dean: Okay.

Unknown to Dean, Castiel had come to see him but stopped when he'd heard what Dean was saying to Bobby.

**Crowley's Place**.

Castiel appeared in front of Crowley.

Crowley: You look like crap.

Castiel: Where is she?

Crowley: I'm sorry?

Castiel: Bela Talbot. You took her.

Crowley: Oh..my insurance. Yes.

Castiel: I told you that...

Crowley: Not to hurt the poor poor pitiful Winchesters. I listened didn't I? I'm merely exploiting the obvious loophole. As long as I have her I can keep Dean in check. While they both would deny it until the next millenia but I'm no fool.

Castiel: You should've talked to me first.

Crowley: I'd rather ask forgiveness than permission.

Castiel: Where is she, Crowley?

Crowley: Sorry, if I tell you and you accidentally slip, there goes my leverage. Don't worry so much, it doesn't suit you.

Castiel: You are not to harm her, do you understand me? I brought her back and...

Crowley: You know what? You're out of humans to protect. You get the two morons plus Bobby singer, but she's a different story. I'll do with her as I please. Want to stop me? Go find freaking Purgatory!

Castiel disappears, still angry.

* * *

**Woods somewhere.**

Balthazar: Cas. So good of you to come.

Castiel: Balthazar. Why'd you summon me here?

Balthazar: Can I ask you a direct question?

Castiel: Of course.

Balthazar: Are you throwing it around with the new King of Hell?

Castiel looked down quickly and then back up. He tried to put a look of surprise on his face.

Castiel: Of course not.

Balthazar: Always were such a terrible liar. So it's true. Alright then, why?

Castiel: It's a means to an end. Balthazar, you understand that.

Balthazar: Oh, absolutely. But what's the end here exactly? You know, raid Purgatory, snatch up all the souls?

Castiel: Win the war.

Balthazar: And I can only assume that you'd be the vessel, correct? Suck up all those souls into yourself? All that power?

Castiel: It's the only way.

Balthazar: Or too much juice for you, in which case you explode, taking a substantial chunk of the planet along with you.

Castiel: That won't happen.

Balthazar: Just - just tell me that it's entirely risk-free.

Castiel: I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I need to know. Are you with me or not?

Balthazar: Ah. You know, you may be certifiable, but fine. In for a penny, in for a pound.

Castiel: How'd you hear about this anyway?

Balthazar: Oh, your howler monkeys of course. See the one's just a touch worked up about that kidnapping business, you know?

* * *

Abandoned Building. Night.

Dean had found one of Crowley's demons and was torturing him for information, but it wasn't working. Dean was exhausted, and the demon ended up getting free. It proceeded to fling Dean around when Cas showed up and killed it instantly.

Dean: I didn't ask for your help!

Castiel: You're welcome regardless.

Dean: Why are you here?

Castiel: I had no idea Crowley would go after her.

Dean: Yeah right.

Castiel: You don't believe me.

Dean: I don't believe a single word that's coming out of your mouth.

Castiel: I thought you said that we were like family. Well I think that too. Shouldn't trust run both ways?

Dean: Cas, I just can't...

CASTIEL: Despite how you feel about me now, I'm still your friend. I do not wish any harm for any of you.

Dean: You want me to trust your plan to pop Purgatory?

Castiel: I've earned that, Dean.

Dean: Earned? You haven't earned anything.

Castiel: I came to tell you that I will go find Bela and bring her back to you.

Dean: What, so long as I trust you and let you do this?

Castiel: It isn't an ultimatum. But I do ask that you stand down from all of this.

Dean: No. Crowley said the exact same thing, for me to stand down. And you're gonna try to convince me you didn't know? Yeah, good luck with that. I'll find her myself, now leave!

Castiel leaves. He couldn't make Dean believe him, and Dean certainly wasn't about to.

* * *

**Motel. Night.**

Dean is downing more alcohol when Balthazar shows up.

Balthazar: We need to talk.

Dean: Why?

Balthazar: I know I'm gonna live to regret this but I'm officially on your team. You bastard.

Dean: And I should believe you why?

Balthazar: Okay, you're right. It's survival. You see, I asked Cas some questions and I disliked his answers. He seems awfully sure of himself for a man who wants to swallow a million nuclear reactors. Consider me your double agent. Oh, and I took the liberty of searching for your girlfriend. Uh, took a while. Crowley's a clever one.

Dean: She's not my...You found her?

Balthazar: Well, the upside is yes, the downside is no I can't get her for you.

Dean: Why not?

Balthazar: Because Crowley's angel-proofed the whole bloody building. I guess he doesn't trust Cas. Seems that marriage is going swimmingly.

Dean: Okay, well get me as close as you can.

Balthazar: Sure. But then you're on your own.

* * *

**Abandoned Building. Night.**

Dean made a quick phone call to Sam after Balthazar dropped him off.

Balthazar: I'll stay out here for a minute. You get to go in.

Dean nodded and made his way into the building. A demon came out of the building and spotted Dean on his way in, but Balthazar appeared in front of the demon and killed him easily. Dean stabs him in the chest with Ruby's knife. Dean pulls out the knife. He also has the Colt in place where it isn't visible. Dean walks down some stairs and freezes when he looks through the glass window in the door.

Bela is tied to a post in the room. Two demons exit the room from the other door, and Dean is able to stab both of them. Another demon goes to investigate and closes the door behind him. Dean knifes that one as well. One demon goes to investigate. Dean and him struggle and both come tumbling through the door. Dean manages to stab him too and picks himself up off the floor. He makes his way over to her.

Bela: Dean? Really?

Dean: Don't relax just yet.

Bela: LIke I'm ever relaxed.

Dean: Still gotta get you out of here.

He cuts her free and helps her up.

Bela: You really should've stayed with Bobby and Sam. Crowley wasn't going to...

Dean: You don't know that. Besides they got it under control.

Suddenly a demon shows up in front of them. Dean had the gun hidden, so he handed Bela the knife behind her back so the demon couldn't see. This demon was stronger though than the others. He threw Dean into the wall and held him there. Dean groaned. The Colt had fallen to the ground.

Demon: Crowley thought you might come.

Dean begins a Latin exorcism.

Dean: Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,

Demon: Shut your mouth.

The demon grabs Bela, holding her still with a hand to her throat.

Demon: Stop, or I snap her neck.

Bela gave Dean a look he knew well, so he continued.

Dean: Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, ergo draco maledicte...

The demon starts struggling a little.

Bela: You can go back to Hell now.

Bela quickly removed the demon-killing knife and makes a move to stab the demon with it. The two struggle but the demon is distracted enough that Dean's freed from the wall. He grabs the Colt off of the floor.

Bela stabbed the demon with the knife but it didn't go in all the way. She hadn't eaten anything in over a day and was exhausted. It hurt the demon severely but he still had enough juice left to grab her wrist and turn the knife around. Bela was lower than the demon now and Dean aimed the Colt. He shot the demon in the head. It fell to the floor flashing, then stopped moving for good. Dean made his way to Bela.

Dean: You good?

But she didn't answer, and he noticed she was pale.

Dean: Bela?

He got in front of her and froze as she had her hands on the knife that was lodged into her abdomen.

Dean: Oh god.

Dean caught her as she fell.

Bela: Dean?

He grabbed a cloth, helped her remove the knife, and pressed the cloth against the wound.

Dean: Can you keep that pressure on while I get you outta here?

Bela nodded, but she was getting tired and more pale. She groaned.

Bela: I'm not sure I...

Dean: Don't. Just be quiet okay? Save the energy.

Dean picks her up, in similar style to when he did years ago at the Charity event they went to.

Dean made sure he had the knife and the Colt tucked away and made his way to an abandoned car since Balthazar was gone. He just hoped he'd be fast enough.

**End Chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hospital**.

Dean called Sam as soon as Bela was in the hands of the doctors and let him know what had happened. They'd taken her back and he'd given them some bullshit story about what happened. They told him she'd lost a lot of blood already, that the knife did all sorts of damage internally. They weren't 100% sure she'd make it, hell they weren't even 50% sure.

Dean sat down in one of the chairs by the bed. She was unconscious and while they had the bleeding stopped, the internal damage was causing her body to start failing little by little. She was pale, and he felt helpless.

Castiel suddenly appeared before him. Dean jumped up, angrier than he'd been at him before.

Dean: What do _you_ want?

Castiel: Dean, listen.

Dean: What do you want me to say? She's dying. And you...

Castiel: I'm sorry.

Dean: I don't care. It's too little, too late. Just leave, now.

Castiel: Okay...but I didn't come for you.

Dean: Meaning?

The angel walks up to Bela and places his hand on her forehead, healing her.

Castiel: She's fine now. She'll wake soon. Dean, I said I'm sorry and I meant it.

Dean: Thanks, and I wish this changed anything. But it doesn't.

Castiel: Dean, I didn't know. I told her that I wouldn't throw her back into Hell, and I meant it. I didn't know he'd do this.

Dean: Didn't know that freakin' Crowley would do something like this!? It's Crowley, he's a demon. My God you really are losing it Cas. Go away, now. I can't even look at you.

Castiel walks out of the room and down the hall before he disappears.

* * *

Bela wakes up a few moments later, Dean is still standing in the doorway.

Bela: Dean? What the...

Dean: Hey. You okay?

Bela: Am I okay? I remember us pulling an 8-inch knife from my stomach, pretty sure I was bleeding to death, and then passed out. So would you care to tell me how the hell I'm awake right now and feeling perfectly fine, other than the splitting headache?

Dean: Cas was here.

Bela: Oh. Is he..

Dean came over and sat down.

Dean: Is he what?

Bela: Did you get him back?

Dean shook his head.

Dean: He isn't changing his mind.

Bela nodded.

Dean: I thought he...you know. I thought he was in with Crowley kidnapping you.

Bela: He's far gone Dean, but not that far gone.

Dean: Guess so.

Bela: How'd you find me?

Dean: Balthazar.

Bela raised an eyebrow.

Dean: What, I think he likes you. And he also doesn't like what Cas is doing, so he helped me.

She smirked.

Dean: I'm glad you're okay.

Bela: Really? Hmm.

Dean: What that surprises you?

She shrugged.

Dean: Look, I know you think...you heard what I said to Sam. But...

Bela: Dean, it's fine. It was true was it not? I mean, the whole point was not for us to care for each...

Dean: No, you said it. I didn't agree. And no, it wasn't true. Sam was being a bulldog...you know, not letting it go. I wasn't...I didn't want to admit anything and I wanted to shut him up. Probably same as you did.

Bela: No..there isn't anything to admit Dean. Stop saying things like that.

Dean: Right, sure. So you feel nothing for me then?

She shook her head slowly.

Dean: So you came back for us when against Eve, you called us about Cas, and were gonna drive to Bobby's the other day because you feel nothing?

Bela: Dean...

He sighed, then leaned over and kissed her softly.

Dean: Nothing then?

She blinked a couple of times.

Bela: No.

Dean: Liar.

Bela sighed.

Bela: Takes one to know one Dean.

He grinned at the memory.

Dean: Oh I know I am.

He kissed her again. This time she kissed him back.

Dean pulled away finally.

Bela: So what, we admit that we _feel_ something...doesn't really change anything.

Dean shrugged.

Dean: Maybe not...but right now got a job to do and I'd rather do it with your help.

She nodded.

Bela: Dean...can we please get out of here before the doctors wonder why I miraculously healed?

He nodded in agreement.

Bela: We need to go find my car.

Dean: Really?

Bela: I have stuff in it, unless you're planning on giving me time to shop before meeting up with Sam and Bobby?

They got outside the hospital and Dean prayed Balthazar would answer. Luckily for them, he did.

* * *

Balthazar: Okay you know I'm not your new go-to angel just because Cas...

Dean: Oh cut the crap. Can you give us a lift to her car?

Balthazar looked to Bela.

Balthazar: I see you are still in one piece.

Bela: Now.

Balthazar: (Huffy) So where's your car located, I'm in a bit of a rush you know...being your double agent and all with Cas.

Dean rolled his eyes. Bela told Balthazar where it was.

* * *

**Alley. Night**.

Bela and Dean picked up her car and headed to meet up with Sam and Bobby. Bobby'd gone to see Dr. Visyak and was waiting to hear what she found.

Bela and Dean came around the corner and found the other two.

Sam: Hey.

Bobby looked at Bela.

Bobby: You look good for someone who was dying yesterday.

Bela smirked.

Dean: She had some help with that.

Sam: Cas?

Dean nodded.

Sam: Does that mean...

Dean: No, it doesn't.

Bela: Dean...

Dean: What, it doesn't. He won't change his mind about Purgatory and Crowley. So we still have to do our jobs.

Bobby: Aight boy, point taken.

Dean: So, where is she?

Bobby: She said to meet her here. I'll try her again.

He takes out his cellphone and dials her number. They hear Eleanor Visyak's phone ringing.

Dean: Uh...

They hurry to it and find Eleanor sitting on he ground against the dumpster. She's hurt. Bobby kneels in front of her.

Bobby: El?

Eleanor: Hey.

Sam: What happened?

Eleanor: They took me. I got away.

She opens her coat. Her shirt is soaked with blood by her stomach.

Eleanor: I'm so sorry, I told him, Bobby. They have enough to crack Purgatory wide open. I tried to hold out but...

Bobby: It's okay. Tell me. We need to know.

Eleanor: They need virgin blood. And they need the blood of a Purgatory native, and well, they've got plenty of that now.

Dean: Have they opened it yet?

Eleanor coughed.

Eleanor: No, Tomorrow. The moon... an eclipse. I'm sorry, Bobby.

Bobby: No, it's okay. It's okay.

Bobby: Where are they?

However, her eyes close as she dies.

Bela: God...

Dean shook his head.

Dean: Dammit Cas!

Sam: We need to find where...

Dean: I'm gonna kill Crowley, and I swear if Cas had anything to do with this we'll take him down too. Tired of good people dying.

Castiel appeared before them.

Castiel: I'm sorry, I showed up when Crowley was getting carried away. I tried to talk to him and then she fled...

Bobby: Yeah, I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch!

Dean: You don't even see it, do you? How totally off the rails you are!

Castiel: It wasn't me.

Dean: Funny how you keep saying that. You wouldn't have to defend yourself if you'd have just done the right thing and walked away. But you didn't, and this is on you whether you helped Crowley hurt her or not.

Castiel: I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen.

Dean: And I told you I don't give a damn.

Castiel: If you let me stop Raphael, this will be over!

Dean: No, not this way. Sorry.

Castiel: Crowley's getting restless...please don't make me do something I don't want to have to do.

Bela: And that is?

Cas looked at Sam.

Dean: You so much as touch that wall and I'll kill you myself.

Castiel: You think I would want to hurt either of you?

Dean: I think you better get the hell out of here.

Castiel shook his head and disappeared.

Dean turned and walked towards Bela's car. She followed.

* * *

**Bobby's House.**

Dean groaned.

Dean: We need something. Anything.

Sam: Dean we'll...

Dean: Save the damn speech Sam.

Dean slammed down his glass of whiskey.

Bela: So Crowley's hidden himself from us, we can't summon him and we can't find his location, correct?

The other three just looked at her, confused.

Bela: Castiel hasn't done so right? I mean, you can find him? He probably doesn't think we'd even try.

Dean looked from her to Bobby.

Dean: Worth a shot?

Bobby nodded.

Dean: Alright, then find us Cas.

Bobby starts to pull out stuff but they are interrupted by Balthazar's arrival.

Dean: What the hell took you so long?

Balthazar: Honestly? I was having second thoughts.

Dean: About?

Balthazar: About whether to help you.

Bobby: And what did you decide?

Balthazar: Cas and Crowley are there. That's where the show gets started.

Dean opens the paper and shows Bobby.

Dean: Alright, well give us a minute to pack up and then zap us there.

Balthazar: Oh, no, no, no, no. I don't think so.

Bela: What?

Balthazar: I'm betraying a friend here. A very powerful friend. We all are. So I think I've stuck my neck out far enough already. Good luck.

Balthazar leaves.

Dean: Well, that's gonna take us longer.

Bela: Let's see...about 5 hours.

Sam: We gotta move then.

* * *

**Crowley's Warehouse.**

Castiel is standing in front of a table when Crowley shows up.

Crowley: Your Purgatory power-shake.

He gives Castiel a jar of blood.

Crowley: Half monster, half virgin.

Castiel: You killed her?

Crowley gave him a look.

Crowley: Well...I wouldn't have it'd she'd been a bit more compliant and just offered to donate.

Castiel shook his head.

Crowley: You seem even more constipated than usual.

Castiel: You killed the other one too.

Crowley: She fled, you would've healed her if she hadn't.

Castiel: I didn't agree to letting you kill innocent people.

Crowley: Oh please, you knew there'd be sacrifices. And you certainly can't stop me from killing people.

Castiel took a step away and set the blood down.

Castiel: I can't...look the Winchesters are getting closer, I just..

Crowley: And I told you to handle that! You didn't.

Castiel: I'm not hurting the only friends I ever knew.

Crowley: Good thing I know you pretty well.

Castiel: What's that supposed to mean.

Crowley: Just that it's being taken care of.

Castiel: You were not to hurt them!

Crowley: Oh I'm not touching them. Just sent a demon carrying a little present for Sam. You know, a spell returning all his memories. Imagine what that'll do huh? Crack that big head of his wide open, drive him insane. I'm sure he'll survive it, but I think that'll slow him down, don't you.

Castiel shook his head.

Crowley: It's the same thing I asked you to do. Now it's my turn.

Castiel: I'm out.

Crowley: What? You can't get out, Cas. You ungrateful little twerp.

Castiel ignored him and disappeared.

* * *

**Bobby's**.

The four hunters were about packed and ready, Sam threw one more bag into the trunk of the impala and was waiting on the others to come out when a demon appeared in front of him. Sam reached for the knife out of the bag and turned to attack the demon. Instead, he was met with some incantation. The demon disappeared, and Sam reached for his head as memories of the past near two years came back, on top of the memories of hell. He fell to the ground.

Dean was coming out of the house first and noticed him.

Dean: Sam?!

Bela and Bobby were right behind him.

Dean: Sam? What the hell...

Sam: Dean...I...demon was...

Sam grabbed his head again and then passed out.

Dean: Sam!

He turned to the others, they looked worried too.

Dean: Cas, he had to...

Bobby: Dean, we have 10 hours, and a 5 1/2 hour drive.

Dean: What, and just leave Sam?

Bela: Do you have a choice? Look I can stay if...

Dean: No...

Dean decided to move Sam to the panic room with Bobby's help.

Dean: He knows where to go when he wakes up. Let's go.

Bela: Dean...

Dean: Don't, not right now.

She nodded. They headed for his car once more, Bobby behind them. Dean opened the door to get in but Castiel appeared.

Dean: You Son of a...

Castiel: It wasn't me, that's why I'm here. I left Crowley's place...he's...I don't agree with his methods.

Dean: Now?! Yeah right! You didn't just flip a switch Cas.

Castiel: Dean, I swear...I told Crowley I was done. He's still there, and waiting to open the door. If we...

Dean: Go heal Sam, now.

Castiel: I can't..

Dean: Then go to Hell.

Castiel: Dean, it's his memories, I can't heal that. If I could, I would have fixed him long ago.

Dean: Right, like it hasn't been convenient having Sam's mind be fragile.

Castiel: Dean, you have a choice. If you can find it in you to believe me once more...we can go take care of Crowley right now.

Dean shook his head.

Bela: Dean, we could use...

Dean: I'm not that dumb.

Bobby: And we all know how to send an Angel far away. We're running out of time.

Dean sighed heavily.

Dean: One wrong move Cas, and I will find a way to destroy you. And you better find a way to fix Sam when all this is done.

Cas nodded.

Castiel: Dean, I am so...

Dean: Don't, do not apologize, I don't wanna hear it.

* * *

**Kansas. Outside of Warehouse.**

Castiel transported them, and the car this time, to just far enough outside Crowley's location.

Castiel: I moved my Angel guards away, but Crowley's replaced them with demons.

Dean: Okay...ready?

They grabbed all the weapons they needed, including holy water. The three of them made their way toward the building.

**End Chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

**_*Here's the next one. Enjoy. Please R&R:) It's short, sorry!_**

**Outside Warehouse**_**.**_

The three hunters and Cas hid behind an abandoned car just outside the warehouse to avoid being seen.

Bela: I'm starting to question how we can possibly pull this off.

Castiel: I could get us in, but it I am certain Crowley would sense me coming.

Dean: No thanks. We're just gonna fight our way in.

Bobby: It's all we got, but she's right. This ain't gonna go smoothly.

Dean: Does it ever?

Castiel: I could go in, tell Crowley I reconsidered...a distraction.

Dean: Don't think so.

Castiel: Why not?

Dean: Because how are we supposed to know you aren't lying to us and leading us into a trap?

Castiel: Dean, of all the things I've done, I've never wanted you dead.

Dean: Yeah, but it's almost show time, you could be desperate.

Bela: Dean.

He quickly looked at her.

Bela: Maybe he's right. It may be a good idea.

Dean: Seriously?

Bobby: Boy knock it off. I don't like it either but it could work.

Castiel: I'm not lying Dean.

Dean: And I said no.

Castiel: I get that you are angry with...

Dean: Angry? Nah, I'm not angry. I'm disappointed. I'm friggin' hurt. You know what, what I'm feeling goes way deeper than just anger. Don't you sit here and ask me to trust you. 'Cause you ought to know when it comes to family betrayals I don't just forgive and forget all that easily.

Bela: Dean...you're right. But there are a lot of demons out here and Crowley will have them plus a hundred hellhounds on us if we don't distract him with something. Just let him go. I was responsible in part for you going to hell, I stole the damn gun and was going to hand you over to Lilith just to free myself, because I was scared, but still. If you can find a way to let me go in there with you as a hunting partner I think you can let him do this.

Dean sighed heavily. He turned to Castiel.

Dean: Go. But I swear if this is a trap that gets us all killed I'm gonna come back from the dead somehow and kill you, and don't think I'm not serious.

Castiel nodded, then disappeared.

Bobby shook his head. _So he listens to Bela now? Interesting._

**Inside Warehouse**.

Castiel appears before Crowley.

Crowley: Oh look, it's you again. Came to your senses have you?

Castiel: I...let my human-like emotions cloud my judgement. Let's open purgatory.

Crowley laughs.

Crowley: What, you think I'm going to let you just come back in here after you walked out on our deal? Castiel, really?

Crowley makes his way over to him.

Castiel: I'm still stronger than you. You don't have a choice. I want back in.

Crowley: No can do. Sorry, you puny little Angel. I'm renegotiating our deal. You're out. The souls are mine.

Castiel, angry, turned to him. He put his hand on Crowley, trying to kill him as he has done to many demons before. However, Crowley only laughed.

Castiel: I don't understand.

Crowley: You've got too soft a spot for those Winchesters. We both knew that was going to mess all this up, so I took precautions. I'm safe and sound under the wing of my new partner.

Castiel looks behind Crowley as he noticed someone appearing.

Castiel: No.

Raphael: Hello, Castiel.

Castiel: Raphael.

* * *

Castiel: Consorting with demons. I thought that was beneath you.

Raphael: Heard _you_ were doing it. Sounded like fun.

Crowley: You know, Castiel you've said all sorts of shameful, appalling, scatological things about Raphael. I've found him to be really quite reasonable.

Castiel: You fool. Raphael will deceive and destroy you at the speed of thought.

Crowley: Right, 'cause you're such a straight shooter. He has offered me protection against all comers.

Raphael: Castiel, you really think I would let you open that door? Take in _that_ much power? If anyone is going to be the new God, it's me.

Castiel: He's gonna bring the Apocalypse, and worse.

Crowley: Hey, this is your doing, mate. I'm merely grabbing the best offer on the table. Now, you can disappear or you can die. Your choice.

Cas disappears.

**Hallway, Warehouse.**

Castiel appeared before the hunters.

Castiel: We need to go, now. It's too late. You won't survive this.

Dean: I'm sorry? No, we aren't just going to let Crowley open purgatory. See, knew not to send you in...

Castiel: Dean, Raphael is here. Crowley went and got him after I left. I think Crowley knew I would come back and either try to stop him or do it myself.

Bela: Wait, Raphael is here?

Castiel nodded.

Dean: Ok, so that doesn't change our job. Can't we kill him?

Castiel: Raphael? He's an archangel Dean. You won't even be able to touch him. I don't think I can, that's why I wanted the souls from Purgatory. I'd have the power needed to take him out.

Dean: You said he was lower down than Michael or Lucifer? Well then he can be killed, even if he's more powerful than you. We just can't miss. Sorry but running isn't an option, so there's gotta be a way.

Bela: Like?

Dean shook his head.

Bobby: We gotta go in there, no matter what. Raphael helps Crowley, we're all dead anyway.

Dean nodded, and looked at Bela.

Dean: You ok dying for this?

Bela: I for one would like to live...but I'm going in there to stop Crowley. So I guess...let's continue on.

Castiel stays behind in the hall while Dean, Bela, and Bobby make their way to the room. They enter the room and stand at the top of the stairs.

Crowley: quarum ungulae et dentes, nunquam tetigerunt carnem humanam.

Dean throws an angel killing sword at Raphael. With his back turned, Raphael catches it. He and Crowley turn to look at Bela and Dean. Telekinetically, Crowley throws Bobby and Dean down the stairs. Dean lands on a table before he is thrown to the ground. He groans.

Crowley: Bit busy. Be with you in a moment.

**Outside Warehouse.**

Outside, Sam, who is now awake, stops at the upside down Impala. He is hit by a memory of himself on fire, screaming in Lucifer's Cage. He groans and puts his hand on his head. He catches his breath and pushes on, approaching the building. Castiel reaches him.

Sam: St..stay back.

Sam raises his gun.

Castiel: Sam, I'm with you all now. But...Raphael is here and helping Crowley.

Sam: I don't buy it.

Castiel: You can ask Dean about it. I'm sorry about your issue, I will do what I can to find a way to fix it later, but we are needed inside right now.

**End Chapt.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Inside Warehouse. **

Bobby was unconscious from being thrown across the room, Dean's head was pounding but as Bela passed him he'd handed her the Colt. Bela aimed it at Crowley. Raphael noticed though and glared at her, and squeezed his hand that wasn't holding the sword. Bela felt like her insides were bursting and clutched at her chest. Blood started to trickle from her nose.

Dean: Stop it!

Crowley: Quiet moron, I'm concentrating here.

Castiel appeared in front of Raphael. It distracted the Archangel from killing Bela from the inside out. Cas and Raphael begin to fight. Crowley is slowed down by lack of concentration but the demon pushed through and continued the ritual. Bela fell to the floor, exhausted, after fighting against Raphael's attack.

Right before the passageway to Purgatory on the wall is opened, Sam managed to sneak in as Cas and Raphael fight. Sam's head was pounding and he could barely see straight but he grabbed the sword and as quickly and quietly as he could and ran the sword straight through Raphael's back. Raphael yelled out and threw Sam against the wall, but before long Raphael flashed brightly and fell to the ground dead.

Crowley tried again to stay focused and was about to finish the last line of the spell. Dean took the knife and made his way to Crowley and held the knife against the demon's back.

Dean: Sorry, you're done with that now.

Crowley turns. He realized that with Raphael dead, his protection was now gone and they were most likely going to kill him.

Crowley: You stupid...

Bela made her way to the table, lit a match and burned the page with the spell on it.

Crowley: No!

Dean: Enjoy this.

Dean has the knife against Crowley's chest but is distracted watching the page burn and Crowley pushes Dean back slightly and moves away from Dean.

Castiel then destroys the jar of blood. The Angel approached Crowley so Dean made his way to check on Sam.

Crowley: This isn't necessary.

Cas ignored him and raised a hand, prepared to kill Crowley, but Crowley disappears quickly.

Castiel groaned.

Dean: Dude, did you just let him get away? Coulda moved a little faster.

Castiel: I hadn't expected that.

Bela: Him? Great manipulator that one, but a coward.

Dean: Sammy? Come on, wake up.

Castiel approached them. He touched Sam's head. Sam woke up.

Dean: You fixed him? I thought you...

Castiel: I healed the physical pain that came over him, but cannot fix his mind Dean. I am sorry Sam.

Sam: What happened? I mean, you were in with Crowley and...

Castiel: I messed up. I'm trying to atone for what I've done. However, that will take some time I know. Sam, you will have to work on healing yourself. Physically, you're okay, but it's not over for you yet.

Bela: And what happens if he loses it again?

Castiel: I do not know. Look, Raphael is dead. His followers will be lost. I have to...go deal with all of that.

Dean nodded.

Castiel: Dean...

Dean: You owe us like a thousand apologies and it still isn't enough...I can forgive you, I guess. However, it's gonna take time, and I need you gone for a while.

Castiel nodded.

Castiel: I understand.

The angel disappeared after waking Bobby.

Bobby: I miss stuff again?

Dean just shook his head.

Dean: Sam?

Sam: I'm uh...okay. For now. I keep seeing things. Remembering things. It just hits me and I don't know what's real anymore.

Dean: We'll fix this.

Bela: How?

Dean: I don't know, but we will.

Bela: Crowley's still out there.

Dean: I know. He's gonna have to outrun Cas and us though. And without the moon and spell, he ain't gonna be able to crack open purgatory anytime soon. So we got time.

They made their way to the car. Bobby and Sam were several steps behind them.

Dean: So, what are you gonna do? Crowley isn't after you and Cas isn't sending you back to hell. You got what you wanted. You're free.

Bela nodded.

Bela: I know...I'm not sure. Probably go home. Try to figure things out. Bobby knows more than I do, but my resources are your resources. Just have to give me a ring.

Dean: So, if I happen to be in your area you gonna let me in?

Bela smirked.

Bela: Sure, but I'm not guaranteeing always Dean.

Dean: I know, you've got a right to move on. Have some sort of life.

Bela smiled.

Bela: Yeah well, that may take a while, and until then I'm sure we continue to have some...fun.

Dean: What we talked about...

Bela: Admitting we feel things doesn't change who we are. You're always going to be doing this Dean...and personally I think you could have both if you really want it. However, that's up to you and you're a bit stubborn you know. But me? Well, I don't want this life Dean. I want a chance to just be me for a while. And I may get bored with normal, I may want you to ask me for help again. Maybe I'll return to being a thief once or twice.

He rolled his eyes and she smirked. Yeah, he knew she was baiting him.

Bela: But I want a chance to see if I can live without all this.

Dean: I don't blame you.

Bela: You can visit anytime for now.

He grins.

Dean: You just want my body.

Bela smirked.

Bela: Mmm, that too. However, we both know you can't seem to stay away from mine either.

He shook his head, grinning.

Sam and Bobby caught up to them at the Impala.

Bobby: So we going now or are you two gonna stay here flirting another hour?

Bela shot Bobby a brief glare and Dean just sighed.

Dean: How'd you get here anyway?

Sam: Uh I woke up a while ago, had to work out what was real and what wasn't. Then Balthazar showed up and dropped me outside the building.

Dean: He said he wasn't coming anywhere near here...he's got issues.

Sam nodded. They all got in the car to head back to Bobby's.

**End Chapter.**

*3 chapters left:)


	43. Chapter 43

_**Okay, so maybe 3 chapters left...however now i'm not sure...I'll see where it goes. I really didn't want over 50 chapters. Oh well, we'll see. This one's kinda a filler chapter. Just some fun little fluff for Dean/Bela and summarizing what's been going on since the last chapter:)**_

**3 Weeks Later.**

It'd been refreshing for all of them for the few days after leaving Crowley's warehouse. After getting back to Bobby's, they'd slept in pretty late that morning. Sam had one relapse that made Dean worry, but the younger Winchester tried to reassure his older brother that he was fine. However, they all knew how serious it was. However, they went about their day and had a late brunch. Bela then decided to head home by late afternoon, and this time Dean didn't bother hiding the kiss goodbye he gave her from Sam and Bobby. Sure they'd admitted to their feelings, but it hadn't changed anything between them yet. Dean was still denying that he could have both a home life and be a hunter, Bela needed a break from the life, and Dean still needed to find a way to help his brother. However, it was no longer this big deal that he and Bela were intimate. He didn't care what Bobby and Sam thought. They were pretty sure after the fight against Crowley that she wasn't going to betray them anyway so it seemed to Dean that they didn't even mind all that much.

**Bela's Loft. Philly.**

Bela was reading on her couch with a glass of wine on the table. She'd organized her loft, caught up on laundry, went shopping(both grocery and clothing), and also organized her supernatural items as well. Okay, so maybe she'd gotten a little bored...but she'd figure out this slower paced life eventually.

Then she heard something and laid her book down. Forever vigilant after everything she'd been through she got up and made her way to the cabinet she hid her gun in and grabbed it. She made sure it was ready and then walked towards the door. She opened it slowly, but no one was there. Bela sighed. Okay so maybe she'd be paranoid for a while. She double checked the locks and went back down the hall. She kept her gun tucked away with her in case. She then decided to check the alarm system that was near the entrance to the kitchen. However, this time she heard someone breathe heavily. She pulled her gun quickly and aimed at the intruder...not that a gun would help if it was a demon.

Man: Wow, deja-vu. You know, you're alarm system needs work. So does the locks on your door. Shouldn't be that easy to get in.

Bela sighed and lowered her weapon.

Bela: Bloody hell Dean, I almost shot you.

Dean just smirked.

Bela: What are you...I mean..

Dean: Had a case in Lancaster. Seeing as you're like twenty minutes away thought I'd say hi. Besides, you said I could drop by.

Bela: I said I'd let you in, I didn't give you permission to break into my home.

Dean: What point would that serve if you gave me permission? No fun in that. Anyways, Sam's brain could only take so much though so he's holed up in a motel room sleeping.

Bela: Oh, that.

Bela put her gun away the rest of the way.

Bela: How is he?

Dean sighed.

Dean: Not talking about it.

Bela: Did you?

Dean: No but...the hallucinations are worse. I just found out.

Bela: Hallucinations...bad ones?

Dean: Lucifer, he's seeing him all the time.

Bela: That's not good.

Dean: I know. I'm just...tired. I know he's gotta be exhausted.

Bela nodded.

Bela: Help yourself to a drink.

She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room area. She marked the spot in her book and put it away, then reached for the glass of wine. Dean entered the room, no drink in hand. Bela gave him a look, curious.

Dean shrugged.

Dean: Not in the mood.

Bela finished the rest of the glass and sat it down.

Bela: So fixing Sam...you need me to do anything?

Dean: Death already fixed him once and isn't going to help again. Cas is...well gone. I mean, I told him to stay away for a while, plus he already said he can't fix his mind. I just...I'm thinking this one he's gonna have to work out on his own.

Bela: He will, especially if he sees what it's doing to you.

Dean: What about me? I'm fine...

Bela: Sure. That's why you look terrible.

Dean: It's nice getting back to regular jobs again.

Bela: You're changing the subject.

Dean: Yep.

She sighed, if that's the way he wanted it.

Dean: So...hows normalcy?

Bela: Slow.

She smiled.

Dean: That doesn't sound so bad.

Bela: Guess not. I cleaned...

Dean: You?

Bela: I know. And I have actual food in the kitchen...Can I figure out how to cook said food is the question.

Dean: I'm sure you'll manage. You seemed to do fine the last time I was here...with the eggs and stuff.

Dean walked a little closer to where she sat on the couch. He stretched his hand out to her. She raised an eyebrow, but then took it. He helped her up and she stood in front of him. He kissed her lightly, and she returned it but more aggressively.

Dean:(quietly) So how bored are you?

Bela: (whispering) Very.

Dean: That's what I thought.

Dean bent down a little and then scooped her up. He carried her up the stairs toward her room, with her protesting part of the way before giving in and just having fun.

* * *

**Bela's Room. Next morning.**

Bela awoke to the sound of a cell phone. She figured it was one of their alarms and reached across Dean to grab for it to shut it off, she knew he needed some actual rest. However the phone was vibrating and she realized it was someone calling. She was still pretty much asleep and didn't pay attention to whose phone she was answering.

Bela: 'ello?

Sam: Bela?

Bela:(awake now) Sam...I.

Sam: Don't bother, it's fine. I'd ask where Dean was but I'm guessing he's fairly close by?

She couldn't tell but it almost sounded like Sam thought this was funny. So she went with it.

Bela: Well of course, but we are a bit busy at the moment so if you could just...

Sam: Oh come on...I don't need det...ew.

Bela laughed.

Bela: Relax, I'm kidding. He's asleep.

Dean, groggy, starts to wake up.

Dean: Hmm...who's asleep? What are you...

Bela: Nevermind. Here.

Bela handed the phone to Dean. Dean shifted up so he was in more of a sitting position and then Bela threw the covers off of herself and sauntered out of bed in only her underwear. Dean was trying to concentrate on what Sam was saying. He was pretty sure she was walking like that on purpose. He pulled himself away from those thoughts and listened to his brother talk about a case and where they needed to go next. Bela had left the room by the time he was done. He got up and pulled his jeans on and headed down to find her. He heard her in the kitchen. This could be a nice habit to get into.

* * *

**Kitchen.**

He stopped at the counter. She was grabbing cereal and pouring some orange juice into a cup...ok so almost domestic but not quite there yet. However, it was her that he couldn't stop looking at.

Dean: Stealing again?

She grinned.

Bela: Of course not, how could you think so little of me?

Dean: Ha! And where may I ask did you get that shirt?

She smirked at him, eyes full of mischief yet trying to look innocent.

Bela: Don't know what you're talking about.

Dean: Once a liar...

Bela: True enough.

He smiled. So she'd picked up his shirt on the way out and he hadn't noticed. Did he care? No, not one bit. She looked...well good wasn't enough to describe it. And Bela, well she couldn't resist the heated look that was on his face now. So really, they were both happy she'd gone the route of cereal. Not ruined, since she'd yet to add milk, by having to postpone breakfast a few minutes for a go around with Bela up against the kitchen counter.

And after breakfast she'd gone back upstairs to change into regular clothes, as did Dean. However, she'd tucked his shirt into her closet and didn't bother giving it back. He was pretty sure after what had transpired between them she could hold on to it.

Dean left soon after to meet up with Sam. Neither acting like it was a big deal that he was going, and mostly it wasn't. She'd go back to trying to figure out her day-to-day life.

**End Chapter.**

***While fluff, I didn't go into detail much on the love scenes in this chapter. For one, I'm not that experienced writing them so I'm going to hold off until the more important ones that come later. And I think that you all have great imaginations and can think of stuff far better than what i'd write, haha. So next time i'll write more detailed/intimate stuff, but i kinda want to just get to the story, etc. Hope you enjoy!**


	44. Chapter 44

**1 Month later.**

**Outside of Bela's Loft(in Hall).**

Bela had spent the day at an upscale auction house in the city. She'd a couple of harmless items to sell and then the owner of the company was there who ended up talking to her for a while. He thought her knowledge about some of the pieces in the place was wonderful and that she had exceptional taste. Sure, the guy could talk someone to sleep, but at least she was getting out. What she wasn't expecting was for him to hand her a business card and tell her if she ever needed a job to come in. He needed someone up in the higher level offices that could make decisions about the pieces, talk to the owners and clients coming in, and decide on price before they sell. And he felt Bela was well qualified. She just told him she'd think about it.

She'd never really worked for anyone...not in an actual legitimate business. She wasn't sure she could handle it, she'd always worked alone. The offer was there though, and she really did end up thinking about it some on the way home.

Even more surprising was coming up to the door to her loft only to see Dean standing there, and next to him a young girl...maybe eight years old.

Bela: Dean...what...don't tell me, some woman found you and said that you...

Dean: No! Geeze...

Bela: I was kidding.

Bela looked at the girl. She was a cute kid. But why were they here?

Dean: Bela, this is Katelyn.

The girl was quiet though, didn't say a word to her. So Bela only nodded back in return, then looked to Dean.

Bela: Dean, what's going on?

Dean: Um, we kinda need your help.

She sighed, then unlocked her door.

Bela: No breaking in this time?

The girl gave Dean a confused look, he just smiled and shook his head.

Dean: Nah. Me sneaking in is one thing, but bringing her and sneaking in...didn't think you'd like it much.

Bela: You going to explain?

Dean: Yeah...sorry. Kate, can you give us a second.

Katelyn shrugged. She walked into the living room and sat down. Dean moved Bela into the entranceway/office off the main hall.

Dean: Look uh...she's a hunter's kid, well was. All me and Sam got was that the dad died a year ago and now her mom's missing. Katelyn called Bobby the other night, told him her dad told her mom if something bad ever happened to call that number.

Bela: What took her? And why do you need my help?

Dean: Well, she didn't know her mom was missing at first, just that she was acting weird.

Bela: Skip to the end of that part then?

Dean: Right. Shape shifter, took the mom a few days before she called us we think. I think it was gonna take her too, but she was gone at school when it took her mom. So the thing posed as the mom. However, since we showed up and killed the thing...we need to find her mom.

Bela: And you need me to find her? Why not Bobby?

Dean: Bobby's on another case, which is why he sent us this in the first place...but no, that's not what I need.

Bela: Sorry?

Dean: Found out there's another one involved that has her mom. So we gotta go get her and I'd rather the kid not be with us when we track her down...I think Sam said the lead we have is in Virginia.

Bela: So...what do you need me...oh. No, Dean, no.

Dean: Bela, you're the only one I know who's got a safe place and knows how to kill anything that walks through that door.

Bela: I'm not a bloody babysitter Winchester. Thought we established that the last time you tried to throw at baby at me. Not the motherly type Dean.

Dean: Well she doesn't need a mom. Just a watchful eye. It's not like she's a baby anyway. She's smart, practically takes care of herself. It won't be that hard.

Bela: Does she speak? Because she seems a little too quiet.

Dean: She does...she wanted to come with us and she's a little pissed at me for not letting her.

Bela shook her head.

Bela: This is insane.

Dean: I know, sorry. You can say no...I just...Sam's waiting in the car, so I need an answer.

Bela let out her breath. No way, she could so not babysit a kid. She'd turned them down before when he'd asked things of her, why did it matter now. However, she also knew what it was like to be a kid with issues. Poor girl.

Bela: You have 2 days. If you're not back, I'm bringing her to you.

Dean nodded.

Dean: Thanks.

Bela: Don't thank me yet.

Dean: I'll pay you back?

Bela: Pay me?

Dean: You know...

He raised an eyebrow, Bela just rolled her eyes in response.

Bela: Just go.

Dean: You sure? Ok listen if...

Bela: Dean, go before I change my mind.

Dean: Right, okay.

He walked out of the office and toward the living room.

Dean: Hey, I'm going to head out with Sam to find your mom okay?

Kate said nothing.

Dean: Okay...Bela's...um..nice.

Bela gave him a look. Dean ignored her.

Dean: You'll be fine here.

Dean then headed out the door.

Bela sighed. What the hell did she just get talked into?

**End Chapter.**


	45. Chapter 45

**_I am soo sorry. Life took over. Hope you all are still with me. Here's a short chapter just to get back to updating and to tie you over until I can update more!_**

**Bela's Loft**

Bela: So...are you hungry?

Kate shook her head.

Bela: Right. Uh...

Kate: It's okay lady, you don't have to try to do that weird small talk thing adults always try to do.

Bela: Okay...

Kate: I can't believe he just left me here.

Bela: He's just...Dean. He doesn't like people getting hurt on his watch. Especially kids.

Kate: I can be helpful. I know stuff.

Bela: I'm sure you do.

Kate: You don't believe me?

Bela: You're what..10?

Kate: I'm 11, in a month.

Bela smiled.

Bela: Close enough.

The girl gave her a short glare.

Bela: You're father teach you this 'stuff'?

She nodded.

Bela: Well I'm not good at this sort of thing, but I'm sorry. So you know about it all huh?

Kate: I know he was a hunter. He told us everything.

Bela was surprised at her age that she knew the truth. While it was nice that her dad was honest with her, she couldn't help feel bad for the kid to already know. Then again, Dean and Sam had. Maybe it was normal for hunter's to expect their kids to know things like that.

* * *

Bela walked into her guest room hours later. After the girl finally ate something she'd fallen asleep on the sofa. Now Bela climbed into her bed, gun on the nightstand, and was about to try to get a bit of sleep when her phone vibrated. She answered it quickly.

Bela: That was fast?

Dean: No. Not yet.

Bela: Oh...what do you want?

Dean: Thought I'd check to make sure things were okay. She was pissed when I left.

Bela: I'm sure she still is, but she's fine.

Dean: Really?

Bela: What, you expect me to kill her already?

Dean: No...just...

Bela: Dean, I'm tired, okay? She's on the couch, asleep. I didn't want to wake her to move her to the guest room.

Dean: Wow, that almost seems like concern for her well-being.

Bela: Shut up.

Dean: I hate this...she's just a kid. Needs to stay out of all this crap and she can't. See what I mean about the whole hunter not being able to go home thing? You die and then leave them unprotected. Sucks.

Bela: Yeah...I get it.

Her voice didn't completely sound like she agreed with him, but she didn't want to have a conversation about it either.

Dean: Sorry, I'm tired too.

Bela: I'm going to bed. Call me when you find her, Kate will want to know.

Dean: Yeah. Thanks.

Bela: Uh huh.

* * *

Bela woke up early and went back downstairs...but Kate wasn't on the couch.

Bela: Kate?

She thought maybe kitchen...but no luck.

Bela: Are you kidding me?

Bela noticed the alarm was turned off, but no signs of anything weird. The kid had left on her own.

Bela: Great, Dean's going to kill me.

She grabbed her jacket and keys and walked out the door. She expected to have to call Dean soon and tell him she'd lost the girl. However, was surprised to see Kate sitting on the steps when she got outside the building.

Bela: Hey.

Kate looked up at her.

Bela: What were you thinking?

Kate shrugged.

Kate: Like you care. You just don't want to get in trouble with Dean.

Bela smirked.

Bela: What, you think I'm afraid of him? Okay, so maybe I didn't volunteer for this but I certainly don't want to see something happen to you.

Kate scoffed.

Bela: Normally you'd have been right. But I did worry actually. Soft spot for kids I guess, just don't tell Dean.

Kate: Ha!

Bela: Really, my childhood wasn't that wonderful you know, and because of that I hate seeing young girls hurt.

Kate shrugged.

Bela: So what, no running away to find Dean?

Kate: I was going to. Mom would be mad at me though.

Bela: Probably. Come on.

* * *

Bela managed to talk Kate into coming back inside, they ate some breakfast and the girl got cleaned up. Bela had to admit it wasn't so bad. She was a good kid. The girl looked like she could use a break so Bela ended up taking her out for lunch and short shopping trip. Kate wasn't really the shopping type of kid, she would get bored fast, so Bela kept it very brief.

After they got back Bela's phone rang.

Bela: Dean?

Dean: Yeah...we got her. She's alive...a little bruised and beaten but okay. We have her at the hospital. They're going to release her tomorrow.

Katelyn: Is that Dean?!

Bela nodded.

Dean: I can come get her after we take her mom home tomorrow.

Kate looked panicked. Bela wasn't sure Katelyn would last another day without seeing her mother.

Bela: Just send me the location. I can have her there by tonight.

Dean: Are you sure?

Bela: Yeah, it's fine.

Bela hung up and Dean texted her the address of the hospital.

* * *

**Hospital. Several hours later.**

Dean and Sam were waiting in the lobby when Bela and Katelyn made their way in.

Kate: Dean! Is she okay?

Dean looked at Bela.

Bela: Hey, I told her. She isn't totally believing it until she see's her.

Dean: Katelyn, she's going to be fine. Slight concussion, bruised ribs. So no attacking her, but you can go see her.

Dean expected Kate to just run past him into the room, but the kid stopped in front of him.

Katelyn: Thanks.

She gave him a quick hug and then walked quickly into her moms room. The door shut behind her.

* * *

**Next Day. Elise and Katelyn's Home.**

Dean and Sam gave the girls a ride home.

Dean: No trouble then huh?

Bela: No.

She left out the almost losing Kate part.

Sam's cell rang.

Sam: It's Bobby, I'm gonna go out and take this.

Dean nodded and Sam left.

Elise looked at her daughter.

Elise: You look as tired as I do. Why don't you go up and put your pajamas on huh?

Kate nodded, not really wanting to leave her mother, but yet wanting to not make her mom stressed either. She ran upstairs.

Elise looked at Bela.

Elise: Thank you for keeping an eye on her.

Bela nodded.

Dean: So, what are you going to do then, move?

Elise: Probably.

Bela felt bad. Dean had to do the same thing to the family he lived with after the attack. It wasn't a good situation.

Dean: No disrespect for your husband, he was a good guy, I'd met him once. But...Kate already knows about this life and this week his life already caught up with you guys. Whatever you can do, just try to figure out a way to stay as out of it as you can.

Elise: Is that what you think happened?

Both Bela and Dean looked up at her.

Dean: What do you mean? Look, we were raised by a hunter too, it's tough, but it's all we know. I just don't want to see someone else's kid go through that.

Elise: Oh I know what you're thinking, but you're wrong. He kept that stuff away from us til the very end. He retired for us eventually.

Dean: What happened? Something come back for revenge?

Elise: No, Rick died from heart failure. He struggled when he was born and had surgery, but never a problem since. Then just over a year ago he started having problems. He decided to quit hunting and stay home. Then it got worse from there. He thought he was in the clear again, but he had a heart attack driving home one night.

Dean: Oh. I'm...

Bela: So, why did the shape shifters come for you? Are you a...

Elise: Oh, no. The shape shifters tried to infiltrate where I work and was embezzling from the company, and when I looked into it, I found out what they were because of what Rick told me before. They came after me to shut me up. They kept me alive in case they needed my information for the company.

Dean: So, just wrong place kinda thing? Wow. That is weird.

Elise: I know. Rick never brought that stuff home, and he taught me all he could about how to keep our home safe. Honestly, when he first told me I wanted to run, but after Kate...I just couldn't. And I don't regret a single thing about it.

Bela and Dean nodded.

Sam came back in after talking to Bobby. Kate came downstairs to stay goodbye. She gave Dean a high-five and then Bela was surprised when the girl hugged her. Dean smiled at her.

On the way out, Dean told Bela to wait a minute at her car. He walked with Sam to the Impala and gave Sam the keys.

Dean: You go ahead to the motel. I'm not really tired yet.

Sam: Yeah, sure.

Dean: You doing okay?

Sam: Yeah...I mean, not great, but better. After the one incident a few weeks back, I've got a constant reminder of whats real and I'm getting a handle on it.

Dean: You're sure?

Sam: For now.

Dean nodded.

Dean walked toward Bela's car.

Bela: Um, where's Sam going?

Dean: Motel.

Bela: And what are you doing?

Dean: We're going out.

Bela: No, I'm going home.

Dean: Really?

She laughed.

Bela: Alright, fine.

Dean: Good, I'm starving.

Bela: This isn't a date.

Dean: Of course not.

She rolled her eyes.

**Okay, hope you liked it okay. I wanted to do more with Kate/Bela but I just decided i was tired and wanted to get this posted. However, the whole point was that Bela be around a kid and not suck at it, and for Dean to realize that it is possible to have a family outside of hunting. That was why I wanted to make sure that Elise wasn't taken because of her hunter husband's past. Hopefully this chapter was okay, i wasn't super thrilled by it but I promise more good stuff to come. Only a couple chapters left actually. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Outside Motel**.

They'd finished eating, and walked the few blocks back to the motel, both a little tired.

Bela: You're quiet.

Dean: Thinking.

Bela wanted to throw out a witty comeback at that, but decided against it. If he was being serious, she probably should attempt to behave.

Bela: The case?

Dean nodded. Bela gave him a 'continue' look.

Dean: I'm just glad it's over, hopefully they stay safe this time.

Bela: Liar.

Dean threw her a quizzical look, confused.

Bela: No, you're really deep in thought because you believed the father died hunting and now that he died from natural causes you're a little...perplexed?

Dean: Guess so. I mean, her not regretting anything about it? That's gotta be romanticized crap.

Bela: Yeah well, I told you that it was possible. Maybe not for you, and that's fine. But it seems like someone figured out how to have both a life hunting and one at home. Why not just go with it?

Dean: Yeah guess so. Good for him. What about you?

Bela: Me? Not really thinking about that just yet, I never thought it was my sort of thing. I did get offered a job though.

Dean: A job, what like a heist or something?

He grinned. She gave him a fake glare.

Bela: No, something legal.

Dean: Really? You gonna do it?

Bela: I'm not sure.

Dean: We know you already have money...

Bela: While the pay is excellent...it'd be more about just doing something with my skills.

Dean: I think it'd be good for you.

Bela: We'll see.

Dean: So, Kate liked you huh?

Bela shrugged.

Dean: Well she was pissed when I left, so you had to do something.

Bela: Not really, just talked to her like she was older...and maybe tried to relate to her.

Dean: You?

Bela: Hey, you weren't the only one with a childhood that was...

Dean: I know...I didn't mean that, I just meant the hunters' kid thing.

Bela: She's smart, she'll be fine.

Dean: Yeah. So you don't hate me for leaving her with you after all?

Bela: If I hated you, it wouldn't be for that.

Dean grinned.

Bela: And fine, it wasn't that bad.

Dean: You're getting soft.

Bela: Only a little.

Dean: You say that like it's bad. I happen to like both sides of you just fine.

Bela: Both sides?

Dean: Yeah, the hot you that likes to insult me and threaten to shoot me. And this you that's letting go of all that past shit and becoming a little...

Bela: A little what?

Dean: I dunno, more open I guess. The woman you'd probably be if you hadn't been through what you had.

Bela sighed.

Dean: But...if you hadn't you wouldn't be here and I happen to like that you can take care of yourself and are tougher than most people i know.

Bela: Dean...

Dean: What?

Bela: Stop complimenting me okay? It's getting uncomfortable now.

She gave a little half-smile. He smiled in return.

Bela: My turn.

He gave her a strange look.

Bela: You still want a life outside of this one. I'm not stupid, I can tell. You don't think you can, and you don't think you deserve it. Here's the deal, you're wrong. Stop thinking so much about what could happen, just because it didn't work out before. Or maybe pick someone who will be in it whether you come home a vampire or not. As far as deserving it, I was far more gone than you and think we both deserve whatever the hell we want after what we've been through.

Dean: Look, I just...I don't think a kid should be anywhere near this life and...

Bela: No one said family automatically meant children Dean. I mean, it could...but I was thinking more of you finding someone to go home to. Child or not.

Dean: Oh yeah, and what do you want? You seem to be telling me all about how I need to have a family and that eventually you're gonna move on and do the same...yet you seem to still do everything on your own and say you're not suited for it. A little bit hypocritical huh?

Bela: What are you sa...

Dean: What do you want?

Bela: I'm not really a family type person Dean. You had two parents that loved you, dead or not. You have Sam. It's different.

Dean: Excuses. Didn't answer my question.

Bela: I don't know what I want.

Dean: Interesting.

Bela: Does it matter?

Dean: Yeah, 'cause you keep preaching to me about letting go of my stubbornness against having a life and you've yet to do the same. What's the deal with that?

Bela shrugged.

Dean: I think I know, hell I think we both know what the problem might be.

Bela: I don't think I know what you're talking about. Whatever problem you think I have, I don't. I'm just not ready yet. You've been out of Hell longer than me anyways.

Dean: You're a frustrating woman. Contrary to popular opinion, I'm not an idiot. Tell the truth.

Bela: I don't know, okay? I told you, I don't know what I want.

Dean: Wrong answer. Try again, without thinking this time, just answer.

She let out a breath, then looked up and shot him a half glare.

Dean: Bela stop thinking, 'cause I'm not saying what I think the issue is unless I hear it first. So, what...do you...want?

Bela did as he said. She didn't think, at all. And that's why they were both a bit surprised at her answer.

Bela: You.

Her eyes widened.

Oh shit. Did she just...crap. She blamed herself for even starting the damn conversation.

Dean didn't say anything at first, but was about to smirk at her, however he wasn't given a chance.

Bela walked up to the motel quickly trying to leave him far enough so she could get to her own room and lock the door. She wasn't so lucky.

Dean: Hey!

She was almost to her room when he grabbed her.

Bela: Let go. I didn't mean it okay, so just...

He turned her around.

Dean: Sure you didn't.

Bela: I didn't, now let go of me.

Dean: No.

Bela: Now, Dean.

He softened his grip, but didn't let go. He leaned in closer. She was ready to push him away hard and get through the now unlocked door.

Dean: No because you're right. We're both stubborn, and we're not easily gonna admit to anything here. But every time you say I should go have a life, a family, I for some reason can't. And before it was because I didn't think I could. I thought it was wrong. That I'm either a hunter all the way, or not at all. Now? I think it's because I know that means this...special friendship...is gonna be over. I don't want that.

Bela tried to pull away.

Dean: You're right, because I want you too.

Bela: No, you don't.

Dean: Oh come on, we already said we cared. What's the difference.

Bela: I'm not...we're not supposed to do this.

Dean: Why?

Bela: Because we're just not, okay? I'm not what you want Dean, trust me. I don't want what you want.

Dean: Yes you do. That's why you went home.

Bela: But I'm not...you had a family. That's what you're looking for. Someone like before.

Dean: No, I'm not. You said it yourself. That's why it didn't work. You want to know what I want? Someone I don't have to worry about when I'm gone...and I don't mean regular worry, just that I know you can take care of yourself. You can shoot whatever walks through that door. You can exorcise a demon. And if anything, you can back me up if I need it. And I trust you.

Bela: Trust me. Okay, now I know I'm losing it...

Dean: What? You think I'd let you go fight Crowley with us, tell you everything about Sam's issues if I didn't. Okay, so I got trust issues and maybe sometimes I don't trust anyone, even Sam...but as much as I can I do trust you.

Bela: I'm not the motherly type Dean.

Dean: Who cares? Isn't that what you said, doesn't mean kids have to be a part of any of it? I'm good with that. You want me, and I want you right back. Does anything else really matter? What's it going to change? I come around anyway, we can't seem to let go of each other.

Bela: So what? You just want us to admit what here Dean?

Dean: We just...don't move on with other people and have a normal life. We'll be each other's other home life. I'll come back to you, if you can agree to wait for me. And...maybe I'll stay longer than a few days sometimes.

Bela: I don't know.

Dean: Bela...

Bela sighed.

Bela: This is crazy.

Dean: Of course it is, it's us.

Bela: I really hate you Winchester.

But she smiled.

Dean: Likewise.

Bela: We...can try.

Dean: So, you want me huh?

Bela rolled her eyes.

Dean: Well you gonna take me or just stand here?

Bela: Oh, so you want me in charge?

Dean: I didn't say...

Bela kissed him, hard. She shoved him backwards through the door that she had slightly opened already, and then managed to shove the door closed as she backed him toward the bed and he easily obliged. Yeah she was fired up now, and he loved her like this.


	47. Chapter 47

**_2nd to last Chapter guys! Wow. Hope you enjoy. Some of it gets a little...cheesy. Sorry. I apologize for the lack of Castiel in these last two chapters, I just didn't have time or felt i had proper place to add him in. However, ASSUME he does pop in for visits and they still see him, okay? That's what I'm doing, lol. I'm sure some of the timelines are a bit off, but please just go with it, I wanted to wrap it up my way:)_**

**3 Months Later.**

**Bela's Loft.**

Bela walked in and pulled her scarf off. She'd taken the job a couple of months back at the auction house. She'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. She only had to work 3 days a week in the office and then take some paperwork to asses at home with her. And a month ago she'd helped the boys in Massachusetts with a case. Sam's head got worse before getting better, but now he was almost back to normal. For him.

She dropped her large purse down on the floor and noticed Dean sitting on the sofa.

Bela: Um, I thought you were in...

Dean: Got done with it, two days ago.

Bela: Oh...long drive?

Dean nodded.

Bela: So, that info I sent you useful?

Dean: Yeah...

Bela: So?

Dean: Well, we got some of them. A few of the bitches got away.

Bela: I shouldn't be surprised they exist. It's just...weird.

Dean: I know. Did I mentioned one of them tried to use me? Ew. Luckily after I turned her down she moved on to the next guy. Unlucky for him, considering he ended up dead.

Bela shook her head. Dean explained the rest of the case to her.

Bela: That is...wow.

Dean: Yeah. Think of it this way, having you around saved my life.

Bela: Hows that?

Dean: I'm not sure old me woulda turned down a hot lady pursuing me...

Bela: Okay, didn't really need to know that.

He laughed.

Dean: I felt bad, she didn't really have a choice, it was engrained into their heads from the beginning. She almost seemed sad. Sam shot her...it's hard when the thing you're hunting is a 16 year old girl.

Bela: Damn.

Dean: Oh well...I need a break for a while.

Bela: Mmm. What you have in mind? Dinner?

He grinned.

Dean: Dinner? Hungry or something?

Bela: Mmhmm. Just not for food.

Dean stands from his spot on the sofa and takes a step to her where she's perched on the edge. Now he's the one with the look of lust in his eyes, and she tries to look innocent. She loves messing with him.

He wraps his arms around her waist and she stops the innocent act and wraps her legs around his waist as he attacks her lips with his. She lets him carry her to her(more like 'their') bedroom.

* * *

**Next Morning.**

For the first time since..well it'd have to be since her real mother died, Bela was happy. Considering her abusive past and her demon deal, she'd not been truly happy since she was about six years old and spending time with her mom. Now, she wanted to say it was because she was free. Which was definitely part of it...but that nagging voice in her head was telling that Dean was the reason for most of it lately. He'd brought happiness back into her life, made her live again.

The sound of footsteps jarred her out of being deep in thought. She looked up to see him step through the doorway. Her eyes travel slowly up his body. She really did good, couldn't have gotten better in the good looks department. It was something she always knew about him since day one, and she should've known back then that this would happen. He'd always gotten to her. Her eyes found his and she grinned at him.

"Morning." he says softly, mouth curving up into a grin as he leans against the doorway.

"Hey," she replies with a smile.

His eyes roam over her body. As attracted as she was to him, he'd become nearly as attracted to her. Maybe it took him longer, as he'd been distracted by trying to hate her. But he loves the way she looks in the mornings, how even when her hair's slightly tousled from the night before it still looks good enough she could just get up out of bed and go out for the day.

He pushes off and saunters over to the bed. He sits next to her. She lets the sheets fall from her body. He loves how amazingly comfortable she is in her own skin now, to be able to just sit mostly naked besides the lace underwear she'd pulled back on in the middle of the night when they actually needed sleep and she didn't want to be temped to start something with him yet again.

Bela: You leaving?

Dean: Sam called from Bobby's. They're handling this one.

Bela: Oh really?

Dean nodded.

He brings his hand up to her jaw and traces it lightly, and she leans into his touch. She can already feel the effect he's having on her. Damn him. Their gazes lock, and his eyes are dark with want. His hand reaches down and skims up over her bare thigh, sending electricity through her body. His hand moves higher up her thigh, and he can hear her breath hitch, a small moan escaping her lips. It's so crazy what his touch does to her. How even the slightest brush of his fingers against her skin sends her over the edge. Of course, she does the same thing to him. It's why they're so good together. Neither of them believe they could go back to someone else after this. It just wouldn't be the same.

He stopped and removed his hand. She shot him a hard look, eyes narrowed but he just looks at her with this little smirk on his face. Bela wanted to kill him for it. She wants him inside her already and she is in no mood for his games. Maybe that was a bit hypocritical after she'd spent much of last night teasing him senseless.

He reached over and cupped her jaw and leaned down to press his lips to hers. He then made his way inside her mouth, their tongues dancing. His other hand moved up under her shirt stroking her toned stomach, and then he made his way upwards cupping her breast.

She pulled away from him.

Bela: Dean. Now.

She'd spoken breathlessly as she shimmied off her panties and tossed them to the side.

He looked at her with a smug smile. "Needy huh?"

Bela: Dean, you don't finish this I'll do it myself and make you sit and watch.

Dean: Mmm that could be f...

Bela: And I won't help you take care of that. (she looked down).

Dean: On second thought...

She smirked this time as he joined her again so they could finish what he'd started.

* * *

**Little over a year later. March 2013**

Dean walked in with Sam after a hunt close by and Sam went to change and straight to guest room to sleep.

Dean: What are you doing?

Bela: Been looking at homes.

Dean: Why?

Bela shrugged.

Bela: I don't know, i like the commute to work here, but I'm a little...tired...of the loft style.

Dean: It is kind of a pain coming here through traffic.

Bela laughed.

Bela: I found these...pretty much in the heart of the city and still close enough to work.

Dean looked.

Dean: Like actual houses?

Bela: Old-fashioned. Very well built, lots of history, but all updated.

Dean: Well for as expensive taste as you have, I actually like a couple of those.

Bela nodded.

Dean: Anywho...I'm tired. Gonna head upstairs. You can come join me anytime.

He gave a sly look. She just smiled.

Bela: Uh huh.

* * *

**Bela's Bedroom.**

Bela: What?

Dean: Well, we don't really celebrate much, per your rules...but I guess i can just treat you to a night of really great sex for your birthday.

Bela: How did you...

Dean: Hey not everything in that file you had Rufus give me was fake.

Bela: Do you still have that?

Dean: Found it in the very bottom under a bunch of crap in the trunk.

Bela rolled her eyes.

Dean: So, what do you want for your birthday?

Bela: Nothing. I'm good.

Dean: Oh really? Wait, did you just turn down...

Bela: No, but you look like hell Dean. When's the last time you slept?

Dean: Uh...

Bela: That's what I thought. You can make it up to me tomorrow.

Dean: Good. Plus Sammy is going to meet up with Bobby in Indiana tomorrow while I take a mini-vacation.

* * *

**Next night.**

Sam and Dean went to a burger place for lunch before Sam left to go help out Bobby. They'd been on the road for months with no breaks and it'd been a while since Dean had been back. Dean made Sam promise him that soon Sam had to stay for a while too, as Dean wasn't the only one in need of a break.

Dean got back in the late afternoon. He and Bela had bickered back and forth while watching old television shows and a classic move. The two of them weren't sappy. However, they'd gotten a little better about relaxing with each other, and dare they say it...'cuddling'.

They'd finally eaten a quick snack before heading to bed later.

Dean: Told you this would work.

Bela: What?

Dean: Well, we've made it for over a year without killing each other.

Bela: I know Dean.

Dean: The sex is still good.

Bela: Amazing, I know. So what, you want me to 'yes Dean, you were right?"

Dean: Nah, wouldn't suit you.

Bela: Good. Now shut up about it.

Dean: Aww, that hurts. So cruel woman.

Bela: I doubt that. May not have killed you yet, but I think i might still hate you.

Dean: No, you don't. You love me.

Bela paused.

They hadn't even said anything close to that, ever. He didn't even realize it when he teased her.

Dean: I mean, you know...

Bela: I got it, Dean.

Dean turned over to switch the lamp off.

Bela: I do...

Dean: What? I'm confused.

Bela: What you said...I do.

Dean: Oh, you don't have to say that okay? Don't worry about...

Bela rolled over to him and wrapped her top leg over his legs.

Bela: mmm..i know.

Dean sighed.

Dean: Well, if it makes you feel better...I do too.

Ok, so that hadn't used the actual words yet really, but it was close enough for them.

Bela: I need sleep now. I'm supposed to be at that Charity event for the Auction House tomorrow. So, you going to be my arm candy?

Dean: Ha!...oh, you're serious. I strongly remember you thinking I don't belong at these types of things.

Bela: Oh please, I happen to know you were mostly behaving that way just to irritate me.

Dean: Yeah okay, maybe I was.

Bela: The gum was a little extreme.

Dean nodded.

Dean: Still...I'm not really...

Bela: Dean, the last thing I want to do tomorrow is go to some big event. I've had 3 in the past 5 months and I'm bored with them. However, I happen to like my job now. As domestic as that sounds.

Dean: No I get it. I'll go.

Bela nodded.

They then fell asleep, and like always ended up embraced in a way that was so comfortable to them now.

**End Chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Bela's Loft. Next Evening.**

They'd gotten through the party and made it back home late. Dean had been on the phone with Sam talking theory on the latest case, as well as worrying about Sam's mental health. He was still improving though, and Dean would take it.

He and Bela had made their way to bed soon after arriving home. Honestly, he hadn't hated going out with her to the event nearly as much as he thought he would. They had quite a few good moments...except her making him dance with her when everyone else was. He wanted to kill her for that. She'd promised him never again to his relief after he'd told her to the only dancing he'd ever do was in the confines of their bed.

Dean: (laughing Ya know I didn't know kids were allowed there. But your coworker handing you her baby was great. You looked terrified.

Bela: God, I wasnt expecting that.

Dean: Well, you looked scared at first. But kinda like with that shapeshifter baby, you did just fine.

Bela: Yeah, I just didn't want him to cry.

Dean: Uh huh.

Bela: Fine, just because I'm not mother material doesn't mean I despise babies or something Dean, I never said that.

Dean: I know that. And I think the opinion of you being mother material is all on you.

Bela: Whatever, we are so not talking about this.

Dean: Yeah I know. No procreating...but I'm sure you can admit practicing is fun.

Bela rolled her eyes.

Bela: God when you say that it just sounds disgusting.

She turned over.

Dean: What? You okay?

Bela: Yeah, fine.

Dean: Bela, you're lying.

Bela: I uh...

Dean: What?

Bela: I had to go off the pill last month, some recall thing, and I...

Dean: Okay...wait are you...

Bela: No! I mean, when switched, I missed once...and I got scared. But I took a test, and negative, obviously since usually I'm not the only one using protection.

Dean: Huh...you didn't say anything.

Bela: Yeah, I know. It was stupid anyway, I just had this panic moment.

Dean nodded. Honestly though he wasn't sure what to say or think about what she said.

Dean: So just...we'll make sure we're careful for a couple of weeks until you get back on it. Got it.

Bela: Yeah.

Dean: Anything else?

Bela: I was...relieved.

Dean: Well yeah, you've said before that you don't want...you know.

Bela: But does it make sense at all that there was this very small part where I was...I don't know, disappointed before I caught myself.

Dean: I...really?

Bela: I don't know, maybe that's instinct or something.

Dean: Probably...what would you do?

Bela: Huh?

Dean: If you...

Bela: Oh. I'm not sure.

Dean: You'd tell me right?

Bela: Of course, after I spent a few days in disarray.

Dean grinned.

Bela: Why are you asking, I mean you said you didn't want to bring kids into this life anyway.

Dean: I know...but you did say you might've been a bit disappointed. Besides just 'cause I said that didn't mean I wouldn't want it if you were. I wouldn't walk away.

She nodded, trying not to show the small surprise she'd felt at his words. She wasn't the only one surprised at what he'd said., but he meant it.

Dean: So, we've known each other long enough and i know sometimes I'm the only one you ever tell the truth to, so...tell me what you're feeling now?

Bela: Did you just ask me to tell you how I'm feeling? I don't need a shrink Dean. Good lord.

Dean: Come on don't start that defensive shit again.

Dean looked at her. She dropped her eyes.

Bela: Even if a tiny little part of me wanted...that, I can't.

Dean: Why?

Bela: Because you know what happened to me. I don't trust myself, and I don't think any child in my life would be safe...from me or from my past.

Dean: Because of your dad? Bela, you aren't him. Not even close.

Bela: I know, but my mom wasn't him, and she couldn't protect me either. I don't think I could protect a...

Dean: Bela, I'm not him either. I wouldn't ever...

Bela looked up at him quickly, feeling bad for where she'd led his train of thought.

Bela: No! I know. I didn't mean you would ever...

He sighed.

Dean: Part of my reasoning for not wanting my own family was for the same reason though, that my dad raised us as hunters and I'd somehow do the same thing. That I'm not good enough.

Bela: Out of the two of us, you'd be good enough.

Dean: So are you. Maybe we both should learn that we can't not do what we want just because of our childhood. No sense punishing ourselves.

Bela: Oh yeah, and what about what I've done since then? I'm not a good person.

Dean: What, and I'm a saint? No. Besides, you've changed. Not all of you, because you wouldn't be you if you weren't a little bit stubborn and opinionated, but I've known for a long time there is more to you than the thief I met six years ago. And I think there always has been more to you, you just covered well.

Bela: You just said 'not doing what we want'...when I thought we both easily agreed to not wanting that. What exactly are you saying?

Dean: I'm saying...that if you ever were, I wouldn't be disappointed.

Bela sighed.

Bela: Yeah...

Dean: What?

Bela: Maybe I wouldn't be either. I don't know.

Dean grinned.

Dean: Did you just agree that you wanted to have a kid with me?

Bela: What? No!

Dean: Aw dont deny it now, can't take that back.

Bela: You are such a...

Dean: Awesome guy?

Bela: _Not_ what I was going to say. Just shut up. Go to sleep, we're done with the conversation now. No more crazy talk.

Dean: Whatever.

He pulled the covers over him, and turned over to face away from her. Not that there was a point in it because they always ended up in the same spot once they fell asleep. Bela slowly turned half over and was right behind him, breathing softly. After a few moments of quiet, she spoke quietly.

Bela: Fine Winchester...yes, I might want a baby with you...someday. But if you ever tell anyone i said that I will murder you, and that's not a threat.

Dean: Really? Huh. You know I'm not all that tired.(He turns of to her, their faces less than an inch apart.) Wanna practice?

Bela: Dean, I said someday. Maybe.

Dean: Why not now? You could stop taking...

Bela: I'm scared.

_Did she say that out loud?_

Dean: Me too. But...coming back to you this past year, that one case with Kate...I think you were right. Maybe I can have both. So why not now? I'm not getting younger you know.

Bela: Yeah, an what happens when...if...we decide this 'us' isn't working? You want us to be like all those other people who split and screw up the kids?

Dean: Don't see that happening. We're working just fine. Besides, everyone screws up their kids. As long as it from hunting.

Bela laughed.

Bela: Okay...

Dean: And God knows there are actually more screwed up people than us ok? And I'm mid thirties, almost...and...wait did you say okay, as in okay we can?

Bela leaned in to kiss him.

Bela: If anyone asks, we messed up and you got me pregnant. This was _definitely_ not my idea.

Dean: Uh huh.

* * *

**Bela's (& Dean's) Home.  
9 Months Later (Not what you think)**

**Christmas Eve,2013**

Bela: You actually got me something? You really didn't...I told you not to.

Dean: Well, you'll get it tonight.

Bela: Okay...you realize it is night?

Bela looked at Bobby.

Bela: What?

Bobby: Nice place, don't know when I've been out for Christmas with anyone else lately. Weird.

Dean: Kinda nice though, right?

Sam: Yeah. Anyways, that case was tough, I'm going to bed.

They nodded.

Bobby: I'm gonna turn in to. Behave kids.

Dean: Ha...

Bela: Bobby, it's like you don't know us...

Bobby: More like I do.

Bobby went to the other guest room.

Finally Bela and Dean went to bed.

* * *

**Christmas Day.**

Bela woke up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. She lifted her hand to brush her hair out of her face. It was now as long as it was when she'd first met the boys. She planned to keep it that way.

When she had her hand up and finally was looking straight into the mirror, she noticed it.

_Is that a...no...really?_

She came out of the bathroom and Dean was standing by the bed.

Bela: Dean?

Dean: Yeah?

Bela: What is this?

She lifted her hand.

Dean: Your christmas present?

Bela: Um...do i look like the type?

Dean: Look...I know you're not one to believe in fairytale crap, trust me I don't either. But if you did, then I'd want this to be it for you okay? I don't see my life with anyone else. No one can handle it. No one else gets it. And I want you to know that I'm here with you, in all the way. I mean, I'm gonna keep hunting for now, but we've already been working on having a family and I've never had any intention of doing this before...but I want to now. So you can keep that ring on your finger forever, and we never change a thing, no walks down any aisles...or we can go get married. Whenever you're ready. It's all up to you.

Bela: I...

Dean: So? Even if it never comes to it...will you marry me?

Bela put a thoughtful look on her face for the heck of it.

Bela: Um...I don't know Dean...

He looked at her. She smirked.

Bela: Oh fine, yeah whatever. Now get the hell up you look ridiculous.

Dean grinned.

Dean: Thanks, I felt ridiculous.

She rolled her eyes.

Dean: but I'm still doing this.

He kissed her, mixture of passion and sweetness. They then headed downstairs.

Dean grabbed them both a cup of coffee from the kitchen as the made their way into the main living area. He handed her a cup, and she sat it down on the table. He gave her a look at that.

Bela: Oh good they're still in bed. Guess I can give you your present now.

Dean: That sounds dirty...

Bela grinned.

Bela: You wish.

She handed him a box.

Dean: Guess not.

Bela: I think after your present to me, you're going to like it.

Dean: Uh huh...

He opened the box and pulled out a coffee mug, because they were pretty sure she'd made him as much of a coffee addict as her. So he wasn't all that surprised by the mug. That was until he read what it said.

_#1 Dad._

Dean: Huh...

Bela smiled.

Dean: Wait...really?

She nodded.

Bela: I won't be drinking that for a while(she nodded to the cup of coffee on the table). So no more drinking in front of me, wouldn't be fair.

He grinned and picked her up at the waist, and then kissed her.

Bela: Dean, stop. We look insane.

Bobby and Sam came down the stairs.

Bobby: I'll second that. Good grief.

Sam: I'm not gonna ask...

Dean still had a grin on his face.

Bobby: What's with you two?

Bela sat down on the couch, her face already back to normal, but Dean just couldn't take the light grin off his face.

Sam noticed a box on the coffee table and looked in it, seeing the mug. He just nodded at first, not getting it...until seeing the words. Bela looked to Dean...uh oh.

Sam: Oh my god.

Bobby: What?

Sam turned to Dean.

Sam: Dude, you got her pregnant?

Bobby: Oh hell...

Bela just rolled her eyes at them.

Dean: Yeah well...oops.

Sam: Oops? She got you that gift over an 'oops'.

Sam shook his head.

Sam: No way. You guys...planned this didn't you?

Dean: Wha...no. Well just me.

Bela laughed.

Sam: Yeah right.

Bobby: Oh please, you both did. On purpose.

Dean: What?

Bobby: I ain't dumb. Besides, you (he looked at Bela) were looking not so discreetly at a baby name site on your laptop at my place 4 months ago.

Sam: 4 months, you're that far already...

Bela: No Sam. Just a couple of weeks.

Sam: So how long have you been planning this?

Dean: Um...March?

Sam: Wow...

Bela: Yeah, someone was a bit slow.

Dean: Me? No way.

Bobby: Congrats by the way. Figured it was coming eventually.

They both looked at him. Bobby just shrugged. On purpose or accident, he'd known it was coming.

Bobby: However, you even dare try to get that kid to call me gramps or something, I'll shoot ya both.

Dean smirked.

Dean: Oh now you're just asking for it.

Sam: I take it that isn't the only surprise?

Sam nodded at Bela's left hand.

Dean: Oh. That...just to set the record straight, I asked before I got my present. Bet that counts for a lot huh?

Bela: Oh please. That certainly doesn't make you old-fashioned Dean considering what we've been doing for a very long time now, does it?

Sam: Ew, guys we didn't need to hear that.

Dean and Bela gave him nearly identical smirks.

* * *

**Years Later...**

**September.**

Dean: Hey short stuff.

Delia Winchester: I'm not short.

Dean: Well you were before. It stuck.

Delia: Whatever Dad. So, you promised me.

Dean: Promised what?

Delia: You said on my birthday, you or mom would teach me how to use a gun.

Dean sighed. Oh, that.

Dean: Um...

Delia: Daddy...you said so. I've got a great memory.

Dean: Of course you do. Okay, you're right.

Delia: Yes! Besides, you already taught me self-defending stuff.

Bela: Self-defense there, baby girl.

Delia: Same thing...anyways...so who's teaching me?

Bela: Well, my aim's pretty great...but that's his job.

Dean: Nah, we both can.

Delia: Cool! But guys, no contests over who's better okay?

Dean looked at Bela, then back at Delia.

Dean: Who us, we never do that.

Delia: Haha...yeah right. You two are so...

Dean: Delia Elizabeth don't finish that sentence.

Delia: Uh oh, you pulled out the middle name. I better stop now.

Sam walked in the back door to the kitchen, saving Dean from giving her a totally fake lecture.

Delia: Uncle Sammy, guess what...

She grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him out of the kitchen.

Dean: Why do I get the feeling I'm going to start feeling much older?

Bela: Because she's our child, and is naturally stubborn, spoiled, and ready to cause trouble?

Dean: Yeah, that sums it up. The spoiled things all you though.

Bela: Oh really? Then why is it when she gets her way it's always "Daddy I want..." first?

Dean: Guilty.

Bela: Uh huh. Sure Winchester.

Dean: I'm not looking forward to teenage years.

Bela: Well you've got two more years to go.

Dean: I think he's going to be easier...

Bela: For you maybe.

At that, the person mentioned walked into the room.

Alec Winchester: Who's going to be easier?

Dean: You.

Alec: Um...for what?

Bela: As a teen...he's worried about your sister. Again.

Alec: Oh, yeah...she's gonna be fun. Besides, going to be? Guys, I'm already 15.

Dean: Don't remind me, please.

Alec: Isn't it usually women who worry about age?

Bela: He's got a point.

Dean: Hey!

Bela turned to Alec.

Bela: He's older than me...it makes him crazy sometimes.

Alec: Uh huh...okay I'm out on this conversation. See ya after school. Are we going out for her birthday? You're not cooking are you?

Alec looked directly at his mother.

She shot him a hard look.

Bela: You know I'm not that bad.

Alec: No, not at food. Just at cake. That incident last year proved it.

Dean laughed.

Alec walked out of the kitchen.

Dean shook his head. Bela placed a kiss on his lips and walked away to put a couple of files into her bag.

Bela: Smart ass or not, so lucky Alec took after me and is level-headed and in control of himself.

Dean: You? he totally...ok fine, if it wasn't for his looks he's be all yours. How'd we manage that? I don't think I want a female me running around. Ever.

Bela: Personality maybe she is...but she's got a different life, she doesn't have to start off damaged. Even if her parents are a bit...

Dean: Crazy?

Bela: Not what I was going to say really, but that's fine. Either way...she'll be fine. You're not a bad influence Dean, we both know it. Hunter or not, you're doing better than probably half the fathers out there.

Dean: Are you complimenting me?

Bela: Wouldn't be the first time, and yet you always act surprised.

Dean: Uh yeah, because it usually means you want something.

Bela: Mmm...or I'm getting soft in my old age.

Dean: Old? I'm the old one.

Bela: Oh absolutely.

Dean: Hey!

She laughed, then left the kitchen.

How was she still that hot at 43? Yeah, he'd done okay picking her.

She'd been terrified before, with Alec. But by the time she had Delia she was fine. Alec may have been planned, Delia wasn't, but they'd both been happy about it. Besides, Dean being the big brother...well he didn't mind one bit that his son could fill that role now. And Alec did it well, and would always do so. Secretly Dean had wanted Bela to have another kid anyway, and a girl too.

He didn't tell Bela, or anyone else, that next year he really was going to quit and come home for good. He'd given enough years to the life. And after an incident last month and almost dying, he knew it was time to slow down. Sam had called Bela. She showed no outward signs of panic, but deep down Dean knew she'd been a mess. She didn't tell the kids, and he was grateful. She knew the risks and was fine with all of them, but it really was time she didn't have to anymore.

And they'd know how to defend themselves if anything ever did find them. Alec wasn't lied to. Ever. Delia still didn't really know what he did, she was still too young and they'd both agreed to keep her innocent for a few more years. However, Dean was strict on the point that neither would ever purposely go hunt. Unless for some reason they had to. Bela half expected the kids to eventually ask Dean to let them, but Alec hadn't yet and she now knew that Dean wasn't ever going to change his mind about it. She was plenty fine with it though.

Right before Alec was born, the boys had managed to beat out Crowley for good, along with shutting the gates of Hell forever. No more demons. Yeah, someday those pesky demons would probably find a way back out, but not in the Winchester lifetime. Didn't mean hunting was less dangerous. There was always surprises, but the ridding the world of demons certainly made it a little better. They'd managed to keep Castiel around sometimes too. Not as much as in the past, but he'd show up sometimes. The kids certainly liked him too.

Dean and Bela still fought, but they still were as into each other as the were years ago. Nothing was easy, Dean would piss her off and they'd spend a couple of days not talking about it. Dean or Sam would get hurt and she'd spend days worrying without being able to show it. Then there were times Alec had to babysit Delia while Bela went out to lend a hand to the boys on some of those emergencies. However, they always came back. Maybe a little ragged, maybe a little exhausted, but they came home. And while Dean had always said in the end he'd go out hunting, it didn't end up that way at all. He was gonna spend his final moments at home someday. Sam had went through a phase years ago where he'd longed for normal again. But somehow, he'd changed his mind yet again and was the one that just couldn't give it up. Because while Dean loved the hunt and the fight...Sam just wanted to save lives.

Like Dean had said, it wasn't some fairytale life they had. However, it was as damn close as a hunter would ever be to it. And they were all going to make sure they stuck it out to the very end.


	49. Question

New Story Ideas:

Feel free to send me new fic ideas now that this story is done. However, one fic idea I had is from Damaged Souls is this:

So in this fic, you saw that I put my own spin on the episode of season 6, My Heart Will Go On. The AU in the episode chapter was that Bela had never stopped hunting after being trained when she first came over from England...so instead of giving up hunting Lilith & trying to buy her freedom from her deal by being a supernatural thief she decided on tracking down Lilith and finding a way to stop her, and met Dean still in season 3. She did still sell/trade a few items to make some money, and did still sometimes work a case for money...and still was damaged. But she was a hunter.

They went to hell together, and then came back together. So this new fic is going to be my attempt at creating this AU storyline. Bela the hunter instead of just Bela the thief. Not sure how to introduce Dean and Bela together exactly, but it's an idea. I'd love to hear from you guys on it!


End file.
